Enslavement
by Cairis Rin
Summary: Gen Mistaken as runaway slaves, SG1 learns the facets of life they'd always taken for granted, and in turn, introduce them to a people who never knew they existed.
1. Bethro

Ratings: There'll be implications of mature themes, nudity, suggested rape(real minor), that such, but no details, which to me, makes this suitable for mature teens and up, but really, it's up to you to decide for yourself.

Disclaimer: Woot! As if I'd be writing fanfic if I owned 'em! ;)

Timeline: Some time during the fifth season.

Author's note: I started this a couple years ago, never posted because I wanted to finish it first, then RL took me down a different path and it was put aside. I'm back now, freshly moved and settled, and with my own office to write in even. How cool is that! I do already have more than half of this story written. But regardless, don't expect quick posts. I'm doing a major edit as I go, (changing some key details even) so the version on my website is a little outdated, but woot, at least I'm finally posting it, eh? ;)

Oh, before I go further, this is _definitely_ a Gen fic. But it's Jack, and Daniel centric. Sam shows up at the halfway mark (in the _story_) and Teal'c near the end. I usually write the whole team in from the get-go, but this is how it wrote itself. .

Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The square was packed, and not surprisingly so. It wasn't unusual to have more customers than normal in the market on trading days, but from the looks of things the whole city of Galeka had shown up. A lot of rumors had been spread around, and everyone wanted to see if they were true.

"With truth?" "A shipment of slaves from Okata?" "They haven't traded slaves with us for generations!"

The whispers ran through the crowd like a wildfire. Lady Omila pursed her lips with disdain. She rarely came down to the market herself, but even _she_ had been intrigued by what she'd heard. Enough that as her Guardsmen parted the growing crowd, other whispers joined the throng and people stared at her passing, some having the courtesy to bow.

Lady Omila and her entourage slowly made their way through the market to where the trading would be conducted. Trading had a field all to itself and was raised up on a platform for easier viewing. The normal cage stood off to the right, already containing four slaves as their sellers met with the Trader to pay the required fee for trading and reregistering their slaves with the city.

They would be traded first, but with a quick scan, Omila already knew none of them interested her. They had been cleaned up for the event, but they were all _marked_. She could tell from the expressions on their faces. No, her interest lay in the cage on the left.

It had been recently erected, especially for today. Three slaves stood inside with their hands shackled, but their necks free of collars; a testament that the rumors were true. These were _new_ slaves, virgins to their place of service.

Pushing closer to the trading ground, Omila gave them a closer look. They were dressed strangely, unlike anyone from Bethro or even Okata. Omila didn't even think Okata had any slaves left, to send some now was peculiar.

"A good day for trading, isn't it my Lady?"

Omila turned to the voice with an internal groan that she was careful to hide. "Greetings Lord Haken," Omila replied with a thin smile.

Haken approached, with two of his own Guardsmen following just behind him. Then, greeting her with a smile, he turned his attention to the trading platform, greed shining in his eyes. "The bidding will be high I'm afraid."

"Surely, not a problem for _you_, Lord Haken," Omila murmured, but had to work hard to suppress her disgust. His was the second richest House in Bethro, next to hers, but had a reputation for abusing his slaves to the point of death. That wasn't her style, and she didn't much care for his association.

The man gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "Nor for you, my Lady." Then with a bow, he made his way to the other side of the crowd where many of Bethro's high standing House owners mingled. It wasn't often they gathered, for _any_ purpose, and she was sure a greedy businessman like Haken would take full advantage of the situation.

Omila once again had to suppress her feelings for the man, but she must not have hid them very well because her Chief Guardsman, Rakel, leaned in close, and murmured with suggestive threat, "I could always pay him a personal visit, my Lady?"

Lips twitching into a smile, Omila relaxed. Briefly entertaining the thought, she glanced back at her Chief and firmly told him, "No, Rakel. To disrupt the flow of business at this time would not be favorable."

"As you wish, my Lady."

Unfortunately, Haken was right about one thing, the bidding _would_ be high. She must decide now if there were any slaves she wanted. Looking into the cage, Omila watched curiously as the three new slaves stood at one end, their heads bowed towards each other. At first Omila thought it was from fear, as many slaves often acted before a trading, but the more she watched, the more she realized they were discussing something.

Then one of them looked up and around at the crowd. His skin was white like all slaves, and his head had silvered with age, but Omila could already see he was far from bowed or unfit, more likely the opposite. As his uncannily alert eyes scanned the square, Omila knew instantly her curiosity was too high to resist buying him today.

Then the silver haired slave turned back to the other two, speaking quietly to them. They nodded, as if responding to instructions or orders, causing Omila's interest to pique even further.

The other two were younger than the silver haired man, but visibly just as fit, even the woman. She was a rather beautiful woman, even with her hair so short, but unlike other Lords and Ladies, Omila wasn't attracted to the use of females as personal attendants. Likely, as new blood she would be used by some Lord or Lady for breeding. Omila reasoned the third slave was around the same age as herself, and of the three he was perhaps the most common among them, except for the seeing aid he wore. Omila had only ever permitted a few of her slaves with such things, but had never before seen them on the face of any slaves outside her House.

By the time the Trader called the crowd to attention, there were no less than thirty slaves crowded into the right cage. Everyone was taking advantage of the large crowd today, but Omila didn't care about any of them, her interest lay solely on the newcomers. As the others were slowly traded to the cheering of the crowd, Omila carefully watched the new slaves' reactions.

Did they even know they would be traded today? Omila wondered. The day progressed and still the uncollared slaves remained calm, with only the occasional word passing between them. When the last of the common slaves had been sold, the time at last came and the crowd suddenly got even louder in their excitement.

The Trader, knowing he had the full attention of everyone in the square, played up to his part by grandiosely throwing open the door to the cage and gesturing for the new slaves to come out. The watching guards tensed, their pain sticks at the ready in anticipation of trouble, but the three slaves remained in the cage, simply standing there.

The crowd was too noisy to make out what the Trader was saying to them, but Omila could see him gesturing to the woman. She didn't move, steadily returning his gaze. Then the silver haired man said something, and the woman looked over at him with a peculiar look on her face. She nodded to him, and then proceeded to walk out of the cage. This must have angered the Trader, for as the female slave reached the door he roughly grabbed her arm, raising a hand to hit her across the face.

The remaining slaves jumped into action immediately, but the guards were ready, pushing the pain sticks through the bars and lighting the slaves with the resulting electric shock. They fell instantly to the ground in pain, but even then Omila could see the silver haired man fighting back to his feet until he was struck again.

This of course only riled the crowd on, and with the woman now standing between two guards, the Trader had to call three times before he could get the crowd to quiet down enough to start the bidding. Omila continued to hold her place as the bid, now between the Lords and Ladies of Galeka, rose higher and higher. Like the female slave, she was more interested in the remaining occupants of the cage.

The door had been shut again and the two men inside were slowly getting back to their feet. There was pain and anger in their eyes, but not because of the pain sticks. And there was a spirit there, too. Unlike anything Omila had ever seen in a slave before.

Then the bid was over and a price for the woman set. Omila wasn't too surprised to see one of Haken's Guardsmen walk up to the platform to pay for the slave. The silver haired man watched intently as the female was led away into the crowd, his face as hard as stone as he studied everything about the man who had traded for her.

The guards around the cage lit their sticks even before the cage door was opened again. The message was clear, and giving the other slave a few last words, the silver haired man didn't even wait for the Trader to call for one of them before stepping from the cage. Tensing even more, everyone waited to see what the slave would do, but he walked smartly up to the Trader and stood waiting to be sold like any other slave was supposed to do. Only he wasn't _like_ any other slave, and stood boldly facing the crowd, his very stance a challenge.

"He will be trouble that one," Rakel murmured at Omila's side.

"I want him," Omila stated, having already made up her mind.

Rakel seemed surprised. "Are you sure? I do not believe that slave is libel to ever fully submit to his place. The trouble of guarding him would not be worth your time."

But Omila smiled, even more sure now than before. "There are other ways to control someone, Rakel. We'll take them both."

"Yes, my Lady." Rakel consented, and then left her side to approach the bidding group. The second the other Lords and Ladies realized Omila was bidding, half of them pulled out while the other half made their bids with hesitation. Well although Omila knew she could get this slave at a considerably cheaper price than the woman had been sold for, it was also a part of the social standing that half the bidders were backing out in token respect to her, so she indicated to Rakel to bid high. So high in fact that it caused the crowd to murmur. They had needed a reminder of her standing anyway.

When the Trader ended the bid to the cheer of the crowd, Omila sent a different Guardsman to fetch her new slave, indicating to Rakel to stay put. Smugly, she hid a grin as the rest of the Lords and Ladies practically sighed with resignation. No one would dare bid against her this time. She had the choice to buy this next slave extremely cheap and no one would dare oppose her, but as before, Omila indicated to Rakel to pay high. And much to the shock of the crowd, this last slave was bought at the same price as the other.

Rakel and the other Guardsmen returned with the two slaves in tow, the rest of her men formed a protective entourage that fanned out behind her. Omila could see a couple of the Lords and Ladies, including Lord Haken, begin to drift towards them and quickly turning away, said to Rackel, "Let us go. This crowd is too thick for my tastes."

They had less of a problem getting the crowd to part for them this time, and almost all of them bowed to Omila as she passed.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Things had not turned out well.

Jack looked over to where Daniel was walking beside him, wondering silently how the normally peaceful anthropologist was going to handle being a slave. Jack wasn't so sure how he himself was going to handle it. Not well he imagined, not well at all.

They had left Earth three days ago, gating to P8W849, Okata, to what was supposed to be a world of fields, agriculture, and friendly people. They had had no ideas about what kind of civilization lay beyond those fields until things were too late. This wasn't so uncommon in their missions. But this had been the first time they'd been mistaken as runaway slaves from another planet, _this_ planet, Bethro. It didn't even occur to them that the problem would exist. They certainly seemed to find out about a lot of problems that way, Jack internally grumbled.

He wondered what it would have been like if Teal'c had been with them, but the jaffa had been away with Bra'tac meeting fellow jaffa rebels and doing something jaffa-y. Personally, Jack was kind of glad his friend hadn't been caught up in all of this. It might not have convinced the natives anyway. Where the jaffa was dark skinned, these natives were a coppery red-brown skin in color. Still, it was a high difference from the white of their 'slaves.'

In Teal'c's place Captain Jenkins had been assign to SG1. When the natives of '849 had ambushed them Jenkins had managed to escape. If he followed protocol, the young Captain would have beelined it for the gate. Jack had to believe Jenkins had successfully returned to the SGC for his own peace of mind. Now the rest of them just had to find a way home.

Jack sighed, his eyes hardening in silent determination. Then Daniel caught his attention, and edging closer, murmured, "Jack, what do we do?"

Jack looked up, meeting the gaze of the watching head guard before looking at Daniel. "We do what we have to to stay alive." It apparently wasn't much comfort to the anthropologist, so Jack added, "Then we find Carter." But it was the most he was going to say. It didn't look well to discuss escape plans in front of one's captor after all.

Daniel nodded, and then sighed, but he didn't ask anything else.

The city was an odd mix of architecture. Back in the cage Daniel had gone on about a great many different cultures that the natives here could have descended from, but all that told Jack was that even their anthropologist was stumped. The buildings certainly looked well constructed, and the city was a city, not some glorified town. Something a person would almost expect from a culture well developed, but the people still acted like they were stuck in the dark ages.

Soon they entered a stable where horses were waiting for them. Jack and Daniel were paired up with a guard and the group wasted little time in leaving. The Colonel was a little surprised to find that this woman who'd 'bought' them was riding her own horse. He'd expected her to have some sort of ornamentally covered carriage or something, but she road at the head of her procession with the head guard at her side and showing no shame for it. From the reaction of the crowd today, Jack knew this woman had to be someone of great importance.

Fantastic, he silently growled to himself, but then put his attention to watching everything they passed. He'd have to remember the way back if they were going to find Carter again and get back to the stargate. He didn't care how long it took, but he was going to get his team home!

There was no gate or wall around the city, but it was clear where the city ended and the farmlands began. They followed the road through patches of forest and multiple fields of crops for several hours. Then, as they came over a hill, Jack could see a small mountain rising up into the sky. An hour later put them at the base of that mountain and heading directly towards a very large estate built along its side. Jack could see another complex further along the base and wondered briefly if it overlooked a mining complex. _Sweet. More mines. _

But they didn't veer from the path and road straight up to the gates of the estate. A horn sounded to announce their approach and the thick gates parted to let the party enter the complex. Inside, the courtyard it was lush and green with gardens lining the tall walls. It was a real palace.

As they stopped and dismounted, slaves came to collect their horses. They were all very healthy looking, unlike the ones they'd seen at the auction today, but like the others, they all wore the odd silver collars around their necks, small black gems hanging from the edge. Jack wasn't so keen to find out if there was anything more to these collars than aesthetic values, but he guessed it was likely.

Then a slave dressed all in black and about Daniel's age, came to meet them from the inner structure. "Lady Omila, you are being requested in conference." The man's face was placid, but Jack could see the sneer in his eyes as he turned his gaze to Jack and Daniel.

Omila sighed. "They couldn't wait, could they, Rakel?" She murmured with a smile to the head guard.

"You made quite a statement today, my Lady," Rakel replied, also smiling.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Then she turned back to the slave and said, "Inform them I will be there in a moment." The slave cast one last look at Jack and Daniel before bowing and heading back inside.

"Would you like me to get your new slaves settled?" Rakel asked. Jack found himself grinding his teeth as he regarded this big man. He would be a problem.

Turning to look at them, Omila's lips twitched with humor. "No. For now, separate them and show them to some rooms. I wish to have time to deal with them personally."

Rakel nodded consent and Jack found himself being yanked away by half of the guards. The other half took Daniel, who suddenly looked very nervous. Catching the man's eye before they were too far, Jack nodded to him, and internally sighed in relief as the anthropologist nodded back, outwardly relaxing. They were going to get through this. And they were going to find Carter and get back home.

Those thoughts held firmly in his mind through everything that was to come.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Omila had found herself abnormally busy for the rest of that day, so much so that she decided to just wait till the next morning to focus on her newest challenge. By then, she had rested and finished setting up most of the extra business that had come in. Thimen, the slave who served as her Aid, could handle the rest. Her statement the day before had impacted Bethro just as she'd suspected it would, and everyone was eager to make new agreements. She even had extra business coming in from the other cities. By the end of the month she will have earned back more than double what she had spent on her new slaves.

Her new slaves. That thought didn't fully fit well with them for some reason. "Rakel, do you believe they are from Okata?" Omila questioned as she took her usual morning tea from the young slave patiently waiting. Other than Rakel and another of the Guardsmen, the room was empty. It was how Omila preferred it. She had her slaves in attendance if she needed them, but she really had far too much business to attend to to be caught up by finery. The room was large but elegant, with a soft chair for her comfort and a desk to the side already covered in reports. Unlike other Houses, she was the last of her family, and she didn't trust her business to anyone else.

Rakel looked startled by Omila's question, and replied with a frown. "Where else could they be from, my Lady?"

Omila sipped at her tea, and satisfied, she motioned for the young slave to leave the room before saying to Rakel, "I suppose it doesn't much matter anyway. They are here now and must be dealt with. What have you to tell me about them so far, Rakel?"

The Chief Guardsmen waited till the door closed behind the slave before finally voicing his concern. "They are biding their time, my Lady."

"Whatever for?" Omila asked, truly confused.

"They do not believe they are slaves," Rakel told her. "You will never be able to trust them, Omila."

Omila frowned at Rakel. He rarely called her by name, even when they were children. "Maybe not, but as I said before, there are other means of control."

Rakel's face took on a pained expression, but he didn't voice his objections. Instead he asked, "What is it about them that interests you so much?"

"They are different, Rakel. And it has been a long time since I was faced with something _different_." Omila waited another moment, deciding on a course of action, and then told him, "Bring me the silver haired one."

"As you wish." Rakel left and returned with the man, along with two more Guardsmen, a testament to how much Rakel believed this slave to actually be dangerous.

The silver haired man stood silently before her, giving her as much scrutiny as she was giving him. This was the first time she could really look him over. He was still dressed in his strange clothing with the shackles about his wrists, but she could see now that well he was very nicely filled out and muscular, his features were a little drawn. He likely had not been fed for days, she realized. That was easily fixed. Then she met his brown eyes and saw once again the spirit there that had so intrigued her.

"What is your name?" Omila asked him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," The man replied, his voice calm and steady even as his eyes hardened.

"That is a rather long name."

"Colonel is my rank."

"Rank?" Omila questioned with a mocking smirk. "Surely not. You are a slave."

"Not where I come from lady!" The man's caustic remark was full of loathing.

Raising his hand in warning, Rakel growled out, "You will show proper respect to Lady Omila!" The man just turned his hard glare on the Chief Guardsmen, openly willing to take the blow.

"Rakel!" Omila rebuked before it could go any further. Rakel immediately backed down, and Omila cautiously approached the new slave. "Jack," she said, testing the strange name. "I'd rather you spoke openly right now. You will learn respect in time."

"My respect is earned, not freely given," Jack told her, an edge to his voice.

Omila thought about that. Rakel was right, this one would be difficult to control, but not impossible. "Where ever it is you came from, it means nothing to me. You are here now, and I paid good money for you. Respect or not, you will learn your place."

"I will not be a willing slave," Jack told her quite bluntly, but Omila just nodded, and then motioned to the Guardsmen off to the side. He left the room and came back a minute later with two slave collars in hand. Taking them, Omila set one of them on her desk then motioning to Jack, ordered, "Kneel."

He didn't move of course, and it took Rakel to force the man down to his knees. Omila walked over with the collar open and slipped it around Jack's neck, the back snapping closed with its unbreakable lock and forever sealing this man to his destiny of slavery. Then she pulled out the small black pearl like stone that signified her house and attached it to the center loop on the collar. "This tells everyone you belong to me."

She stepped back and watched as he automatically reached up and tugged on the collar. They always did. "It doesn't come off," she told him with some humor. "And in case you're wondering how it works…" she began, trailing off as she opened her hand to let the demonstration finish her sentence. Inside her hand was a small device that fit in her palm, sitting there by way of a thin bracelet and ring.

As her hand opened, a soft glow radiated from the device and instantly Jack began to react. Omila watched amazed as Jack curled into himself, clenching his teeth to keep from crying out. Most screamed the first time they felt the effects of the collar, as well as the second and the third. They generally didn't need to experience the collar more than three times in their life.

After a while, Omila finally unclenched her will on the device at her control and Jack lay curled on the floor, his body fiercely shaking as he struggled for breath. "Will you now do as I order?" Omila asked him.

Jack didn't look up at her, but his voice was clear. "No."

Again she opened her hand, releasing the power of the collar to its full extent. Jack only curled up tighter, his hands gripping his arms with white knuckles, digging nails making little red marks against white skin. Still he refused to cry out. Omila released him from the torture with mixed feelings of awe and confusion. Why would a slave fight so hard? "Ask for it to stop, Jack." Omila said gently.

But he only growled out, "Never!" And she was forced to rebuke him once again. This time she didn't stop till Jack passed out from the pain. There was no point in continuing things this way. She needed another way to gain his control.

Turning to Rakel, Omila was surprised to see her Chief Guardsmen looking at the unconscious slave with pity in his eyes. Meeting her eyes Rakel simply explained, "I do not believe he is from Okata, my Lady." Omila frowned, but didn't push the issue.

"Have him cleaned and dressed for the First Order."

"My lady!" Rakel exclaimed in open alarm, but Omila smiled at him reassuringly.

"He is not ready yet, but he will be, Rakel. He will need to remain in his own room for now, with plenty of rest and as much food as he will eat. He will not likely wake till tomorrow, but for now, I want to see the other slave."

"As you wish."

x.x.x.x.x.x

Daniel paced his room. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

Despite the fitful night of sleep, he was still exhausted, and hungry, but no one had come since they'd left him there the day before, and the guards outside seemed quite intent to ignore him.

Then, tired of pacing, or just too tired _to_ pace, Daniel finally sat down again. "Now what?" Pushing away his exhaustion, he rubbed at his sore eyes. It'd been four days since they'd first left the SGC. Four days, and not only were they no longer on P8W849, but chances of a rescue were slim. By now the SGC might even consider them dead. During their time on '849, _Okata_, Daniel hadn't been able to get much out of the natives. It was almost as if the people on Okata equally hated and feared slaves. He could only guess it had to do with the politics and relationship Okata had with this planet, Bethro. Still, no rescue team had come, and while Jack had assured them Captain Jenkins would have made it back to the SGC, Daniel wasn't so sure.

The lock to his door suddenly clicked open, causing the anthropologist to jump before hurriedly getting to his feet. For one brief second Daniel hoped it might be Jack, but when the door swung open there were only the guards.

"Come with me," one of them directed. "The Lady Omila wishes to see you."

"Ah, sure." Jack had told them back in the cage that they had to do what ever they could to stay alive, remain together, and get back to the gate. The remaining together hadn't worked out so well, Sam was _who knows_ where now, and Daniel wasn't altogether sure he was going to get to see Jack again, either.

First things first. Stay alive, and to do that he had to remain calm. It's not like this was the first time they'd been prisoners. He'd faced down Ra long before he had learned who the goa'uld really were. Personally, Daniel would rather this was some goa'uld stronghold. Then at least he'd know what to expect.

They led him to a room deep within the large complex where Omila waited. Seeing her at a desk covered with paperwork instead of on some gawky thrown completely threw him for a loop. From the events the day before, he would have guessed she was royalty, or the next thing to it on this planet. Daniel frowned, his curiosity calming him like nothing else could. Omila approached, walking partially about him as she sized him up. A little self-consciously Daniel twisted about, trying to keep eye contact with her.

"What is your name," she finally asked, coming back to stand in front of him.

"Daniel Jackson." He replied, and then dared to ask, "Where am I? And where's Jack?"

Omila smirked at him, replying, "You will see your friend later. This is the House of Oketena, the richest House in all of Bethro. I am Omila. I own this House."

Daniel nodded, taking in the information. He wanted badly to ask another question but didn't think he should push it, so instead he just waited for her to speak.

Omila's eyes narrowed as she regarded him, and then she questioned. "Where are you from?"

"Earth."

"Earth?"

"It's ah," Daniel automatically looked around for something to draw on. The symbol had been on their jackets, but they had been taken back on Okata. "It's another world," he finally answered a bit lamely. "We came through the stargate."

"Why?"

"Because we're explorers," Daniel told her, hoping for a moment that if he explained the situation to her, she might be willing to help them.

Omila shook her head. "Slaves are not explorers."

"Well, where I come from, there are no slaves."

"Impossible," she disputed, "You are of the slave race."

"No. I'm Caucasian, but I'm still human. Just like you." And that, Daniel realized, was his fatal mistake. A look of anger flared across Omila's face, and in the next instant Daniel found himself quite painfully down on his knees.

Omila approached with the silver collar in hand, her face still livid from his insult. She slid the collar about his neck and hung a black stone from its base. "You are _my_ slave now, Daniel. You will work for me, if you are lucky, the rest of your life."

Daniel didn't even get a chance to finger the new accessory before it flared to life. With a cry of pain he found himself on his side desperately willing for the torture to end. It was unlike anything he had experienced, worse than the pain stick, different than the ribbon device, but easily just as painful in a far more encompassing manor. For one brief moment he actually thought he was going to die, but then it was over, and he was left heaving.

It was a minute before he was able to gain control of his breathing again. When he was sure he wasn't going to pass out or throw up, Daniel cautiously pushed himself back to his knees and looked up at the watching woman. "Where's Jack?" He forced out between deep breaths.

"If you don't give me any problems, you will get to see your friend." Omila responded. She didn't even ask if he would cooperate, Daniel knew the answer was plainly written on his face. "Take him to be washed. He may see his friend, and then take him to the Third Order."

Daniel felt hands reach under his arms and pull him to his feet. He wasn't sure he was ready to stand just yet, but they supported him along the way until he could walk on his own. They took him to a large communal bathing room where a young slave all in white with a purple stripe down the side of his clothes was putting away a stack of towels. With a word from the guard, the kid brought over a bottle of liquid soap and went to get a set of clothes for Daniel. They took the shackles off, and all but one of the guards left, but Daniel already knew a chance of escape right then just wasn't going to be possible.

"Take off your clothes and wash," the guard directed.

Raising his eyebrows, Daniel looked at the steaming pool, then at the guard. "I'm guessing you plan to stay and watch?" he grumbled. The guard only raised an eyebrow in question. "Right, of course you are. Okay." Daniel took a breath and stripped, trying very hard to ignore the fact that he wasn't alone. It wasn't like the concept of group bathing was foreign to him, but that didn't mean he'd done it himself, at least not often.

Slipping into the warm water up to his waist, Daniel resisted the urge to sigh. It had been four days and not altogether in the best conditions. Then, thinking of the collar, he absently tugged at it and, looking over at the guard, hesitantly asked, "This isn't, you know…I'm not going to be electrocuted by this if it gets wet, will I?"

This time the previously stoic guard smiled. It reminded Daniel a bit of Teal'c whenever the jaffa found something humorous. "You will be fine. Wash."

"Right." Not fully trusting him, Daniel took a hesitant breath and then sank into the pool until his head was completely wet. Thankfully, nothing happened, and Daniel surfaced again with a sigh of relief.

As he came up out of the water he saw the slave from before enter to leave his new clothes and pick up the old ones. "Oh, ah. Hey. Leave the glasses, can you leave the glasses? I don't see well without them." Daniel quickly interrupted, pushing to the side of the pool.

The young slave looked at Daniel startled, then up at the guard confused. "It's alright, Oshen, leave them." The guard told him. The slave nodded, and obligingly placed the glasses back on the floor.

Daniel turned to the guard after Oshen left. "Thanks." The man didn't respond, but Daniel thought he saw a flicker of a smile again. So, as he was lathering himself with soap, he finally asked, "What do I call you?"

That got a response. "I am Rakel, Chief of the Guardsmen of Oketena. All of the Guardsmen and Overseers have control over the collars."

"Overseer?"

"They are those who are in charge of the slaves. Third Order has three overseers, Oniten, Ritalen, and Olem."

"Third Order? Is that like some sort of classification?" Daniel asked, fully intrigued, but Rakel only motioned for him to finish washing.

Freshly cleaned, barefoot but dressed, Daniel critically felt his new clothes. They were a sturdy material, warm and smooth against his skin, and loose enough for him to really move about with ease. They were of a simple design, pants and a tunic with pull ties at the sides to hold them closed. And they were white, with a black stripe down the side. Daniel had an idea it was part of a color code system.

It was easy to see who was a slave and who wasn't, other than the obvious skin color issue. All the slaves Daniel had seen here so far were dressed in the same simple white clothes with various color stripes. Then one passed by who was in black with a white stripe down the side. Immediately Daniel noticed a difference about him. He walked more boldly through the halls, causing other slaves to quickly move aside, and there was a small sense of arrogance to him. He was the slave that had come to give Omila the message when they'd first arrived at the estate. He was at the top of the slave chain, Daniel realized, figuring that slaves dressed in black likely had had to prove themselves in some way to get the position, and just as likely got certain perks in return.

With that thought in mind, it came as a bit of a shock when he saw Jack dressed in the black instead of the standard white. The Colonel's room had two Guardsmen standing watch but they let Daniel in with a look from their Chief. "Jack," Daniel called, sitting down on the edge of the bed and shaking his friend, but Jack didn't stir. "Jack?" Daniel shook harder.

"He will not wake till later." Rakel said from the doorway.

"What happened to him?" Daniel demanded, automatically feeling for a pulse. While Jack's hair was obviously damp, his skin was dry and cool to the touch, but not cold, and his pulse was strong. Inwardly, Daniel sighed with relief while he waited for an answer with angry eyes.

"He is being taught his place," Rakel told him sternly. "And it is time for you to join yours. You have seen your friend, now come."

Biting his lip, Daniel looked from Rakel to Jack, then with a last pat on Jack's unresponsive hand, got up and followed the Chief Guardsmen out. Do what you have to do to survive. Those were Jack's last orders, and Daniel intended to follow them.

His introduction to the Third Order was short. Rakel handed him over to Olem with orders that he was to be watched continuously. At which point, Daniel was put to washing the floor under Olem's careful eye. It quickly became clear that the Third Order was the cleaning crew for the estate. It was one of the longer days in Daniel's life, partially because he hadn't had to do so much cleaning in a long long time, but mostly because it had been four days since he'd last eaten and he was well past being drained of energy.

Olem had given him something around the midday, but didn't release him with the rest of the slaves for a meal till that night, and by then, Daniel could care less if he ate as long as he got a chance to sleep.

Exhausted, Daniel found himself following the other white clothed, black striped slaves to a room with several long tables running from one end to the other. The side of the room had an open counter with a buffet of various foods lined up on it. The smell was enough to pull Daniel from his dreams of sleep. He blinked hard, realizing with shock that the other slaves in his line were freely taking the rather appetizing looking foods.

"Wow."

The slave in front of him, a man about his own age, looked back at Daniel with a frown. "What?"

"I just-" Daniel broke off, not sure how to answer. He'd expected that they would be served bread and gruel and that would be it. They were slaves after all.

"Didn't have a good previous Master, uh?" The guy asked, picking up on Daniel's amazement.

"I didn't-" Daniel began, but broke off again, unsure how much he should say.

Still, it was enough to grab the other slave's attention and the man gave him a hard look. "Are you the one from Okata?"

"I'm from Earth." The anthropologist stated firmly, and then added with a smile when the man only looked at him even more confused. "I'm Daniel. I'm new here."

"Obviously. I'm Opith."

They had reached the beginning of the buffet line and Opith took a plate, then with a glance at Daniel, handed it to him and took another. "We're allowed to eat as much as we want, but I wouldn't overfill yourself, and I'd stay away from the queesh."

Daniel barely refrained from asking what a queesh was, and followed instead the instincts of his nose. He'd been on enough strange planets by now to know almost by smell what would and wouldn't taste good. Although, if he left it up to his growling stomach, everything here was a delicacy!

With a sizable plate full of hopefully delicious edibles, Daniel followed after Opith to one of the tables. Other slaves were coming into the room now, all in white but their stripes varied in color. Each Order stuck to their own it seemed, like any segregated work place, sitting only with other same colored stripes. At first Daniel felt repulsed by the connotation, but realized blatantly that the SG teams could sometimes be just as bad in their own mess hall.

"What, ah, what Order are those dressed in black?" Daniel asked his tablemates. They all looked at him with open shock. "I'm new."

They still looked at him in shock. "And they put you in the Third Order?" One of them demanded. He was fairly young, early twenties at most, but he was muscular which made his presence known.

"Eglish!" Opith chastised. "You do not question their choices! If you can not hold you tongue you'll end up in the mines next year." From the way they all responded to Opith's words, Daniel realized the man must be kind of like the surrogate leader to the group. That Opith had chosen to back him up meant that Daniel himself would not be ostracized, or so Daniel hoped. This whole jail mate social structure was really Jack's kind of thing.

"They are of the First Order," a woman sitting across from Daniel answered him. "They eat elsewhere."

"Oh." Fantastic. And Jack had been dressed in black. The thought was depressing enough that for several long minutes he just sat there, numbly thinking.

Then Opith nudged him in the ribs, and said, "You really should eat. You look like you haven't for days."

"I haven't," Daniel automatically replied, gaining him several more shocked expressions from his tablemates. Or was that ordermates? He was going to have to figure that out, calling them fellow slaves just wasn't going to work for him. Eagerly, Daniel dug into the meal, his expression changing with every bite, as he tasted each item.

"Are you the one from Okata?" The man on his other side finally asked, and everyone within the immediate area watched Daniel, anxious for the answer.

Daniel decided right then and there that there was no point in pretending to these people. "No. I'm from Earth. It's a different world then Okata. In fact, this is my first time being a slave." They all continued to stare, and Daniel calmly finished the rather refreshing piece of fruit that was a strange mix of sweet and spicy, and then introduced himself, "My name's Daniel."

For several long minutes no one spoke, they just watched Daniel with wide eyes. Then, finally, the woman across from him broke the silence. "My name is Kheta, beside you is Dhago. This is Benith, Glith, Eglish, and Ghoam."

After that no one asked him if he was from Okata again, in fact, no one asked him much of anything about himself, but a few of them now took the time at least to explain things to him, and patiently answered all of his questions.


	2. Okatan

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and hits, hope you're all liking it. I'm getting this one out early in the hopes of making this a Monday tradition. :D Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack woke up with one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had. Cracking open his eyes, he hurriedly closed them again, involuntarily groaning as stabs of pain pierced his skull.

He felt a light touch on his arm. Jack didn't think, he just reacted, pain or no pain. Twisting his arm to catch the other person in his grip, Jack sat up quickly and forced his eyes open. As soon as his vision cleared, he suddenly realized he was gripping a child who looked nothing more than scared to death. Not at all like a threat.

With another groan, Jack released the young boy and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said into his hands, and then tiredly looking up, added, "You startled me is all."

"Yes sir," the boy stuttered. His small frame shook as he stood staring up at Jack with wide eyes, backed up against the table next to the bed.

Jack sighed with regret. He hated making mistakes like that. "I'm Jack," he offered in as non-threatening a tone of voice as possible, but the kid just continued to stare at him. "What's your name?" Jack gently asked.

"Chod, sir." The boy answered, and then turning to a well-laden tray on the table, said, "I was told to bring you something to eat, sir."

Jack frowned, firmly ignoring his stomach until he'd had a good look around. He was back in the same room he'd been in the night before, no doubt with the same guards outside his door. The boy in front of him was also a slave, and dressed in white, a purple stripe going down his side, and barefoot. That's when Jack realized he was similarly dressed, only in black with a white stripe.

Reaching up he felt the metal collar around his neck. It was solid, smooth, with almost seamless lines where it connected. Looking at Chod's collar, Jack guessed the metal was trinium. Trinium wasn't something someone easily purified and forged, nor was this collar some simple piece of technology. Omila's _demonstration_ proved that. What baffled Jack was where did this technology come from?

He looked again at the platter and realized he'd have to eat at some point. "Care to join me, Chod?" Jack asked.

"No thank you, sir. I've already eaten." The boy was polite if anything else.

"Don't call me sir," Jack told him, he got enough of that at home. "I'm just like you. Call me Jack."

"Yes Jack, sir," Chod automatically responded, and Jack chuckled.

"Got any idea what this is?" Jack asked, curiously picking up a safe looking piece of fruit. He bit into it and almost spit it out again. How do you get spicy sweet fruit!

The boy giggled at Jack's reaction and, visibly calming down, replied. "It is a queesh, sir. Very highly nutritious."

"Uhuh. I bet Daniel'll like it. And it's Jack." He motioned to the bed, inviting the kid to sit next to him. Obediently the young boy slid up on the bed, watching with wide curious eyes and more frequent smiles as Jack played with everything on the platter before actually tasting it. Just to make the boy laugh, Jack ate a few of the odd spicy fruits, making faces in mock dislike each time.

After a while of giggling, and watching Jack consume his first meal in a long time, the boy finally gained the courage to ask his first question. "How is it you don't know what any of this is?"

"Well Chod. I come from a place called Earth. And on Earth we don't have food like this." Jack told him with a warm smile. Thankfully the hangover was fading away. Plus it felt good to have a reason to smile again.

"What kind of foods do you have?"

"Oh, you know, apples, bananas, pizza, ice cream. You haven't experienced life until you've had ice cream," Jack told him sagely.

Chod's eyes lit up, but in the next minute dimmed again. "That won't be possible for me, will it, sir?"

Feeling a pang of guilt, Jack rubbed the kid on the back and said with a tight expression, "You never know Chod, you never know."

But Chod stood up, smiling at Jack, and politely asked, "Are you done with you meal, sir?"

"Ya. Sure." The kid bowed to him, and picking up the awkwardly large platter walked to the door. It opened before he even got there, which surprised Jack. It meant someone had been watching. After the boy left and the door was closed again, Jack got up and started _really_ searching his little room. He hadn't thought of this world as all that advanced. Okata had had some technology, but not really a lot, and while the collars were a mystery, they could feasibly be explained as remnants of a different society, like the goa'uld. Now he was beginning to doubt that initial assessment.

It took him a while to find it, but the camera was located amongst the rest of the ceiling tiles, blending in quite smoothly. It wasn't like the cameras back home, but it was a camera, of that much he was certain.

And it was right after he'd pulled the table over and climbed up on it to tap on the _supposed_ camera that his door opened again. "Hey Rakel, what's up?" Jack asked with a thin grin, jumping down. If he was going to be a nuisance to these people, he might as well be a large one.

"Come with me, Jack," Rakel stated, glowering at him.

"Sure thing. No problem'o." Jack followed him out and inwardly smirked as the two guards by his door also followed. Even with the collar they still considered him a threat. Part of him wanted them to keep thinking that, to determine him an unworthy servant, and a part of him wanted to see Daniel, and to get them the hell out of there. But it was too late now to pretend to be docile; it wouldn't have worked, anyway. He knew the look Rakel had given him when he was being sold. The same look Jack gave anyone his gut told him not to trust.

They escorted Jack into the same room in which he'd been so wondrously 'collared' in. It seemed to be Omila's main office. She was there, writing on some sheets of paper as she looked between one stack and the next. Another slave was there, dressed in black like Jack. It was the same guy who'd shown up on the estate steps with the message the day or so before. He stood next to Omila with several papers in hand and gave Jack a heated look before his features schooled themselves back to their carefully matriculated _pleasantness_.

Inwardly Jack sighed. This guy was going to be a problem if they ever came head to head.

Omila looked up from her notations and seeing Jack, smiled, motioning him closer. "Come here, Jack."

This time Jack outwardly sighed, drawing it out as he glanced at his escort. "Sure. Whatever." Crossing his hands behind him he casually sauntered over to the desk. Omila just smiled, her eyes flickering with humor, but the slave stiffened instantly from Jack's behavior. The man was practically shooting daggers from his eyes.

Jack glanced down at the papers, not so surprised to see that the writing wasn't in English but some odd strange alien language he'd never be able to translate. Carter never had sufficiently explained that phenomenon to him. For some reason most people they came across seemed to speak English, but they never wrote in it or anything else remotely similar. The Tok'ra would say English was just such an easy language to learn, but Jack believed it was the Stargate itself doing it. That when it was putting them all back together it just automatically put their verbal synapses together in such a way that they were speaking the downloaded native tongue. The stargate was, after all, just some big strange alien computer of sorts. Or something like that.

"Do you know how to read and write, Jack?"

"Yes, but not in your language." Omila looked up at him with a questioning look, so Jack expounded. "We may be speaking the same language, but trust me when I say we're not. I learned to write and read English. Americanese, not British, and most definitely not," he motioned at her desk scrunching his face as he tried to think of a good term, "Bethroese, or whatever the hell you call it."

"Okatan," Omila supplied, her eyes still laughing.

But the slave obviously didn't find Jack funny at all and harshly spit out, "You do not talk to the Lady Omila this way!"

Jack just ignored the man, and silently wished he had some pockets for his hands to complete his casual ensemble of 'whatever'. He wouldn't mind some pockets even if that wasn't the case.

The slave's face reddened from Jack's silent shake off, but was quickly called to attention by Omila. "Thimen." The slave gave one last hated look at Jack, and then meekly bowed his head in submission. "Take these to the Chaskin." She told him, handing the slave several more papers.

"At once, my lady."

Jack watched the man leave, the heat of anger still visible on Thimen's neck. It was the first real sign for Jack that despite them all being slaves here, there was still some sort of hierarchy and for some reason Omila was letting Jack jump all over it.

The woman stood then, smiling as she looked to the door Thimen had left through. "He will be your enemy I fear."

"I'm everyone's enemy here. Especially yours," Jack stated bluntly.

"I highly doubt Chod would call you an enemy," Omila amiably replied and headed for the main door.

_Damn!_ Jack had hoped that they hadn't been watching his show of kindness to the kid, but he hoped even harder that Omila wouldn't try using the kid against him, because in the end it wouldn't work. He'd only have one more reason to hate himself.

Omila turned at his silence, but frowned at his expression. Apparently it wasn't what she was expecting. Turning back to the guards at the door, she motioned to Rakel. "I will be fine now." Then looking at Jack, she ordered, "Come with me."

Silently Jack followed her out into the hall, watching as Rakel left final instructions with the two guards that would end up being his constant escort, before vanishing down the hall.

He watched everyone they passed, and took in as much of the layout as he could. He'd hoped to see Daniel along the way, but there wasn't a sign of him and while they were entering a library, a natural home to Daniels the universe over, he wasn't there either.

Omila took him to the back of the expansive library where a slave in white, red stripe, and not a few gems around his collar was putting books away. "Othwen."

The slave turned around at her call, smiling and bowing as he greeted, "my lady, what can I do for you?"

"Othwen, this is Jack, you will be teaching him how to read and write."

Jack instantly objected, "Don't bother. I've had my fill of alien languages, thanks."

"I can not use you if you do not know our language. Would you rather the mines?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Omila pursed her lips in dissatisfaction, but then asked, "And what of your friend? Would you care for him to be in the mines?"

_Double damn!_ This woman seemed to have an intuition for his weak spots. "All right, fine. Othwen is it? Let's go over our ABC's," Jack not too happily consented.

Othwen looked at Jack with the most perplexed look on his face. "ABC's?"

Jack just glowered in return, but Omila seemed satisfied and left them, Jack's guards setting up watch nearby. Jack couldn't believe he'd been sold as a slave only to have to learn some new alien language. Did the universe hate him or something?

After Othwen had them settled at a table with a fair amount of paper and something akin to pencils, the slave turned to Jack and commented with a smile. "I've never seen anyone, much less a slave talk to Lady Omila like that before without getting flogged."

"Ya, well, I _want_ to be flogged," Jack groused. "So if she did she'd only be fulfilling my own desires."

Othwen gave him a peculiar look, then shrugged it off and started Jack's first lesson in learning the Okatan alphabet. Othwen wasn't such a bad guy, naturally friendly to everyone, and immensely patient. Must be a bookworm thing, Jack reasoned after the third day of struggling through the lessons.

Omila had ordered this as Othwen's only duty until they were finished, so Jack spent the entire day with him from morning till dusk trying to squeeze the foreign symbols and their meaning into his memory. The rest of his time was spent closeted away under lock and key alone in his room. He barely saw anyone, and only could really talk to Othwen, which, while the guy was great, he wasn't really up to Jack's kind of conversations. Jack swore the guy was completely devoid of any humor. After every wisecrack the man would just smile and nod and go right on with the lesson.

Then, on the fourth day of his continued learning, Jack finally got his first glimpse of Daniel. The anthropologist was carrying a bucket and mop and crossing the main hall behind a string of others with mops and buckets, their Overseer following at the tail end of the line.

Daniel stopped the second he noticed Jack of course and had to prodded back into motion. The groups crossed paths in the hall, but Daniel's group obligingly swerved out of the way of Jack and his usual escort. As they passed, Jack and Daniel exchanged looks and brief nods but then they were moving away.

Right before he was about to leave the hall, Jack looked behind him to the corridor Daniel's group was passing into. Something had to be done, and soon.

Jack's mind wasn't focused on the work Othwen put to him as he thought over the sighting. It'd confirmed at any rate that Daniel was okay. He looked fit, fed, healthy. That was a comfort at least. But there was still the problem that Omila knew how to get to him now, and Jack somehow knew the longer they stayed the more and more they would feel obligated to help every slave here. They needed to leave. Today.

"Jack would you write the word stock for me."

Jack did.

"That's not correct." And Jack heard Othwen actually sigh in frustration. He looked down at what he'd written, startled to see that he had written the word stock, but not in Okatan, not even in English, but in the language of the Ancients.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, scratching it out and writing it correctly, earning him a slightly more relieved smile on Othwen's face.

The slave scholar gave Jack a critical look. "Is something the matter? You've been preoccupied all morning."

Jack sighed, looking about the library. It was empty at the moment but for their little group. These occasions happened Jack knew. He'd been measuring the normal traffic flow through here since he first started these lessons. If it held to pattern, the library would remain empty till the afternoon. "Yes, Othwen, yes, something is wrong," Jack stated to the man.

He got up, stretching his legs and leaving Othwen in his confusion as he walked steadfastly up to the watching Guardsmen. "I want to see Lady Omila."

They looked at each other, thrown off balance by Jack's sudden demand. Jack used the opportunity to his best advantage. They may have been clothed in thick leather armor, but Jack had far more experience and training then they ever had at hand to hand combat, and within just a minute Jack had successfully managed to knock them both unconscious before either of them had had a chance to activate his collar.

Standing up from his fallen victims, Jack turned back with a smirk to the startled scholar, and with a mock solute, simply said, "See ya!" Then Jack turned and quickly disappeared down the vacant hallway.

A large downfall to the Guardsmen using the collar method for control was that they didn't carry any weapons of their own, at least not inside the estate. Jack figured he'd just have to make do. He didn't have long before an alarm would be raised. He had to get to Daniel and then get them out.

The first time he came across a crowded hall, Jack decided to take a chance, and striding out boldly let his clothes of supposed rank carry him through. As he predicted, everyone parted for him. He still knew that wouldn't last for long, especially not with the Guardsmen. Spying one around the corner, Jack waited and watched for a minute, his fears rising as he realized the man was talking into something. What was it? A radio? Knowing about the camera, it suddenly didn't seem so improbable. Jack quickly dashed down a different hall.

He just had to stay out of the way, in the side halls, but he hadn't really had much time to scope the place out and soon realized he'd already gotten himself horribly lost. Why did they always have to make palaces and the such so damn big!

To make matters worse, as he rounded the corner he came face to face with Rakel. Jack felt the pain for a brief second before it cut out again as he quickly backtracked out of the line of sight. But before long there were other Guardsmen there, and the pain blossomed into full life. For one agonizing moment Jack fell to his knees, his hand automatically seeking the offending collar. Yet, through the pain, Jack's anger rose higher, and he stubbornly struggled back to his feet. He was sick of this!

With a growl of frustration, Jack sought out the current perpetrator, then, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body, he jumped towards the man, his foot whipping out and connecting with the Guardsman's wrist with one loud audible crack.

There was a moment of relief before another Guardsmen picked up where the last one left off, but Jack wasn't ready to give in just yet, and using the close quarter combat skills he'd mastered a long time ago, succeeded in doing some serious damage to at least two more men before his vision started blacking out and his body finally gave up on him.

The onslaught stopped, but the pain was far from fading and Jack lay on the floor, clenching his side and gasping for breath with eyes firmly shut tight. He barely registered the hands pulling him off the ground, or that he was being carried. He only knew the pain, and for a long time that's how it remained.

x.x.x.x.x

"Rakel, what happened?" Omila demanded.

This time, Rakel looked very pointedly at Thimen until he was sent on his way, leaving just Omila and her Chief Guardsmen in the room. "My lady. He fought unlike any man I have ever seen fight. He is no slave."

"Yes, we already know that," Omila stated annoyed, and deeply disturbed by the mere fact that her Chief was so distraught.

"No, my lady, I mean he is a danger. You should have him killed, or at the very least put into the mines."

Omila's frown deepened. "Are you really so afraid of him, Rakel?" She finally asked, surprised when he didn't rebuke the remark.

"Today, Omila, I saw that man take down three of my best men all while under the influence of the collar."

Omila gasped. You cannot move while under the collar's influence, it just wasn't possible, but Rakel only continued with his dreadful report. "I found another two of my Guardsmen unconscious in the library. According to Othwen, Jack had done it before anyone could even tell what he was doing." Bristling with frustration, Omila began to pace. It just wasn't possible! "There _must_ be a way to control him."

"My lady, is it really worth it?"

She stopped and looked at her Chief with a set expression. "Yes Rakel, I believe it is."

x.x.x.x.x.x

It'd been over a week since becoming a slave, three days since Daniel had had the fleeting glimpse of Jack in the hall. He'd heard later that day that something had happened. Olem, Daniel's main Overseer, certainly had been keeping him close the last couple of days, but no one seemed to know what exactly had gone down. Daniel wouldn't have been too surprised if he found out Jack had had something to do with it. Whatever it was, security felt thicker now.

Daniel absently let his thoughts wander as he pushed the scrub cloth up and down the tall marble like walls. The building was an amazing structure, far better put together than Daniel would have expected for the level of sophistication he'd seen here so far. It'd taken him the week to get used to the routine, but for the most part, Daniel was now accustomed to the rigors of the job. In fact, serving on SG-1 had helped a lot in preparing him.

He'd even formed a few friends, namely Opith and Kheta. They still didn't ask any questions about Daniel's past, but had some sway within the group and made sure to include Daniel in their conversations.

Right now Opith was scrubbing the wall next to him. Daniel glanced over at the man, regarding him in his thoughts. Opith was older than Daniel, although not by much, and his hair was a dark brown, just like Lady Omila's. Looking closer, Daniel noted several other very subtle features that reminded him of the Okatans they worked for. Daniel stopped his scrubbing with a start.

"You're part Okatan," Daniel softly stated before he even realized he was speaking.

"Quiet!" Opith whispered sharply, his eyes white with alarm, but no one else seemed to have heard and Daniel quickly went back to his work, deeply regretting his slip of the tongue. He seriously hoped he hadn't just placed some sort of permanent wedge between them.

Daniel tried saying something else, but Opith gave him a vicious look and moved to a different wall. Daniel sighed. Ya, he'd messed things up all right.

"Daniel."

Turning in surprise, Daniel finally found who had called his name. It was the Chief Guardsman, and he was motioning for Daniel to approach. Daniel sighed again, and dumping his cloth into the bucket walked up to the Chief where he stood next to Olem.

"You will come with me," Rakel told him, then, with a nod to Olem, left, leaving Daniel no other choice but to follow. He hadn't talked to the Chief since he'd been placed in the Third Order.

But as before, like on that fateful day, Daniel was led into Omila's office. Only Omila was there, and Daniel frowned as he spotted a collar on her desk.

It couldn't be Jack's, could it? Was he…? Daniel couldn't bear to finish the thought but steeled himself anyway for whatever news was to come.

"I've been told that you are a good worker. Honest, quick to help others without forgetting your own tasks," Omila said, coming over to him with the collar in hand. Daniel didn't know what to say and he didn't really trust himself to speak as his eyes remained fixated on the collar she carried.

After a minute of silence he was finally able to pull his gaze up to meet hers. She pursed her lips, and murmured, "Such life you both have."

Have? Daniel almost sighed with relief. She seemed to pick up on his instant change of behavior and a smile touched her lips. "Yes, Daniel. Jack is not dead. This," and she held up the collar. "Is for you."

"What's wrong with the one I've got?" Again the words had come without any real thought. He _had_ to stop doing that, and felt the sharp rap on his skull from behind for his brash words. Daniel cringed, and then added a bit lamely, "My lady?"

Once again Omila's lips were curling into a smile, but she told him firmly. "It is not good enough. Kneel Daniel."

Not good enough? Daniel had no idea how this thing could possibly be any better, or worse, but he knelt as ordered anyway. He watched, curious, as Omila took out some sort of device and handed it to Rakel who now stood directly behind Daniel. Then with a loud click and sharp twang that made Daniel flinch, the collar came off.

But his freedom was short lived as Omila then reached down and fastened the new one in place. Once the gems were transferred it really didn't seem all that different than the other one, although this one did seem to sit a little better around his neck. Daniel sincerely hoped they didn't plan on testing out this 'better' collar, and unconsciously held his breath in worried anticipation until Omila finally motioned him to stand.

"You will see your friend now, Daniel. And you will give him a message for me because I don't think he will hear it from anyone else. The collar you now wear, while it can still be activated by any Guardsmen or Overseer, can also be activated by myself, or Rakel, at _anytime_ from _anywhere_. And if we should like, we could kill you with it. Will you tell him this for me?"

Numbly, Daniel nodded. His blood had run cold from the moment she started her 'message.' Daniel had no doubt in his mind anymore that Jack had been involved in the incident from three days ago, and this was their method for controlling him. Threatening a member of Jack's team probably _was_ the only way.

He hadn't shaken off any bit of the numbness by the time he was led to Jack's door and admitted into the room. Only the sight of his friend managed to pull him from his guilt filled thoughts. Jack was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, arms tucked around curled legs while his face lay hidden against his knees. He didn't even look up when Daniel entered.

Frowning with worry, Daniel hesitantly questioned, "Jack?"

The Colonel raised his head to give Daniel a wan smile before hiding his face again and greeted into his legs. "Hey Danny. What are you doing here?"

"They wanted me to see you," Daniel told him, still frowning as he approached and finally sat down on the bed next to Jack. "What, ah…are you okay?"

"Peachy!" came the muffled, but clearly sarcastic reply. Then Jack finally raised his head and tiredly stretched out his tall legs. "I've got one honking headache that just won't go away!" Jack grumbled letting his head fall back against the wall. After a moment of continued silence, Jack sighed, and then looked at Daniel with a shrewd expression. "What are you doing here, really?"

Daniel swallowed, hard. He couldn't lie to Jack. It just wasn't possible. "They, ah, wanted me to give you a message." Jack just waited, but Daniel could see the hardening around the eyes. Jack was steeling himself for the worst. "They gave me a new collar today. One that Omila says can be activated remotely by either herself or Rakel. And, ah, supposedly it can, ah, kill me." It wasn't an easy a thing to say, or even to except.

Jack's expression tightened ever so slightly as he asked, "Do you believe them?"

Daniel hesitated, breaking eye contact from his own shame for being used in this manipulation. "Yes Jack, yes I do."

Beside him he heard a sort of half groan and the legs came up again while Jack once more hid his face. Daniel frowned even harder, then he finally asked, "Jack, what is it they want?" After a week of working with other slaves Daniel knew this was way more effort than any slave owner was likely to put out for the control of a single slave. Especially like this.

"They want me to learn their stinking language."

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Daniel was sure he must have misunderstood the mumbled words.

But Jack raised his head and giving Daniel a venomous glower, repeated. "They want me to learn Okatan. I don't know what else after that."

Daniel blinked, and Jack's glower only darkened. "Sorry," Daniel quickly mumbled, but Jack was already hiding his face again. "I just wouldn't have thought…" Daniel awkwardly broke off, flushing slightly with some embarrassment. "What I mean is-"

"Believe me, Daniel." Jack sourly cut him off. "I'd trade spots without a moment's hesitation, if I could."

Right then there was a soft knock at the door and Daniel was afraid they were going to take him away already, but when the door opened only a young boy carrying food came in. Glancing up, Jack softly greeted, "Hey Chod."

"Hey Jack." The boy smiled in return, but then nervously looked to Daniel and setting down the basket of foods on the floor formally told them. "The lady Omila thinks you should stay until after the evening meal."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you."

The boy nodded back, and then with a fleeting smile at Jack quickly left again. After a minute of listening to his stomach noisily yearn after the aromatic smells coming from the large basket, Daniel turned to the unresponsive Colonel. "Are you going to eat?" He asked a little hesitant. Jack's face was still hiding in his legs, but from what Daniel could see Jack didn't really look so well.

"No. But don't let me stop you," came the predicted muffled reply.

Eyebrows furrowing with worry, Daniel slid off the bed and pulled out some of the queesh. "Jack. At least eat this. I promise you'll feel better."

Jack tiredly raised his head and looked first at the spicy fruit and then up at Daniel. "Have you _tasted_ that!"

"It's not that bad." Jack grunted in disagreement. Persisting, Daniel told him, "Kheta thinks it helps dispel the effects of the collar. Come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Do I really want to know?" Jack grumbled, but took the fruit and giving it a critical look remarked. "Who'd have funked it. A fruity ibuprofen." He ate four of the little spicy fruits, the most Daniel could force on him, then once again hid his face.

Grabbing some bread to quell his hunger, Daniel slid back onto the bed beside Jack. He didn't really care if they didn't really do anything other than sit there. He was just glad to know he wasn't alone on this alien world.

"Daniel?"

"Ya Jack?"

"Who's Kheta?"

"She's in my Order." Daniel kept his answer short, hesitant to cause Jack any further pain with his headache, but his mind was just itching to tell someone about everything he'd learned so far.

Jack, it seemed, could hear his mind, for after another minute of silence the Colonel quietly ordered, "Tell me." And so Daniel spent the next twenty minutes telling Jack all about his last week working as a slave while Jack sat in his curled ball quietly listening.

As far as anyone else in his Order knew, there were eight Orders in total for the House grounds. And each Order had its own color, but while there wasn't any official rank, those in the First Order had a lot more freedom and privileges.

"I suppose that's the Order you're in," Daniel mused.

Jack raised his head, a slightly confused look on his face. "Why?"

Giving him a wry smile, Daniel told him, "They're the only Order that dresses in black. The rest of us are all in white with our color down the side. It makes a bit more sense, too. Why they'd need to hold a threat over your head at any rate. The First don't usually have anyone watching them." Daniel frowned again. "Jack? What are we going to do?"

Sighing, Jack stretched his legs out and looked at his toes, they were amazingly pale looking sticking out of the black pants. "We're going to keep living, Daniel. I'm going to learn Okatan and you're going to keep cleaning as before. We'll have to go from there."

"I've seen most of the house now, and once you're properly a First you might be able to-" Daniel stopped short as Jack suddenly made the hand motion for 'listening ears,' either that or it was 'mine field ahead.' Daniel never had gotten any of the military gestures properly memorized.

"We have to be careful, Daniel." Jack told him in his no nonsense Colonel tone of voice. Then, with lips quirking with sardonic humor, he explained. "These guys are more advanced than they appear to be. There's a camera in the second ceiling tile from the back."

"You're kidding!" Daniel was shocked, and so naturally had to turn and look up at it. It blended in so neatly that except for a faint difference there wasn't anything else to distinguish it apart. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Daniel turned back to Jack, who seemed to be eyeing the basket now with some interest. "I knew they had electricity, but everything we've seen here or on Okata would suggest a level only at the beginnings of the industrial age."

"Ya think?" Jack remarked, then reached out with a long arm and snatched up a large fruit, similar in looks to an apple. He sniffed at it cautiously before taking a large bite. His eyes closed in bliss as he chewed, and a soft smile crept across his face. "I forgot just how hungry I was."

"I take it your headache is fading?" Daniel asked with a faint smile. He was still thinking on this new discovery of the Okatan's hidden technology. He figured now that he knew what to look for he could probably identify where all the cameras were, too.

"Yes. When we get back we should take some of those spicy fruit things with us. Who knows, queesh may be the remedy for all ailments. Wouldn't that be cool! A fruity fix-it pill." Jack grinned, but then asked, obviously also thinking much like Daniel was. "You've been around the estate, have you seen any Gould technology whatsoever, or any other traces of anyone else we know?"

Daniel thought about it. "Nothing Goa'uld. There were those pain sticks in the city, but nothing here. And the architecture, while faintly Romanist in nature, doesn't point to anything specific." He finally shook his head. "It's too hard to say."

"We've got to figure out where these people came from," Jack told him.

Daniel chuckled, earning a reproachful look. "I just never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that. You've never been interested in the history part of missions before."

"This is different, Daniel. This could really _mean_ something." That of course got Jack a reproachful look from Daniel, but they both smirked.

"Well, if I can get a look at their writing that should go a long way towards telling me their roots. What does it look like?" Daniel asked.

"Like dots and squiggles," Jack said, and then responded quickly to Daniel's glare of disbelief. "It does!" He tried drawing it in the air to describe, but they quickly realized it wasn't going to work.

They continued passing information as they consumed the contents of the basket, and when they ran out of new information they resorted to joking around about the condition of the SGC without their fabled SG1. By the end they had talked about everything but the one thing that had been weighing the heaviest in both their minds.

Daniel leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Then, looking down at his hands, finally asked, "Jack? How do you think Sam is?"

"I try not to think about it," Jack told him quietly.

Daniel glanced at the man, seeing the pain clearly evident in the Colonel's eyes and quickly looked back to his hands, then nervously crossed his arms instead. "I've heard from the others that most aren't like Omila. They're usually not treated so well. That-"

"Daniel," Jack quietly but firmly interrupted, and Daniel looked up startled. Jack was facing him now, the pain still clearly there, but so was his usual stubbornness that oddly was a comfort to see right then. "We'll find her. And we're going to make it home again. It's just going to take some time."

Before he could reply, the door was opening and the Guardsmen were gesturing for Daniel to come out. "I'll see you around, Jack," the anthropologist said, sliding off the bed and giving the Colonel a smile in parting.

Jack full outright grinned. "You betcha!"

When Daniel was led back to his quarters he found it was already near lights out. He hadn't realized just how much time had passed in Jack's room. After the evening meal they were all herded to these rooms they lived in and basically locked inside. They had all the essentials, two long rooms filled with bunks, well equipped communal facilities, their own bathing pool, and even a common room that joined the bunkrooms. Daniel's Order, the Third Order, had one bunkroom with Fourth on the other side. He'd been told similar rooms held Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh, while First, Second, and Eighth each had their own setups. According to Fourth, people lived in the Blue Rooms, a highly restricted part of the House, and then there were the White Rooms, where pregnant woman and the youngest of children lived.

Kheta had told him something about it. She'd given birth once and so had lived there for three years. Not bad at all, in many ways better than what they had here, but she told him in no uncertain terms that she'd never go back. And it wasn't hard to reason why. While slaves were needed to create more slaves, it wasn't the same when they weren't allowed to raise them.

Daniel could see Kheta now, talking hunched over with Opith and Eglish. The anthropologist approached the group somewhat nervously. Since his first day, he'd shared the bottom bunk with Kheta on the top and Opith and Eglish on the bunks next to theirs. After his major foul-up with Opith earlier, that might very well have changed.

Then Eglish caught sight of him and getting the others' attention motioned Daniel over. They were all watching him intently as he neared, but Daniel couldn't see any hatred in Opith's eyes. Maybe a bit of wariness, but they also weren't telling him off, either, so he sat down next to Kheta as he usually did when they were all in conversation.

After a minute of awkward silence Opith calmly asked, "What did the Chief want?"

"They gave me a new collar," Daniel told them.

Eglish's young face furled up in a frown. "What was wrong with the old one?" Opith gave the young man a reproachful look, but Eglish's face only stiffened in rebellion.

Daniel chuckled, feeling all his apprehension fade away with that small sound. The rest gave him some of the most peculiar looks so Daniel explained, still chuckling. "I asked them that exact question."

"_Daniel_."

Now it was his turn to be chastised, and nodding in acknowledgement of Opith's reprimand, told them the blunt truth. There was no sense in sugar coating anything here. "They needed a way to better threaten my friend, Jack. So basically, if I keel over and die it's because Jack's done something seriously wrong."

"Jack?" Kheta curiously asked. "What Order is he in?"

"None of you have met him yet," Daniel told her, avoiding her second question since he wasn't absolutely positive himself. "He's also from Earth."

That ended the rest of their questions instantly, except for Eglish, who, looking confused, demanded, "How does threatening one slave threaten another?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it again in surprise as Opith replied for him. "In time Eglish, you might find the value of another's life greater than your own."

Eglish shook his head, obviously still confused. Looking at Daniel, he questioned, "And your life is greater than this Jack's?"

Daniel smiled. "I've been trusting my life to Jack from the first day I met him." That really didn't do anything to clear up Eglish's confusion but just then the lights all dimmed. It was the five-minute bell, as Daniel had come to think of it, announcing that the lights would go off soon. Quietly everyone parted for his or her own bunk.

Then, as the lights went out, plunging the rooms into complete darkness, Daniel heard a rustle from Opith's bunk beside him. From years of camping on alien worlds Daniel had learned to listen for strange sounds, and so listened harder, hoping his eyes might adjust somewhat to show a bit of shadow. But even hearing it coming, he still jumped when Opith's hand touched his arm.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled.

"I have to ask," Opith's voice whispered out to him from so close Daniel could feel the man's breath in his ear. "How did you know?"

"Know?" Daniel questioned just as quietly, realizing Opith didn't want this conversation heard.

"About my father."

Daniel gave a start. He'd already forgotten the reason for his worries when he'd first got back. His claim that Opith was part Okatan. They were true then. "I'm an anthropologist." Daniel quietly told him. "I study people and cultures. It's part of my job."

Opith was quiet for a few minutes, likely thinking it over. Then he whispered, "It's forbidden to mingle between the races. Most think it's not even possible."

"Oh it's possible," Daniel grumbled sourly, fresh disgust rising for this world's racism. "We're all _human_ after all."

Again silence, then, "Goodnight Daniel," and Daniel could hear Opith moving back to his own bed.


	3. the House

Author's note. Yeesh! Time moves too quickly! I'm afraid this isn't a terribly exciting chapter, but that's how it goes sometimes. Thanks to everyone for the fb!

x.x.x.x.x.x

By the time Jack's door opened again, it was morning, the Guardsmen were gone, and Thimen stood in the doorway looking at him with the most disgusted look on his face. Jack smirked. "Morning."

Thimen didn't look pleased, and for a while Jack wondered how long they were going to keep up the staring contest. "I can't say I understand Lady Omila's interest in you," Thimen finally said with distaste. "Especially after what you did to the Guardsmen. Any other slave would have been killed on the spot. Instead, she gives you even more privileges."

"I'm a likable guy," Jack answered casually, but wondered much the same.

Looking completely unconvinced, Timmen grumbled, "If you say so." Then sighing, he moved to the side of the door and stated, "Lady Omila wants to see you."

Jack got up and followed the man out. It was early and the house was still quiet, almost like walking through a tomb. They didn't go to Omila's office as he'd expected, but entered unmolested through a door watched by two Guardsmen and then walked into a small collection of rooms.

They were the personal quarters for Omila, as was evidenced by the spacious amount of personal comfort present. Mixed in with the items of luxury were also Jack's first real sign of the existance of advanced techonolgy on Bethro. Several advanced items stood on the counters, a couple which resembled laptops, and others of the standard modern appliance variety. They walked deeper into the collection of rooms, and then Thimen led him out onto a back patio, carefully walled off but surrounded by vines and flowers to hide the fact.

Jack blinked back tears against the sudden light. It had been a while since he'd last seen the sun. Omila was sitting at a table, reading over an electronic pad of some sort, while a child, dressed like Chod, served her breakfast. She looked up as they approached and thinly smiled. "Did you sleep well, Jack?"

"As well as could be expected." Truth be told, He'd slept better than he had the last three nights. Once that damn headache had left!

"Was my message delivered?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. She knew perfectly well it had been delivered. She just wanted him to say it. "It came through loud and clear."

"And do I need to kill you or your friend?" She asked steadily, intelligent eyes watching for his reaction.

Taking a deep breath to calm his sudden rise of rebellion, Jack told her bluntly, "I will do everything you ask, but do not expect respect from me. I told you before, I don't _give_ it _freely_."

"I will accept courtesy, which you have already shown," Omila decisively stated. "Today, Thimen will show you around, and get you settled with the rest. Tomorrow, you will continue your lessons with Othwen. As a First, you would normally be allowed into all of the restricted areas, but I do not want you in the brown, blue, or black rooms, at least for now. The Guardsmen are well aware of this." She said the last bit firmly, giving Jack a steely look. Then she turned to Thimen. "Show him around. I will not need you till this afternoon."

"Yes, my lady," Thimen automatically replied with a small bow and turned to leave.

Jack was about to follow, but then turned back not quite ready to go. "When will I be able to see Daniel again?" If he was going to start testing his boundaries, he might as well start there.

She faintly smiled with some amusement. "You may go and see your friend at any time, but I would not advise distracting him from his own duties."

Jack just nodded, then determinedly ignoring Thimen's glare of disapproval, followed after the younger man. Thimen at least had the good grace to wait till they were back out into the main halls, and alone, to voice his opinion of Jack, with no little amount of sarcasm, "You must have been a real _prize_ for your last Master."

"I never had a Master." Jack told him irritably. He knew the first time he laid eyes on the overconfident man that they were going to have problems. "I'm not from Bethro," Jack continued when Thimen just gave him a scathing look of disbelief. "Or Okata. I'm from Earth. And on my planet we don't practice slavery."

"Then it couldn't have been a very profitable planet." Thimen rebuked, which made little sense to Jack.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack exclaimed, but Thimen just snorted. Jack knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with pushing the argument, so he decided to divert the conversation instead. "So. Oh great leader, what are these restricted areas I'm not allowed into?"

Thimen gave him another glare for his sarcasm, but there was a bit of confusion there, too. "There are six restricted areas. They all have a color assigned to them so the Guardsmen know who may enter and who may not. The color is worn on the right side of the House stone. The ones on the left designate our order."

"I notice you don't have many," Jack commented with a smirk. In fact, there was only one, an amethyst by the looks of it.

Thimen just smirked right back at him, but rather than looking cynical, he looked smug as only the arrogant can do. "As part of the First Order we don't need them. We can go anywhere within the complex grounds. Our gems signify other things. Mine, designates me as the Lady Omila's personal Aid."

He said it with so much pride Jack wanted to gag. Either that or try and throttle some sense into the man. With some control Jack forced himself to remain silent. Luckily, Thimen began the tour. The estate was really much bigger than Jack thought it was, even without being allowd in certain areas. Thimen still pointed out the entrances to Jack so he'd know. Restricted areas were easy to spot, the doors were painted the appropriate color, and they were the only doors that had Guardsmen posted next to them. They were currently passing the restricted brown doorway.

"It's really a passageway to the Mines. They don't have any exit at their end, so all imports they need come from here," Thimen told Jack as they walked by. The Guardsmen watched them with their eyes, but they didn't leave their station.

"So what do they mine?" Jack questioned, and then fingering his collar, guessed, "Trinium?"

Thimen gave Jack a looked that said he'd guessed right, but answered loftily, "Various things." Jack just rolled his eyes and followed along, once again which his clothes had pockets.

The storerooms were extensive, containing everything from the common day items to large stacks of metal sheets, several of which were obviously trinium, but several also looked like various grades of steel and other common metals. One room had several slaves dressed in white with a yellow stripe, carrying foodstuff out of one of the cooled food storages. The fact that there were even refrigerated storage rooms here only confirmed that despite appearances, the Okatans where more advanced than they appeared.

"The yellow stripes are Fourth Order, kitchen slaves," Thimen explained. A couple of the Fourth Order glanced at Thimen startled, and shot quick, nervous looks at Jack, but immediately turned back to their tasks. They were pulling out the items that they needed from off the shelves and putting them in metal bins made for carrying. Jack internally sighed, but Thimen just continued, "We prefer them not to enter any of the other store rooms. Khem has a hard enough time keeping inventory without slaves at random poking through things."

Hearing people so commonly referred to as slaves internally grated on Jack's sense of being, but swallowing his pride, he conversationally questioned, "Khem?"

"He should be around here somewhere." They found him six storerooms later, amidst a small group of blue stripes frantically working to clear up what looked like a miniature explosion. Their Overseer stood silently watching in the corner, out of the way. "Khem, what happened?" Thimen of course immediately demanded.

Khem gave them an irritable look, turning his own anger on Thimen. "Another of the crates split, only it was in the middle of the stack and knocked the whole lot over. I'm telling you Thimen, you need to talk to Lady Omila about this. The Garadinas are reusing crates past the point of stability." Khem, like Thimen and Jack, was dressed in black. He was near as tall as Jack and younger than Thimen, blue eyes with blond white hair pulled back in a short pony tail, and rather fine features to soften the face. It was quite a contrast to Thimen's young but angular face framed by his dark hair. Then Khem seemed to notice Jack for the first time, and surprised Jack by giving him a guarded expression while drolly questioning, "This him? The guy from Okata?"

So, Thimen had been talking about him, uh? "Earth," Jack corrected. "I'm from Earth. Name's Jack." He didn't bother with his full name. Learned from his time with Othwen that no slave had more than one name.

"Uh," Khem stated, but eyeing the working slaves, picked up a nearby clipboard and instructed to the group, "Don't bother putting it back in crates yet. Just line it all up on the floor. Mydha, find the crate pieces with the numbers, and Grineth, go get four new crates from store room 27."

"Khem," Thimen interrupted, "You need to move an extra bed and desk into our room."

"Sure Thimen. I'll get to it later. Weshiken, let's try to keep the same stuff with the same stuff. No, don't worry about the old order right now." The slave in question, Weshiken, didn't look much older than fifteen, the youngest of the lot, and had just placed a foam parcel of some sort onto a stack of parchment and then grabbed up one of the scattered ladles to put in a nearby tub. When Khem called his name, the kid dropped the ladle and looking at the three of them in black, turned white as a sheet.

"Let's go, Thimen," Jack stated, turning and leaving the cluttered storeroom. Having seen what was going on, specifically, the way everyone was reacting to them, Jack realized for the first time just what the First Order did. They were the managers, and like in any workplace, seeing three managers together in one place made everyone nervous.

Thimen stepped out into the hall behind Jack, his lips thin with anger. Probably didn't like being ordered out by Jack. "Tell me something, Thimen," Jack said before the First could speak. "Just what exactly does Omila do?"

"The _Lady_ Omila does business," Thimen bristled.

"What kind of business?"

"What do you mean?" Thimen asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh for crying out loud! Thimen, you're her _personal Aid_," Jack sneered, and then exclaimed, "What does she do? At first I thought it might have been just the mining, but this place is way too big for that to be it. What _really_ goes on in this place?"

At first Thimen looked too shocked to answer, but soon enough anger clouded his face, and he replied. "She does business, trade. Mostly with the other Lords and Ladies. This isn't her only complex, but none of the others have slaves. And she's the best Master on all of Bethro, Jack, so you better be grateful! I've seen all the rest. I _know_ what they're like! You don't deserve to be Lady Omila's slave!"

"Fine. Know a Lord Haken?" Jack coldly asked.

"He's a hard business man. And equally hard on everything else. Even _I _would pity you had he become _your_ Master."

Despite the man's continuing arrogance, Jack could hear the sincerity in Thimen's voice. It became suddenly quite hard for Jack to breathe while worry and anger surfaced like a flood. Thimen must have noticed, for he refrained from saying anything more until they'd enter the next area. By then, Jack had managed to gain some control over his emotions, and breathing slowly to calm himself, he looked around at the large empty room. Mats like any you would find in a gym lined half the floor, and benches the wall, but everything else was empty.

"The Guardsmen learn to fight in here. The door at that end leads to a store room with their weapons, but only the Guardsmen can open it, and they never carry them out of this room or the compound outside unless on duty." Thimen was leading Jack across the empty room to the opposite end.

Jack glanced over at the weapons locker and, seeing no door handle, looked up at the ceiling. There, another camera. Probably a remote electronic lock then. As they approached the other end, they found another door leading outside.

Jack had to quickly blink back tears as sunlight hit his face for the second time that day. Gratefully, there was some cloud cover so the glare wasn't so bad. As his eyes eyes adjusted, Jack had his first real look around.

They had walked into the grounds of the complex, sectioned and separated by some rather tall and sturdy looking walls. Several Guardsmen were in the closest area having sparing matches with swords. It seemed rather out of place to Jack. With all the technology hidden around the place, surely they would have some sort of projectile weapon handy.

Four of the Guardsmen had stopped their sparing as soon as they saw Jack and Thimen exit the building. "What do you want?" One of the Okatans gruffly grumbled out.

"Our apologies, sir, just passing through," Thimen pleasantly answered and bowing, quickly moved on across the yard. Jack hurriedly half bowed as well, following after Thimen, but he could still feel the Guardsmen following gazes hot on his neck. He normally wouldn't have even bowed, but from trial and error, Jack had learned when and when not to pick a fight, and had noted even Thimen wasn't his usual cocky self _here_. Besides, Jack hadn't exactly made a good impression on the Guardsmen thus far.

As they reached the next field, Jack finally couldn't resist from asking, "Why don't they carry guns?"

"What's a gun?"

"Something you hold in your hand, point, and shoot. Basically causes pain to someone else at a distance," Jack explained. They were now following the fence of a large pasture that housed at least fifty horses.

Thimen stopped and leaned up against the fence as he gave Jack yet another baffled but insistently arrogant look. "You mean the collar restrainers."

"_Other_ than the collar restrainers!"

"No, all the weapons they use are bladed," Thimen decided and continued on, Jack a step at his side.

"All right, then what about vehicles, what's your method of transportation? I haven't exactly seen any _red shoes_ lying about." Speaking of shoes, his feet weren't much liking the ruff terrain.

"Horses and wagons of course. Most of the Guardsmen don't even stay here at night but live in the city. Is everyone from Earth as dumb as you?"

"Oh come off it, Thimen," Jack exclaimed. "Are you trying to tell me that with all the technology you've seen around here, the ear mikes, cameras, computers, hell even the damn collars! –Have you never wondered why Omila hasn't done anything more?"

Again Thimen stopped to turn to Jack, his face harder than ever. "It is not done, because it would not be _profitable_," the young man grated out between clenched teeth.

Jack gave up. He just didn't get this guy. "So where to next?"

With some struggle Thimen turned away, his face flushed red with anger. Next, was the barns, the workplace of the Sixth Order, designated by their orange stripe. Jack was pleased to note they at least had sandals on. All meat products brought in were immediately butchered and put in cold storage. The barns were saved specifically for the horses.

Next, keeping with skirting the outside of the complex, they passed through the gardens. Mostly fanciful greenery adjacent to Omila's rooms, with a small field set aside for growing herbs and various fruit baring trees. The gardeners of the complex were Fifth Order, appropriately striped with the color green. They, too, wore the sandal shoes and as Thimen led Jack inside he could see the room that housed the mass amounts of footwear along with a sort of footbath.

Inside, they walked through the laundry rooms which were full of nothing but kids, ranging from as young as 5 up to 15. Jack wasn't so surprised to see that the laundry rooms were laid out like large laundry-mats, but it was still hard labor for the youth of the complex to be doing. This was the Eighth Order, marked by their purple stripes. Jack had seen many of them wandering the halls with armloads of clothes and towels, but from the looks of things here, there had to be at least several hundred people they were servicing. There would be too many places they needed to go to be able to have Overseers with them all. Probably why it was kids doing it. In here, they would be taught discipline and sent on short errands only, so they would have no excuse to be gone long.

In fact, this was the most active Jack had seen the Overseers at work. Usually they just stood and watched, but right now Jack could see one of them scolding a group of kids who were 'chatting' a bit too much. They quieted instantly. Then Jack felt two little brown eyes looking at him and the Colonel met Chod's gaze, giving the kid a friendly smirk. The boy's face lit up with a grin, but he quickly turned back to the set of towels he was folding as an older boy next to him nudged him in the side.

"This is where most of us grow," Thimen commented quietly. Jack looked at the man and for the first time saw it clear of arrogance, just awash with memories. But the First noticed Jack watching him and the moment was over, just like that. "I'll show you the kitchens next."

The main mess hall was large. _Really large_. Jack could see all sorts of colors at the tables, including the black stripe Daniel wore, but the Archeologist wasn't in sight. According to Thimen there were other kitchens. The timing could be off, or Daniel could be in one of them, Jack supposed, but was suddenly being pulled away from the kitchen serving window. "Often, we First don't get a chance to eat at the same time as the others, but the Fourth always have something ready for us and we can eat in here." Thimen led Jack into a room adjacent to the main kitchen where another man in black was sitting and eating a sandwich. His hair was short like Thimen and a dusty brown to go with the rest of his wizened features.

The second he saw them he put his sandwich back down on the plate, and sat back in shock. "Shwez! I was sure Lady Omila would have had you killed!"

"Sorry to disappoint." Jack smirked with a shrug, but in the next instant the man, much closer to Jack in age than Thimen at least, just grinned, the first friendly grin Jack had gotten from anyone of the First Order.

"You really did a number on the Guardsmen the other day. From the way they've been talking about it, you're some sort of wild beast. I wouldn't get in their way again anytime soon."

Thimen sighed. "Neth mostly keeps the outside Orders and kitchens."

Neth shrugged, and then grinned again. "I hear a lot that way. Are you really from another planet other than Okata?"

"I'm from a planet called Earth," Jack replied. Well, at least he'd have one friendly coworker.

Thimen rolled his eyes. "There's just a few areas left, let's go."

Neth just picked up his sandwich again, still grinning as he told Jack, "If you're out of that room I'll see you tonight I'm sure."

Jack just nodded and followed after Thimen. The aromas of the kitchen were driving him crazy. It wasn't like he'd had breakfast today, nor had he eaten much in the last four days. But Thimen had said there was just a little left to go. It would be worth the wait if just to avoid eating with the man.

They passed both the restricted Black and Blue Rooms. According to Thimen, the Blue Rooms were where the business was produced while the Black Rooms were where it was conducted. He refused to say anything more, other than that only some of the Fourth were allowed in the Blue Rooms. That confused Jack even more. Fourth was kitchen, and that meant there were _people_ in the Blue Rooms, but not any specific Order Thimen would talk about.

After that, they passed through the libraries, all _twelve_ of them, plus several workrooms as well as the housing area of Second Order. If Jack had to put a guess on it, he's say there were over three hundred in the Second Order, and near all of them weren't allowed outside the Red Rooms, but they did have their own private garden off the edge of their little complex.

It was strange, other than the Guardsmen at the door, it was also the only place that didn't have any Overseers. Some of the workrooms had inlaid computers, they _all_ contained scattered stacks of paper, and some even had something akin to whiteboards, filled edge to edge with equations. It was like having a bunch of Carter's labs and Daniel's labs, only without all the knickknacks and rocks.

"The last area is for the pregnant and youngest. We call them the White Rooms," Thimen stated.

Jack could easily see why as soon as they passed through the Guardsmen. Everything was white, and none of the clothes the slaves wore had the colored stripe. There were also no Overseers here, either.

"Other than us, _absolutely no men_ are ever allowed in here," Thimen explained as they passed by some empty sleeping rooms, and entered one of the common rooms. It was like an explosion suddenly went off, one full of noise and color. While everyone was still in their plain whites, for the first time Jack saw anything resembling artwork within the slaves' living areas. Stitched wall hangings covered almost every inch of space available and several colorful rugs lined the floor. Chairs were everywhere, most of which were currently occupied by the pregnant women, many of whom were working on some sort of stitching. At the center of the room was a group of toddlers being watched by a couple other women, and playing with what looked like puzzles.

The toddlers were the only ones without collars, but Jack noticed something else, only some of the woman had the black jewel to signify the house of Oketena. Then a woman in black approached. Too taken by the burst of color, Jack almost hadn't noticed her till she was standing directly in front of them. She had long red hair pulled back in a braid and looked about Daniel's age, and carried a natural sense of command about her.

"Shella, this is Jack," Thimen introduced. He was looking around with a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

Shella pursed her lips, sighing as she steadfastly asked, "Who will he be replacing?"

Replacing? No wonder most of the First didn't like him. Jack immediately opened his mouth to deny the position, but Thimen beat him to it. "No one. Lady Omila has decided to include him as a sixth member of the First."

There was a hint of bitterness in Thimen's voice, but Jack thought he saw Shella take a small breath of relief, and then she gave him a brief smile. "Welcome to Bethro."

"Thanks."

They left the White Rooms right after, and again Jack noticed Thimen behaving oddly. As if he were relieved to leave. Their next, and last, stop was the First Order's quarters. Jack wasn't too surprised to find the extra bed and desk already inside the room by the time they got there. They had one main room that acted as their sleeping area and personal work area. A nice plush bed each, that were then separated by a desk and chair. The far end of the room had a couple soft chairs like in the White Rooms, and a small table between them with a few odd pieces on top. There was a flute of some sort, and something that was probably a strategy game, along with an electronic box and a container holding several clear square plastic disks.

Jack fingered one of them, then turning back to Thimen, smirked and commented, "Nice stereo."

"I do not know what a stereo is," Thimen gruffly stated. He was looking over a stack of papers on the closest desk. With the way everything was neatly stacked there was no doubting it was Thimen's desk.

Jack didn't bother replying, but wandered back up the length of the room to the bed Thimen had pointed out would be his own. He noticed for the fist time the two small shelves built into its end. The top one already had another set of black clothes ready for him while the bottom contained a pair of sandals. His desk had one drawer and a touch sensitive light hanging on the wall above. Three of the odd plastic coated pencils lay neatly beside a small stack of paper and a clipboard.

It was a little strange to see such a diffused use of technology scattered about. Here they were with electricity and seemingly manufactured items, like the plastic clipboard on his desk, while the Okatan soldiers still fought with swords. Jack shook his head, and then turning to Thimen, questioned, "So who's the fifth member of the First Order?"

Thimen automatically looked to the bed across from Jack's. The desk there looked as empty and unused as Jack's. "Chasken. He keeps the Mines. There's a room over there for him so he rarely comes here." Thimen put his notes back down and walking over to Jack, told him, "Our wash room is through the door on the right and we have a privacy room should you ever want it on the left. There is still most of the day left, and I have much to do. Do you have any questions?"

"No. I'll be fine, thanks," Jack drolly replied. As soon as Thimen was gone Jack sat on the bed looking around. He guessed he had the rest of the day to himself. The dreaded language lessons wouldn't begin again till tomorrow. "Sweet," Jack sourly grumbled. He looked up at the camera nestled neatly into the ceiling tiles and smirked. No doubt Omila was curious to see what he would do now that his leash had been cut. Only it really hadn't. Not as long as Daniel was in danger.

But Jack grew quickly board of just sitting, and his curiosity finally overcame him. It didn't take him long to figure out how to work the strange electronic device sitting on the table. He'd had quite a bit of practice learning how to make alien devices 'do something' in Carter's lab after all.

A grin of success spread across his face as music flowed out of the contraption. It was strange to listen to, an orchestra of alien instruments, not at all like what he was used to, but it was still quite soothing, and for several long minutes, Jack sat thinking in one of the plush chairs as he listened to the funny sounds. When the song ended he turned the device off and steadfastly went to grab his spare clothes.

The 'wash room' included a sectioned off area for facilities, a couple sinks with counter space to hold a couple brushes and combs, a shelf covered in towels and a small pool with steam rising from it. "Damn, no showers." Jack looked around the room, at the sinks, then at the door and back again at the pool. Maybe he should see what was in the privacy room first.

But that room was a bit more startling than the concept of group bathing. All it contained was a bed, and Jack had a feeling it was meant for two. Feeling somewhat disgusted, inside and out, he moved back to the wash room and, glad it was still empty, finally stripped, taking his first step into the bath.

The water was quite warm and sweetly scented. There was a slight flow against him, especially the deeper he got. Jack realized the water was being filtered through grates at the ends. A good idea if they planed to keep it consistently clean.

With a sigh, he let himself float along for a minute, fervently trying to forget he was naked in a pool where anyone could walk in, not to mention the fact that there was the ever present camera in the ceiling. Did 'all' the First bath here? That thought sent him red and under the water to clear his mind. What would Carter think? But Cater wasn't here.

Jack resurfaced, rubbing at his wet hair and looking around. Blatantly, he realized he hadn't thought about the issue of soap. He finally spotted a bottle of green stuff on a shelf by the towels. With a mad dash out of the pool and back again, Jack was soon once more neck deep in hot water, and abundantly applying the green liquid to his head. Jack had to actually think about when he'd last fully washed up, and that meant it'd been too long. Once he finally felt clean enough, it was another mad dash to get to the towels.

A device on the counter proved to be an electric shaver. Again, a strange item to make available for slaves, but he used it, and was grateful.

The next thing he'd have to do was find something to eat. Locating the kitchens again took a bit of doing, but eventually Jack just found a cluster of Fourths and had them point the way. Jack stepped inside the bustling kitchen, not really sure how to politely ask for food.

He was saved the trouble as a young woman working at a stove looked up, and seeing him, immediately asked, "What can I get for you, sir?"

"It's Jack," he immediately replied, and then said, "Whatever's convenient is fine with me."

The girl looked at him shocked, as did several other Fourths. Guess they weren't used to such vague orders. A man around Jack's age came over and told him, "We have toshu, enthiry, and red cathrish ready at the moment, sir."

"Please, just call me Jack, ah…"Jack trailed off suggestively.

"Utha," but the man raised his eyebrow, obviously confused. Now all of the kitchen crew was watching the exchange.

"Utha, let me be frank, I haven't got a clue what anything is called here, but I'm really hungry so whatever you think you can spare would be just fantastic." For a long moment Jack was wondering if he'd have to beg, the room was so deathly quite.

"I think, Jack," Utha said slowly, "that you will enjoy the red cathrish."

"Thanks."

The man himself moved about the kitchen fetching Jack's meal, then even walked it to the table in the sectioned off room. From the way the rest in the kitchen were responding, Jack guessed this Utha was likely the surrogate head here.

As soon as they were alone in the room, Utha turned to Jack with a friendly smile and commented, "If I may say, sir, it's been a long time since we've seen a new face in the House. Enjoy your meal…Jack." He turned to leave, but Jack held him back.

"Utha? Who do the kitchens here actually serve?"

Utha seemed startled at first by Jack's question, but after thinking about it for a minute, replied, "This kitchen serves the First, Third, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh. There is another who serves the Eighth, another who serve the Second, another who serves the White and Blue Rooms, and one who serves Lady Omila and the rest of the Okatans."

"What about yourselves?"

Again Utha smiled. "Each kitchen looks after its own. There is always food left."

Jack returned the smile. This was the first person he'd seen anywhere actually close to his age, Jack was almost afraid to ask why. "Utha, thank you."

"You're welcome." The man's smile broadened even further as he turned to leave. Jack had a feeling he'd just made one more friend here. Sitting down at the table he hungrily dug into his meal. Utha had been right, Jack did like it. It was some sort of meat product in a sweet sauce. Included on the plate was bread and what Jack assumed were vegetables. When he tasted the drink, Jack was pleased to find it a pleasant tasting fruit juice. Most of what he'd had all week had been restricted to fruits and bread; it felt good to eat meat again. Even if he didn't have a clue what animal it came from.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly for Jack. He spent his time wandering the House, or at least as much as was open to him. There was a lot on top of what Thimen had shown Jack, but by the end of the night Jack felt he had most of the place mapped out in his head.

He was outside in the gardens as dusk was settling in. He couldn't actually see the sun anymore over the tall walls, but it was still nice to be outside again. SG1 may work out of a mountain, but they spent most of their time camping under the stars, and Jack was surprised to find he was starting to miss that. He looked over towards where the mining complex was. It had looked small while they were riding in, but then, so had this place.

Jack looked up at the main complex. It was really a very good design. Anyone approaching wouldn't have a clue just how big this complex really was. And tall. Jack frowned. From where he stood he could see windows lining a second story he hadn't noticed before. It must be within one of the restricted areas he wasn't allowed in yet.

Several of the Fifth were entering the estate again, followed closely by their Overseer. Jack guessed it was the standard end of shift time and so followed suit. Like every other time he encountered any of the other slaves in white, they gave him plenty of room, automatically parting before him. It was silly, he was trapped here, just like them. There was no need for them to be _that_ skittish!

But Jack didn't say anything, and instead removed his sandals and washed his feet as fast as possible so he could get out of their way. This whole jumping to the front of the line because of rank was just plain nonsense! Silently, Jack decided if he was going to be here long term like this, than he was going to get these people to understand what it meant to be _human_.

By the time he entered the First's room, the rest were already there deep in discussion, all except Chasken, who Jack would apparently have to wait to meet. Silence fell in the room as Jack entered, and he could feel their eyes all watching him as he calmly put his shoes away. Another set of clothes was already on the shelf above. The kids sure were fast. Jack smiled at that thought and finally turned to the watching group.

Thimen and Khem both stood with their arms crossed, Shella was cross-legged on a bed while Neth sat on a chair flipped around with his arms over the back. Jack settled for sitting on the shelf at the end of his bed facing them. It was easy to guess what they had been talking about, or more specifically, _who_.

"Thimen says Lady Omila has decided to add you to the First. To do what?" Khem questioned Jack, breaking the silence.

He didn't beat around the bush, did he? "I don't know," Jack honestly replied. "None of this is what I was expecting."

Khem uncrossed his arms, confusion softly covering his face. "And what did you expect?"

"Oh, you know, heavy labor, death, enforced imprisonment, that sort of thing." Thimen snorted at Jack's response, probably thinking that's what it should have been.

The rest where shocked. Then Thimen spoke up, saying, "I think what we all want to know, _Jack_, is what you plan on doing _now?_"

Jack regarded the man's hard eyes. It was as much a challenge as it was a sincere question. They wanted to know if he intended to cause trouble, which no doubt would have consequences for them. Looking around, Jack could see the worry in all their eyes. "I don't know," Jack said again, but it wasn't what they wanted to hear so before they assumed too much, Jack continued, "_But_, I don't plan on doing anything that will get anyone hurt. So until further notice I'll be doing whatever Omila tells me to do."

The room was quiet for a long time after that. They were considering Jack's words and trying to decide for themselves if they should believe them. Jack just waited in silence, once again meeting Thimen's gaze. The Aid had long since already decided what he thought of Jack, but would know well enough that Jack wasn't going to cause trouble anymore, either.

Neth sighed, leaning back and saying with a candid smile, "I'm starving, anyone care to have dinner with me?"

Shella and Khem quickly agreed and, while Neth politely invited Jack, the Colonel declined, much to his stomach's dismay. These people still needed to discuss…him, and Jack wasn't about to deny them this opportunity by intruding. Thimen also declined, saying he had already eaten, but when the rest were gone and it was just Jack and Thimen in the room again, the Aid turned his hard gaze on Jack and said, "Tell me something, Jack. If you were given the chance to safely take you and friend back to your planet, would you go?"

"No."

It wasn't the answer Thimen had expected. "Why?"

"Because I've another teammate on Bethro I still have to find."

This only confused Thimen more. "And would you go if you found them?"

Jack had to think about that. Would he go? He'd toss his team through the stargate himself if he had to, but would _he_ go? "Getting my team home is my first responsibility Thimen. It doesn't matter to me that the Okatans call me a slave or anything that Omila does with me. I could be here years, but my responsibility to my team will never change."

The Colonel could see the angry retort on the edge of Thimen's lips just begging to come out, but the Aid didn't say anything. It was as if there was a battle going on behind the man's eyes, one bred from confusion. It was going to be a long time before any of the First ever really trusted Jack. He wasn't sure yet if they ever really should.


	4. White Rooms

Author's Note: For those who keep asking, Sam won't show up again until chapter 10. As for Teal'c and the SGC, you got a bunny going in head. . I'll make a note if I get a companion story up. Whee!

Thanks to all who're reading this. You guys are why I enjoy writing fanfic so much. :D

x.x.x.x.x.x

Three days had passed since Daniel had been given the new collar, and in all that time he still hadn't seen Jack again. He was beginning to get worried.

"Daniel."

Daniel looked up at Opith, then down at the board and realized his hand had been hovering with the same game piece for several minutes now. His thoughts had wandered off again, and no doubt his eyes had glazed over. This wouldn't have been the first time tonight. "Sorry, Opith." He studied the board for a minute and then finally placed his piece. It was a strategy game called Tooks. Daniel didn't think that was the actual name of the game, but that's how it translated. It was played with a checkered board and shaped stones that moved around and _took_ the opponent's pieces. It was really very similar to chess only the stones had far more intricate patterns of movement, making it more difficult to keep an eye on them.

Opith sighed, moving his own piece to take one of Daniel's. Most of Daniel's were already off the board already. "You're not paying any attention to what you're doing, are you?"

"Sorry, Opith," Daniel apologized again, but he couldn't help it. Jack always said he was easily distracted, but so was Jack. It was a wonder Sam and Teal'c ever stayed sane.

Sam.

Daniel hugged himself against the shivers that suddenly swept up his back. "Daniel?" This time it was Kheta calling his name. She was on the bunk next to them trying to teach Eglish knot work. They only had a limited supply of leather given to them, but it was enough to learn some pretty intricate designs. Kheta looked up from her strings, concern reflected in her eyes. She must have noticed him shiver.

Feigning a smile, Daniel shrugged it off. "I'm fine."

"Missing your previous House?" Kheta guessed. It was the first time Daniel had ever heard any of them mention anything that could be even _remotely_ related to his past.

Eglish frowned at his strings; they didn't look anywhere as neat as Kheta's, and grumbled, "I was glad to get out of Eighth."

"Daniel didn't come from Eighth, Eglish," Opith said calmly, then nudged Daniel to make his next move in the game. Daniel did. He already knew he'd lost this one, and didn't really care where he went.

"I'm not really homesick, I'm too used to traveling to be homesick," Daniel told them as he watched another of his stones end up off the board. "I'm just worried about a couple people."

Opith looked up at Daniel, some understanding in those wizened black brown eyes. Then something odd happened in the common room. It was quite a bit after dinner here. The only time they were left to themselves to clean, socialize, and generally be without any Okatans present. They were locked in, so it was rare for anyone to actually come in once the Fourth arrived for the night, but someone apparently had. The common room along with both sleeping rooms had gone deathly quiet.

"Ah…hi," someone hesitantly said, the voice carrying far in the silence

Daniel's depression faded instantly. In the next instant, he was off the bed and heading for the doorway with a breath of excitement. "Jack!"

Jack turned to Daniel and grinned. "Hey Danny." Then with an awkward wave to everyone else, he followed after the anthropologist. Daniel led him back to his bunk. The usual noise in the other rooms slowly picked up again, but anyone close by kept their words to a whisper, watching them with open curiosity.

"Jack, where have you been? What happened?" Daniel demanded in a rush. All his worry that had grown over the last couple days from Jack's continued absence was coming out in a gush now. "All we get are rumors here and when I didn't see you, I…the least you could have done was walk by and wave!" Daniel ended, angry with worry. Daniel heard a small gasp of shock from a nearby slave but stubbornly ignored him. Opith would no doubt tell him off later for talking this way to a First, but this wasn't just a First, this was _Jack!_

"I know, Daniel, I'm sorry," Jack immediately apologized, a pained expression creasing his face as the Colonel ran a hand nervously across the back of his neck. "I meant to, but the days got busy and I didn't think to try to come here after hours until now."

They had reached Daniel's bunk and Opith immediately picked up the game intending to move, but Jack irritably waved for him to remain. "I didn't come here to uproot anyone. Stay there." From the way Jack said it Daniel guessed the Colonel had been getting this response from everyone else and it was grating on his nerves. Then he was pointing Daniel to the empty spot on the bed and ordered in his usual Colonel Jack O'Neill kind of way. "And you, sit!"

Daniel did, only to have several sheets of paper placed in his hands. "What's this?" But he already knew what it would be, and any residual anger he might have had towards Jack faded instantly.

"Othwen and I are having a hard time translating the grammar. Does it look like anything you know?"

"It looks like…a bunch of dots and squiggles." Daniel lamely admitted. Was it similar to anything? Sure, a bunch of things, at least in appearance, but not a bit in translation.

Jack threw up his arms. "I told you so!"

Daniel just nodded, frowning with concentration as he examined the sheets. The first line was in Okatan, the second in English, and the third Daniel assumed was a break down of the sentences, but it didn't look much like the sentence itself. No wonder Jack was confused. Then the Colonel's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Daniel tends to forget his manors sometimes. I'm Jack."

Looking up, Daniel realized with a start that he'd completely forgotten about his new friends. They were all frozen to the spot, especial Opith, who had been told not to move in perhaps not the most friendly of ways by Jack. But Opith, swallowing hesitantly, replied, "My name is Opith, sir, this is Eglish and Kheta."

Jack nodded to each, but a frown had formed on his lips, and Daniel noticed the rest shift uncomfortably. Everyone here was nervous by Jack's presence. Daniel wanted to kick the man, but doubted the Colonel even realized just how intimidating he could be at times. Or maybe he did.

The frown vanished a moment later, replaced like a flip of a coin with a casual lopsided grin. "Just call me Jack. We all have our jobs here, but I'm not your keeper."

Actually, he was, but Jack must not know yet that the word keeper was interchangeable with leader here, and used frequently in regards to the First. Thankfully Opith must have realized what Daniel had, and calming, stated insistently, "You are a First."

For a moment Jack didn't respond, he may not understand the terminology passed between them, but it was clear in his eyes that he understood the intent. Finally he relented, "Ya, I guess I am." Then Jack looked around the room, another grin falling into place. "So, these are your digs, uh? Kind of reminds me of my younger years."

Daniel grinned at Jack, and then turned his eyes back to the papers. He needed to figure this out. Jack wouldn't be able to leave the papers here for him to study, paper was forbidden in their rooms.

The anthropologist was only peripherally aware of Jack as the Colonel casually made inquiries about this and that to anyone nearby. It took a while, but slowly the room seemed to relax to Jack's presence, especially Daniel's new friends. Glancing up, Daniel had even caught Eglish smiling at one of Jack's joking comments.

"You're not like any other First," the young man said without thinking, the smile fading quickly as he realized his mistake.

But Jack wasn't offended, and bluntly admitted, "No, I'm not." He grinned at the youth and Eglish relaxed again. "Everyone is different. I'm just _peculiar_ is all."

"Well, this language is certainly peculiar," Daniel murmured. He looked over at Opith. "Any chance you know Okatan?"

"Yes, I was in the Seventh for a time."

"This word means to speak, right?"

Opith nodded, and then pointed to two other points on the page. "It is the same here and here."

"Why are they written differently in each case?"

"Because the intent is different with each sentence," Opith replied as if it should be obvious.

Daniel just 'ummed' and stared at the pages for a few more minutes before finally saying to the patiently waiting Colonel. "I think it's similar to Latin."

"Latin as in Vini, Vidi, Vici Latin?" Jack exclaimed, and then grumbled out, "Sweet!"

"At least it's something you sort of know," Daniel offered weakly.

"What do you mean _sort of_?" Jack retorted in annoyance.

"Every language is different Jack, it's just a matter-"

But Jack cut him off, a hand covering his face with a sigh. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Daniel spent the next little bit going over each sentence, explaining as best he could what he reasoned the grammar structure to be. By the time the five-minute bell dimmed the lights, Jack had probably rubbed a spot raw on the back of neck. He made a face. "All right, Daniel, thanks for the help, this should help. I've got to go or I'm here for the night."

Almost reluctantly Daniel handed the papers back. "Will you come by again?"

"Youbetcha. But probably not anytime soon," Jack admitted. Then with a warm smile to everyone else, said, "It was nice to meet all of you." Daniel got off the bed to watch Jack leave. The door slid open as soon as Jack got to it, but Daniel saw Jack glance up briefly, and the anthropologist guessed it was to look at the camera hidden in the ceiling.

Turning back, Daniel was about to get into his bed when someone above him commented, "He's from where you are, isn't he?"

It was Dhago asking, but everyone was listening for the answer. Daniel imitated Jack's smirk. "Youbetcha."

x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack put a little page number in the top corner and the date under the last line he'd written. Two weeks had gone by since he and Daniel had first arrived at the House of Oketena. Two weeks since they'd last seen any sign of Major Carter. Thimen had said he knew about all the Lords and Ladies, probably through Omila's business transactions. Jack had considered asking the slave to keep an ear out for any word on Sam, but one glance at the Aid and Jack's instincts told him the request would fall on deaf ears.

Sighing, Jack began his field report. It was something he'd started the day before. Realizing that not only was he loosing track of the days, but that as things currently looked, he and his team weren't about to get home any time soon, he'd decided to start his field report early. At any rate, it'd help keep him grounded. He wasn't like Daniel, he wasn't someone who could keep all these different grammar rules straight in his head with ease. It had been bad enough when he and Teal'c had needed to learn the Ancient's language. That had taken them…er…a long time. In one sense it'd taken only a day, in another, it'd taken something closer to three hundred.

Jack looked down at his report and realized he'd written half the sentence backwards. Damn! And this was in English for crying out loud!

"Tethlia's due at any time now, but I'm afraid there's going to be complications. I might need some help." Shella told the group. They were in the middle of their usual nightly conference. The First met every night to coordinate schedules and tasks, and in general discuss things, usually about the behavior of one slave or another in the different Orders.

Jack looked up from scratching out his last sentence to see everyone looking deeply uncomfortable in the room. No one was offering their services to Shella and Jack could see tears glistening in the woman's eyes. Sometimes these people really didn't make any sense to him. "I can help."

Everyone turned to look at Jack in surprise.

"I'll be in the library for the first hour in the morning, but I'll come over to the White Rooms right after, "Jack said calmly, half turning back to his report, but it was just a pretense. He was trying to get them to accept him and sometimes the First acted like such a click Jack wondered if he would ever be able to work with them. Acting calm and not making a big deal of anything seemed the best way to go.

"Thank you, Jack," Shella replied. Jack just nodded, scratching out yet another badly written sentence. Then the group went on to the next item of business. So far, Jack hadn't really been included in these discussions, but then, he didn't exactly have much to add, did he?

The next day he met with Othwen and they discussed Jack's progress on the Okatan language. It wasn't even close to a point where he could write so much as a memo or lengthy note, but he understood enough that he could get by with doing things like inventory and orders. It would still be a while before he'd be ready to write reports to Omila, but Jack arranged with Othwen that from now on they would just spend the mornings on language lessons.

Jack had half expected a message to come down from Omila to negate Jack's decision, but it never did, and later that morning Jack made his way over to the White Rooms for what would be only his second time.

The rooms were in a state of organized chaos, with the main room as vibrant with color and noise as before. Unlike when Jack visited Daniel in the living quarters of the Third and Fourth, no one here cared that Jack was there. Ignoring him completely, hyperactive kids chased each other around the common room.

Shella was the middle of them and looking somewhat desperate. Jack grinned and just headed for the center of the chaos. Before he got there, something small quite suddenly attached itself to Jack's leg, creating a dead weight as only the body of a young child can do. Jack looked down to see two crystal blue eyes grinning up at him.

"Mitch!" Shella reprimanded, approaching them.

Jack just smirked, reaching down and mussing the boy's white blond locks of hair. "It's all right."

"No, it's not," Shella stated with no small amount of frustration. "Mitch is the worst of the lot." The boy just grinned all that much harder. "I'm sorry Jack, I normally don't have so many grouped together like this but I don't have many women here this year to help."

"You can't just request more?" Jack asked, taking an experimental step with one still very firmly attached Mitch. He giggled with glee.

Shella sighed. "It doesn't work that way, I'll have to explain it to you later. Right now…"

"You need to check on Tethlia," Jack supplied. "I'm guessing she's not in here?" He looked back to the other end of the room where four woman, likely in their last trimester, where sitting and talking over their stitching. They kept glancing up, but never for very long. At this end of the room with the kids, Jack counted at least thirty toddlers, and only three women trying unsuccessfully to get the kids to calm down. There was no chance in Hell of that, these guys were far too high strung and only fed off of the adults' anxiety.

"No, she's in the waiting room with Mesha and Rhia. The rest are with the younglings."

"Go see Tethlia, I'll see about calming this bunch down."

Shella looked at him uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Oh don't worry 'bout me. I've handled much worse." Jack grinned at her but she didn't seem any more reassured. "Do they have an area outside or a large room for them to run around in? I think these kids need to wear off a bit of energy."

"Yes. Ashan. Katha. Gaiath." Shella called the three women over. "This is Jack. He's going to be helping us in here today and wants to know where the exercise room is."

"I can show you, sir," Katha immediately said.

"Call me Jack. But first things first." And Jack grinned down at the beaming toddler. "I seemed to have picked up a leach. Good thing about leaches though, I know _all_ their weak spots." And without further ado Jack bent down to tickle the little boy.

Within minutes Mitch was like putty in Jack's handles. Turned out he was insanely ticklish, but Jack wasn't satisfied with just tickling the boy, and heartily laughing, Jack picked the kid up, holding him upside down against his side with one arm. "I've got this Shella, trust me."

Shella still didn't look convinced and even murmured, "Do I have a choice?" But Mitch hadn't stopped giggling, and splaying his arms around him gave a loud cry of glee. With that, Shella gave them one last look and left.

Jack gave the watching women a winning smile before turning his attention to the group of kids. Many had been attracted by Mitch's new predicament, and it wasn't hard to get the attention of the rest. They weren't used to men around and Jack was something new. Something new grabbed the attention of kids galaxy-wide over.

"All right rugrats!" Jack called out. Some of them stopped their racing around to look at him. "Anyone here want to play a game?" He didn't get the enthusiastic reply he might have hoped for, but it did gain him a few more curious eyes. "First game is called Links, I've got Mitch here." With another grin, Jack swung the boy a bit as if he were on display. Mitch conveniently let out another wail of laughter. "Now Mitch is going to hang onto someone else's hand and link to them, and so on and so forth."

Even though he was still upside down Mitch grabbed onto a little girl's hand. The girl seemed a bit surprised; she hadn't been listening to Jack but had made the mistake of trying to run past. "All right kiddo, now link to someone else." The girl gave him a funny look, but did as she was told, and the rest followed suit. All too soon they were all hand to hand and quickly becoming twisted up. "Katha, lead the way." Jack ordered. "Ashan, Gaiath, make sure no one gets left behind."

The exercise room was similar to the gyms Jack remembered from school, only half the size and with a floor made of mats. His string of kids filed into the room and automatically started breaking up. Jack put Mitch back down on his feet, the poor kid was beat red in the face from the blood rush, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Before he lost the attention of everyone again Jack slowly started jogging backwards. "We're not done yet, you got to do what I do now."

It was Mitch who first understood, and imitating Jack started jogging backwards as well. They went around the room in their line, skipping, jumping, hopping, and just about anything Jack thought three and four-year-olds could do. Several of them tripped along the way, but everyone was enjoying themselves enough that no one wanted to be left out. Still, it wouldn't work for long Jack knew. Kids tended to have short attention spans. So did Colonels, or so he was told.

As soon as he was sure he had their attention enough to be followed, he got them together again and paired them off, getting the women to help him get the kids to stand still long enough to hear the rules of his next game. It was a version of tag he personally preferred.

"Mitch, you and…"

"Yuth."

"Yuth?" Jack smirked, "Good name. All right, Yuth, you're it, and it's your job to make someone else it. The way you do that is by touching who ever isn't linked to someone else. Currently that's Mitch. Ah, wait for the game to begin, okay?" The kid had automatically jumped towards Mitch but Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and marched him to the center of their circle of kids. All of whom were finally standing still but impatient to be moving. "Now, Mitch, should you link onto one of these pairs you'll be safe and the person on the other end must then run from who's it. Got it?"

Mitch nodded and linked arms to a girl near by. The young blond waved at the boy next to her. "Rhyder, you run now." The young boy took off to race across the circle for another pair.

"Looks like we're ready, go get 'em Yuth!"

Pretty soon, the kids were completely engrossed in the new game, laughing and screaming as they chased each other from pair to pair with the adults encouraging them along. Jack showed them a couple other games from his childhood, but after an hour they weren't responding as well to the group games so Jack just let them run free around the room. He knew kids well enough to know they were winding down, despite their deceptive show of energy levels.

"What do you normally do with them?" Jack asked the women.

"Games, but nothing like these," Gaiath replied. "Where did you learn such things?"

Jack shrugged. "I was a bit of a hyper kid myself."

"I think they will be ready for sleep after this," Katha stated. The women exchanged knowing smiles, and she added, "I could use sleep myself."

"I'm here to serve," Jack grinned. Then walking steadfastly to the center called in his best Air Force trained voice, "Rugrats, front and center!" They didn't understand of course, so he had to wave them in, and then he proceeded to sit them down on the floor and walk them through his normal morning stretches. It did the trick perfectly, and by the end of the twenty minutes Jack even saw a couple of the kids yawning.

"We can handle them from here, sir…Jack," Ashan told him.

"Great, Katha, can you show me where Shella and Tethlia would be?" But Jack didn't get two feet before his leg had its dead weight securely attached once again. Jack grinned down at Mitch's imploring gaze.

"Don't go," the boy pleaded. "Stay and show us more of _your_ games."

"Not right now Mitch, but I'll be back." The boy hung on for another minute, but when Jack didn't respond further the boy finally sank to the floor dejected. Jack gave the kid another grin then waved for Katha to proceed ahead of him.

By the time they stepped into the waiting room Tethlia was already in labor, and it didn't seem to be going well. Katha excused herself as soon as she could. Jack stepped into a corner to stay out of the way.

Tethlia was on a birthing table similar to the ones used on Earth, but she also had several sensors attached to her body sending data to a monitoring screen set in one of the walls. Jack couldn't read the scrolling data as quickly as it was passing, but he didn't think things looked good. Amazingly, on the screen was a graphic representation of Tethlia, the baby, and everything else within close proximity. It gave Jack a real clear understanding of what was going on. Not only had the child unsuccessfully turned, but with the baby's struggles, the placenta cord had managed to wrap itself around the unborn infant's neck.

Shella was trying to push the baby the rest of the way around from the outside, but the life signs of the infant were rapidly dropping. Tethlia cried out as another contraction convulsed violently through her body. The two women in attendance were trying to keep her breathing regular and continuously patted her sweating skin with cool cloths, but it wasn't helping much.

"Tethlia, I'm going to ask you to push soon," Shella stated firmly.

But Tethlia was shaking her head. "No! He'll die, he isn't turned enough yet!"

"He's as far as he'll go and if we don't get him out of you, _you'll_ die!" Shella cried fiercely.

It was a painful thing to watch. Very different from the time Daniel had delivered a baby during one of their previous missions. The infant's loosing health wasn't the only problem they faced, and while Shella pushed Tethlia as hard as she could, it became apparent that the child was too big with the placenta so firmly wrapped to fit through Tethlia's small hips. Then, after a rather painfully unsuccessful push, the baby's vitals dropped away completely.

The laboring woman let out an anguished sob, and even more convulsions racked her frame as her body automatically reacted to the dead child still inside. As long as the infant was still in the womb they still shared a lifeline. Numbers jumped on the screen and Tethlia suddenly cried out in pain, her skin breaking out in a harder sweat than before. She was going into shock.

"Shella," Jack said softly from the corner, the First had her head bowed and tears in her eyes. She looked up at Jack and he could see it plain as day on her face, they were going to loose both mother and child. "Shella. You need to get the baby out."

The woman slowly shook her head. "We can't, it's too big, and she's already bleeding."

"Then you need to cut the womb open and remove the child manually."

Everyone but Tethlia looked at him in shock. Tethlia had her eyes closed and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps. Sweat drenched every bit of her pale skin. Shella looked frantically between Jack and the dying woman, than back again to Jack. "We can't…you've done this?"

A c-section? No. Emergency surgery in the field? Sort of. Close enough. He stepped towards her. "I'll need a sharp knife, plenty of cloth, water, a needle, and some strong but thin thread."

Shella was still shaking in shock. "You're serious, you want to cut her open? That would-"

"Save her life. Shella there isn't much time." Jack stated, determination filling his voice even while his stomach was playing havoc at the very thought of performing the surgery.

But Shella was still shaking her head. "No sharp knives are allowed in here."

"I'll convince them to make an exception," Jack growled out. He couldn't just let this woman die without at least trying to save her. He didn't wait for a response but went in search of the Guardsmen at the entrance of the White Rooms.

Only just remembering to bow, Jack startled the two Okatans when he suddenly turned to address them. "Sir, I request that I be allowed to get a sharp knife from the kitchens. There is a woman dying in there and I want to operate."

The Guardsmen both stiffened noticeably at his request, and the closest said warily, "No blades are allowed outside the kitchens."

Jack had to force his hands to unclench in his frustration, and then swallowing as much pride as he could, asked, "Please, sir. If you would, please pass my request to Chief Rakel. I can save the woman's life, but I need to cut her open to do it."

The Guardsmen exchanged nervous looks. They, too, seemed shocked by Jack's intentions, but giving him a look of warning, one Guardsman finally lifted his wrist to speak into his bracelet. Jack couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but a minute later the Guardsman told him somewhat surprised, "You have permission."

"Thank you." Again Jack bowed to them, and then in the next instant took off running down the halls for the kitchens. He hated all the politics here, and he was the last person he would call diplomatic, but he didn't have time for a skirmish, either.

x.x.x.x.x.x

It was mopping day again. Daniel liked mopping day the best. It meant they weren't bending over or on their knees half the time, and one could get away with a bit more movement when pushing a mop around than they could with a dust rag or sponge. Currently they were in the main hall, one of the largest rooms in the complex. It ran through the center of the front half of the estate, raising two stories high and stretching out with great white marble pillars lining the sides. Daniel guessed it was so big to show off for any visitors, but it also served as a main connection for many of the sections in the complex.

"Daniel. Stop for a moment."

"Sir?" Daniel looked up to see Overseer Ritalen approaching him while motioning for him to stand still. Eglish and Kheta were close enough to give Daniel quick nervous glances, but Daniel couldn't for the life of him think what was wrong, unless Jack was…but Ritalen wasn't doing anything other than standing next to him and waiting. Then, much to Daniel's surprise, he spotted Jack bolting across the main hall with a knife in hand.

"Oh." Both Daniel and the Overseer, and half of anyone else who noticed, watched till Jack had disappeared from sight through another door.

Ritalen waited a moment more, and then calmly said, "You may go back to work now."

"Ah…thank you…sir." Daniel felt confused, but the Overseer seemed unconcerned and walked back to his previous spot, motioning to the curious to get back to their jobs.

Eglish and Kheta mopped a bit closer to Daniel, and the youth questioned hesitantly, "You don't think…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, but Daniel knew what Eglish wanted to say. Was Jack trying to escape again? "No." Daniel chuckled. Ritalen must have gotten a bulletin over the radio about Jack's plight. He could only imagine how that must have sounded. "Jack only runs like that if someone's in danger."

"Someone other than himself?" Kheta questioned, but Daniel didn't answer, as they had no more excuse to mop so close to each other anymore and had to shift away. Still, he smiled, and hoped that for who, or whatever it was, that Jack would be in time.

x.x.x.x.x.x

It had been a long time since Jack had last needed to cut someone open and stitch them back together again, but with help, some time, and a lot of luck, the operation was a success. Minus one casualty.

Jack leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The sight of the dead baby was one he'd carry with all his other life long nightmares. At least the mother survived. She was dosed pretty high on pain medication and sleeping now. She would need constant monitoring and a great deal of help to ensure the stitches held, but she would live.

Shella exhaustedly sank into a chair next to Jack, her face still flushed from the day's mental and physical exertions. Both of them had their sleeves rolled up and their hands and faces washed, but the fronts of their black uniforms were dark and sticky with blood.

"Jack, thank you."

The Colonel opened his eyes and looked at the woman beside him. "I just did what I could. Tell me something. If a slave gets ill, what happens?"

"They are brought here. We have many medicines that can help, and if that doesn't work then they are isolated till they are either better or…" she faded off.

"Until they die," Jack finished coldly, but seeing the pain in her eyes his expression softened. "No wonder they don't like coming here."

"Who?" Shella asked, confused.

"The rest of the First."

She smiled with regret. "It is more than that, Jack. We have all given birth to a child only to see them go. Being with them so young attaches us to them, and as First, we especially can't allow that."

Jack felt he understood what she was saying. He would die before giving up his child, but these people had to give theirs up every time. Not even allowed to raise them. "Why do the women return here?"

"Women from the House usually only ever have one, they know better after that. Women in the Blue Rooms are made infertile on purpose, so we never see them. Mostly, women from the mines occupy the White Rooms. To them, this is at least a little better." Then she continued to explain what she had promised to earlier. "When a woman is confirmed with child she is brought here till the child is two years of age. The children live here till they are five years of age. Those selected for the Blue Rooms leave then, and the rest are sent to the Eighth Order."

"After graduation from Eighth, most females are sent to the mines, aren't they? To encourage them to come here on their own?"

Shella nodded, and added with resignation, "Eventually we _all_ end up in the mines."

Jack sighed. That explained why he was one of only a very few gray haired men around. It was a well thought out system, but people shouldn't have to live anywhere structured so strictly. "Mitch is Khem's son, isn't he?" Jack suddenly asked.

Shella laughed, amazed. "How did you know?"

"Wild guess. Same hair, same eyes, same high intelligence."

"That isn't always a good thing," Shella murmured. Jack looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled, and said, "He's also Tethlia's first child. That pregnancy was also difficult, but nothing like today. The woman was never meant to make love, but she is Khem's favorite."

Jack frowned. 'Favorite' implied a lack of choice. A privilege of the First. "If she has any more children, she might not make it next time," Jack growled.

Surprised by his suddenly hostile tone of voice, Shella wondered out loud, "Things are different on your world?"

"Very." Jack sighed. He had to be careful here if he was going to keep Daniel safe. He had no intention of lying to these people, but starting a rebellion could prove fatal for any involved, and that meant choosing carefully what he revealed about himself and Earth. "We have doctors who would have taken the baby from the womb in time to save it."

Shrugging, the First replied, "We are just slaves."

"Even slaves have a right to live, Shella," Jack said, and then, afraid he might say too much, he stood up and stretched taunt muscles. "We should probably get cleaned up now, and I still need to return the knife."

"A Guardsman already came for it," she informed him, but stood up also stretching. "A wash would feel good. Katha tells me you made a real impression on the children. They keep asking when you will play games with them again."

Jack smirked. "What can I say, I'm a kid at heart."

Shella smiled, but looked concerned. "Um, Jack. What _games_ are you playing with them?"


	5. the Guardsmen

That night Daniel headed for the bath as soon as they got in from dinner. The bad part about mopping day was that the feel of soapy water left him itchy all over. By now he'd gotten over his hesitation of communal bathing, and dropping his old clothes in the dirty laundry bins like everyone else, relished the feel of good hot water against his skin.

No sooner had Daniel gotten settled then someone brushed up against him. The anthropologist opened his eyes to see a very young brunet floating rather close, a little _too_ close. "Um, hi?"

She smiled at him, her eyes brightly gleaming as Daniel suddenly wondered if he should dare to try and move away. "I'm Nyath."

She was from Fourth, Daniel had seen her from time to time, but the Orders rarely mixed except in the common room and so hadn't caught any of their names yet. To his relief Kheta stepped into the pool just then, and seeing them, glowered at the hovering girl. "Nyath, stop that!" Kheta snapped.

The girl looked up at the woman and pouted, but she did back up a bit giving Daniel a bit more breathing room. "I didn't think you were interested," Nyath grumbled.

"I'm not. But I doubt he is, either."

"Why not?" The young girl was turning wide eyes on Daniel again. "You would like me, wouldn't you?"

"Well I-" Daniel suddenly realized just what Nyath was hinting towards and blushed. "No," He said firmly, "I'm not interested."

"It wouldn't take much time, really-"

"Nyath, leave him alone," another Fourth in the bath called. "He's _Jack's_ friend."

"Well that doesn't mean anything, I mean it means something, but it shouldn't…"Daniel had never heard Jack's name mentioned outside of conversation around his bunk, and to hear it as if to imply knowing a First gave him some sort of special privilege made the anthropologist suddenly angry. "He's my friend, _yes_, but that doesn't mean I can't speak for myself!" Daniel adamantly stated.

"Are you sure?" But Kheta was grinning, mocking his previously floundering words. Everyone else in the pool seemed surprised by Daniel's outburst.

"Yes, and Jack would hate the thought of himself as anything greater than us." Daniel firmly stated.

Nyath melodramatically sighed. "That's true, isn't it? He even offered to cook for us one day."

Daniel groaned, he couldn't help it, he'd been on too many camp outs with Jack at the fire. "Please, don't let him. He's really a very horrible cook." Several of the people stared at him like he'd just committed a terrible crime by criticizing a First, but an older man in the Fourth chuckled, and soon everyone was relaxing again and going back to their own conversations. The man swam closer.

"I am Utha. Do you cook, on your world?"

"I did more cooking off world than on really, but yes, I guess I can," Daniel replied somewhat hesitant. It wasn't a surprise to him to learn that Jack talked to the kitchen staff, he knew all the mess hall cooks by name back at the SGC, but no one in Third asked him questions about his past if they could help it.

Utha seemed to understand Daniel's hesitancy, and gave him a friendly smile, saying, "Maybe next year you will be moved to Fourth, and then we can taste your cooking for ourselves."

Kheta shook her head before Daniel could reply. "I doubt it," the woman said with some certainty.

"Why not?" Nyath pouted, still giving Daniel an appreciative look over. He blushed again, suddenly feeling as self-conscious as he had the first day he'd entered the bathing room.

"Because," Kheta explained, "he would be too hard to keep track of."

Daniel blinked, realizing Kheta was right. He'd never really thought about it before, but from what he knew of all the Orders and what they did, this was the best one for a slave they felt they needed to keep a constant eye on. "Then there's the whole knives thing," he added with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, any chance you know why Jack might have needed one?" His curiosity had been bugging him with that question all day.

"The First did not say and we do not ask," Utha said sternly, exactly like how Opith would when chastising someone for a loose tongue. Was Utha the unspoken head of the kitchens? Aside from Jack, Utha was the oldest slave he'd seen in the House.

"Right." Daniel sank a bit further into the water.

Just then Eglish came to join them, acting somewhat nervous. "Kheta, Daniel, we're getting a new Overseer. Olem became a Guardsman."

"Who is it?" Kheta questioned, looking worried.

Eglish just shrugged. "I don't know. Opith says it's someone new to the House."

His name was Tyle and he was the worst case of a racist Okatan Daniel had yet to meet. Completely unlike any other Overseer they'd worked under, Tyle had a real hatred for slaves and had no qualms about showing it. The Okatan was careful enough not to activate the collars without cause, but he bullied them plenty enough, almost as if the man were searching for an excuse to abuse his power. It didn't take long before the Third Order was dreading the workdays ahead of them. Each morning, upon learning who their Overseer would be for the day, there would be audible groans from some, and breaths of relief from the rest.

If Daniel had thought living his life as a slave would be unpleasant in the beginning, it had just gotten much worse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"How do you spell Deno?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Why?" Neth came over to Jack's desk to peer at the paper Jack was scribbling notes on. He took the pencil and wrote a few characters on the page. "Like this."

"Thanks." Jack copied it next to its English counterpart. He had most of the Guardsmen and Overseers listed now.

"Why are you writing the Guardsmen's names down?" Neth asked again. The night had died down and they were all quietly doing their own thing. It had been at least another week since Jack had first gone to help out in the White Rooms. Now they all used him. Mostly for the little things, the extra stuff they needed done and often had to try and squeeze into the next day. Only Thimen and Chasken didn't use Jack as an extra man, but then, so far Jack hadn't actually _met_ Chasken. The elusive First had yet to surface from the mining complex and that place was still off limits for Jack. And Thimen, well, even if Jack were allowed in the areas the Aid mostly worked in, the Colonel doubted Thimen would ask.

Jack pulled out one of his field reports and checked a reference before correcting one of the names. Not looking up at the curiously watching Neth, Jack replied, "It makes them easier to remember."

"I think what Neth is trying to ask is, why are you bothering with every Okatan in the House when we only talk with Overseers, and we don't even call them by name?" Khem stated from his bed. He'd been acting odd around Jack all week. The young man would flitter between acting irritated or completely subdued. The Colonel didn't doubt Shella had told him about Tethlia and what Jack had done. She was recovering nicely, which to Jack seemed amazing, but Shella had also given the woman some drug that seemed to be increasing her rate of recovery faster than any drug on Earth would. Jack wondered if it had anything to do with the magic fix-it fruit.

Tucking his sheets away, Jack turned in his chair to look at Khem and Neth. Khem was stretched out on his bed with his chin resting on his hands and looking ultimately board out of his mind. When Jack had been this kid's age he'd have been only a couple years in the Air Force, and no doubt spending a night out with the guys. These people here didn't exactly have much in the line of entertainment, did they?

"I like to get to know the people I work for, that's all. Nothing else."

Neth was still hovering, and questioned with a small bounce -the man rarely sat still too long, "What you've been writing, is that your world's language?" Usually any time Neth or anyone else asked Jack a question about his home world Thimen would make some caustic remark to deter them, but the Aid had left after the evening meeting and hadn't come back yet. For once, everyone was looking at Jack with curiosity brimming in their eyes. Shella, too, had stopped her work on her reports to join the conversation.

Inwardly, Jack sighed, thinking about what answer he should give. This whole game of 'what _was_ and _wasn't_ too much information' was beginning to really annoy him. Finally he settled on the truth. "It's one of them."

"How many languages does your world have?"

"Oh, a few hundred I think. But I only know the one really well. Language was never my strong suit." Jack replied with a small grin, thinking on just that morning and how he'd managed to make Othwen frustrated with him, an increasing occurrence for the normally eternally patient Second.

Neth seemed amazed by Jack's response. The others were mostly confused. "Why does your world need so many?" Shella questioned, perplexed.

"My world's really big. There's a lot of people there and lots of different cultures." They only looked more confused, so Jack tried to explain, "Not everyone's the same there, you know just like how the slaves here are different than the Okatans, you're different cultures." Then he thought of something. "There must be something that is uniquely your people's."

"We're slaves Jack, we are nothing like Okatans," Khem drolly replied as if it were obvious.

"I don't mean that, I'm talking about things that would represent who you are." He was getting nowhere with this. He tried to remember what Daniel tended to ask when they were researching a new culture on a new planet. "The flute, er…" He waved at the instrument leaning against the wall at the end of the room.

"Zenfo," Neth supplied.

"Yes, the zenfo, thank you," Jack agreed motioning to Neth. "Who taught you how to play it?"

"Another slave, when I was young."

"And who would have taught them? Do you see where I'm going with this?" Jack asked, hopeful.

Khem did. "You are saying that because we slaves teach each other our own music, this is a part of our…culture." He said the new word slower, like he was testing it out.

"Yes! Exactly!" Jack grinned, and then wracked his brain for what he should ask next. He and Daniel hadn't gotten very far in their search of these people's origins. Jack had tried discreetly looking for hints in the libraries but his language skills were still too young to make anything out. Not to mention just looking at the scribble like writing gave him a headache. "Neth, do any of the songs you play have words to them?"

"Words?" The First seemed genuinely surprised at the concept, and Jack remembered even the music on the Okatan stereo was devoid of words. "No, I don't think so."

Internally, Jack sighed again. That was yet another dead-end. Surely these people must know _something_ of their past. Before he could ask, Thimen walked in looking even more sour than normal.

"Thimen?" Shella asked with concern, also noting Thimen's rather off disposition.

"I'm fine," the Aid temperamentally stated, but he shot Jack a rather scathing look as he passed. Thimen didn't stop to explain or say anything else, but walked straight to his bed and turned off his light. No one said anything, but Neth exchanged a worried look with Shella before they all followed suit.

For a long time Jack lay in the darkness thinking. Thimen had never made any pretenses of liking him, but for some reason that look had Jack worried. Every instinct he'd ever grown as a Colonel told him something was up.

The next day began as it usually did. The First coordinated schedules, made sure the respected Overseers had the information they needed for the day's planned work load, and grabbed a bite to eat before really starting the day.

Jack spent the morning as usual in a library with Othwen, and after lunch had taken a crew from Khem to conduct inventory on the storerooms. Khem liked giving Jack inventory, Jack could easily see why, counting was tedious. The day was just like any other, but Jack hadn't lost his feeling of apprehension, and so when two Guardsmen walked into the storeroom, Jack turned to them expecting the worst. "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked with a smile he usually saved for Senator Kinsey.

"Come with us."

"I have to get-"

"Come with us now, slave," the Guardsman sharply cut him off.

The hairs of mistrust pricked all up and down Jack's neck. He glanced at Witira, the Overseer, but the Okatan was faintly smiling and made no motion to interfere. Oh ya, this wasn't good. Jack handed his clipboard to one of the Seventh. "Finish the count here then go see Khem," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The Guardsmen motioned for Jack to precede them out of the room, and Jack wasn't surprised when they took him to the main training room the Guardsmen used for practice. About twelve or so Guardsmen were waiting inside, and as soon as Jack entered their conversations came to an immediate halt.

Scanning the faces, Jack couldn't find the Chief, but he did know several, including the two Guardsmen who'd been assigned to watch him his first week here. A sharp poke in the middle of his back and Jack was prodded to the center of the room, the rest forming a loose circle about him. These people were eager for a fight, that much was obvious, and Jack was only a bit relieved when he noticed none of them were carrying any blades or weapons. Not that they needed them with the collar restrains in their hands. He glanced up at the camera in the corner wondering if anyone would come stop this, but no, they wouldn't. Omila knew perfectly well what was going on, just like Thimen knew last night.

The Guardsman standing directly opposite Jack smiled at him, a vicious smile of revenge on his face. It was Hyron, the one whose wrist Jack had broken in his escape attempt. It didn't look injured at all any more, another sign of some medical advances the Okatans mysteriously had. "Slave, show us how strong you are," Hyron ordered.

Jack took a careful breath. This was going to get ugly no matter what he said. Shrugging, Jack casually answered, "I'm not really that strong."

"That is sad," Hyron commented, but the sinister grin was still there, and several others sniggered as if Hyron had just said something funny. "But we still need to know for sure. Several of us think you have the worth of a Guardsman," he stated distastefully, and then added, "But more of us think you were lucky. Without surprise you are still nothing more than just a slave."

Jack didn't reply, what could he say? The fight was eminent whether he denied it or not. Hyron smiled again, taking Jack's silence as a sign of fear, and stated with a grin, "You will fight me, slave. You will show us your strength and your worth."

The rest of the Guardsmen backed up several steps to give the combatants room. Jack looked around him, giving the Guardsmen a critical eye. They all had the collar restraints, but from the expressions on their faces Jack didn't think they'd use them, unless he won. He turned back to Hyron. "Fine."

The fight began almost immediately and Jack had to move quickly to avoid Hyron's powerful punches. The man had thick strong arms, likely from all the sword use, but it gave his punches quite a pack as Jack soon found out. He'd twisted to the side taking the force of the blow just above his hips rather than in his stomach. It was still enough to catch at his breath and turn his side briefly numb. He just barely missed a second punch, rolling out of the way.

The Guardsman had some nimble moves, his motions very much like a fencer as he sprinted back and forth to bring his fists into range. It made him quick and deadly and probably a superior fighter in a sword fight, but he didn't know how to use his feet for more than moving. Jack tried to stay out of the man's reach as much as possible but he wasn't nearly as young or nimble as he used to be. He usually went for durability over grace these days.

The Colonel twisted out of the way of another punch and planted a foot solidly on the Guardsmen's chest, forcing him back but not as far as Jack would have liked. Damn, he was really much better with a gun, or at the very least steel toed boots! He blocked the incoming punch, but Hyron's other fist came up, knocking Jack squarely under the jaw.

The uppercut put a ringing in his ears and Jack stumbled back, wide open for the punch that slammed itself into the side of his face. He hit the matted ground hard and wasn't too eager to get up again.

"Is that all you can do? Are you really so weak? Maybe your friend is much stronger. Should I find out?" Hyron taunted.

Jack was moving towards the man before he could think about it. Hyron was ready but Jack bared the punch and planted his fist in the man's face before the Guardsman could follow up. It was just a quick jab, not at all powerful and meant only to stun the opponent. It gave Jack enough time to crack his elbow against the man's head and get his hands in just the right position to break his neck. But he didn't. It was so natural to follow the one move with another that he hadn't thought about it till his hands were in place.

The pause was long enough for Hyron to regain his senses, and the Guardsmen grabbed Jack around the midriff, tossing him over his hip to the floor. Jack rolled away just missing being kicked and quickly got back to his feet. He couldn't afford to win a fight here, but he had to convince them it was real enough for them to leave him and Daniel alone in the future.

Jack stepped back within arms' reach, grabbing at the fist that came for him. He twisted the arm and held it just long enough to shove his knee into the man's gut. Hyron grunted, but grabbing Jack's arm in turn, punched Jack hard in the back. Pain laced up Jack's spine and he turned to avoid another such punch, only to take one in the chest instead.

He lashed out, hitting only Hyron's side and doing little damage, but the fight was basically over now and Jack knew it. Hyron's next fist landed where the last had, and Jack groaned softly with pain, but the Guardsman wasn't ready to let up. Grabbing a hold of Jack's shirt, Hyron gave Jack several more bruises to follow the others quickly forming on his chest. Jack grabbed at the man's arm, but gripped it more for balance than to break the hold as he took the assault. The worst was the final blow. Hyron let go of Jack to lean back, and while Jack tried to turn away he wasn't quick enough, and the punch hit him with the whole of Hyron's force, sending him flying to the ground. It took his breath completely away and replaced it instead with the feeling of daggers in his lungs. He didn't even try to get up this time.

Squeezing his eyes against the pain, Jack shifted ever so slightly, and then decided it wasn't such a good idea. He just hoped these guys had had their fill. Hyron walked up next to him, looking down at Jack with hard eyes. "You have much strength slave, but it is not worthy of a Guardsman."

Jack didn't reply, but instead closed his eyes again in response. Soon after he could hear Hyron walking away, the rest following. No one said anything and no one came to help him. Neither did he move. He had to wait, had to be sure. Besides, he was convinced that that last punch had broken a rib or two.

Was this what Omila had wanted? Jack wondered. He got the feeling the Guardsmen rarely interfered or messed around with the slaves here. It was perhaps the most peaceful slave colony he'd ever come across, but it was still a prison. And it was still wrong. Checking that the room was indeed empty, Jack carefully sat up.

Yep, it was broken, at least two if he wasn't mistaken. Made it incredibly hard to breath, but grimacing, Jack carefully got back to his feet. Now what? Should he just go back to what he was doing before this unpleasant interruption, or pretend the day was over? A few steps later he decided to take the rest of the day off.

Walking slowly so as not to jar his broken ribs any more than he had to, Jack made his way back to the First's sleeping room. He was and wasn't surprised to find Thimen waiting for him. The Aid was glaring at Jack as one might their arch nemeses.

"Watching the fight, uh? Hope you had popcorn," Jack joked, but then grimaced. He really needed to sit down and headed for the soft chairs at the back of the room.

"Why didn't you beat him?" Thimen demanded.

"_What!"_ Jack couldn't believe his ears. "You _wanted_ me to win?"

"Chief Rakel was convinced you let yourself be beaten," Thimen stated, still angry as he dogged Jack's every move.

The Colonel 'huffed' in response, sinking into the plush chair with relief.

Thimen just continued, slightly pacing now in his anger. "I think he's right. I saw the views of your escape attempt. You could easily have beaten that Guardsman."

This was so _not_ what he'd expected, and from _Thimen_ of all people. Exasperated, Jack demanded, "Thimen! What is it you want from me!"

"I want you to leave. You don't belong here. You know it, I know it. And I know you can leave anytime you want so why don't you?" Thimen demanded, equally exasperated.

Jack was about to retort when a new voice asked in surprise, "Can he? Can he really?" Thimen turned, somewhat red in angry embarrassment. The man who'd just walked in was dressed in black, just like them. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties and at first glance looked like an Okatan, but Jack quickly realized it wasn't the man's normal skin color. He was covered in a fine coppery dust and carryed sandals heavily sodden with mud.

The man slid the sandals into the empty shelf at the end of the usually empty bed and approached them with a smirk. "You look as bad as half my workers," The man stated to Jack.

"You must be Chasken," Jack replied, glad for the interruption. Being angry at Thimen right now wasn't doing any good, anyway.

The man nodded, still smirking. "And you must be Jack. Thimen told me some about you, but he didn't mention you could leave if you wanted to."

"Certainly not at the moment. Walking's challenge enough," Jack joked with a grimace, but Chasken didn't seem convinced.

Before the man could press further, Neth came running into the room with Khem right behind him. They skidded to a halt as soon as they got a good look at Jack's face. The side of it was sure to be sporting a deep purple bruise by now, and Jack had felt a slight cut where the punch had torn at the skin. "Shwez, Jack!" Neth swore. "I told you to stay away from the Guardsmen!"

"They came looking for me, Neth," Jack tiredly replied.

Khem was shaking his head in disbelief. "First your group comes back early, and then Neth shows up talking about rumors, but there's no way Lady Omila would allow the Guardsmen to do something like that!"

"Oh I'm sure Omila has her reasons," Jack growled out. "Doesn't she, Thimen?"

Everyone looked at the Aid. Neth and Khem in shock, but Thimen didn't deny it and darkly stated, "The Guardsmen have been restless since the first incident. Better now than later."

Neth's fists clenched in anger as he grounded out, "And I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Neth!" Jack barked, quickly getting everyone's attention. It wasn't often he used the Colonel characteristics of his persona around them. "It doesn't matter how any of us feel. The point of fact is the fight was bound to happen. Omila's right. Better now than later."

The group was quiet after that, even Thimen who no longer looked as vengeful as he had moments before. When Jack was sure they wouldn't start bickering among themselves, he sighed, and with a faint smile commented, "At least it got me off inventory."

"That'll still need to be done tomorrow," Khem automatically stated, but he didn't seem irritated anymore. When Jack looked at the man he thought he saw a flicker of a smile on the youth's fair face.

Neth wasn't nearly so mollified, but Jack's sharp words held him back from saying anything rash. "I'll go get something from Shella to help you heal," the man grumbled sourly. He turned to leave, but didn't get out the door before Chasken's question stopped him short in his tracks.

"Can you really leave?"

Inwardly Jack groaned. He just knew that was going to come up again. "Does it really matter?"

"Thimen seems to think you can." That brought all the tension flooding right back into the room, but Chasken stubbornly held Jack's gaze. He really wanted to know.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Jack finally replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I came to Bethro with a team. I won't leave without them," Jack truthfully stated.

Khem crossed his arms; so much like Daniel did when he was worried. "Is that the only reason?" The young man softly asked.

Jack wanted to block out the image, block out the hurt expression on Neth's face as he stood in the doorway waiting to hear the answer. "No," Jack replied with a sigh. "Not any more." But he didn't expound on the issue.

Chasken was still regarding him with a calculating gaze. Then the miner startled everyone by saying, "If you ever change your mind and need my help, let me know."

"Chasken!" Thimen hissed in shock, but Chasken just scowled at the Aid.

"You said he didn't belong here Thimen, but you're wrong, _none_ of us belong here."

The room went from suppressed tension to expressions of dread. "Chasken," Khem cautioned, "you can't say things like that."

"I'm not about to start a revolt and Lady Omila knows it. But I'm not going to deny what I think is truth, either," Chasken rebuked. "What is said between the First, _stays_ between the First. Now, if you will excuse me, I could use a long wash." The man grabbed his clean clothes from the shelf and steadfastly strode past Neth still frozen in the doorway.

Neth gave the group one last glance but then disappeared as well. Khem sighed, and commented more to himself than anyone else, "He really should come here more often." Then he, too, departed, leaving Jack and Thimen alone in the room.

Jack closed his eyes expecting the Aid to leave as well, but after several minutes of silence he looked up to see Thimen still standing there, staring off into space. "I have a bad enough headache without you hovering," Jack groused. "If you're going to stay, then sit!"

Much to his surprise, Thimen did, taking the opposite chair, but not really looking at Jack, either. If the man wanted to stay silent Jack was fine with just letting him. His chest hurt something fierce and every breath brought with it a small stab of pain. It wasn't as bad as his tumble in the Antarctic had been, nor was it as severe as that alien probe through his shoulder, the bomb at his back...hell, as far as injuries went, this wasn't bad at all.

"What is your world like?" Jack looked up at Thimen startled, but the man was pensive, though a subtle hardness still remained in his eyes. "What's it _really_ like?" The Aid intently questioned.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jack asked, and then nodding up at the hidden camera, stated, "I don't feel much like getting beaten up again today."

"Only a few watch the viewers," Thimen stated impatient. "Chasken is right, what is said between the First stays between the First. I don't understand how you can be of the slave race and not be a slave. Does your world only contain slaves that you don't know?"

Jack could see that the man was truly confused. He knew Omila would be listening, knew it would be dangerous to talk about it, but right now he was too tired to care. "There is no slave race, Thimen. Just humans."

"It is what you call yourselves."

"No Thimen," Jack said irritated. "Do you really think that just because we have a different skin color than the Okatans that we're really different species? Horses and cows are different species, and just like how horses can be different colors, we too, can have differently colored skin! If one of us and an Okatan were to have a kid, the kid would most likely come out with tanned skin. Lighter than an Okatan but darker than us. It's called genetics!"

The Aid was staring at Jack too shocked to retort. Jack sighed with exasperation and said a little calmer, "On my planet there are people with all sorts of different skin colors, brown, black, olive. We even went through a period of time in our history where people were enslaved because their skin color was considered too _dark_, but we realized just how stupid it was and thankfully stopped. My planet's not a perfect place, Thimen, but at least we're still learning."

Jack stopped. He didn't think the man could deal with learning anything more, and ignoring the pain got up and left.


	6. the Ancient book

_Author's Note:_ It's been a while. Sorry for the wait, but then, it wouldn't be one of my stories if you didn't have to wait for a ridiculous amount of time for chapter updates. ;) Happy New Year folks!

x.x.x.x.x.x

Stretching somewhat stiffly, Daniel scanned the shelves for the Took board.

"Yeshla and Erhan have it," and amused voice stated from behind him.

Daniel turned around to see Rhyon sitting on a bench with a zenfo in hand. Rhyon was one of the smallest Thirds in their group. He was a thin scrawny young man, probably about mid-twenty in age, with rather unruly dirty blond hair and a face full of freckles. Daniel grinned. "How do you know what I'm looking for?"

The man chuckled. "You and Opith have been playing it constantly since you got here."

Daniel sighed with a smile. It was true, and he had yet to successfully beat Opith at it, too. Sitting down next to the young man, Daniel conversationally questioned, "Are you going to play at tonight's circle?"

The circle was a nightly custom here in the common room of the Third and the Fourths. Already at one end a small crowd was gathering with instruments in hand. In time they would form a circle, those with instruments playing music while others danced. It was these people's biggest social activity, although Daniel was disappointed when he learned that none of their songs had any accompanying words. When he thought about it he wasn't surprised, really. What would a slave have to sing about anyway that wouldn't get them punished for it?

Rhyon was turning a soft shade of red from Daniel's inquiry. "I'm not that good yet," he murmured, abashed.

"I think you are," Daniel encouraged. The guy really lacked self-confidence. It showed when they worked, too. Out of all of them he was the one most picked on by Tyle, and the Overseer loved having Rhyon under his keeping. Daniel was about to say something to the man about it when Eglish and Opith approached.

"Daniel, if you don't want to play Took the least you could do was come and tell me," Opith chastised.

Blushing in embarrassment, Daniel quickly explained, "It was already taken. I got sidetracked, sorry."

"That is fine."

Opith and Eglish sat down on the bench as well. Eglish, who sat next to Rhyon, motioned to the flute-like instrument and questioned with a smile, "You playing tonight, Rhyon?"

"I- uh, not tonight," Rhyon once again hesitantly answered.

"Why not? I've heard you play, and you're far better at it then Zashta is, and he's been playing in the circle for days now," Eglish persisted.

Rhyon turned red again at the praise but still shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Sure you are! You…what is that?" The youth suddenly stopped, and reaching out pulled back Rhyon's sleeve to reveal an odd looking bruise just above the wrist. "How did you get that?" Eglish demanded, enraged.

Rhyon pulled his sleeve down again, looking ashamed, but Daniel had seen enough to know someone with a really strong grip had made it. He suspected suddenly that there were other bruises hidden beneath Rhyon's clothes. "Tyle's hitting you now, isn't he?"

The others sucked air through their teeth, partially in shock that Daniel was so blunt about it, and in part that it was even happening at all. They'd all felt the rough behavior of their newest Overseer, but none as worse as this shy man before them.

Rhyon didn't say anything, but the expression on his face was confirmation enough. Opith's expression turned stern as he reassured them, "I'm sure Lady Omila will put a stop to it soon," but to Daniel, he didn't sound too convinced.

Then Eglish suggested, "Why don't you join us in the mornings?"

While at night the common room was used for relaxing, socializing, and the circle, in the mornings a group from each Order used the space for exercising before breakfast. Daniel had watched them a few times, but never joined in. It wasn't like having an exercise gym like they did back at the SGC, and he hadn't exactly been all that much into exercising before joining SG1 anyway. Self-consciously Daniel felt his own stomach, a little alarmed to feel it looser than he remembered it being.

Rhyon looked ready to turn down Eglish's suggestion, so Daniel offered with a grin, "We can both go, together. What do you say?"

Giving the anthropologist a hesitant smile, Rhyon finally agreed, and then much to the shy man's surprise was encouraged to play for them.

"If you're not playing in the circle, you can at least play here," Opith told the man. It wasn't exactly an order, but everyone listened to Opith, so Rhyon lifted the zenfo to his lips only to quickly lower it again as Utha approached the small group, a severe expression on his face.

"Daniel, have you heard?" The Fourth quickly asked.

"Heard?" Daniel sat up, suddenly alarmed.

The Fourth seemed somewhat nervous as if he was holding dreaded news he'd rather not share but had to. "The Guardsmen challenged Jack to a fight today."

"What?!" The question came not from Daniel but from Opith and Eglish. Daniel was stunned silent as he felt the blood drain away from his face. Ritalen had been his Overseer today and the man hadn't said a word, or made any indication whatsoever that something might be up.

"Was it a duel?" Opith asked the Fourth gravely.

Daniel's breath caught. On Earth, while the word duel didn't technically mean to the death, it was always dramatized that way. Was it the same here? But Utha shook his head. "No. The Guardsman won of course, but Jack will be sore for a few days. I just thought you should know if you hadn't heard."

Daniel slowly nodded. "Thanks." Jack would be fine. Utha's words of relief brought Daniel's senses back to him, and the anthropologist took a slow steady breath to calm his nerves.

Eglish was as angry as he had been when they'd discovered Rhyon's bruise. "Why would the Guardsmen challenge a slave to a fight? They've never done that before. There's no cause for it!"

"Yes, there is," Daniel replied. The rest looked at him in surprise, and Daniel was almost just as startled at himself, but it fit with everything else that had happened. Everything here was about structure, everyone had his or her place and Jack had been sent directly to the top without having to work the system. Something had to happen to prove he couldn't go any higher.

Daniel crossed his arms, ignoring their questioning looks. "You said Jack will be fine?" He asked Utha just to be sure. The Fourth nodded and Daniel stood, saying softly, "Thank you for telling me." Then he turned and walked away. There wasn't really anywhere he could go to avoid them, so he went to take a second bath. Thankfully, they didn't follow. He didn't feel like explaining his theory to them, mostly because it had him worried. Would one fight be enough to prove to the Okatans that Jack was a slave here like everyone else?

x.x.x.x.x.x

Much to Daniel's dismay Tyle _also_ heard of the fight between Jack and the Guardsmen, and now suddenly Daniel was constantly under the much-dreaded Overseer's keeping. Previously, Daniel guessed the other Overseers had told Tyle he was a special case, but the Overseer apparently saw the fight as a lift on any special treatment and took much delight in seeing how far he could push Daniel around. It didn't help that Daniel found it hard to keep his anger under control around the pompous man, and after just a week the anthropologist was now sporting bruises like Rhyon's.

The two of them had started hanging out together more and more often. They were the two most beat up Thirds in the House. They also had both joined Eglish and the rest who exercised each morning, which helped, and with two of them to spread Tyle's attention, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least, that's what Daniel kept telling himself.

In their off time, Rhyon had started to teaching Daniel the zenfo, and Daniel discovered Rhyon was as good a Took player as Opith. Rhyon was more and more often by their bunks now, and it was fascinating to watch the two expert players compete.

After several minutes of intense concentration Opith moved a piece. Rhyon looked at the board, and then moved his piece taking one of Opith's. The other man frowned, discouraged, then smirked with admiration. "Good move." Rhyon shrugged with his usual innocent expression. Daniel silently thought the man would be fantastic at poker.

He and Kheta were sitting on his bunk watching the game being played on Opith's. She'd brought her leather strips to teach Daniel some knot work, but instead he'd tied them all together and was showing her how to play cat's cradle. Something she'd taken to with much delight. Daniel imagined they didn't exactly get anything new all that often.

It was her turn when something caught her attention and she looked down the line of bunks. "Daniel." She said softly, getting everyone's attention. Daniel looked over and saw Jack walking up the isle. What he saw caught at his heart. Although the Colonel gave them all a friendly grin, acting as if all were normal, the slight discoloration along the side of his face was still visible, evidence from the fight a week before.

"Jack. How are you?" Daniel quickly asked, completely forgetting about the leather wrapped around his fingers.

"Good. I'm good. And yourselves?" His question was to all of them and tinted with concern making Daniel think word of Tyle's excessive use of authority was starting to get around.

"We're good," Daniel immediately answered.

"Actually, Daniel and-" Kheta began, but Daniel quickly cut her off.

"We're just fine," he stated, perhaps a little too forcefully.

Jack gave him a look of utter disbelief. "Daniel?" He drawled out.

Daniel had considered telling Jack about their problems with Tyle, but what good would it do? He _knew_ Jack. The Colonel would be more than willing to get into another fight with the Guardsmen over it if he thought it would help. So, putting on his most serious face, Daniel told him, "It's nothing we can't handle. Things are fine." Jack looked ready to push the issue so Daniel quickly threw the question right back at him. "What about you? How are _you_, Jack, _really?_"

The Colonel sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck he replied with candid honesty, "I've had better days, and worse ones as you well know. But Shella has some wonder drugs that could rival even Janet's tender cares." Jack smirked, and then thankfully changed the subject, motioning to the game. "Who's winning?"

Kheta grinned. "It's hard to say, they're pretty evenly skilled."

"I think it'll be Rhyon this game," Opith said with only half regret.

Jack grinned. "No kidding, really? You must be pretty good to beat Opith at Took."

Daniel's close friends were no longer shocked by Jack's casual behavior, but Rhyon was new to hanging with the group, and the man blushed a deep red, shyly ducking his head.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, noticing the far too submissive action that accompanied nothing more than praise. He had that look of suspicion again in his eyes yet he kept his grin, saying lightly, "Maybe you could help me learn to beat Opith, too."

Rhyon gave him the barest of nods, still a full red, but there was a small smile on the man's face now. Opith threw Jack a droll look, saying, "You still have to learn the game to even play, Jack."

"Details, details." Jack waved away good-naturedly. Then something caught his attention across the room and all signs of joking vanished to be replaced by what Daniel had come to dub the 'Colonel' face. "I'll be right back," Jack told them, immediately walking off.

They, of course, were quick to follow. Daniel was surprised when Jack walked swiftly down the isle of bunks, across the busy common room –which came to a complete stand still when they saw him- and into the Fourth's sleeping room. That's when Daniel realized Jack wasn't the only First in there tonight.

It was Khem, arguing quietly with a young woman who was sitting on the nearest bunk in a fit of tears. Everyone else had shied away from the quarrel. "Hey Khem, Tethlia, what's up?" Jack greeted in a deceptively casual voice.

The woman, Tethlia, hiccupped when she saw Jack, but Khem turned and openly glared at Jack. "What are you doing here?" the First growled out, none too pleased at being interrupted.

"I could ask you the same." Jack replied, his face loosing all expression.

"It's none of your business. We have our own ways of doing things here." Khem stated coldly and turned back to Tethlia, but the woman shrunk away, making Khem even angrier. The First was about to grab Tethlia when Jack made his move. The First was taken completely off-guard as Jack not only grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away, but also spun him around and forced him up against a bunk's support beam. Jack's face was severe with disgust. "What has gotten into you!" Khem exclaimed.

"That is not how you treat the one you care about," Jack growled out. "Tethlia's just lost her child. _Your_ child! After a year of avoiding her you can't just expect things to be as they were, Khem." He let go of the shocked man and backing up a step, suddenly pointed a stern finger at the weeping woman, turning his anger on her. "And you! Stop blaming yourself! He _doesn't_ hate you!"

Khem's face was flickering between fury and confusion, but in the next moment Tethlia had flown from the bed and into the First's arms, sobbing heavily into his chest. "I'm sorry, Khem, I'm so sorry!"

All anger instantly drained from the First. Gently wrapping his arms around the shaking woman, Khem sighed, "Oh Tethlia."

Jack turned, his own mood changing like the flip of a dime. "Okay folks, show's over," he said, ushering the spectators away with a wave of his arm. He herded Daniel and the rest back to their own room. Daniel glanced over his shoulder and saw that Khem and Tethlia were now quietly huddled together on the bunk, taking silent comfort in each other's presence.

"Jack?" Daniel quietly questioned, but Jack wasn't going to explain.

"Khem's right, it's none of your business."

Daniel made a face at the Colonel, earning only a grin in return. "Right."

x.x.x.x.x.x

The next day turned out to be rather awkward for Jack. It'd already been arranged that he'd be spending the day working with Khem and there were too many shipments coming in and out for them to change it. The shipments leaving left through an entrance only reachable outside the House complex. It was part of the Blue Rooms he'd been told, and had its own area for exporting goods, whatever the business produced. No one had really been able to explain just exactly what business Omila did all the time, but Jack had gotten an idea it was a mix of things from services, to the production of some pretty advanced equipment.

Khem didn't seem to know what to say or do around Jack, and the two avoided talking past what was needed for the job. At the end of a day of unloading, sorting, and taking stock, Jack was ready to just forget everything and relax.

"I'll need the count totals tonight," Khem stated as they walked back to their room. Each of them had rather impressively full clipboards in hand.

Jack wearily ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was fine now, ribs didn't even hurt, a miracle in itself due to some mighty powerful drugs, but Jack felt drained. He wanted nothing more than a long hot bath and something to eat. He sighed. "Sure, why not."

Khem glanced at Jack somewhat nervously as they entered the First's quarters. Over the course of the day the young blond had managed to loose most of his agitation with Jack, but it returned suddenly, and startling Jack, the youth suddenly asked him, "Why were you in there last night?"

Jack sank down into his chair and sighed, suddenly exasperated with the younger man. "Khem, tell me something. What were you fighting with Tethlia about?"

The young blond blushed and he looked away in annoyance, but Jack pressed the issue, standing up again to bring his full authority into play. "You wanted her to come with you, back here, and she didn't want to go, did she?" Jack guessed.

Backing up against his desk as Jack drew nearer, Khem set his jaw, stating stubbornly, "It's our right! It's how things are done here, Jack."

"Well maybe that needs to change!" Jack exclaimed. Trying to release his frustration, Jack sat back down again, saying drolly, "I'm assuming you and Tethlia made up after I left?" Khem didn't say anything, but the young man looked more pensive than before. Then Jack told him with full seriousness, "She won't survive another pregnancy. She _barely_ survived this one."

Khem colored again with shame, and then much to Jack's surprise, murmured, "She asked me last night to watch over Mitch. He'll be five soon." The Colonel didn't know what to say, and after a minute of silence they both turned to finish off their own work.

They were still crunching numbers when the rest came in for the night. To Jack's amazement, Thimen had brought with him two plates of food that he handed to them without a word, and only a scowl in reply to Jack's surprised, "Thank you."

Neth seemed to find it all quite amusing, and with a grin teased the Aid, "Is this a sign that you're starting to like us again?"

Jack noticed Neth's use of 'us' instead of 'him' with some worry. Although Neth hadn't said anything, it was obvious he was still holding Thimen responsible for Jack's incident with the Guardsmen, and had taken to giving the Aid a cold shoulder on a regular basis. Thimen, too, noticed Neth's particular word choice and, with a look of distaste, stated blandly, "It was a busy day, I knew they'd be hungry."

Jack had a feeling it was more than that. Thimen was Omila's Aid, and that meant he heard things, probably knew exactly what happened last night. Jack actually found he had some pity for the Aid. It wasn't easy keeping secrets, he knew, especially when you had to keep them from the people who you were supposed to be able to trust. But here trust was something Thimen was only just starting to learn about, the hard way.

Taking a large bite out of the sandwich, Jack picked up the writing stick and continued marking the scrap piece of paper next to his notes. It was easiest for him to first write the numbers in English the way he was used to, and then convert them to Okatan. Especially since these people didn't divide by ten.

Swallowing hard to clear his throat, Jack contorted his face working one particularly large number out. With mild annoyance, Jack grumbled under his breath, "Why can't you people count by ten? The _rest_ of the universe counts by ten, why eight? No one…counts…by…eight." But Jack had suddenly trailed off, realization hitting him smack full in the face.

His exclamation had caught everyone by surprise, his expression of shock even more so. "Jack? What is it?" Shella worriedly asked.

But Jack was grabbing up a blank piece of paper scribling something down with almost frantic fervor. These people weren't the _only_ ones who counted by eight, so did the Ancients, and Jack wrote the first thing that came to mind. It was the circle from the Ancient's Legacy Room as Daniel called it. It was the first thing Jack had ever read, although he'd forgotten everything he'd learned from that unique mission, but only last year he and Teal'c had been forced to relearn the Ancient's language yet again.

"Last year my friend and I got stuck in this time loop," Jack told the group, talking with one hand as he marked the sheet with the other. He realized blatantly that that wouldn't make any sense to them and waving dismissively, said, "Never mind, point is, we came across a deserted planet and the natives left behind writing that looked a lot like this." Jack held up the paper for them to see, and asked, watching carefully for their reactions, "Have any of you seen anything like this before?"

They all said no, but while most regarded the writing on the sheet with open curiosity, Thimen's expression was quite the opposite. And when Jack met the Aid's gaze it was obvious Thimen _had_ seen it before, and for whatever reason, seeing it now in Jack's hands made the Aid afraid. For a long moment Jack held Thimen's gaze, but breaking away he quickly stood up, saying briskly, "I'll be right back."

"Jack, the numbers!" Khem called out, alarmed.

"Be back in fifteen, I promise," Jack reassured him, and then with the paper in hand he took off before anyone could say anything to stop him. He headed straight for the Red Rooms where the Second were housed. The doors were now locked and therefore no longer needed Guardsmen to watch them, but they conveniently opened for him as he approached like most locked doors in the House did. Hurriedly, he walked through vacant workrooms and libraries to the common room located at the back. There was evidence of the Ancients here, somewhere, and if there was anyone who might be able to confirm it other than Thimen, it'd be the Second.

Jack found Othwen with a group of five others, not in the common room, but in one of workrooms nearby. The table was covered with books and the group seemed to be working on a project. The writing board on the wall was covered with math equations and two of the computer screens held schematics for some sort of machine. They looked up at Jack's quick entrance in surprise.

"Jack," Othwen greeted with his usual smile. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I need to ask you guys a question." He put the paper down on the table. "Have any of you ever seen writing like this before?"

The group looked at it with the same open curiosity most of the First had. Othwen frowned, saying, "You wrote something similar to this once before, is it you planet's language?"

"No. It's something else."

Unfortunately, none of them had ever seen its likeness before, but they were quick to suggest that he ask the rest, and then even followed him around as he did just that. Like scientists the galaxy over, they loved new challenges and hated seeing them unresolved. Jack had collected a scattered following before he finally found someone who recognized it.

"There's a book in the seventh library that has writing like this in it," the man told him, guiding him and his small entourage to its location. "I don't know what any of it says, it's written with two different languages, both of which I don't know, but one of them is like yours, there." The man explained further, more than happy to be of help.

At the library, the Second pulled out a small and extremely dusty book from one of the highest shelves and handed it over. Jack got the immediate impression that this book was very old, and opened it somewhat hesitantly, but the pages were a fairly thick paper and still intact, if a little worn. Inside was indeed the writing of the Ancients, written in blocks with another language beside it, or written as one might when taking notes. Jack didn't readily recognize the second language, but from the look of the layout Jack guessed it was the author's native tongue with the Ancients' writing copied from something else.

"Why does this interest you so?" Othwen asked. "Can you read it?"

Jack closed the book and looked at the group. He was sure Omila would be listening in by now, but even if she wasn't, Thimen would have told her tomorrow, anyway. "With time, I think so." He grinned widely at them. "Thanks guys for the help." Then, before they could press any more questions on him, he left.

Jack hoped he'd just _get_ the chance to translate it. The real teller would be if Omila had the Guardsmen confiscate the book. Regardless, Jack made his way back to his room with some excitement. Wait till Daniel saw this! Jack was sure Daniel would know what the second language was; it wasn't so obscure as dots and squiggles like Okatan was. In fact, it looked vaguely familiar, but that was for Daniel to figure out. _He,_ at least, could figure out what the Ancient's had written.

As Jack entered the First's room again, he had a smile of triumph plastered on his face that caught everyone's attention. "Found what you were looking for?" Thimen cautiously asked.

Jack flashed the man a grin. "It's a start." He put the book down on his desk and sitting down picked up his unfinished sandwich. But the rest came over, too curious to wait.

"What's a start?" Neth asked, eyeing the book. Jack waved at him around a mouthful of food, he was rather ravenous by now, and Neth picked it up, thumbing through the strange pages so the others could see. "What is it?"

The Colonel swallowed what was in his mouth and casually replied, "I don't know yet. I'll need time to sort it out."

Thimen looked at Jack startled, and then warily asked, "You can read it?" Most of the fear had left the Aid's face, replaced now by a heavy concern.

Jack eyed the man, saying slowly, "I think so. And what I can't figure out I'm sure Daniel can."

Khem immediately noticed the exchange, and with a darkening scowl demanded of Thimen, "What do you know of this? Have you, or have you _not_ seen writing like this?"

"Khem," Jack quickly interceded. "If Thimen says he hasn't, than he hasn't. Me finding this book isn't something to be taken lightly, by _any_ of us." Thimen gave Jack an odd look, likely confused to find Jack covering for him.

Shella shook her head perplexed. "Why?" Khem and Neth were both still glaring at Thimen, but turned now to Jack, just as curious as Shella.

"Because," Jack said gravely, "this," and he took the book back, "is a part of your past. Something none of you have ever had before."

That subdued the group, and Shella, looking just as concerned as Thimen, questioned, "Then is it really a good idea for you to read it?"

But before Jack could say anything Neth interceded, saying somewhat forcefully, "You _have_ to read it, Jack. Even if it never leaves this room, I want to know the truth."

Regarding the man with concern, Jack calmly replied, "It might not say anything, Neth."

And then Khem was shaking his head, crossing his arms and looking as decisive as Neth. "I'm with Neth. You have to read it, Jack, and tell us what it says."

Jack looked around at the group. Shella was hesitant, but nodded in agreement. Even Thimen softly added, "Read it, Jack."

"All right then," Jack replied. "If you're all sure." They were.


	7. the Duel

_Author's Note_: This update is so late I don't expect any of you to forgive me. Perhaps when I finally complete this story, eh? ;)

x.x.x.x.x

"Ow!" Daniel hit the wall and almost slid right down to the floor. Today his group had been assigned the very tedious task of scrubbing all the marble walls and pillars in the main hall, and according to Tyle, Daniel had just missed a spot. He was sure he hadn't, and even if he had, being shoved into the wall wasn't really necessary.

"Well don't just stand there, fix your mistake, slave," Tyle sneered at him.

"Yes, sir," Daniel murmured, keeping his head bowed. Tyle had a real problem with slaves making eye contact with him, so they all avoided it as much as possible. Gratefully Tyle had already moved on, unfortunately, it was to yell at Rhyon. Daniel furtively looked over at them, picking up his stray sponge and pretending to return to work. It'd been two days since Jack had visited, and in those two days Daniel had gained no less than five new bruises, but he was still glad he hadn't told Jack. What good would it have done, anyway?

Daniel, along with everyone else, flinched as Tyle hit Rhyon hard on the back for not working fast enough. It was a hard enough blow to cause Rhyon to actually sink to his knees in pain, and Tyle, much like he just had with Daniel, grabbed the man by the shoulder, pulling him up and shoving him hard against the wall. "Pathetic!" Tyle growled.

Unlike Daniel, Rhyon hadn't been able to keep his feet, and crouched against the wall in a huddle. Daniel immediately dropped his sponge again in alarm. It had gone too far this time. Considering the amount of shaking Rhyon was doing, that last hit must have done some real damage.

"Get up!" Tyle yelled at the man. Rhyon honestly tried, but he barely straightened before he fell again, this time unable to hold back his cry of pain.

"Do as I say, slave!" Tyle ordered, but Rhyon couldn't move. The blood had drained completely from the man's face and the shaking had more than doubled, but Rhyon's injury only enraged the Overseer that much more. No one was working now, and as Daniel saw Tyle raise his hand, readying to use the collar restraint, he jumped forward with only the thought of protecting his friend in his mind.

"No!" He stepped in front of Rhyon just in time to take the full effect, biting his tongue as he fell helplessly next to Rhyon. The pain was agony, lacing through his body in waves, but it didn't let up and Daniel could vaguely register the Overseer yelling at him.

Then, suddenly, the pain had stopped, and Daniel realized someone was crouched protectively over him and Rhyon both, taking the collar's punishment for them. Daniel forced his head up, blinking back tears. It was Jack.

The Colonel had his teeth clenched tightly shut as pain shook his entire frame, but in the next instant Daniel saw the Colonel's face contort into an expression of rage. It was the scariest expression Daniel had ever seen on the Colonel, and a moment later Jack was pushing himself back to his feet and charging Tyle in a tackle.

The Overseer hadn't let up with the restraint, even when Jack arrived, his malicious eyes turning smug, but all that was wiped away now in a moment of shock. Jack literally barreled into the man, rolling around with him on the floor till he had the hand device off and clutched tightly in his own grip. As they both returned to their feet, Tyle glared at Jack, enraged, but Jack's anger was _far_ worse.

"You're going to die for this, slave," Tyle spat out.

"Maybe," Jack agreed, and then stated coldly, "But not before I've killed _you_."

Tyle wasn't intimidated, but then he'd never had to face the Colonel before. The idea that a slave could possibly know how to fight back was probably too much for the Overseer to comprehend. Tyle's lips curled into a sneer. The Okatan was readying to face what he was sure couldn't be a real challenge. Then ten of the Guardsmen all showed up, with Rakel at their head. "Tyle, what is going on?" Rakel demanded, looking around at everyone with assessing eyes.

The Overseer turned to the Guardsmen, throwing Jack a look of arrogant triumph. "Sir, this slave threatened my life."

Rakel turned to Jack and gravely asked him, "Did you?"

But Jack obviously wasn't in the penitent kind of mood, and with cold eyes still focused solely on Tyle, he confirmed, "You better believe it I did!"

The Chief regarded Jack for a moment, the rest of the Guardsmen as tense as all the slaves as they watched the exchange. Daniel felt hands helping him up but he barely noticed. He swallowed hard. This could be it for them.

Then Rakel turned to the smug Tyle and asked with full seriousness, "Do you except his challenge?"

"Challenge?" Tyle asked, shocked, quickly exclaiming, "He's a slave, not an Okatan!"

"Than you should have no problem wining the duel," Rakel stated, as if nothing were off with this situation. The rest of the Guardsmen exchanged looks as startled as Tyle, but they stood by their leader on his decision. A small humorless smile curled at Rakel's mouth and he added as an incentive, "If you win you shall have the chance to prove your worth to the Guardsmen." Then he turned to Jack. "And if you survive this, you still have to face punishment for attacking an Okatan. As Tyle said, you _are_ a slave."

Jack's expression hadn't changed one bit, his eyes still focused solely on Tyle. "Fine."

The Overseer's face contorted into a half grin, half sneer. "I will show my worth to the Guardsmen," he proclaimed.

"Maleki, Tep, stay here," Rakel ordered, and then taking the collar restraint from Jack, led him and Tyle away down the hall.

The two Guardsmen left behind ordered their group to remain against the wall instead of resuming their work. In worried silence the Third sank to the floor. Daniel sat down next to Rhyon. He didn't say anything, but touching his arm, Daniel could feel the occasional tremor still causing Rhyon to shake. Walking up to them, the Guardsman, Maleki, sorrowfully apologized to Daniel, "I'm sorry," sounding as if the outcome this duel were already determined.

"Why?" Daniel challenged, all 'sirs' forgotten in his worry. "Jack will win," he assured the Okatan.

Maleki sadly shook his head. "I have seen Jack fight, and while Tyle is untrained as a Guardsman, he is skilled. Too much for your friend, I think."

Daniel laughed hoarsely, startling everyone. "You don't understand. Jack doesn't like dying!" He exclaimed, as if that decided everything.

x.x.x.x.x

Jack stood in the practice room, once again surrounded by Guardsmen. More had joined them there, this time creating the battle area off the mats. Easier to clean the blood away, Jack guessed. He looked up at Tyle, who was standing at the other end of the circle, then at Rakel, who was approaching with a short dagger for each of them.

This would be to the death. There was no other way, Jack knew, but silently he questioned if he really wanted to kill this man. Whether or not he _could_ hadn't even entered his mind, and after a minute of indecision, Jack knew he didn't want to, but would. Adopting the mentality he'd used more than half his life, Jack removed Tyle's name from his mind and labeled him 'enemy.'

He took the dagger from Rakel, barely meeting the Chief's gaze, keeping his eyes instead on his target as he'd been trained to do. This was much easier with a gun, but he'd been taught to use any tool available, and Jack naturally turned the dagger in his hand so the blade ran along his arm instead of sticking straight out. It wasn't as long as the standard military knife, but it would do. Then he adopted a loose semi crouch in anticipation of his target's first move.

The enemy laughed mockingly at Jack's stance, holding the dagger out in front of him as if it were a stinger. The enemy was foolish. Then Rakel said something and the two combatants were moving towards each other in the center of the circle. It was over in a matter of seconds. The enemy had been strong, and Jack knew he wasn't at top form at the moment, so he'd stepped into the attack, locking his ankle behind the enemy's while taking the bite of the approaching knife along his side. There was no help for it, but while one hand had kept the dagger from doing critical damage in the attack, the other, with his own blade, had been free to sweep up and across the enemy's throat with the full force of his own momentum.

It was a moment before his adrenaline realized it was over, and Jack blinked hard, letting himself go numb as he stared down at the lifeless body of the Overseer Tyle. Jack looked at his hand still gripping the dagger tightly, his arm thoroughly covered by hot blood. The rest of him was splattered as well, but this wasn't the first time he'd killed a man in close combat, and he already knew his stomach could handle it. Turning, Jack suddenly realized the room was deathly silent.

Everyone seemed to be regarding him as if for the first time. Surely they'd seen worse than this in battle, what with fighting with _swords_ and all, Jack thought, suddenly irritated. He turned to Rakel, bluntly asking, "Now what?"

But as Rakel opened his mouth to respond, Hyron stepped forward and angrily stated, "I challenge Jack to the duel!"

Rakel regarded his Guardsman with creased brows, but after a moment he turned to Jack and questioned seriously, "Do you accept Hyron's challenge?"

"What? Why? We've already had our fight!" Jack exclaimed, waving an arm at Hyron, alarm washing through him.

"This is a duel, Jack, you can not hide yourself here," Hyron stated bitterly, and Jack realized in an instant that Hyron had figured out Jack had given in, although not easily, Jack silently groused.

Two others came into the circle and picked up Tyle's body, taking it just outside the circle while Hyron approached and collected the fallen dagger. Blood still smeared the floor, that'd make it slippery in spots, but while killing Tyle had been necessary, Jack couldn't find any good reason to kill Hyron. And what would happen if he did? Would another just challenge him, and another, till they succeeded in killing him? Was their pride so stubborn that they wouldn't let him be?

"Jack, do you accept the challenge?" Rakel repeated, but it was obvious Jack didn't really have a choice.

"Fine," Jack angrily growled out. "Fine, I accept your challenge." He backed up to the edge of the circle. He rubbed some of the blood off the blade on his already soiled clothes, and then prodded experimentally at his injured side. It stung when he touched it, but the cut felt shallow to him, mostly superficial.

Slowly, Jack forced himself to relax. He couldn't fight Hyron like he'd fought Tyle, because in his mind he knew killing Hyron would do no good. That meant he had to do something else, but what, he wasn't sure.

Then Hyron was moving towards him and Jack had to move as well. Hyron wasn't holding back this time either, and Jack took a strong punch to the chest when he only just managed to block the dagger's thrust. Only freshly healed ribs snapped under the blow and Jack hit the ground hard, loosing all his breath from the blow. He couldn't win this standing, Jack realized, and not waiting for his lungs to recuperate, kicked upward, catching Hyron by surprise in the knee.

While the Guardsmen were strong and fast they weren't used to the feet being used as weapons, and Hyron twisted against the blow, coming just into reach as Jack quickly scissor-swept him to the ground.

Before Hyron had a chance to get up again Jack's foot went out one more time, smacking solidly into the side of the Guardsman's head. The Colonel was on top of him in an instant, planting a knee heavily in Hyron's side while Jack pushed his dagger up next to the man's throat. "Drop your knife," Jack ordered.

Hyron still look dazed from the blow to the head, but after a moment his vision cleared and he growled out, "Just do it!"

"No." Angry with the futility of this fight, Jack got off the man and backing up looked hard around at all the rest as he forcibly pulled air through pain filled lungs. "I'm not killing anyone else for you today, so if you really want to see me dead, fine!"

Hyron was slowly getting back to his feet, suspicion covering his face. Jack just gazed steadily back. Then to emphasize his point he tossed his dagger to the floor. There was no point in continuing this. If they wanted him dead he was going to die today, in or out of a fight.

But with his action a smile had begun to curl at Hyron's lips, and Jack noticed a subtle change come over the rest. Then Hyron looked around the circle, saying to them, "Jack has proven his worth to the Guardsmen. Does anyone disagree?" No one did, in fact many of them had looks of admiration on their faces.

Jack was confused. "What the hell does _that_ mean?" He exclaimed, too irritated to care about sounding respectful.

"It means," Rakel stated, stepping forth and attaching a small red ruby to Jack's collar, "that your service to the House of Oketena now includes the protection of Lady Omila." That didn't really help explain things, but if it meant they didn't want his head on a platter anymore, Jack was going to take it. "Now," Rakel continued, "You must complete the duel." At first Jack thought Rakel meant for Jack to still fight Hyron, but then Rakel motioned to where Tyle's body was lying. "Pick him up, Jack. I shall show you where you will be burying him."

It was a long moment before Jack did as he was instructed. Damn alien customs!

x.x.x.x.x

Daniel cautiously looked to where the Guardsmen were standing. Apparently something had happened to get them talking instead of just watching the group, but Daniel was grateful for the distraction and turning to Rhyon, quickly asked under his breath, "How are you holding up?"

"The pain is mostly gone, now," Rhyon replied just as quietly. "I will be fine."

Daniel regarded the man carefully to see if he was faking it, but most of the color had returned to Rhyon's face and the shaking seemed to have passed. If there really had been damage to his spine then they'd know as soon as Rhyon tried standing again. The shy man nudged Daniel with his elbow and the anthropologist turned his head to see Maleki approaching with a smirk on his face. Daniel suddenly felt dread rise in the pit of his stomach.

"How did you know?"

"What?" Daniel asked, startled, the tension slowly falling back away.

"Jack has won not only one but _two_ duels today." Then he said to them all, "Overseer Tyle is no more. We will take you back to your rooms where you will remain till morning."

Slowly the group got back to their feet. At first Daniel was too worried about Rhyon to worry about Jack, but his friend seemed to be okay and Daniel quickly turned back to Maleki, anxious to know more. "What will happen to Jack?"

"He has been found to have the worth of the Guardsmen," the man told him with a smile, and the other Guardsman, Tep, huffed but then grinned as well, asking, "Do all the slaves from your planet fight like him?"

"Ah, no," Daniel replied uncertainly, but turned back to Maleki, asking, "Worth of the Guardsmen, what does that mean?"

"It means," Maleki patiently replied while ushering the group ahead, "that were Jack Okatan, he would be a Guardsmen now. As a slave that is not possible, but it is the highest praise the Guardsmen can give."

"But what now?" Daniel asked, insistent with concern, "What will happen to him now?"

"He will be punished for his actions today," the Guardsmen solemnly stated, but then smiled encouragingly. "But do not fear for your friend, he is strong."

Daniel did fear. Not because he was worried Jack was going to die, but because he'd suddenly realized they might be in so deep here they'd never get out again.

x.x.x.x.x

Jack took another step and sucked air threw his teeth in pain as his foot found yet another rock. It was hard to see them through the grass and they hadn't given him any sandals for the trip. To make it worse, it was a rather bright and sunny day, not a single cloud in sight. It was his first time outside the complex walls in over a month, and here he was stuck carrying a dead man halfway around the outside of the complex through brittle grass and sharp rocks with no shoes on. It was part of his penance he was sure, custom or no custom.

Man, but his chest hurt! Jack had Tyle's body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, but with his breath and feet catching at every step, it was slow going. The Guardsmen had all come out with him, staying behind him while Rakel walked in front, leading the way. By the time they finally reached their destination, they had crossed clear around to the backside of the mining complex. Jack could see doors there but little else. Finally allowed to drop the body, the Colonel took a good look around. To his surprise they were standing in the middle of a dried out field. Small patches of over turned dirt littered the ground in rows and at its center stood a large machine.

Rakel had taken them to that machine. He hit a button and the top came off, showing a hallow section inside just the right size for a body to fit. "Lay Tyle in here."

Jack heaved the body up, dropping it inside. "What will this do?"

"It will turn him to ash." Rakel pressed another button and the lid slid shut again. "You will dig a hole over there and later put Tyle's ashes inside, returning him to the ground."

"That's got to cut down on costs," Jack murmured, looking around at all the spots that he realized now were unmarked graves. "What? No funeral for his family?"

Rakel frowned, confused by Jack's words and informed him, "Tyle's family will be notified that he died in service to the House of Oketena and compensated as such. It is how it's done here." Then the Chief motioned for Jack to pick up one of the shovels lying by the machine.

An hour later the ashes were ready and Jack had a sizable hole dug into the ground. They didn't used any kind of container so Jack had to use the shovel to collect Tyle's remains and place them into the hole he'd dug, before covering it back up with dirt. Halfway finished, Jack had to stop to catch his breath. Sharp pains were threatening to take over and he leaned heavily on his shovel as he wiped sweat from his brow. It wasn't so much the heavy labor as it was the constant lift of his arms and strain on his broken ribs. Breathing had become the biggest challenge of all now.

But this was almost over, and with gritted teeth he continued to fill the hole, stopping again only when he was done. Only it wasn't as over as he thought it would be.

Hyron was handing Rakel thick leather strips and a rather deadly looking whip. Jack hadn't even noticed when the Guardsman had left or come back; he'd been so focused on just finishing his task. Sagging with exhaustion, Jack quietly asked, "What's next?"

Rakel didn't look too happy, but his face was set. "As part of the duel, the victor is expected to bleed upon the ground of the dead. As a sign of giving life back for the life they have just taken."

"No problem, I'm already bleeding, don't mind giving a few drops at all," Jack offered, already knowing it wouldn't be good enough for them.

The Chief shook his head, gravely stating, "As your punishment for attacking an Okatan, you shall be whipped till your blood falls to the ground. Take off your shirt, Jack."

Closing his eyes, Jack forced himself to remain calm. He could get through this. Hell, he'd been through worse. But that thought didn't hold as much comfort as he'd hoped it would. Resigned to the inevitable, he took a steadying breath, and with some struggle managed to pull the sticky shirt from off his back.

It was much easier to see the cut where it ran along his side now. It'd mostly sealed shut against the shirt, but with it off the cut began to bleed freely again, trickling down to be soaked up by Jack's pants.

He was made to kneel down on the grave and two Guardsmen looped the leather straps around his wrists, each of them pulling out hard. It hurt as first, but Jack was grateful for the tension the second the whip first touched his skin. Pain stung his back while more, sharper pain, pierced his chest, taking all breath away. On the third lash Jack thought he'd pass out it hurt so bad, but he didn't, and by the tenth lash it was finally over.

He was released and Jack fell forward, shaking arms barely holding him up as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away. For a long time he was sure it would never fade, but then, finally, his chest eased enough for him to get more than just the barest of breath into his lungs. Tiredly opening his eyes, he could see where little drops of blood had darkened the dirt.

It was a long time before Jack could raise himself to his knees and then again to his feet. No one stepped forward to help him, but from the expressions on the Guardsmen's faces they didn't help as a sign of respect rather than out of any sense of cruelty. The leather straps were taken and his shirt returned. Carefully, and ever so slowly, Jack slid it on over his head. It plastered itself to his bleeding back almost immediately.

Jack turned to Rakel and asked one last time between ragged breaths, "Now what?"

"The Duel is over. Now we return home."

Home. Ya right, Jack thought sarcastically, but didn't say anything as he began the long trek back to the House complex. Again the Guardsmen walked behind him, with Rakel at his side this time. None were in a hurry, letting Jack set the pace, which was good, because he was fairly sure he wasn't able to move any faster even if he wanted to. Only when they had entered the gates again did the Guardsmen leave him.

It was finally over, for real this time. Jack made his way around back by the fields. His feet were scratched up and muddy and he wanted to leave as little trail for the Third to clean as possible. Plus it was the route where he'd encounter the least amount of people. Once inside Jack headed straight for the bath used by the First. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and fall blissfully unconscious, but he was more than a little dirty at the moment. Between Tyle's blood, his own blood, and the dirt kicked up by his digging, he was a filthy mess. If he didn't take care of the cuts now, one was guaranteed to become infected.

While Jack was surprised he'd managed to get to the bath unseen, he wasn't so surprised when Khem, Neth, Shella, and even Chasken showed up five minutes later. He'd managed to sit down at the water's edge, his shirt half off, when they entered.

"Jack!" Neth called out the moment he saw him.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted, but it was mumbled through the fabric of his shirt. Then hands were helping it slide over his head and down his arms. All four were there, staring in intense concern at his cut up back. Jack forced a lopsided smile. "Hey guys, what's up?" It didn't have quite the calming effect he'd hoped for, especially when speaking at all caused him to wince in pain.

"Jack," Shella breathed out, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It looks worse than it feels," he reassured them, but as he winced again he decided to rephrase, "Or it feels worse than it looks. Never mind."

"I'll go get something to help," Khem quickly offered.

"Bring back a lot of bandages," Shella called after the man as he left. Then turning to the other two, began to give them orders as if they were a couple of her workers, "Neth, Chasken, help him get his pants off and get him into the water. We need to clean these cuts out."

"I can…really…"Jack tried to object, but couldn't quite get it out. He blushed at the very thought of being naked in front of Shella. The First had somewhat irregular schedules and so far Jack had managed to keep his baths either private or at the very least, same sex. But it was useless to complain now, he didn't have the energy to anyway, and it was painfully obvious he needed their help.

The others didn't mind at all, but were eager to do what they could, and soon Jack was bathed and sitting shirtless on a bench while Shella made sure each cut was cleaned out and covered while the others anxiously watched.

"You got lucky you know," Chasken stated, partway through.

"Believe me, I know," Jack groaned.

"How did the fight start to begin with?" Khem asked. "No one would say."

"Remember how we heard about some of the Thirds getting bullied? Well it's true, and Tyle was the one doing it. He was using the collar on a couple of them, including Daniel. I had to stop it."

The rest were shocked. "But surely you know that the collars can't kill us," Neth said with a frown. "There are other things you could have done. If Lady Omila didn't like you so much you would have been killed for your attack, and then what good would it have done?"

Jack sighed, and then winced as Shella wrapped another bandage tightly around his chest. It was as much to cover the lacerations on his back, as it was to help his ribs. "Daniel's collar isn't like ours," Jack told them with a grimace. "Omila rigged it so it could kill him. To keep me in line. I couldn't risk Tyle accidentally setting it off in his _enthusiasm_." He flinched sharply as the bandage was pulled tight.

"I'm almost done," Shella sympathetically murmured.

Neth and Khem had been surprised by Jack's revelation, but Chasken only nodded with understanding and stated, "You really won't leave without your team, will you?"

"I don't leave anyone behind," Jack steadfastly confirmed.

x.x.x.x.x

Most of the House had been suspended when the duel took place. This reached as far as Omila as she sat in her office deep in thought, her paper work lying on her desk long forgotten. She had just turned the screens off, no longer interested in watching the First. Thimen was still with her, working quietly on the other side of the desk, doing what Omila didn't have the desire to do herself.

After several minutes of watching her Aid work, Omila suddenly said, "Thimen."

The slave looked up. "Yes, my Lady?"

"What do you think of Jack?" she asked him with curiosity.

Thimen glanced about somewhat nervous before finally settling on, "He will not lie to you, Lady Omila."

She considered his words, agreeing with them. "What else?"

"What else, my Lady?" Thimen repeated, startled. It was obvious to her he didn't really want to answer the question. She just smiled and nodded at him to continue.

"He assumes a lot. Isn't very respectful," Thimen hesitantly told her, and then scowled, saying, "He doesn't like the rules." But then the scowl vanished and Thimen grudgingly added, "Although he works hard at whatever he's agreed to do."

"And what about trust?" Omila asked.

"Trust?" Thimen queried, now confused.

"If I allow him into the rest of the restricted areas as the other First are allowed, would he use the tools there to free his friend Daniel and go?"

Thimen pursed his lips, considering her question quite seriously, but after thinking about it for a minute, Thimen finally told her, "I do not believe he would, my Lady, not anymore."

Omila leaned back, once again deep in thought, but in the end she had to agree with Thimen's assessment.

x.x.x.x.x

By the time the rest of Third got back to the rooms they'd heard enough to know something serious had happened.

"We had to clean up a lot of blood in the Guardsmen's training room," Eglish stated, finding Daniel and Rhyon quietly playing a game of Took on Daniel's bed. "Ritalen said it was Tyle's. He told us he was dead but he didn't exactly sound all that upset about it."

"Of course he didn't," Kheta snapped. "Tyle was a shwezt! No one liked him." Then she looked at Daniel and Rhyon deeply concerned. "Are you both okay?"

Daniel nodded. His head was still pounding from the after effects of the collar, but he didn't want to worry them with it. Everyone who had been under Tyle's keeping today was telling the rest everything that had happened.

"I don't get it," Eglish admitted. "Why would Jack risk attacking an Okatan?"

"Because Eglish," Kheta said, sitting down next to the young man. "Jack and Daniel aren't really slaves." That confused the man even more.

Sighing, Daniel told him, "We have a saying on our planet. The value of one life is priceless."

A new voice remarked, "That's an odd concept for slaves, Daniel." He turned to see Utha coming up the isle of bunks, a grim expression on his face. It was usually a lot later before they saw anyone from Forth, but it seemed the whole complex had been switched to light duty today. The older man held out a couple of queesh still in their peels. "It's all I could risk bringing."

But Daniel took them with much gratitude, handing one to Rhyon and saying, "This is more than enough."

The Forth smiled. "Then you know the secret of the queesh?"

Nodding, Daniel hungrily tore the fruit open and bit into it. It would take a few minutes, but already he could feel the headache starting to falter. Nodding to Kheta, Daniel replied around a mouthful of spicy sweet juice, "Kheta told us."

Utha looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow, but then nodded. "Yes, you were a Fourth several years ago, weren't you?"

"You were much younger then," Kheta teased with a grin.

The room had been a buzz with conversation the second everyone had gotten back, so when it suddenly became real quiet, the lack of noise grabbed the anthropologist's attention. Daniel looked around to see a flash of black, hope driving away whatever part of the headache the medicinal fruit hadn't, but it wasn't Jack.

Khem had walked into the room. Their little group could see Tethlia instantly go to greet the First, and the two hugged tightly. There were a few comments passed between the young blond and a few others close by, but soon everyone was returning again to their own, now whispered, conversations. Daniel was about to do the same when he noticed that Khem wasn't going with Tethlia to the Fourth's sleeping room, but moving instead to their side.

There was only one reason he would come to the Third's room. "How is Jack?" Daniel asked, immediately getting up to meet the First at the edge of the bunk.

Khem stopped short, startled by Daniel's intensity, and hedged somewhat before finally answering, "He'll be fine."

'He'll be,' not 'he was.'

Then the First repeated with more confidence, "He'll be fine. I've never met anyone as resilient as Jack. Maybe it's something about your planet, but it's something that works in your favor. Now," Khem said, pulling himself up straight, "Jack made me promise to come check on you and Rhyon."

Daniel insides were knotted with worry, but he still murmured, "I'm fine." Rhyon did much the same without so many words.

Khem just frowned. "There's no reason to hide the truth from me. We knew Tyle was causing problems but we didn't know how bad. Something should have been said before this."

"With all due respect, sir," Opith broke in, "What could even the First have done to avoid what happened today?"

For a moment Khem looked angry at being challenged so, but then he said, "You're right, our options are limited, but we're not _totally_ helpless." He turned again to Daniel and asked steadfastly, "So really, are either of you hurt, because I can help with that."

The anthropologist curiously regarded the First. The few times he'd had to talk with a First, they'd come off sounding full of self importance, and while their roles hadn't changed much, Daniel thought there was something different now, a greater sense of confidence that had been lacking there before. He sat back down, finally admitting, "I've several bruises I wish I didn't, but that's it."

The First nodded then looked pointedly at Rhyon. The shy man shrank back ever so slightly, but said, "My back is sore, and it hurts to stand."

"You told me it didn't!" Daniel exclaimed, upset that his friend had lied to him. The man just shrugged.

"We can't do anything right now," Khem said calmly, "But I'll come find you at first meal and we'll go to the White Rooms. Shella should be able to help, at the very least give you something to take the pain away."

"What about Jack?" Daniel asked. He had to know just how bad it was. "When will we likely get to see him?"

"Not for a few days," Khem answered seriously, and then a smile twitched at the First's lips. "We've decided between us not to let Jack do anything until he's healed."

Daniel huffed. "Good luck. The only thing Jack hates worse than dying is being stuck in bed!"

"Daniel," Opith frowned with concern, "You say that as if he's died before."

"Well," Daniel answered, startled at the realization. "I guess because he _has_. So have I for that matter. It's really not very pleasant."

Everyone looked at him with mixed expressions of disbelief and shock. Then Utha laughed, a deep sound that rumbled warmly throughout the room. "No wonder the people from your planet are so different."

"Well, no, actually, it never happened till we started exploring _other_ planets," Daniel tried explaining. "It's just that there are some, um, aliens, other people out there who can bring…people…back to life if they've just died."

"From ash?" Khem asked, a somewhat disturbed expression crossing his face.

"No. Ah, no I don't think so. For the most part the body has to be whole I think." Oddly, that seemed to reassure the First.

Then Opith asked, eyes wide with curiosity, "And just how did you die, Daniel?"

Daniel sat back suddenly flustered. Everyone was keenly watching him and the anthropologist wondered if he'd already said too much. This was the first time any of them had been so interested in anything extensive about his past, but even Khem was waiting anxiously for his story. "Well, ah," Then came the problem of what exactly could he tell them without endangering them. "We were on this planet once looking for a creature that could turn itself invisible." Eglish raised his eyebrows at that, but Daniel just rambled on.

"We didn't know it at the time but it wasn't the creature doing it, it was really these, ah, people, called the Nox. They're not like any, er, people you've met before. They're short forest like people with twig like hair and they were dressed in something like pajamas."

"What are pajamas?"

"Ah, well, um. Okay, they were dressed in strange clothes." Daniel told them the basics about what happened on the Nox's home world. He had to be careful not to use the word human or explain too much about who the goa'uld really were, but he successfully finished his story with a growing audience.

"Shwez," Tethlia murmured when Daniel was done. "Did you ever go back there?"

"No, we can't. But we have seen them again, a couple of times. They're complete pacifists so they mostly keep to themselves."

Then Opith asked, "What's a pacifist?"

"Someone who doesn't believe violence can solve problems."

Eglish snorted, "Too bad we don't have that here."

Daniel smiled. "Well, in a way you do. All of you are pacifists to a degree. Look at your lives and how much you've accomplished."

"Accomplished?!" Eglish scorned, and there were several nods of agreements, but Opith stopped them.

"I don't think Daniel's talking about business."

"Yes, exactly," Daniel quickly said. "Who we are is defined by what we do with what we have. Ah…okay, the perfect example. In the circle you get together and play music. Now in order for that music to sound good you have to harmonize. Most of the time you're not even following any kind of script, you're just improvising, listening to each other. It's the same thing with pacifism, you listen and respond to other people in order to harmonize." Daniel stopped, leaning back. He could see some of them at least understood what he was saying. Daniel pursed his lips and then stated, "And earlier today…I fully believe Khem when he says we should have told them before. Something could have been done. Maybe it wouldn't have been enough, but we don't really know for sure."

The group was silent after that, and then the lights dimmed. Khem broke the silence by saying, "I need to get back. Tomorrow is a new day, and we'll have to make up for what was missed today." He turned then with Tethlia in hand, and headed back to the door. The rest who'd gathered around parted as well, slowly making their way back to their own bunks.

Rhyon got up, picking up the long forgotten Took game, but then Kheta took it from him, saying with a smile, "You're hurt remember? I'll do this."

The man gratefully smiled at her, but as Kheta moved away he turned to Daniel and quietly asked, "Do you really think it could have been different?"

"Different? I think so. Better? I'm not so sure," Daniel replied with full honesty. But it was already over and they'd come out survivors. Well Jack, Daniel silently thought to himself, I'm still following your orders. Although, he wasn't so sure how well he would have managed if Jack had been killed that day.


	8. Origins

Author's Notes: This wasn't really one of my favorite chapters, but it's kind of an integral stepping stone to the plot, so, eh.

x.x.x.x.x

Jack was bored restless. He'd promised the rest he wouldn't leave the room until they said he could, but that was six days ago! Thanks to Shella's wonderful medicine he'd slept through most of the first two, but now the same medicine seemed to be keeping him awake almost non-stop. It was a mild side effect considering how much better he felt. If he had to guess he'd say the broken ribs had already healed and he could tell by feel that the deep cuts that had marked his back less than a week ago would be gone with just one more week. If he were lucky they wouldn't even leave any scars. The drug wasn't nearly as fast as a sarcophagus, but it was probably less addicting, too. He hoped.

Impatiently tapping his pencil against the clipboard, Jack wracked his memory for the proper words that went with the line of sticks and bars that was the Ancient's language. Left by the moon, left by the sun, left by…something. Giving up after several minutes he put a question mark where the unknown word was supposed to go. He didn't have many question marks in his translation anymore, much to his amazement he'd managed to figure most of them out, usually during the middle of the night while he couldn't sleep.

Jack sighed. This was the last block of…_blocks_, that he had to go through, and being so close to the end only made him that much more impatient.

He heard a noise from out in the hall and looked up in time to see Shella and Chasken walk in hand in hand. They separated the moment they saw him but they still exchanged smiles. Not just any kind of smile, but the kind Jack was well familiar with. He leaned back and grinned at the two, asking with a smirk, "So how long has _that_ been going on?"

"What?" Chasken questioned, trying to sound confused, while Shella blushed, quickly turning to her desk as if to look for something.

Grinning further, Jack pushed, "Don't forget I'm older than you kids. I know what two people in love look like."

"Jack," Shella sternly stated, "I don't plan on having any more children."

That put a small hamper on Jack's joviality. "That's not what I meant." He sighed. "That you spend time with each other is more than enough." He looked back down at his notes feeling suddenly depressed. Sometimes the lack of humanity these people had really bothered him. Daniel would say it was just a difference of understanding, but to Jack, what these people didn't know was slowly killing them.

An awkward silence had grown in the room, but Jack tried to ignore it, thinking instead on the symbols in front of him. Idly he let his hand write while his mind worked at suppressing his feelings of outrage for this people's imprisonment.

_Come on Jack! You've been here for how long? And you're still upset about this?_ But Jack didn't think he'd ever get used to being a slave. Not really.

The Colonel looked down at his sheet, realizing suddenly that he'd just translated the entire block of writing. "Oh!"

"Jack?" Shella questioned.

Shella and Chasken were sitting next to each other on Shella's bed, once again hand in hand and both giving Jack curious looks. He didn't explain, but instead asked Chasken, "Are you hanging around tonight?"

The First nodded. Jack immediately began collecting his notes together, having made up his mind. "I don't care what you say! I've got to go see Daniel."

"We were going to tell you tonight, but you're healed enough now to leave," Shella told him.

Jack blinked. He'd completely expected them to protest like they had the other sixteen plus times he'd tried convincing them that he was fine. Then he noticed the smiles tugging at their lips, and good-naturedly exclaimed, "Oh sure! _Now_ you say that!"

Their smiles blossomed and Chasken questioned, "Does this mean you've finished reading the book?"

"I'll tell you all later," Jack replied evasively as he frantically wrote a new note on a fresh sheet. As soon as he was finished he took it, plus the book and his translation, and hurried out of the room.

It was already after dinner, only the Fourth would be out of their rooms and eating their own dinners before working on cleaning up the kitchens. Jack felt his stomach growl in hunger and considered making a side trip there, first, but Neth had been bringing him his meals these last few days and most likely would again tonight. Not to mention Jack didn't really want to see any more of the First just yet. Like Chasken, they would want to know if he was done, and he didn't feel like repeating himself if he could avoid it.

Arriving at the Third's sleeping room, he waved up at the tiles above the doorway where the camera was hidden and was immediately granted admittance. The common room was mostly empty with only a couple people playing instruments in the far corner.

Moving up along the bunks in the Third's sleeping room, Jack was surprised to find the area he always found Daniel and his friends completely devoid of occupancy. Somewhat hesitant, Jack made his way back to where the baths were located. Sure enough there was Daniel, along with half of Third up past their waists in the soapy hot waters.

Jack quickly turned away. There was no sense in disturbing the anthropologist just yet. Especially with so many, um, naked people about. Hurriedly he returned to Daniel's bunk and sat down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Someone must have gone and told Daniel he had come in, for the anthropologist came rushing up, hurriedly dressed with damp clumps of hair sticking up in every direction. "Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, practically beaming with joy.

It was contagious, and Jack quickly got up to embrace the man in a hug. Unfortunately he'd forgotten about his still healing back and heavily flinched from the contact.

Daniel immediately let go, looking suddenly alarmed. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Daniel!" Jack put a hand on the younger man's shoulder to reassure him. "You didn't hurt me. I'm okay. I just have to be careful for a while." Daniel nodded, but he still had that intensely worried look in his eyes.

The others were coming now, looking somewhat better groomed than Daniel. They at least had taken the time to properly dry off and comb their hair. "Jack, how are you?" Opith asked.

"Much better than I was, Opith," Jack happily told him.

Eglish seemed hesitant for a moment, but then blurted out, "So will you tell us what happened?"

Trying to smother a laugh, Jack told the youth, "Not right now, but maybe later."

The young man looked ready to ask again, but with a stern look from Opith he held his tongue, climbing up onto his bunk instead. Inwardly grateful, Jack turned back to Daniel to tell him about the book. It wasn't necessary. The anthropologist had just picked it up off the bed, attracted to it like a moth to a flame. Frankly, Jack was surprised it'd taken the man even that long to spot it.

"Jack? What's this?" Daniel murmured. He opened it up and Jack watched the man's eyes go wide. "Jack, where did you find this?"

"In the library. Now sit down before you hurt yourself." Daniel didn't respond but he did as he was told. Jack sat down next to him and forcing the anthropologist to look at him by shutting the book, Jack wordlessly handed Daniel the note he'd hurriedly written before coming here. The man looked at it, his head bobbing slightly as he read the message, but as soon as he was done he had the book open again.

"This is incredible. There was-"

"Daniel," Jack cut him off, drawing his voice out in warning.

It was as if the man hadn't even heard him. "Jack, you know what this means, right?"

Inwardly groaning, Jack closed the book again, forcing Daniel to reread the note, this time holding the book shut until he was sure the message got through. 'Do not talk about what's in this book out loud.'

Unfortunately, the damage was already done. "What does it mean?" Eglish immediately questioned.

Opith, Kheta, and Rhyon, were still standing around the bed, plus others were starting to drift by, just as attracted by Jack's presence as this group was only they were trying to be a bit more discreet about it. It still meant one thing above all else, anything said out loud here would spread like a wildfire. Jack sincerely wanted to smack Daniel upside the head for his slip. The anthropologist apparently knew this because he'd turned a deep shade of red and had his eyes downcast.

Jack thought quickly and told them, "It means, _possibly_, that we weren't the first people to visit the Okatans." It was a complete lie, but Jack didn't care, this just wasn't the time or place for the truth to be told. He could see Daniel wrestling with himself to keep his mouth shut. Jack put his hand on the man's arm and at last Daniel stilled, although he kept his gaze steadfastly on the book, probably not trusting himself to look up. Satisfied, Jack continued, looking up at the rest, "Their language is one we've come across before."

No one said anything, but Jack thought he caught a hint of suspicion in Opith's eyes. Ah, well, the man could be discreet at least. "So, anyway, Daniel," Jack said somewhat lighter and picking up his translation. Daniel looked up, his face returning to normal as he looked at the sheets with surprise. Jack just handed them to him, saying, "Tell me if I got this right."

The anthropologist rifled through the sheets, taking a minute to thumb to the marked pages in turn and at last looked at Jack, an openly shocked expression covering his face. "Jack…you…_translated_ this?"

"Yaaa," Jack drawled out. "Me and T spent that really long…_day_…learning it, remember? The whole time loop thing?"

"Well, it's just that, I just, I thought maybe you'd just memorized what you needed to tell me before each loop," Daniel replied, stuttering in his embarrassment.

Jack glared at him, asking deadpanned, "Everyone thinks that, don't they?"

"Well…" Daniel at least had the grace to blush. Groaning, Jack buried his head in his hand.

"Time loop?" A hesitant and soft voice ventured. Jack looked up at the inquisitive Rhyon in surprise. That was probably the most he'd ever heard out of the man.

"All right all right," Jack replied as if they'd been twisting his arm. "The lot of you sit down and I'll tell you all about it while Daniel here checks my notes."

Daniel was eagerly thumbing through the pages again and only absently took the pencil Jack handed him as he said with his usual disclaimer, "I don't have my books, so…."

"I know you'll do your best," Jack replied sarcastically, and then turned his full attention to the rest. As he expected, the crowd around the bunks grew as more crept closer to listen. The Colonel took his time with his telling, there really wasn't much to the plot, but Jack knew from experience it was the little details and presentation that really told a story. At any rate, it gave Daniel time to get through the book.

Pleased, Jack noticed Daniel made very few corrections to his translation, but rather spent a lot of the time writing on the back of one of the sheets. A quick glance told Jack that Daniel was examining the second language in the book rather than the Ancient's. Internally, the Colonel smiled. It was exactly what he'd hoped Daniel would do.

When Jack noticed Daniel finally looking up again, he finished off his tale with, "That's when I was able to convince him it's better to let go of the past than try and change it. He turned the machine off and we were all friends again."

"Can a person really change the past?" someone asked. The whole room had been hanging on Jack's every word. He could tell them bees were pink and purple and they'd believe him. And maybe they _were_ somewhere, but that really didn't matter.

"The machine didn't actually go back in time, it just left us _stuck_ in time," Jack explained, then added, "and even if someone _could_ go back in time," which they had, but _that_ was a different story, "then they'd be messing with the whole grandfather clock problem."

Beside him Daniel made a small strangling noise. "What?!"

"The grandfather clock problem, the one Carter was telling us about," Jack said to the man as if he should remember. Well, he didn't remember Jack knew the Ancient's language, did he? Jack thought dryly.

"Paradox," Daniel said, trying to smother a laugh now. "It's called the Grandfather's _Paradox_."

"A paradox is something that contradicts itself but is true," Jack argued. "What has that got to do with time travel and accidentally preventing your own birth? At least the word _clock_ has something to do with _time_!"

Daniel just hunched over, his shoulders silently shaking from barely suppressed laughter. Jack scowled at the man and then good-naturedly complained to the rest, "What have you been doing to him? Daniel used to be a lot smarter than this?" The crowd looked worried and Jack had to grin to let them know he was kidding. He was seriously getting sick of this constant fear of there's. How many times did he have to tell them he was just like them for it to sink in? But suppressing his own frustration, Jack gave them a wide smile and then sighing dramatically, stated, "All right kids, it's getting late and I've got to go."

"Be sure to come back, Jack," Daniel said, regaining his composure. Jack just grinned and, patting Daniel reassuringly on the shoulder in goodbye, picked up his stuff to go. He had a much harder task ahead of him now and for a moment wished he could just stay there, but looking around at the group he thought better of it. They all liked him, but to them, he was still a First.

Someday, he promised himself, someday he'd find a way for them _all_ to know what freedom felt like, and then, _then_ he could tell them the truth.

The walk back through the empty halls was almost eerie, especially knowing what he did, and what he was sure Thimen knew as well. Should he lie to the First like he had to the Third? What would Omila do once she knew they all knew? But no, if she really hadn't wanted them to find out she would have taken the book away a week ago.

Jack pulled out the sheet Daniel had been writing on. Like he'd thought, it was something about what the other language was saying and when he got halfway through Daniel's notes, he had to stop to reread it again in shock. It wasn't what he'd been expecting!

All too soon he made it back to the First's rooms and found everyone there. "You've been gone a rather long time," Thimen griped.

Jack just nodded, his face and mind dark with the new revelation.

"Have you finished reading the book?" Neth eagerly asked.

Again Jack nodded, and then sat down in his chair putting the book on his desk.

"Well?" Khem prodded. They were all anxious. Even Thimen was looking at him, waiting to see what Jack would say. The Colonel met the Aid's gaze, hoping to convey to the man what he hoped would be a bit of forewarning.

"First, we need to be sure this is something we really want to be talking about," Jack told them with all seriousness.

"Jack, we already agreed we want to know," Khem impatiently replied.

Yet Thimen was fidgeting uneasily, and somewhat reluctantly stated, "No one is watching the viewers."

"How can you be sure?" Jack asked.

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Thimen replied, "Because only Lady Omila ever watches the viewers."

Jack shook his head. "There's no way Omila can watch them all the time. _Someone_ has to be watching them." He'd been let through far too many locked doors for someone _not_ to be.

"Well someone isn't, only the-" but the Aid broke off, looking suddenly more worried than angry.

Neth's face darkened and he growled out, "Only the _what?"_

Jack blinked with sudden realization and filled in, "Only the ship is."

Thimen frowned heavily, but nodded. "The ship?" Chasken questioned, confused.

Most of them probably didn't know what a ship even was. "Let's go to the back and sit down, this might take a while to explain. And Neth, stop it with the death glare, Omila wouldn't have picked any of us to be Firsts if she thought we couldn't keep secrets. And trust me, this is one secret we _have_ to keep, and not just from the other Orders." The seriousness of Jack's words seemed to sink into everyone's consciousness, and it was with a more subdued atmosphere that they settled in to listen.

Jack took a large breath, feeling somewhat nervous himself. He wasn't used to these kinds of lectures. Now aircraft, weapons, flying, those were all subjects he could warm up to, telling these people where they come from…well, it was a big responsibility, and something he would have pushed onto Daniel if he could. "The first thing you should know is the book doesn't tell us much about the Okatans or how the…situation, ended up as it did. But it does tell us something about your past."

Then Jack thought of what Daniel had written him, and said, "The book's author was an Okatan, I'm pretty sure, possibly the ancestor of the Oketena family. He's the one who first discovered this place, the stones that marked the site, and the ship that's buried beneath this mountain."

"But, what is a ship?" Shella asked with a frown.

"I'll explain that in a bit, there's some things you need to know before that. You see folks, there was this alien race the people on my planet call the Ancients. They're not like you or I or the Okatan. At least we don't think they are, we've never actually met them, all we've ever found is what they leave behind, but we know we _used_ to know them. The Ancients are the ones who left the ship and the stone tablets here on Bethro. It's their language I've been translating."

"And what did they say?" Khem immediately asked.

Jack took another breath and replied, "They talk about what else they left behind, namely a people who they took from my planet when they were still young." Jack inwardly smirked at the expression. It seemed his race was forever being referred to as 'young.' "It doesn't say much about why the Ancients suddenly had to leave again, just that they had to hurry and couldn't take their ship with them, so they buried it instead, not wanting to interfere with the Bethrons natural development."

"Bethron?" Neth questioned, but his eyes were growing wide and Jack guessed the man had already figured out what it meant.

"Yep. It's the name of the planet after all, and while the people they took did originally come _from_ my planet, they'd be living here wouldn't they?"

"Wait," Khem said in disbelief. "You're talking about us? About the slave race?"

It went against everything these people had been raised to believe, but the truth had to be told. "Yes, Khem, I am. Before any Okatan ever showed up, your people were brought here by the Ancients in a spaceship, which," he added, looking at Shella, "are like really really big machines that can fly safely through space and travel great distances. You were all in the beginning Bethrons long before you were slaves. I don't know how that happened."

Everyone was silent, taking in this new information as best they could. Then Chasken slowly asked, "And this…_ship_, is below us?"

Jack nodded and looked to Thimen. The Aid had been quiet but with a pained expression the young man told them, "You have all been inside it. All but Jack at least."

"What?"

"You may not have known it, but the Blue Rooms are in truth located inside this ship Jack's talking about. It is why no Okatan is allowed inside."

"This is just a guess, but other than the Oketena family, no Okatan even knows the ship is there, do they?" Jack asked. Thimen just nodded confirmation.

Shella's face was scrunched up in consternation and she finally asked, "So, we're not slaves?"

Jack took a deep breath; this was the real question for them. Everything else while interesting wasn't nearly as meaningful. And what would Omila do to them for knowing the truth? Could she herself admit to it? "Shella," Jack said as kindly as he could. "We _are_ slaves, but not because of _who_ we are."

Pain creased her face as it did the others who were also struggling with the idea that slavery wasn't inherited. At least they didn't know freedom to know what they were missing, but they knew they were missing _something_, and if they didn't yet they would realize it soon enough. It was human nature to want rights and choices.

Shaking her head, Shella confessed, "I don't understand. Why would the Okatans lie to us?" Chasken quietly slipped an arm of comfort around her shoulders but she wouldn't be consoled, and looking hard at all of them, demanded, "All we've ever known is this life here, if it's a lie than what are we?"

"You're human." Jack told them. He knew what they'd ask next, it was inevitable. He'd already had this discussion with Thimen and he could see the Aid giving him a warning scowl but the Colonel just ignored it. No sense in going only half way at this point.

So when Khem quietly asked, "What exactly is a human?" Jack got right to the point.

"On the inside and everything else that counts, Bethrons, slaves, and the Okatans are exactly the same. You have different colored skin, nothing more." And before they could object as was only natural for them to do, Jack exclaimed, "The color of your skin is no different than the color of your eyes, or hair! Khem, you have a son in the White Rooms who looks almost exactly like you, do you think that's coincidence?" The young man fidgeted, whether because he was reminded he had a son or because Jack put him on the spot, the Colonel didn't know.

"Listen up, if two people with black hair have sex, chances are real good their kid will have black hair. The same goes for two people with copper skin, or white skin. But that doesn't mean a person with black hair can't reproduce with someone who's got, let's say, blond hair. And it's no different with skin colors."

The group seemed shocked at Jack's suggestion, all except Thimen who once again had his usual scowl in place, and Chasken, who asked more with curiosity than abhorrence, "And what would happen if an Okatan and a slave loved?"

"It's hard to say exactly, but my guess would be the child would have features from both parents, and while it would probably vary, my bet would be that their skin would come off as somewhat darker than normal but not dark enough to be Okatan."

"But we've never seen anyone like that," Shella disputed, still struggling with the whole concept.

Yet Chasken shook his head, calmly telling them, "I have. In the mines there are a couple slaves who are just like what Jack has described."

"And who would see them there," Khem sagely commented.

Jack leaned back and added wryly, "I'm sure it's hard for everyone to be this close to each other without an _accident_ happening from time to time."

Neth huffed, and then angrily demanded, "So now that we know the truth what are we going to do about it?"

Everyone sat straight up in alarm. "Do?" Chasken repeated. "What are you talking about? Who we are or not we can't _do_ anything."

"But it's not right," Neth argued. "You said it yourself, none of us belong here!"

"Neth, are you crazy talking like this?" Thimen demanded.

Yet Neth wasn't going to back down. "I'd rather die free or die trying!"

"No!" Jack immediately exclaimed. He'd heard that phase from one too many Jaffa who hadn't made it of late. It was one thing to physically fight for your freedom when your people knew _how_ to fight, but this was something completely different. It'd be a massacre, and for what? For an ideal they didn't even fully understand?

"No one will be dying," Jack stated forcefully. "There are other ways."

"Then what do we do?" Neth turned on him.

Jack was silent, he wasn't sure himself, but after a minute told them, "You help each other." No one said anything, so Jack added, "It's not that difficult to get one person out, but what would that accomplish? So one person is free, big deal. Do they go and just leave everybody they know behind?"

"But what if we told everyone?" Neth argued, visibly struggling with his thoughts.

"They wouldn't believe us," Khem said softly, and then breathed out, "_I_ barely believe it."

Compounding the issue, Thimen boldly stated, "I wouldn't go even if I had the choice to leave."

Everyone but Jack stared at the Aid in surprise. Khem asked simply, "Why not?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Thimen told them, "Lady Omila is the best Master out of all the Okatans on Bethro. We are not mistreated, we are protected, we are-"

"Controlled," Neth cut him off in disgust.

"And what is wrong with that if it means we do not need to live in fear?" Thimen angrily retorted.

Chasken's face glowered at the Aid as he growled out, "You will not think that once you are working in the mines."

The Aid's face was locked in stubbornness, but he said nothing. Jack sighed. The last thing they needed was for them to turn against each other. "Look. Folks. Let's face facts. None of you have even the tiniest clue about what lies outside these walls. Even _if_," And he stressed the 'if' fairly heavily, "everyone here wanted to go, and _if_," once again stressing the 'if,' "all the Okatans on the planet had a change of heart and suddenly didn't care, and not to mention _if_," stressing the word one more time, "none of us were wearing these collars, there's no way you people can survive without help."

For a moment all eyes were downcast as the enormity of their helplessness sunk in. Then Shella softly asked, "Your planet can't help us?"

"We've been gone so long the gate will be closed now, even if I still had my GDO. I can't go through, let alone bring anyone with me." Jack told them with open honesty.

"That still brings us back to Neth's question, what do we do?" Khem posed to the group.

"We do nothing," Thimen replied. "I think it's been made clear that if we were to start a rebellion it would only get us, _all_ of us, hurt. We are First. It is given to us to _take care_ of the rest, has that changed?" Several shook their heads and so Thimen repeated, "Then we do nothing."

"Not nothing," Neth disputed and for a moment Jack thought the man was going to argue again for action, but with a somewhat calmer head, the man said, glancing at Jack and repeating the Colonel's words from before, "We help each other."

It wasn't a very satisfactory answer, but after that the group agreed never to talk of the matter unless they were alone in the room and were sure no one else could overhear. When they were done with their normal nightly meeting, Jack had tucked the book back into his desk and lay on his bed thinking. He hadn't told them everything in the book, but he figured he covered the most important part, all but one. It was the one on the note Daniel had written. Not only had the author of the book been one of the first Okatan's to visit Bethro, but also, according to Daniel, the book had been written in a variation of Goa'uld.

That didn't settle well with Jack at all. Other than the pain sticks, they hadn't seen anything else even remotely Goa'uld on either Okata or Bethro. At the same time, operating without a supposed 'godhead' wasn't the Goa'uld's general method of ruling, keeping slaves was. There were still too many holes to this planet's history to suggest anything, but Jack worried nonetheless.

x.x.x.x.x

Omila sat curled up comfortably in a chair in her living area, the portable viewer now sitting blank in her lap. Rakel was sitting in another of the plush chairs looking highly uncomfortable to be there, but Omila hated being isolated so much of the time, and rather enjoyed the company of her Chief Guardsman.

"They seem pretty convinced we're the same…_people_," Omila commented to the big man with amusement.

"It goes against all of the teachings," Rakel seriously stated.

"Yes," Omila agreed, only to add, "But while every Okatan may deny it, both you and I know mistakes _have_ been made." Mistakes as in the repercussions of a slave and an Okatan making love. "We always thought the offspring to be cursed."

Rakel's face darkened, and he stubbornly told her, "Jack and Daniel are dangerous." It was the same warning he'd been giving her from the day she bought them.

But Omila wasn't worried. A stir of excitement had been growing inside her since their arrival, and she grinned with eager anticipation. "Dangerous to who? To us? To every Okatan on Bethro? Or are they dangerous to _everyone_, slaves included? You saw what almost happened tonight, but Jack stopped them. Even _he_ would not cause a rebellion against me."

Rakel looked at her with a pained expression and soberly replied, "That is not exactly true, my Lady. I know how he is, he would not see the slaves die, but he _would_ see them free."

Omila thought about that, but still she found she could not be worried. "Yes, you are right of course, but we can use that." She stood up, putting the viewer aside and retrieving another cup of hot juice from the steamer. Rakel immediately stood as well but Omila impatiently waved him back down again, also fetching him a cup.

"I'm tired of this life, Rakel," Omila told him with open honesty. "I am the last of the Oketena family. It is my responsibility to protect this planet from its own destruction. If the other Lords and Ladies knew about the ship, I do not think even the Guardsmen could stop them."

"We would die to protect you," Rakel immediately disputed.

Omila smiled at him, grateful for Rakel's fierce protectiveness. "I know you would. But if we could discover all the secrets of the ship, then maybe you wouldn't _need_ to."

The Chief slowly relaxed, realizing her idea. "And you think these strangers to our planet can do that?"

"I do."

Rakel didn't say anything, although Omila could easily guess his thoughts. He didn't crave the change like she did, but he always followed her orders anyway, and she knew he'd protect her secrets with his life. Omila warmly smiled at the man. Sometimes she had to remind herself just how good a friend Rakel was.


	9. the Ancient Ship

_Author's Note_: Just a reminder, this story takes place some time during SG1 season five, so their knowledge of the Ancients at the time is limited. Still, I did a major edit to this chapter so that it better lined up with what we, the fans, do now know. At the same time, I'm not going to imitate Atlantis because given time (and different galaxies), the Ancients were sure to have had their differences, too.

x.x.x.x.x

"I'm with Oniten?" Daniel questioned in surprise. Oniten was the Overseer for the cleaning group that worked in the restricted areas. It was the group Opith was generally in. The man moved over next to him with a smirk, along with Rhyon who was included in Oniten's group today as well.

"Eventually all Thirds work under Oniten at least once," Opith told him, and then nudged the anthropologist to get him moving. The group was small, only eight of them, but like every other morning, Oniten was leading them to the cleaning supply room.

Daniel automatically fell into place but still looking shocked, murmured, "I just didn't think I would be allowed."

Rhyon smiled at his friend, saying confidently, "You're one of us now, Daniel."

"Yes I know, but-" he broke off, deciding it was better to just go with the flow in this case, but secretly wondered if this was some sort of test. Once they had their stuff, the first place they entered was the Red Rooms, and for one very long moment Daniel just stood and stared. It was a _library!_ At least as big as the one at his old University and that was saying something!

Then a humored voice whispered in his ear, "And there are _twelve_ of them."

Daniel spun around to see Jack grinning at him, but the Colonel was walking away, trailing after a Guardsman, and soon disappeared from sight. It had been two days since Jack had come into the Third's rooms with the mysterious book. Now, looking around, Daniel felt even more mystified. How on Earth had Jack managed to find that one book amongst all these? Of course, they weren't _on_ Earth.

His eyes automatically started scanning the bindings. The same squiggly writing of the Okatan language was on each one. If he could just open a few, maybe he could-

Rhyon grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him towards the rest of the group. Daniel blinked in surprise, and then forced himself to keep his attention on Oniten. Thankfully the Overseer hadn't noticed his lapse, or he wasn't making any mention of it at least. Opith on the other hand gave Daniel a worried look, and leaning over, whispered, "Whatever you do, don't touch any of the books or sheets without permission. It's forbidden."

Daniel nodded, but he couldn't keep his gaze from wandering back to the shelves of reading material just _waiting_ to be discovered. At last, they were all given their instructions, and the cleaning group parted to do their tasks. Now Daniel _knew_ this had to be a test. It was impossible for the group to stay together at all times in these big rooms and still be effective, so they were trusted with each of their tasks while Oniten moved back and forth between everyone.

The anthropologist had to constantly remind himself not to touch the books, especially right after Oniten would pass by, because it would mean he had at least five minutes before the Overseer would come by again. It was easier cleaning the workrooms than it was the libraries, but even things there scratched at his curiosity like a relentless itch.

The Seconds who worked and lived in the Red Rooms just ignored the Thirds as they made their way through each room. Watching the small groups work, with notes spread all across the tables and white boards filled to the edges with complex drawings or equations, Daniel suddenly realized just how much was done here. It was like an odd combination of a high-tech University and a research lab, only without the research samples.

It was very strange. They had whiteboards, which frankly surprised Daniel, computer interfaces, and a few other pieces of fancy computer equipment, but nothing that dealt with what the groups were _actually_ working on. Not even miniature models, just a lot of sketches.

Daniel couldn't wait for the day to end so he could bombard Opith with all the questions that were just building up in his head. To make matters worse, after lunch, they entered the Black Rooms, which was really more like one room, and a single storage room off to the side.

They had special cleaning agents for these rooms. Daniel wasn't surprised. The main room looked like a control room from a ship and for a moment he wondered if it was, but later decided it wasn't, just patterned after one, instead. There were two chairs sitting in front of a large console and an even larger wrap around screen covering half the room's walls. The storage room was a collection of shelves, each one labeled, and housing what Daniel guessed were a few thousand crystals. Crystals just like the ones inside the DHD.

It was going to take them quite a while to finish this area because every crystal had to be wiped down and cleaned. "And braking one will be met with severe consequences," Oniten darkly stated, with a specific glance at Daniel.

It was tedious work, made more so because here Oniten didn't let anyone talk. Probably afraid someone might get distracted and break something. If these crystals were anything as important as the crystals in the DHD and other Ancient devices they'd discovered from time to time, then all Daniel had to do was imagine how Sam would react is he accidentally broke one. Still, usually Jack filled his place in that scenario.

With a small grin Daniel chuckled, gaining Rhyon's attention who was working beside him. They had a system going, Daniel made the initial clean while Rhyon polished it off. That way they conserved their towels from becoming too saturated with the cleaning solution. It smelled a lot like rubbing alcohol and tickled the nose.

Rhyon raised an eyebrow at him in question and Daniel's grin only broadened. Then he picked up the next crystal and mouthed the word 'later.'

"Daniel!"

The anthropologist jumped, almost dropping the slippery crystal in his hands. There was no way Oniten could be _that_ strict! But when he turned around he saw that Thimen was with the Overseer and they were waving for him to join them. He quickly handed his stuff off to Rhyon and made his way carefully back through the line of shelves.

"Yes, sir?"

"You are to go with the First," Oniten simply stated.

Thimen had an expression more severe than Daniel usually saw on the man, which thankfully wasn't often. With a polite nod to the Overseer, the First turned and left so quickly Daniel had to hurry to catch up.

The questions were on the tip of his tongue and Daniel thought for a minute he might have to bite it to keep it still. The only time he'd been fetched before was to get the new collar and all he could think of was that something was up. As they walked quickly across the campus of the House, Daniel finally gave in and anxiously asked, "Is something wrong with Jack?" quickly adding a blatant, "sir?" when Thimen's expression momentarily darkened.

"No." Thimen curtly stated, and then picked up the pace. He obviously didn't want Daniel to ask any more questions.

Much to Daniel's surprise they entered the Blue Rooms, passing through two somewhat startled Guardsmen at the doorway. Daniel glanced back to see if they would follow, but they didn't, and then he suddenly had to pay attention as Thimen passed through a set of double doors, the second set almost hitting Daniel as it swung back on him.

On the other side was a mess hall with a serving table at one end. It was much like the one he ate in only much smaller, and missing the usual attached kitchen. Several Fourth were inside setting the table up and laying food out. They looked up as startled as the Guardsmen had been by Thimen's quick entrance, but when they spotted Daniel their expressions turned to ones of sympathy and pain.

Daniel almost stopped in his tracks. Already across the hall Thimen scowled and motioned for him to hurry up. He did, but feeling suddenly quite worried. His fear only amplified as every Fourth stopped to watch as if they were watching someone for the last time.

The anthropologist was so concerned he never even realized they'd stepped inside an elevator until the door slid shut and a voice suddenly echoed out of a hidden speaker, "Unidentified personal present."

Startled, Daniel jumped. Thimen gave him a look of irritation and placing his hand on a black faceplate in the side of the nearly all-metal room, stated clearly. "Recognize Thimen."

There was a soft glow under the Aid's hand and Daniel realized it was palm scanner.

"Authority recognized," the voice intoned. It had a soft quality to it while still sounding androgynous, but Daniel was sure it was a computer of some sort.

Thimen removed his hand and motioned for Daniel to put his on the same spot. He did, and Thimen stated to the computer. "Recognize Daniel."

"Will Daniel say his name now?"

Daniel hesitated, watching the glowing under his hand instead, but then quickly complied. "Ah, Daniel."

"What access is Daniel to have?"

Curious, Daniel looked at the Aid, and Thimen responded, saying to the computer, "Daniel is to have full access only as long as he is within my presence. He is not to be more than 20 paces from me at any time."

"Acknowledged. Daniel is wearing a modified collar, which signal shall be used?"

Thimen frowned, not having expected that question. Daniel was amazed. The computer could tell? But then he was suddenly worried again and suggested quietly, "The non-lethal kind, I hope?"

For a long minute Thimen just stood there thinking hard. Then at last the Aid replied, "Signal 459."

"Acknowledged." After that the elevator began to move, taking them down into the depths of the mountain.

Daniel hadn't lost his worried expression and dared himself to ask, "That _was_ the non-lethal one, right?"

Looking at him, Thimen lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He did seem to loosen up some though, for he lost his scowl and even said almost conversationally, "Jack told us you know languages."

Trying to suppress his growing angst and act casual, Daniel shrugged. "I know a few, I guess."

"How many languages are on your planet?"

What was up with the questions? He was growing more and more worried with every passing second, so throwing caution to the wind Daniel questioned, "Where are we going?"

Thimen gave him a look, and Daniel thought for a minute that the man was going to scowl at him again, but then the Aid seemed to change his mind and sighed instead. "You understand that for as long as we are down here you must stay by me at all times?"

"We're going to the ship, right?" Daniel asked, having realized the elevator was still moving down, and not all that slowly, either.

"Yes. We will pass through the Blue Rooms, but until we are alone again, you are not to say anything. At that point you are free to talk as you wish," Thimen told him.

Daniel nodded, but he just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling growing the pit of his stomach. Thimen obviously already knew about the ship mentioned in Jack's book, but what else did he know? At last the elevator slowed to a halt, and when the doors opened they stepped out into a hall of stone and a wave of humid heat.

A layer of sweat immediately formed on Daniel skin and he felt his clothes practically suction to him from the sudden humidity. But at the end of the tunnel were two airlocks, and any heat or residual moisture was vented out till they were once again in normal temperatures. With a breath of excitement, Daniel stepped through the second airlock and onto the 'ship.' It was bright, the ceiling shining with a florescent glow that reflected off its white walls, and like a trim, markings separated the wall in half. Markings Daniel immediately recognized. This was an _Ancients'_ ship, one of their _actual_ ships! The anthropologist in him was mystified enough to suppress most of Daniel's fears, and he distractedly followed after Thimen while trying to take in as much as he could along the way.

When they entered a series of rooms that seemed a lot like miniature factories, Daniel was surprised to find slaves there. In fact, there wasn't a single Okatan in sight. They were dressed similar to Daniel, their clothes a pale blue in color with multiple black stripes running down the side the same way Daniel's one stripe marked his Order. Daniel wondered what their stripes meant, a classification of some sort, he was sure.

Even more surprising than finding people down here working like assembly workers, was to find that they ranged in age all the way from the very young to the very old. It also seemed things were very different inside the ship. People talked as they worked, the atmosphere was considerably more relaxed, and Daniel even saw one man guiding a child no older than eight around as if the child were his apprentice. It was a completely separate community down here, and when several greeted Thimen as they passed, the Aid openly smiled at them, returning the friendly gestures of welcome.

They passed through many rooms, all in the act of production of one thing or another, but not all of it was machinery, a couple rooms looked more like chemical labs than production plants. He saw one person working on a computer, following instructions that Daniel now guessed had to have come from the Red Rooms above. A minute later an item appeared, materializing as if out of nothing.

He wanted to stop and see what happened next but Thimen had picked up the pace again, and tearing his eyes away Daniel followed the First to a door. Thimen already had his hand on yet another palm scanner. He stated his name and the door slid open.

It was quieter here, completely lacking in people. They followed a hall to a large room with several stones set up in display. They were the stone tablets copied into the book, Daniel was sure of it. He walked towards them, not too surprised to find they were as well preserved as the stone writing they had previously found left behind by the Ancients. They must do something to coat the rock to keep it from eroding away, he mused.

"Shwez!"

Daniel turned to look at Thimen in surprise. The First seemed suddenly agitated and growled out, "He was supposed to wait here!"

Softly chuckling and trying to suppress a grin, Daniel remarked, "Jack gets board easily."

"Well, we have to find him," Thimen testily replied, apparently not at all surprised that Daniel had guessed whom the Aid was referring to.

They checked the nearest adjoining rooms with no success. Then with a scowl of impatience, Thimen put his hand on the string of symbols lining the wall, loudly stating, "Locate Jack." Immediately, the markings lit up a bright blue, marking a path down the hall.

It took them a while before they actually found the Colonel, and the further they walked into the depths of the ship the more Daniel had to wonder just how big it really was. In some areas the air was thicker, as if the filters on the vents needed changing, and here the anthropologist could actually see a layer of dust lining the floor. Here, footsteps left a trail for them to follow, the only sign they had that they were going in the right direction. But for the most part the ship was amazingly clean, and they were forced to rely solely on the lit blue symbols as guides.

When they finally did catch up with Jack he was in a room that was almost wall to wall pipes coming and going in every direction. The Colonel was crouched down in front of a cluster, testing the temperature of each with his hands. He gave them a grin as they walked in and asked, "What do you think? It's like plumbing central in here!"

Thimen angrily crossed his arms. "You were supposed to wait in the other room."

Jack just shrugged, causally standing back up. "I got board."

Daniel snickered, but looked away as the Aid gave him a glare. If Opith were here the man would be giving Daniel one of those warning looks that said he wasn't showing the proper respect. But Opith wasn't here, for that matter…"Why am I here?"

Thimen fidgeted, and sighing, Jack replied, "Because Danny Boy, Omila wants us to figure this ship out."

"You mean like if it can fly again?" Daniel asked, startled.

"Somehow I don't think that's quite what she has in mind," Jack dryly replied.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Daniel guessed, "You mean she wants all of the Ancient's technology for herself."

"That'd be my guess."

Then Thimen stated imperiously, "Everything in this mountain already belongs to Lady Omila."

Daniel looked at the man and exclaimed, "No it doesn't!" The Aid looked both shocked and angry that Daniel would speak to him so, but Daniel's sense of what was right overpowered any inclination for him to act submissive.

Then Jack was pushing them both out of the room. "Kids, come on. I saw what I think is a conference room back that-a-way. We can have our discussion in there."

Jack was right, it _did_ look like a conference room. The room was somewhat hexagonal in shape, with a crescent moon table and permanent single piece chairs occupying the perimeter, leaving the center of the room a little empty and void but ensuring all participants could see each other.

Pushing them down to the end, Jack convinced them to sit and talk. Daniel hesitantly sank down into one of the odd looking chairs, surprised to find it was a lot more comfortable than he thought it would be. The chairs had a strange rubber kind of padding that seemed to mold directly to his body, giving him the perfect support. He was distracted for a few minutes examining the chair next to him before he remembered why they were there.

"Jack, we can't help her," Daniel adamantly stated, turning his attention back to the Colonel.

"Daniel, I know how you feel-" Jack began, but Daniel cut him off.

"No! The Okatans already have a vastly unfair advantage over the Bethrons. The Ancients were the builders of the stargate, who knows what other secrets this ship might contain. It could hold an entire encyclopedia of their culture. We can't give that kind of power to these people!"

But Thimen stated defiantly before Jack could get a word in edgewise, "Lady Omila is not like other Okatans. She has never taken advantage of anyone!"

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're kidding, right? There's a reason no one knows what's down here, isn't there?" Daniel asked darkly, the righteous anger swelling up inside him.

"If other Okatans knew what was here they would attack the House!"

Daniel noticed how Thimen never included slaves into the equation, as if the power struggle between the Okatan was the only thing that mattered. The man's pragmatic views, especially considering he himself was a slave, only made Daniel that much angrier. "And that's _exactly_ why I won't help. If she wants power over this whole planet that's up to her, but I'm not helping her get it."

"All she wants is to protect us!" Thimen heatedly argued.

"You can not protect anyone by threat, it's a proven fact!"

The Aid opened his mouth to contest the point but Jack finally broke in, exclaiming, "Are the two of you finished yet?!"

Daniel looked down at the table, ashamed to realize he'd lost so much control over his feelings. That didn't usually happen, unless he was fighting with Jack. Thimen on the other hand openly glared at the Colonel.

"Really, this isn't necessary," Jack told them and Daniel looked up at the Colonel with frowning eyes. "If she wants to blow up half the planet," the Colonel said surprisingly calmly, "she doesn't need _our_ help to do it."

"Jack?" Daniel questioned, confused.

The Colonel just continued, a wry smile touching his lips as he explained, "She's already got the ability to do it if she really wanted to. Come on Daniel, you've seen the level of technology they already have here. Building a bomb should be a snap. So obviously she has no desire to turn dictator on all of Bethro."

"No, just here," Daniel growled out.

"Daniel," Jack rebuked and the anthropologist felt his cheeks go warm. "It's gotta be more complicated than that."

For a minute Daniel sat staring at his calloused fingers. Wasn't it usually _he_ who was trying to get _Jack_ to see the natives point of view? When had their roles reversed? But Jack had more interaction with the Okatans, and Daniel knew first hand just what was happening with the Bethrons.

Calmer, Daniel repeated, "We can't help Omila get more power."

"Maybe not power, but what about information." Daniel looked up at Jack and frowned. He didn't know what the Colonel was thinking, which was odd in and of itself, but he'd trusted Jack countless times in the past, even when he didn't always agree. Then Jack gave him a lopsided grin. "Besides, aren't you even a _bit_ curious about what's down here?"

Daniel returned the grin. He was. Looking at them in confusion, Thimen warily questioned, "Then you will be seeking what Lady Omila wishes you to?"

"Of course, Thimen!" Jack happily exclaimed. "Did you doubt we'd do any less?"

From the expression on the Aid's face, he had, and still did.

"Jack," Daniel said as he thought over what the Colonel had said, "why _haven't_ the Okatans developed weapons?"

"Don't know. Been wondering that myself, but we don't know too much about the other Houses. Thimen, what technologies do the other Okatans have?"

"Only what Lady Omila wishes them to have," the Aid proudly replied.

Startled, Daniel asked, "And no one else has been able to figure it out?"

"Of course not."

"Well," Daniel surmised, "I guess that explains it. In order to keep control over the technology on the planet, Omila would need to keep the rest of the population in the dark."

"And since the brains are the Seconds," Jack added, "there's little risk of it getting out."

The Aid looked between them, his expression hardening, "Lady Omila is the-"

"Ya ya ya," Jack impatiently cut him off. Then standing, questioned with a bold grin, "So, do we go exploring or what?"

Thimen didn't look nearly as eager as the Colonel and while Daniel still had mixed feelings about what they might find, he, like Jack, wanted to at least _find_ it.

By the time they were heading back to the surface, they had mapped out what Jack believed were the main rooms in the ship. "This would go faster with Carter," Jack murmured as they reached the sealed door separating them from the Blue rooms. "But if you can translate the language then I can probably figure out some of the systems."

Daniel had his doubts, but he nodded anyway.

"We won't be able to come here every day," Thimen told them, his hand hovering above the scanner a moment as he cautioned, "and nothing about the ship or even the Blue Rooms is allowed to be spoken of at any time on the surface."

Daniel felt like the warning was more for him than Jack and nodded compliance.

They had spent the entire afternoon just looking around, getting lost and lost again several times over before Jack finally convinced Thimen they needed to bring paper and pencils down with them on the next trip. Apparently that was normally forbidden in the Blue Rooms. Everything there was done directly to the computer. Everything, and _everyone_ was monitored by the computer, but even then Daniel couldn't see how that was supposed to keep these people in line. The Seconds may be the genius behind the technology growth, but these people were the mechanics, the engineers that had to actually put the plans into motion, they were the true builders.

"What keeps them here?" He blurted out loud as they walked back through the Blue Rooms. He knew now that it was just a small part of ship.

Thimen threw him a look of caution even though there wasn't a worker currently in sight. Then quietly, he answered, "There are several precautions in place."

Safeguards. Daniel wondered suddenly if they had modified collars like he did. He didn't realize he was grinding his teeth until Jack put a reassuring hand on his arm, but Daniel just sighed. He _hated_ being a slave.

When they finally surfaced, they found most of the people from the Blue Rooms in the mess hall having dinner. No Fourth was in sight now, but the three of them all passed through the double doors and the Guardsmen stationed on the other side without hassle.

Jack agreed to escort Daniel back to his group, and Thimen quickly departed. As soon as they were alone, or at least as alone as they would ever get, Daniel whispered, "Jack, do you think this is wise?"

"Trust me," Jack murmured back, flashing him a grin. Then said a bit louder, "The Thirds should be having dinner right now. There should be enough time for you to grab some grub before everyone goes back to their rooms."

"When do you eat?" Daniel asked with curiosity.

"Whenever. But it probably wouldn't be wise for you to join me today."

When Jack left him at the mess hall, Daniel felt amazingly self-conscious. The whole room had paused to look at him. Even Nyath exclaimed over the counter when she saw him, "Daniel! We didn't think we'd ever see you again. I knew they had to be lying!"

Daniel stood dumbstruck with his plate in hand. "You didn't think you'd see me again?" he repeated confused, then realized why. "Oh. Ya."

The girl along with a few other Fourths stared at him from inside the kitchen. "Did you really go in the Blue Rooms?" Nyath asked with complete amazement.

Daniel nodded but quickly hurried away before she could ask anything else. As he neared, Rhyon and Kheta made a space for him and most of the room returned back to its normal volume, but every Third around him just stared.

Then Opith quietly asked, "What's inside the Blue Rooms?"

Studiously studying his plate, Daniel wondered just how much he could get away with saying, but then instead wondered how much he could get away _without_ saying. He felt a jab in his side and he looked up. Everyone was still watching him, waiting for an answer. "I'm not allowed to say," Daniel finally told them.

Of course Eglish was the first to exclaim, "No one goes into the Blue Rooms and comes out again but the First!"

"If he's not allowed-" Opith started sternly, but to their surprise Kheta cut him off.

"My child is there. Did you see her?"

Daniel looked at his friend, seeing the immense pain in her eyes. It was no wonder she refused to love again. "I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone there," Daniel told her, his own eyes reflecting her sorrow. "I'm sorry, Kheta."

She bit her lip but nodded in understanding. Eglish opened his mouth to ask another question but Opith gave him a jab in the rib and a stern look that quickly quelled the youth. Then Rhyon leaned over and, with a gentle smile, said, "I'm glad you could come back."

Daniel smiled, replying with full honesty, "Me, too." Although he didn't tell them how anxious he was to go back down again.

It would be another two days before that would happen, and while his friends remained inquisitive, Daniel just continued to tell them he wasn't allowed to talk about it. Daniel was glad, too. It would take a lot of explaining, even if he _didn't_ have to censor his own words. While a lot of the circuitry seemed familiar in some ways, it was completely alien in others.

Shortly after they'd started messing with the computers, they had discovered Jack had a natural talent for operating certain systems. Or they seemed to respond to his touch at any rate. Thimen wasn't at all surprised, telling them, "Many slaves have the ability to communicate with the ship, and is a requirement of those selected for the blue rooms."

"What does the ship say?" Daniel immediately asked Jack, but the Colonel just shrugged.

"How should I know? It's not _talking_ to me, Daniel. But I think I've figured out how to turn the lights on and off." And indeed they did turn on and off a few times in quick succession although Jack wasn't visibly doing anything more than touching the top of a console they had found. It was the only piece of machinery in the room, and the way it was stationed it made the room look important, although what for, they had yet to determine.

"Jack. _Jack!"_

"What?" Suddenly the console sparked and the lights went out completely. "Oops."

Both Daniel and Thimen sighed.

Personally, Daniel thought they gleamed more information from the stone tablets and the book than from anything else they found that day. Jack had brought it with him and Daniel had a chance to read it more thoroughly than he had with just the short time before.

"Get this, Rodilaten, the Okatan who first found this place, thought the stone tablets were a confirmation of some sort of prophecy." Daniel looked up from the book at Thimen. "What prophecy?"

The Aid had his arms crossed against his chest and was watching Jack with an increasing frown. The Colonel had at least managed to get the lights back on, and was now messing around with the insides of the console.

At last the Aid pulled his eyes away from Jack and said distractedly, "There are stone tablets on Okata as well."

"Do you have a copy of them?" Daniel eagerly asked, but the Aid shook his head.

"Trade between the two planets has dwindled. Lady Omila once said it was because Okata feared the people on Bethro, but she never said why."

Daniel filed that bit of information away for later thought, and was about to return to the book when Jack, inside the machine up to his chest, waved an arm and ordered, "Daniel hand me the pliers, will ya?" They weren't called pliers by anyone here, but they looked just like them. They'd snagged a few tools from the Blue Rooms on their way in and now Jack was making the most of it. As Daniel put the requested tool in the Colonel's hand he wasn't surprised to hear Jack murmur, "I'm afraid I'm going to break something."

"You already did, you're trying to fix it, remember?" Daniel easily commented then grinned as Jack cursed, not expecting Daniel to have heard him. Much later they had no more figured out if the room was for monitoring space or for playing video games. Still, they had learned one thing. Even the Ancients had yet to build a system that was Jack-proof.


	10. Carters back

_Author's Note_: This was originally going to be two chapters, but I'm not likely to get a chance to post again any time soon so I wanted to give you guys a good chunk. Thanks for reading this far, and when I make it back (look for me in a few months), I should have another good chunk for you.

At least this chapter heralds the return of Carter! Woot!

x.x.x.x.x

With a sigh Jack nursed the burn on his knuckle. He'd received it the night before by the ship protesting the violation of its circuits. While he couldn't be sure, he'd swear the ship had burned him on purpose.

It was morning now and he was once again in the library with Othwen learning yet another lesson in 'how to read Okatan.' He really didn't understand why he had to go through this. He could count in Okatan, and had all the names down. That covered everything he really needed, didn't it? So he couldn't write a memo, big deal, he had no intention of ever taking Thimen's job.

Of course, if he thought about it, he'd have realized that _all_ the First wrote reports, but that would be admitting he actually _needed_ these language lessons and he wasn't about to do that. When the lesson was over Jack was more than ready to go. The Colonel said his good-byes and practically ran out of the room, but a Guardsman was at the door to meet him.

"Sir," Jack said, making to step past.

"You don't need to call me that now. You are one of us."

Jack raised an eyebrow in question as he met Hyron's gaze. For some reason the Guardsman was looking rather pleased with himself, and that made Jack feel suddenly quite queasy inside. "Thank you," he murmured, and made to move past but once again Hyron stopped him.

"While it is true you are a slave, you were found to have the worth of the Guardsmen. It is time now for you to learn to fight as a Guardsman," Hyron stated.

"I'm sorry…what?"

But Hyron just continued. "As I am the one who chose you, it is therefore I who shall also train you."

Dread fell like a rock into the pit of his stomach. Train? As in how to _sword fight_? He desperately wanted to groan but didn't think the show of ingratitude would go over well with the Okatan. He forced a smile onto his face. "Great, when do we start?"

Hyron grinned, deeply pleased. "Today."

It was more painful than Jack thought it would be. Not only was he still recuperating from the last fight, but it'd also been at least a month and a half now since his last _real_ workout. He had been so busy with everything that had happened and with helping the others he just hadn't noticed the effects it was having on his body.

Thankfully, Hyron assumed Jack's quick exhaustion was from the injuries of the fight and didn't keep him long, but it was long enough for Jack to realize he'd have to start doing some serious exercising if he was going to get back to par. When did he get so lax? He personally mused, as he sought out Khem. Even after receiving serious injuries from missions he had never let himself go so long before getting back into a regular routine. But he quickly realized what the problem was. Nothing about the routine he had here with these people felt natural to him. He didn't normally do 'exercises' while on a mission, and to him, this was still a mission.

Jack soon found Khem in front of the estate looking after a shipment that had just come in. "Jack," the young First called out. "I'm glad you're here can you…are you alright?"

"What?" Jack realized he'd been frowning quite hard. "Ya, I'm fine." He waved it off. "Shipment in?"

"Yes, with several more coming. All from Radena and all of them mixed up," The First grumbled sourly. "I need someone to organize things out here while I get things set up inside."

"No problem, I've got it covered," Jack immediately told him with a grin. He liked working outside. It was a great reminder that the sun still existed. Khem gratefully nodded and they swapped positions. When it came to shipments and inventory, the Overseers basically stayed out of the way and let Khem and Jack manage Seventh.

Five more shipments came in which Jack had Seventh unload and stack according to contents. Thankfully none of it was perishables or they would have had to take them to the coolers directly and organize there. As it was, although the sun was out, it was somewhat cool outside and after a few minutes of standing in the chilly wind, Jack joined in with the unloading, if just to keep warm.

Still, it felt amazingly good to be outside and when the day came to an end he was forlorn to go back in, so instead he made his way into the gardens. He was just contemplating stealing some fresh fruit when a voice startled him from behind.

"So what's inside the ship?"

"Neth!" Jack exclaimed, giving the man a glare for scaring him. Damn, he _was_ getting out of habit! On any other mission he would have heard him coming a mile away. "Be careful what you say," Jack chastised.

The man shrugged. "We're outside."

"And so are many other people," Jack persisted, but then added, "And nothing yet."

"But you _are_ looking, right?"

Jack gave the man a suspicious glare and bluntly asked, "Neth, what exactly are you getting at?"

"You're looking for a way to help us, right?" Neth clarified. He was apparently still thinking of escape.

Jack turned back to the bush as much because he was hungry as because he needed an extra minute to decide on a response. Picking a rather juicy looking purple fruit, he replied, "I'm _looking_."

Thankfully Neth found Jack's answer satisfactory and didn't push further. Jack plucked the fruit from its green stem and polishing it with his sleeve took a bite. He spat it out again right after. The deceptively yummy looking fruit was substantially sour! "They're not ripe yet," Neth told him absently while looking away deep in thought.

"Well you could have warned me!" Jack exclaimed, but realizing the man was still gnawing over the fact that they weren't trying to leave, added seriously, "Neth, I'm looking, okay? Things just take time."

The First nodded, and a grin touched his lips. "Good thing you didn't taste one a week ago."

"You're kidding, right?" Jack couldn't imagine it tasting any worse, but Neth only grinned further. Jack tossed the vile fruit and the two of them made their way inside to get something to eat. At the table they met up with the rest of the First except Thimen, which was usual for third meal, or dinner, as Jack still called it. "Been seeing a lot more of you lately, Chasken," Jack remarked with a smirk as he sat down.

Chasken didn't comment, but everyone exchanged knowing looks. Chasken and Shella had been far more open about their affection for each other this last week. Then with a sly smile, Chasken commented, "I heard you've started training with the Guardsmen."

Jack turned and gave Neth a pointed glare; he was the worst of them for spreading 'news.' Quite suddenly the man was giving his stew like meal considerable interest. "Yes," Jack growled out. "I have."

"Good," Thimen stated from the doorway, startling them all as he came in and joined them. "Thought they might wait a bit longer but better for it now than later."

"Wait," Jack said with alarm. "You knew they were planning on making me part of their little fight club?"

Everyone at the table looked at him confused and then Khem remarked, "You don't wear the red jewel for nothing, Jack."

Jack automatically reached up and felt where it hung next to the black one. Guess it was more than just a trophy after all. "So what else comes with this _fine new accessory?"_ He sarcastically asked them.

"You are considered the same as a Guardsman," Neth told him seriously. "You must be willing to give your life for those in the Oketena family."

"Sweet," Jack sourly grumbled.

Thimen, amazingly undisturbed by the thought, said around a spoonful of stew, "Lady Omila wants you to go with her tomorrow to Galeka."

"What?!" The room practically echoed with everyone's exclamation.

Thimen calmly took another bite and repeated, "Jack is to go with the Guardsmen tomorrow to the city. She must officiate the passing of management at our business center there and wants Jack there to act as Aid. Because the Guardsmen have accepted him it means he can leave the House." Then Thimen added, showing the first signs of his usual disdain towards Jack, "I will be showing you what you have to take and do."

Jack was stunned, as was everyone else. At last Khem asked the question sitting speechless on the tip of everyone's tongue, "They're letting Jack go outside?"

But with once again that amazing show of calmness, Thimen reminded them all, "Daniel is still here."

It took the others a moment to realize why that was so important, but Jack understood immediately and made a few strangling noises before submerging himself in the motions of consuming his meal.

What Thimen had to show him was several papers Jack couldn't begin to understand, but he still had to differentiate between them so he'd know what to hand over when they were asked for. "Why can't I just take your PDF?" Jack asked, looking at the sizable stack, then expounded as Thimen gave him a blank look. "The computer pad thing I've seen you use from time to time. All of these are on there, right?"

"The portable writing boards are not known to most Okatans," Thimen told him, then pulled out a leather bag to hang over his shoulder that would hold all the papers. "The most important thing you must remember is never to speak unless asked a direct question and only by Lady Omila herself. And keep your head just slightly bowed at all times. You're to walk a pace behind Lady Omila on her right. The other two Guardsmen will be a pace behind you."

"Pace?" Jack questioned, frowning.

Thimen demonstrated and Jack figured it was about a foot and a half in distance. He nodded, everything so far made sense. "You realize Jack you're going to see other slaves while you're there?" Thimen asked, actually sounding somewhat concerned.

Jack was a bit surprised by that, but he nodded again, saying with keen remembrance, "And not everyone will look so hot."

"You can't allow yourself to react."

"I know." Jack pushed the dark feelings of rebellion down and forced a smile. "Don't worry Thimen, I'll make you proud."

The Aid scowled.

x.x.x.x.x

Jack stiffly dismounted. It'd been _how_ many years since he'd last ridden a horse?…not counting the times he'd been tied up at the time. It was another clear and breezy day and the city was a low murmur of constant commotion. The two from the Guardsmen with them was Hyron and Otelo. Jack was a bit surprised that Rakel wasn't here himself. Although the Chief had given him a warning death glare before they left that could have melted a thousand tone block of ice!

Other slaves took his horse from him, as they were doing with everyone else's. They didn't belong to the House of Oketena, but the stable was owned by Omila and used exclusively for the Overseers and Guardsmen who made the commute between the House and Galeka City every day. Jack barely caught himself from saying thank you to the slave who took the reins from him, and mentally biting his tongue, turned to look for Omila. If he was to play her lackey he needed to start right away.

An Okatan, likely the owner of the stable was nodding, bowing, and talking quickly to her, not all together in that order. Omila was nodding politely, but Jack had been to enough social functions to know she was only barely tolerating the man's behavior.

He quietly stepped up to his place just to the right and behind her as Thimen had instructed. For a moment he wondered if he should raise himself up to his full height. He'd played the intimidator on a number of occasions and knew he was quite good at it, but no, he wasn't her bodyguard here, that was Hyron and Otelo's job, and as such had spaced themselves behind Jack. That's when Jack realized both Guardsmen were really quite tall. The stable owner noticed as well and was suddenly excusing himself.

Jack suppressed a grin and the urge to look around, to see what he was sure would be two very threatening expressions on the Guardsmen's faces. Omila just smiled at the bumbling man. "We will be back shortly, make sure our horses are ready."

"Yes, my lady." And with that, the stable man had disappeared.

When he was gone, Omila turned to their little group and stated, "I don't want to be here long."

Personally, Jack didn't want to either. It was hard enough seeing a people suppressed, it was much worse seeing a people suppressed and badly treated. The Okatans here were very different than those at the House. While the upper class of Bethro lived in their estates, here in the city existed the middle and lower classes. And as was normal in any society, each class despised the other. Unfortunately for slaves, they weren't even considered a class, just an example of their owners' power. It made Jack sick inside to see any people so openly abused, even more so to know he was helpless to aid them.

The city was swarming with people, but everyone noticed their little procession and made a point of stepping out of the way. Some even bowed as Omila passed. She didn't acknowledge them, but they didn't expect her to. Jack remembered just how big a deal it had seemed to the crowd back when she had made a bid for him and Daniel that fateful day now so long ago. She was the big honcho on Bethro, and everyone knew it.

Much to Jack's shame it wasn't just the Okatans who paid homage. Their slaves, dirty, underfed, and already stooped from abuse, bowed even lower as they passed. And when they caught Jack's eyes the Colonel saw expressions of envy, anger, and on some, blatant pleading. It took more control than he thought he had to ignore their looks and just keep going.

It wasn't his fault Omila had picked him, but as often as he told himself that, it couldn't take away the pain of knowing he was far better off than anyone else here. And what of Carter? What had happened to her? Jack fiercely pushed all remaining thoughts away. He'd never make it through this day if he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

Obtaining his game face, the Colonel blocked out anything else he saw, clasped his hands behind his back and followed Omila just like he was supposed to do. Thankfully, the rest of their trip passed numbly by. He never said a word and while he considered the factitious proceedings the new business manager put forth in honor of Omila's coming, to be grossly sickening, Jack's face never once portrayed his true feelings.

He played his part of obedient servant so well that when the group was finally free of the stuffy business house and its hassle of endless legalities, Omila actually turned to him and murmured, "I'm surprised, Jack."

He wanted to ask why, or make some caustic remark, but he couldn't, not here, or he'd loose all the control he'd managed to hold onto thus far.

Apparently Omila had half expected him to say something as well, for the corner of her lips quirked into a smile. Then she said something that surprised Jack. "I don't like it here, either."

He dared to raise his eyes and look at her, but she was already returning to the street, her expression as blank as his. Jack hurried to take his place. It was a show he knew, a show of power and position, and while he understood the importance of it all, he still thought it was dumb. But just the same, he fell in behind her, feeling Hyron and Otelo take up positions as if to flank them. They, too, had said nothing the whole trip, posing as Omila's ominous sentinels, daring anyone to approach with their gaze alone.

Jack mentally shook his head. He didn't want any part of this. Then, suddenly, a sound caught his attention and Jack stopped short, causing Hyron to walk right into him unprepared.

"Jack," the Guardsmen quietly growled in warning, but the Colonel didn't respond. His eyes were frantically searching the crowded street. There, by the market stands!

"Carter," Jack breathed out, feeling the blood drain from his face.

She was half lying on the ground, an overturned basket with its spilled goods next to her. A rather beefy looking Okatan was furiously hovering above the Major while he bit out several harsh words of reprimand.

Jack's mind screamed at him to run to her aid, but he was unexplainably frozen to the spot. No one else was paying the scene any mind; this was all commonplace _here_. Carter was hurriedly gathering the spilled items back into the basket with her head bowed low in submission, but then as she was getting back to her feet she suddenly froze and blue eyes met brown across the expanse of the street.

Yet still he couldn't move, too many emotions fought for control, leaving him dumbstruck with horror. The Okatan, still yelling at Sam, realized she wasn't paying any attention to him, and pulling back his arm struck her hard across the face, sending her and the basket once again careening to the ground.

Jack half stepped forward in reaction but someone gripped his arm rather tightly and he vaguely registered Hyron saying quietly in his ear, "It is not your concern." But it _was_ his concern! Damn it, she was _his_ responsibility!

He was quite ready to throw caution to the wind when Omila calmly asked him, "Would you like me to buy her for you?"

Fists clenching at his side Jack couldn't pull his eyes away to acknowledge the Okatan. Carter hadn't gotten up again. She was like a muddied mass completely still in the dirt-strewn street. Why wasn't she moving? Unformed tears stung his eyes as the anger formed a painful knot in his throat. At last he looked at Omila, and forced out through clenched teeth, "Yes…please…my Lady."

Her expression remained as neutral as ever as she merely turned and headed across the street. All at once Jack could move again, and it was all he could do not to run. Clearing his face of emotion as best he could, he and the two Guardsmen escort followed Omila at the same stately pace she always persisted in walking.

But it was the hardest six seconds Jack would ever face. The Okatan had taken to kicking Sam in an effort to get a response out of her. He had added cursing to the kicking by the time they reached them, and was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice their approach until Omila loudly questioned, "You are Lord Haken's Scout, are you not?"

"Who wants-" the man started with a growl of annoyance, but then looked up and an expression of surprise mixed with alarm instantly covered his face. "My apologies, my Lady! The seasons have been good this year, muchly due to your business of course," he stammered, quickly stepping away from Sam and nervously wiping his smudged hands on his clothes.

As if _filth_ like _this_ was ever worth shaking hands with! Jack internally seethed while amazingly managing to keep the hatred from his face. Well, most of it at any rate.

"Yes, my Lady, I am his Scout," The Okatan finally answered when Omila didn't look pleased at his attempt at chitchat.

"Good," She stated, then told him decisively, "You with tell Lord Haken that I am buying this slave from him."

The man frowned, somewhat confused. "My lady, this slave is not for-" He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as Hyron and Otelo suddenly each took a dangerous step forward. The Scout took an involuntary step back.

Omila just waved her hand as if the sale was already made. "Tell Lord Haken to contact me tonight and we will finalize the trade. Tell him also that I will consider this trade to be as a personal favor to me. He will _not_ be disappointed."

The Okatan was speechless with shock, and he stayed that way even as Otelo removed the purple gem from around Carter's collar and handed it back to the Scout, signifying the end of Lord Haken's ownership.

Giving the shaken man a brief smile, Omila turned away, saying imperiously, "Jack, collect my property. I tire of this place."

Quickly crouching down next to Carter, Jack was suddenly afraid to touch her. She was still unconscious and his eyes couldn't tell what her injuries were like beneath her rugged appearance. She could be seriously hurt, very likely was, but he also couldn't wait, so he picked her up and hoped for the best. She was so light, _too_ light. Carter hadn't been a heavy person to begin with, but Jack felt like he could barely feel any mass at all resting in his arms.

Again he had to fight the surmounting urge to just turn around and kill the Okatan for what he'd done. It was just as well that they were leaving. No one said anything, but their return passage to the stables had earned more curious looks this time round, and the stable master was quite surprised to find that the party included one more.

"Would you like another horse made up?" He quickly asked, handing the reins of Omila's stallion to her.

"No. This will be fine," Omila told him, thanking him for the service with only a nod.

Carter wouldn't have been able to ride, anyway. She still hadn't regained consciousness but Jack had managed to check for a pulse and was relieved to feel it still beating strongly. That was one worry out of the way at least, just a million more to go.

The Guardsmen helped hand her up to Jack so she could ride in front of him, and then their party was setting out, quickly leaving the city behind. Omila put them into a strong gallop for the first ten minutes or so but gratefully slowed them to a walk as soon as the city was a decent enough distance away.

Omila indicated for Jack to pull his horse up next to hers, and she looked at Carter as if considering her for the first time. "She came with you to this planet."

It was more a statement than a question, but Jack still replied in a tight voice, "Yes." He had one hand on the reins and the other snaked around Carter to hold her upright against him, but her body still hung limply and he desperately wished she'd wake up and confirm his hopes that she was all right.

Omila regarded Carter with deep consideration, and then after a few minutes seemed to have come to a decision. "In spite of this…distraction…you handled yourself much better than I expected you to. I will continue to expect this from you in all future trips." She paused, as if possibly reconsidering what she was about to say, but finally stated, "While it is not common for property to have property, I am giving this woman to you, Jack. Do not make me regret this decision."

She moved her horse into the lead again. Give? Jack was both alarmed and confused by Omila's words. He already knew what the Okatan woman wanted, the secrets of the Ancients' ship, and it wouldn't be beneath her to use Carter as leverage to get them.

The rest of the trip back was made in silence, and much to his surprise, when they reentered the gates of the House Omila didn't say anything more to him, but instead entered the House as soon as she had dismounted.

Hyron and Otelo didn't hang around either, but had separated to go and talk with several other Guardsmen. It was a busy time at the stables and Jack nudged his horse to the side of the line up till he could get some help getting Carter down. The trip back had taken much longer than usual because they had kept the horses at a walk, not to mention they hadn't set out for the city till after lunch as it was, so it was rather late by the time they'd gotten back. Most of the Orders would already be locked down for the night by now with only Fourth and Sixth Orders still active. Fourth to clean up the kitchens and Sixth to handle the stables as Guardsmen and Overseers alike, mounted to make the commute to the city and their homes.

It was a while before two Sixth were free to come help him with Carter and collect his horse. They gave him wide curious looks at seeing the addition of a new slave to the House, but there wasn't time for questions and with quick thanks, Jack gently took Carter into the estate, carrying her as carefully as possible.

She didn't make even the smallest of sounds. The only thing that kept Jack calm was being able to see the small motion of her chest as it lifted with slow even breaths.

The House was eerily still as he walked through the halls towards his room, the leather bag banging against his side in his hurry. He was still somewhat surprised that Omila hadn't left instructions for Carter. This place was nothing but control, for her to just let Carter stand outside the system didn't seem like the Okatan's way, but perhaps knowing Carter's condition meant the Okatan just didn't want to worry with it till Carter was healthier. He shoved his confusion and doubts away as he entered the First's living rooms.

Everyone was there, and as soon as he entered he instantly had their complete attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thimen demanded, not much to the Colonel's surprise.

"Jack?" Khem asked, not as hostile as the Aid, but still somewhat alarmed.

Shella was quicker to move and helped Jack lay Carter in his bed. "It's all right," Jack finally told them. "Omila gave her to me, whatever the hell _that's_ supposed to mean." He scowled, and then began the necessary examination of the Major, something he should have done before ever moving her. A nasty bruise was already forming on her forehead but he couldn't feel any contusions or soft spots through her dirt-matted hair. He carefully felt around, finding no broken bones either but she was dreadfully thin and he didn't doubt there were many more bruises hiding beneath her clothes. Her skin was bone white under the many smudges that coated her, but she wasn't overly hot or cold to the touch so there was hope most of the damage was likely the after effects from extensive punishment by the collar combined with exhaustion and malnutrition.

At last Jack relaxed somewhat, and tucking the covers gently around her, settled onto his chair pulling the heavy bag from off his shoulders. The rest had remained silent till now, likely as startled as Jack had been at Omila's decision. "Her name is Samantha," Jack quietly told them, giving Carter yet another worried look. "She's the other member of my team."

"She's wearing the colors of Kena, Lord Haken's House. That's why you were asking about him back when you fist got here, isn't it?" Thimen questioned.

A smile flickered briefly at Jack's lips. "I'm surprised you remember that."

The Aid bristled at Jack's comment, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Neth asked, "Why is she here? You said Lady Omila _gave_ her to you?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was as perplexed as the rest of them. "I don't know. But she's _my_ responsibility, so for tonight at least, she's spending the night here."

"And where will you sleep?" Shella asked in concern.

"I could go back to the mines," Chasken offered.

Jack shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't think I could actually fall asleep if I tried right now."

"Jack, I have too many shipments to do on my own tomorrow," Khem said, biting his lip.

Looking down at Carter, Jack struggled for an answer. He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't just leave Khem empty handed, either. Shella put a hand on his, catching his attention, and smiled. "In the morning, bring her to the White Rooms, I'll make sure she's well taken care of."

Jack smiled in gratitude, and then told Khem, "Put me over unloading. I'll be fine. This won't be the first time I've gone a few days without sleep." That only semi-reassured the man, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"If that's all settled, shall we continue?" Thimen impatiently asked the group, but even the Aid glanced at Carter with some sympathy in his eyes. They had been in the middle of the nightly meeting when Jack had come in, and it was with reluctance that Jack joined them at the other end of the room.

It was a longer meeting than normal, but there was a fair bit of rearranging needed to accommodate the sudden increase in orders going out. Normally, Thimen handled all of that as administrator over the Blue Rooms. Jack had only recently gotten a glimpse at the process when his restrictions had been lifted. The unloading doors were located on the far side of the estate, with a completely separate entrance from the outside. A large shaft came directly up from the hidden Blue Rooms.

An empty wagon, much more like a flatbed or trailer in Jack's opinion, would be lowered down and then raised again, packed and ready to go.

The problem was that they were severely understaffed and heavily overloaded on orders. Since contact between the people in the Blue Rooms and the other Orders was strictly forbidden, there was no one to send down there to help out.

Jack listened to them argue back and forth about the problem, but they seemed more interested in reiterating the situation rather than coming up with actual solutions. But then, everyone felt a little more tense than usual, or so Jack would have noticed if he wasn't so preoccupied himself.

"Why don't you just have them send everything up and load it on the surface?" Jack interrupted. He was getting annoyed. This meeting was taking too long, and his eyes kept straying to the other side of the room, to watch Carter.

"Absolutely not!" Thimen exclaimed, outraged. "No one in the Blue Rooms are aloud on the surface, the same way no Okatan is allowed below!"

Jack had to consciously force himself to remain calm in the face of _that_ comment, but it didn't work out so well. "Did I say they had to come up?" Jack snapped, his eyes flashing with more anger than Thimen's objection really warranted, but Jack's patience was running thin. "Use your head why don't you. All they have to do is send the stuff up. _Anyone_ can handle it from that point on!"

They looked at him, stunned into silence at his outburst, but Jack didn't care. He had more important things on his mind. Then Khem hesitantly said, "There aren't enough in the Seventh to handle both the incoming and outgoing shipments."

Jack shook his head. He'd had enough of this. Standing up, too furious to look at them, Jack walked back to his 'corner' of the room and sat down to watch Carter. Her breathing was still even, steady, but she didn't stir. There wasn't even movement behind her eyelids to suggest she was in REM sleep.

For several minutes the room was dead silent. Jack refused to look back at them, to even acknowledge them, for fear his frustration with them, with the whole _situation_, would lead to another outburst.

Then Shella quietly asked, "Couldn't we use some of the Third and the Fifth?"

"We can probably use a few from each Order so as not to thin anyone out too much," Chaskin replied, just as quiet, but in a small silent room their voices easily carried.

Jack listened as the group settled on the details. There were no more arguments. Even Thimen seemed willing to keep his words civil. Then a soft moan yanked the Colonel's attention back.

He was crouched next to the bedside within the next heartbeat. Any previous emotions fled as worry instantly rushed in.

"Carter?" Jack whispered. Her face was an expression of deep pain, but she was coming around. He ever so gently brushed back now shaggy bangs from her face and tried again. "Carter, can you hear me?"

Tightly shut eyes cracked open but quickly shut again as if the light was too bright. "Colonel?" Her voice whispered back at him. Jack smiled with relief, but it quickly vanished, leaving a knot in his stomach as she pleadingly questioned, "Sir, are we at the SGC?"

Swallowing hard to keep his voice from cracking, Jack softly told her, "No. But you're safe here."

She nodded, trying to open her eyes again. Pain creased her face as she brokenly said, "I saw you, sir. I could see you, but I-" her words broke off as her voice constricted and tears made muddy tracks down the sides of her face.

The knot in Jack's stomach tightened into a hard lump. "Carter, listen to me. You're going to be okay now, I promise." Again she nodded, and he wiped her tears away while trying to keep his own at bay. "You just need to get some sleep, and things will be much better when you wake up, you'll see. I'll be right here, Major."

"Yes, sir." The words were quiet, but she calmed instantly in response to his authority. Jack stayed there until he was sure she was asleep again and then moved back to the chair. He was a little surprised to find that the rest had quietly slipped into their own beds, leaving only his light on. But no one other than Carter was asleep. Looking over at Neth, Jack met the man's silent sympathetic gaze. And then reaching up, Jack turned his light off, plunging the room into blackness to wait out the night.

x.x.x.x.x

Carter woke up in one of the softest beds she'd felt in a long time. It was as comforting as it was alarming. Her head felt stuffed and pounded with what could be the world's worst hangover. She was already used to her body's protest at moving. She didn't usually get much to eat, and the headache, while spiking worse than it had in a long time, wasn't really anything new to her, either.

Carefully opening her eyes, she had to blink back several tears, but finally managed to get them to focus somewhat in the bright light.

"Oh, so you're awake, are you?" A female's voice questioned warmly. "I thought you might sleep through the entire day."

Sam looked over at the woman. She was a few years younger, brown hair braided back out of her face and obviously pregnant. Dread instantly rushed through the Major. Only those selected for breeding were kept in the breeding pens. Wincing, Sam forced herself up into a sitting position. It was amazing how much of her hurt right then, and what energy she had was spent in just that small action. "Where am I?"

The woman, oblivious to Sam's alarm, smiled at her, stating brightly, "The White Rooms of course! I'll go get Shella." She got up and left, closing the door behind her. Calling this place the 'white rooms' seemed like a very accurate description. _Everything_ was white, even the clothes the woman had been dressed in. Sam looked down at her own clothes. They were the same ones she'd been given after first being bought. Quite a difference to this room that was so sterile she could have been in a hospital. If this was inside a breeding pen, it was the cleanest, most spacious, breeding pen she'd ever been in. There was only one bed in this room, and it wasn't that small a room.

Sam contemplated trying to make a run for it, but hadn't even managed to get the courage up to get herself out of the bed before someone else came in. Another woman, this time dressed in black, a vivid contrast to everything else. She smiled warmly and asked, "Is it Samantha or Carter?"

Wary, the Major slowly replied, "Call me Sam."

"I'm Shella," the woman introduced, and then explained, "He said your name was Samantha but then he called you Carter so I wasn't sure."

He? A faint blossom of hope emerged deep within Sam, yet before she could inquire who _he_ was, the door opened again and a young woman came in with a platter of food. "Just put it on the table Nyath and be on your way," Shella ordered.

"Yes, Shella," Nyath replied, but grinning with open curiosity looked Sam over before leaving.

Shella came over and sat in the chair, giving the departing girl a stern expression before saying, "She'll be in here before too long, I'm sure."

"Just where _is_ here?" Sam cautiously asked, but at the smell of food, her mouth had started watering and the pains in her stomach intensified.

Giving Sam a look of sympathy, Shella calmly told her, "You're in the House of Oketena, owned by Lady Omila. You are safe here." Safe. That word didn't have as much meaning as it used to. Shella must have understood Sam's expression of mistrust, for the woman motioned to the food and kindly encouraged, "You must be very hungry. Jack left orders that you were to eat as much queesh as you could stand before anything else."

"Jack?" Sam asked in surprise, the hope rising even further. "The Colonel?"

Shella frowned with thought. "I know him solely as Jack, but you did call him Colonel, didn't you, last night when you fist woke up."

Relief flooded through Sam like a tidal wave, and she breathed out, "I thought it was a dream." Suddenly she found she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Is the Colonel here? Can I see him?"

"He will be by later. You are safe here," Shella said again, and this time Sam was more inclined to believe her. "Still, you won't do yourself any good by starving."

Getting the hint, Sam looked over the delicious smelling food before asking with some embarrassment, "Which is the queesh?" The moment she swallowed her first bite, Sam immediately could understand why the Colonel would want her to eat the fruit first. While spicy and sweet wasn't the greatest taste combination, the headache she'd been sporting, almost constantly it seemed, started to fade away for the first time in weeks. An hour later it was finally gone and her stomach full.

Shella had stayed with her the whole time, though other women came in from time to time to talk to the woman in black, and whenever Shella left, she had the messenger remain till she returned. It was obvious Shella, in spite of being a slave, was the one in charge of the 'White Rooms.'

The next time Shella came back, she brought with her a needle full of a pale pink liquid. The woman reassured Sam it would help her heal faster, but the Major only let the drug near her after much contemplation.

"I know this can't be easy," Shella said, rubbing at the spot where the shot was injected. "I don't think your friends have ever really adjusted to the change, either. It's more like they are _causing_ changes, instead."

"They? Then Daniel's here, too?" Sam quickly asked.

Shella grinned. "Yes. He is in the Third Order." Sam looked at her perplexed, and with an expression of humor, Shella wryly asked, "That doesn't help, does it?" The Major shook her head, so the woman explained. "There are two complexes here. The Mines and the House. Here in the House we slaves are classified into different Orders. I am in the First Order, as is Jack."

"What, ah, what Order will I be?" Sam hesitantly asked, thinking again of the pregnant woman who had first been watching over her. These White Rooms, in general, seemed to be the equivalent to the breeding pens that Sam had first been kept in at Haken's House. At least, they were in the sense that pregnant women and little children were kept here.

"I do not know," Shella told her, neither confirming nor deterring her fears. "Do you think you'd be up to a wash?"

"Wash?" Sam blinked. Her last place had been segregated into different groups as well, but Sam had been at the low end of the ranks, and they were only given time to really clean themselves once a week. Certainly not whenever they wished. But she wasn't there anymore, was she? Forcing herself to relax, Sam smiled. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Good. We'll put you in whites for now I think, too."

It turned out that while the headache had vanished, so had Sam's strength. She hadn't realized just how malnourished and bruised she was until -with the help of two other women, she had managed to get her clothes off and herself into the warm waters of the bathing pool. Sam was somewhat embarrassed to have to be helped as such and even more so when a man dressed in black walked into the room.

Taking note of Sam's sudden blush and tensing, he irritably snapped, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry, I just," Sam tried to push away from the two woman working at washing her hair.

"Sam, relax. You are in no condition to overexert yourself," Shella immediately stated in concern. With some effort Sam finally stilled, but still covered herself as best she could. She'd learned the hard way that communal bathing, or even sexual activities, was a norm for slaves on this planet, but she had never gotten used to it.

The man was still looking at her with thinned lips, but then turned to Shella and handing her some clothes, instructed, "These are for her. She is to use an extra Guardsmen room at night and has free access to all unrestricted areas."

Shella was looking down at the clothes in surprise. They were white, with two color stripes down the side. One black, one red. "Then it is true? She's-"

"Yes," The man cut her off with impatience, and added disgruntled, "And it cost Lady Omila greatly for this purchase." He turned angry eyes on Sam, but they suddenly softened, and with a significant change in his tone of voice, he quietly stated, "But it is better for her to be here now."

"Thimen," Shella called, also surprised by the man's sudden change, but he just ignored her and left without looking back.

Sam had watched the exchange both confused and concerned. "What was that about?" She finally dared to ask.

Shella sighed. She opened her mouth to answer but one of the other women beat her to it.

"Thimen doesn't like Jack."

"Katha!" Shella immediately scorned.

Katha looked abashed but refused to be silent. "He doesn't! I used to know Thimen, Shella, he was a good worker, but after he became a First, he changed. I don't know him anymore."

Shella sighed again, heavy with regret. "He has to deal with a lot." The two women paused to look at the First in surprise, but Shella came out of her momentary melancholy and smartly stated, "At least we know where you will be now, Sam."

That didn't make her feel much better, but at least the clothes weren't all white like the pregnant women's were. They were warm against her skin. Nice and loose. It was the best Sam had felt in a long time. Looking down at them critically, Sam finally questioned, "What do the color's mean?"

"Alone, the black would signify the Third Order and the red the Second, but together they are Jack's colors." That surprised Sam, and confused her. Shella herself seemed to struggle to explain it. "This has never before happened, but then, we've never had slaves that haven't been from Bethro or Okata before, either. Ultimately, you belong to Lady Omila, but until she decides differently, you also belong to Jack. What he tells you to do, you _must_ do."

Sam's eyes went wide, but in the next instant a chuckle rose in her throat. Needless to say the other women were somewhat taken back by Sam's reaction. "Before-" Sam had been about to say 'on Earth' but quickly changed her mind. She hadn't gotten such a good reception when she'd tried to talk to people about Earth at her last place of residence. "Where I come from, The Col- _Jack_, is the head of the team I'm a part of. I _already_ have to do everything he tells me to."

Katha and Jothana didn't seem to understand, but Shella pursed her lips, then smiled, and then asked, "Do you think you'd be able to help with the younglings or would you rather lie down again?"

Sam had wanted to tell her she'd help, she was tired of feeling so helpless, but a yawn betrayed her and she blushed with embarrassment.

Shella didn't seem to mind at all, and with a kind smile, smartly stated, "Back to bed it is. Sleep is needed if you're to heal."

Sleep didn't come so easily. The had left Sam alone again in the same room she'd first woken up in, fresh sheets on the bed, but as she lay there, the warm sounds of the Colonel's laugh filtered down the hall. Forcing her aching body to move, Sam slipped out of the bed, going quickly to the door to listen.

There it was again, followed closely by the excited squeals of a young boy. They weren't too far away from the door now and Sam clearly heard Shella scold, "Mitch! You know you're supposed to stay with the rest!"

"But Jack was here!" a very young voice protested.

Sounding like he was in good humor, Sam heard the Colonel easily order, "I'll come by later, rugrat. Do what Shella tells you to." Sam smiled at that, the Colonel had always been good with kids and she could hear the young boy giggling some more before it faded away down the hall.

There was an exasperated sigh by someone, likely Shella, and then the woman stated, "He's too intelligent for his own good."

"He'll be five soon, won't he?"

"Yes. Did all the shipments arrive already?"

"No," the Colonel replied, sounding suddenly tired to Sam. "But they finished the outbound shipments early so Neth came to relieve me."

"Neth usually doesn't have spare time to offer, especially with how busy today's been." Shella commented, sounding surprised, and then she remarked, "but I didn't expect your plan to work so well."

"It wasn't _my_ plan, Shella. You guys figured out what to do on your own."

"Jack-"

"Don't," the Colonel cut her off in a tone of voice Sam rarely heard from the man. A moment later her said, his voice much lighter, "You guys just need to believe in yourselves."

"That's easy for you to say, but not us."

"Ya, I guess."

This was followed by more silence.

Sam didn't think they were moving away, but she pressed her ear closer anyway and heard Shella say, "Your friend woke up earlier. She just went back to bed now."

"How is she?" The Colonel immediately asked.

"She'll be fine. I gave her some medicine just in case, but it's just like we saw this morning on the table. No internal bleeding, and her ribs have all but healed themselves. She didn't show any particular discomfort from them."

This confused Sam. What table? She didn't remember waking up other than in her dream that wasn't really a dream, or in this dreadfully white room. Furthermore, that they had the ability to tell if she was bleeding internally seemed inconsistent with her knowledge of this medieval society. But she couldn't stop from feeling where her ribs were still tender. They _had_ been broken, _twice_ in the last four weeks.

"It still bothers me how hard she was sleeping," the Colonel remarked.

"I think mostly she suffers from malnutrition and other minor injuries," Shella replied.

Minor injuries my foot! Sam silently protested. She couldn't count how many times she'd been beaten since coming to this planet. Honestly, she didn't care to remember, either.

"She should sleep for a while," Shella continued while the Colonel snorted with humor. "Thimen came by and said she has free access to the unrestricted areas of the House, and that she's to have one of the extra Guardsmen rooms as her own but I think you might want to have her stay here at least for a while."

"A Guardsmen room, uh? I wonder why not the room right next to us, no one's been-" but he stopped short, then laughed and slyly remarked, "You and Chasken don't plan to fall in love, uh?"

Shella gave a quick and tart reply of, "It's none of your business, Jack!" But the Colonel was still chuckling, and soon after Shella said, not sounding at all offended, "I think you're the only one who's noticed."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jack replied, and Sam could practically hear his grin. "The women in here are fairly observant. But in any case," he said seriously, "you know I won't say anything."

There was a sound very much like a yawn, and Shella stated sternly, "You need some sleep, Jack. There's an extra room available here if you'd like."

"I might take you up on that, but right now I want to check in on Carter."

Sam didn't stay to listen to anything else as she heard the sudden movement towards her door. She made a beeline back to her bed and for a brief moment was undecided if she should pretend to be asleep or not, but in the next second her door opened and the Colonel walked in, all smiles. "Still awake?"

Sam could only nod. She sat up, her gaze locking with his as he calmly approached and sat down on the edge of her bed to face her. He was dressed in black like Shella had been with the white stripe down his side. Shella had said the Colonel was in the same Order as her, but what that really meant Sam still wasn't sure.

He reached out a hand and hesitantly touched her along the side of her face, brushing back some of her now shaggy hair. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Again she nodded, and then bit her lip to keep her emotions in control as they suddenly all came rushing to the surface. Part of her just couldn't believe he was there. So many times she had wondered what had happened to him, hoping with every beat of her heart that he and Daniel and even Teal'c, as unlikely as that was, would show up and rescue her, and then they could go back through the stargate. They could go back _home_. But this wasn't Earth, this _wasn't_ home.

"Sir," She said, finally finding her voice. "What's the plan?"

There was a flash of pain in his eyes and the Colonel withdrew his hand, suddenly breaking eye contact with her. "There is no plan, Major. Not yet anyway."

"Sir?" Sam couldn't believe it. That there was a plan somewhere out there was what had kept her alive so long, to admit that it didn't exist wasn't something she was willing to do.

The Colonel finally looked back at her, telling her with open honesty, "Daniel's collar's rigged. I mess up and he dies."

Sam shook her head, her mind franticly seeking a solution. "The collars are locked with an electromagnetic lock, all we'd have to do is find the right frequency or get a hold of the key and we can-"

"Carter," the Colonel interrupted her, grabbing her by the shoulders to force her to look at him. "I'm going to find a way to get you and Daniel home, but I can't leave these people."

"We can't help everyone," Sam protested, feeling suddenly more helpless than she had at any other point during any other time spent in captivity on _any_ planet. "You said it yourself!"

"I know," the Colonel immediately stated, and then repeated a bit softer, "I know. But there's more to it than just freeing a group of slaves. I'll explain everything, I promise, but I can't here, the whole place is bugged."

"Bugged?" Sam frowned. "I know the Okatans have some technology but nothing that would suggest-"

"Having that kind of level of surveillance?" Jack finished for her with a wry grin. "The Okatans don't, but _Omila_ does. Trust me, I'll explain everything, _later_. Right now you just need to concentrate on getting better."

Sam nodded, but she had gone numb inside, and the only real thought in her head was that they weren't leaving.

"This place is different from the rest, so you don't need to worry about anyone hurting you here. And if Shella gave you the stuff I think she did, you'll been feeling dead tired right about now." She didn't say anything and the Colonel looked at her with eyes full of worry. "Major?"

"Yes, sir?"

He paused, looking even more worried, or regretful, Sam wasn't sure which. "I have to ask you a question. Is there any chance _whatsoever_ that you might be pregnant?"

Flushing, both from embarrassment and shame, Sam wanted to look away but couldn't. "No, sir."

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I need to know."

Unbidden, Sam felt the tears sting her eyes, but she repeated firmly, "No sir, I'm _not_ pregnant." She bit her lip, blinking quickly and told him, "They, ah…they wanted…" she stopped and felt the Colonel reassuringly squeeze her arm, but he didn't ask her to stop and she knew she'd have to tell him at some point, anyway.

"I can't tell you I wasn't raped, but…I convinced them I wasn't worth the trouble," Sam told him, anger coloring her voice even as her throat threatened to seize up on her. The memories were like nightmares in her mind, but she refused to let them have control over her emotions. Taking a slow breath to calm her nerves, Sam quietly added, "I recently had my period," her words showing some of the relief she'd felt at the time. Because up until that moment, she herself hadn't been sure.

"It's all right, Sam," the Colonel gently said, finally convinced. "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to." Sam nodded, her shoulders sagging with relief.

He smiled the same warm friendly smile she so loved about him, and she smiled hesitantly in return. Then, with a hint of laughter in his eyes, he brushed away her bangs, lightly remarking, "Thinking of growing the hair out? Looked good on the _other_ you."

Her smile broadened at his humor, finding it more calming then she would have expected, and with a small chuckle replied, "Maybe. What about you?"

Self-consciously the Colonel ran a hand through his growing locks of dark grays, causing patches to stand in all sorts of odd directions. Sam giggled, causing the Colonel to give her his patented glare, but then he grinned, saying with a shrug, "It used to be long, had a good mullet going once upon a time."

"No!" Sam couldn't believe it; she couldn't even imagine it.

"Yes," the Colonel insisted. "During a break I took between tours. I think it's the only real vacation I got, too." He frowned, but then smiled again and asked, "Will you be okay here? There are some things I've got to go do, but I'll be back and you can always tell Shella if you need me. She'll know where to find me."

Sam once again nodded, her smile fading as the moment of humor ended, but she felt a bit calmer than she had at least. She didn't really want him to go or to be left alone again, but her eyelids were growing heavier and heavier in her exhaustion, and too much military training had been ingrained into her to allow her to ask for something as selfish as his continued presence. "I'll be fine," she automatically reassured him.

He didn't look convinced, but he stood up anyway. "I'll see you later." And then he was gone and Sam was all at once left alone with her emotions.

They weren't leaving.

Curling into a ball with her back against the wall, Sam pulled the covers up tightly around her like a shield. She was too tired to hold back the tears any longer, feeling as desperately alone as if she were still trapped in the slave pens in Haken's House. For the first time since arriving on Bethro, Sam gave in to the despair.

She didn't remember when she fell asleep, but she remembered the dreams that plagued her. Dreams bred from the worst memories of her life, repeating themselves over and over again in her mind like a broken record.

x.x.x.x.x

Daniel was back on his regular crew with yet another new Overseer, this one was actually a loan from Eighth, as had been all the rest until an actual replacement was found. His name was Kilen and he was the most animated Overseer they'd ever had. Considering the Eighth was made up of kids, Daniel wasn't really surprised, but he wasn't used to getting cleaning tips from their watching Okatan, especially not on a regular basis.

"Apply the cleanser liberally, makes scrubbing the grime off easier."

"Yes, sir," Daniel spritzed the wall several more times on top of what he already had. They were cleaning the filters and scrubbing down the insides of one of the bathing pools. It was difficult work, but thankfully they didn't have to do it too often, the constant flow of water generally kept the pools clean. Right now they were empty of water and full of suds, brushes, soapy slaves, and one Okatan.

Usually the Overseer watched from above, but Kilen had taken a more active role in his position, and it was all Daniel could do not to snicker as Kilen moved on to the next victim.

Then Daniel saw Kilen look up and looking up at well noticed Jack walk in. The Colonel was looking around as if searching for something.

"Do you need anything?" Kilen questioned with a smile. Daniel silently added 'the friendliest' to 'the most talkative' Okatan he'd ever met.

Jack's eyes fell upon Daniel, but then he looked back at Kilen, smiled and replied, "No sir, I'm good. Thanks." But the Colonel didn't leave again just yet. Instead he walked over to the edge of the pool above Daniel and crouching down told him simply, "Carter's here."

"What?" Daniel exclaimed, a little louder than he intended. Jack's grin was fit to crack his face, but he just made a motion as if to say 'get back to work,' and then stood up and left again.

Daniel stood still in complete shock. Kilen walked up to him, frowning. "Daniel?"

"Sorry, sir," the anthropologist murmured, immediately going back to spritzing and scrubbing with a vengeance. The Overseer seemed uncertain for a moment, looking like he wanted to ask another question, but after a second he backed off, leaving Daniel to his work. The rest were also giving Daniel curious looks having heard just as clearly Jack's cryptic message, but Daniel didn't dare meet any of their gazes.

Sam was here? How? Was she all right? Was she _here_ here, or just visiting? Would he get a chance to see her? A million questions plagued his mind, and then a million more out of exasperation at Jack for leaving him with so little information.

"I think that spot's clean," a quiet voice commented beside him with humor. Daniel glanced over at Rhyon, flushing with embarrassment. He shifted over but he couldn't relax, and by the end of the day he was ready to explode from all the pent up agitation.

"Would you please sit down!" Kheta exclaimed for probably the tenth time that night. The entire group of his usual friends was clustered together in the common room as Rhyon, Kheta, and Eglish practiced with their instruments. There was likely to be a circle tonight and now that the Fourth were back it wouldn't be long before it started. Daniel sat down on one of the benches, but after a few seconds got back up and resumed his pacing, his arms tucked tightly across his chest. He'd been dogging people's questions all day in hopes he'd see Jack again, or even Sam, and learn more for himself, but Daniel didn't think that was going to happen anymore, at least not tonight.

Making a sound of disgust, Kheta grabbed Daniel's shirt and pulled him down again. "Sit! What is wrong with you anyway?"

While Rhyon hadn't previously mentioned Jack's odd visit to the rest, the normally quiet man took the opportunity to do so now. "Jack said something to him earlier that upset him."

"It didn't…" Daniel paused, feeling helpless, "it didn't _upset_ me."

Everyone just gave him a look of utter disbelief, and letting out a moan Daniel buried his face in his hands.

He listened as Opith calmly asked Rhyon, "What did Jack say?"

"'Carter's here.'"

And groaned again as Eglish automatically questioned, "What's a Carter?"

Daniel lifted his head only to squeeze his eyes shut as if he could squeeze out all the frustration. "She's from Earth, like Jack and me," Daniel finally told them. "She was bought by someone else when we first got here, and it's been killing me not knowing what happened to her. And then Jack comes and says she's here and nothing else, not if she's okay, if she's here to stay, _nothing!"_ Once he'd started it was too hard to stop.

He stood up, and as he began to pace yet again he just let his frustrations out, telling them all about his worries and complaints. He even started going into the frustrations he'd had with Jack on prior missions before he realized the entire common room had gone dead silent in shock.

Shoulders sagging, he sank to the bench in defeat.

Then Eglish hesitantly questioned, "What's an artifact?"

Laughing with painful exasperation, Daniel helplessly covered his face with his hands. He heard someone approach and an altogether too cheerful voice questioned, "Are you talking about the new slave?"

Daniel's head instantly shot up, seeing Nyath standing just outside the group with a sly grin on her face. "New slave? Is it a woman, short blond hair, about my height?"

Nyath nodded. "Saw her today in the White Rooms. Poor thing was a mess, but Shella will fix her up I'm sure."

"White Rooms?" Daniel repeated, his face paling with all sorts of new alarm.

Kheta squeezed his arm reassuringly. "The injured as well as the pregnant are kept in the White Rooms."

That didn't help his fears any. "Did she look seriously hurt at all?" Daniel insistently asked.

Nyath frowned, uncertain, "I can't say really. She was a horrible mess like I said. She was awake though so she's probably had a good wash now. Bet she cleaned up real nice," Nyath had an appreciative look in her eye that made Daniel want to groan. Then the girl added, "The talk from the White Rooms is that she's special somehow, and she's not going to be in any Order but will still be part of the House."

"The Blue Rooms?" Opith questioned.

Nyath shook her head. "Nope. At least I don't think so." She grinned suddenly. "I'm going to see if I can work in their kitchen again tomorrow." And with a small bounce in her step she walked away.

Kheta murmured in disbelief, "That girl is almost intolerable."

But Daniel's mind was wrapped around what Nyath had told them. The most important part being that Sam was here to stay. The team was together again. Well, sort of. Close enough.


	11. Jacks slave

_Author's Note_: Wow, does it feel good to be writing fanfic again! . I had this vision in my mind that this month would be wide open and relaxing, and totally not at all busy. How wrong can a person be. Ack! But I am back to writing as promised, and I'll be making updates as often as I can. Woot!

A big thanks to all you wonderful people who hung in there so patiently. It's a new year, with new challenges, new changes, and new endeavors! So let's get this party going again, eh?

x.x.x.x.x.x

The next two days passed very quickly for Sam, mostly because she slept through them. The few times she had woken up someone had been there to push food on her, and keenly aware of how starved she felt, Sam had eaten as much as her body would allow. But then she'd just fall asleep again. She was sure Shella must have given her more drugs to keep her out, but she didn't care. Her mind had shut down in a depression she couldn't shake.

On a couple of occasions Sam had pulled herself out of her perpetual sleep in response to the sound of the Colonel's voice, but it was always short lived. Just long enough for her mind to confirm she wasn't dreaming before he would reassure her and order her to sleep again.

While she knew her body needed the sleep, her mind abhorred it. Her dreams were flooded with memories she wished she could erase. They would swim around her like sharks, becoming twisted as one memory after another played behind closed eyelids. And yet it felt so real that she had to separate what was reality and what wasn't every time she woke up.

She was coming out of one such nightmarish dream of her recent past when Sam realized she was alone in the room for the first time. Rubbing away tears, Sam sat up, alarmed to realize she was shaking.

Spotting a glass of water on the table next to the bed, she drank it down in several gulps, only slowing to finish the last bit as she struggled to clear the images still clinging to her mind.

With a heavy sigh, but no longer shaking so hard, Sam put the empty glass back on the table and twisted to lean back against the wall.

It was just her in the room, and while she already knew there was no lock on the door, Sam felt far too much like she was in some fluffly white prison cell. Pulling her knees up and hugging them tightly, she let her head rest on her legs, taking in deep slow breaths in an effort to calm her nerves.

_They weren't leaving. _

The thought still refused to leave her, and she had to swallow against the knot it formed in her throat.

The Colonel hadn't told her anymore as he had promised to, she doubted she'd been awake long enough yet to give him the chance, but Sam just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that he wouldn't _want_ to leave.

She stayed like that for some time before her body urged her to get up. Moving stiffly, Sam slipped out from under the covers and took the few unsteady steps to the door. Cracking it open, she peered out, finding the white hallway brightly lit and empty.

While she hadn't traveled far beyond her white cell, Sam had seen enough to realize that this wasn't like anything she seen on Bethro. There's been pieces of machinery around Galeka City, and Haken had had a slew of technologically advanced trinkets and tools, but nothing she had seen before would suggest this culture had harnessed the power of electricity for such large scale use.

This place looked so much more modern than the slave pens she'd been in before that part of Sam was convinced she must still be dreaming. It was at least better than her nightmares.

Making her way to the facilities and back again, Sam was surprised no one had shown up while she was gone. Unsure what to do, Sam had intended to just go back to her room and wait, but as she stood with her hand on the door, she hesitated.

For once, Sam realized she didn't feel tired. At least, not in a way sleep could solve, and it had felt good to move. Then there was the issue of the hunger pains growing in her stomach. Food had all but been shoved at her each time she'd woken up before. She wondered if it was because she had some sort of special status here, because that had been the impression she'd gotten through whispered conversations that had bled into her awareness. She was 'Jack's slave.'

Hearing it had shocked her and terrified her. Jack had status here, it was another thing that she'd picked up on, but that didn't make sense. From everything she knew, everything she'd _endured_, slaves with status had it because they did favors for the Okatans, sold themselves or their fellow slaves out. And that just wasn't the Colonel she knew.

But…_they weren't leaving._

Shaking her head as if she could shake off the confusion, Sam put the thoughts away and decided right now it didn't matter. She was hungry, and if she could get food, she would…_while_ she could.

Turning away from the door, Sam moved cautiously down the hall, soon coming to a cross section that offered nothing more than three other white halls. Nothing in Haken's House had been so bright, which made it hard to believe she was even still on Bethro, but while she might wish that were true, she knew it wasn't.

_They weren't leaving_.

Her throat constricted as she once again pushed the persistent thought away, quickly picking a hall to explore instead. At last the sterile white ended and she passed by several very colorful and intricately designed wall hangings. They grabbed at the person's eye, drawing them into the weave of colors.

Reaching up, Sam felt the fine cloth, wondering at the stitch. It wasn't like the standard weave that occurred from using a loom. Then Sam felt the cloth of her clothes, realizing for the first time just how smooth it was, almost as if it were manufactured. Her previous clothing had been much coarser, made with a thicker thread and hand sown. Frowning with concentration, Sam again looked at the peculiar wall hanging.

A door opening behind her pulled Sam sharply from her thoughts, and the Major spun around to see a woman staring at her, equally startled. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Then the woman hesitantly questioned, "Are you…Sam?"

Nodding, the Major finally blurted out, "I'm sorry. I was in my room, and no one came…" She trailed off as a slightly more familiar face stepped out of the room.

"Hi, Sam," Katha greeted with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?" Sam nodded and Katha continued, introducing, "Sam, this is Rhia. We were on our way to the kitchen to get the afternoon snacks, would you like to help us?"

"Okay," Sam quickly agreed, figuring she could request something to eat for herself at the same time. She'd been afraid she'd just get sent back to her room, which oddly enough terrified her more than the hard labor she'd been forced into in Haken's House.

Katha's smile never faded as she led them through the halls, chatting the whole while. "I'm afraid I might have told a few people about you, Sam. I hope you don't mind. We all know each other here quite well. Rhia's from the Mines. It'll be her first baby." From the way Rhia looked, the woman was probably just starting her second trimester, Sam could barely see any bulge at all to the woman's stomach.

Rhia, unlike Katha, was considerably more muscular, but not ungainly so. As someone who works in mines, it wasn't to be unexpected, but she also didn't walk hunched, or seem to have any visible scars. Once again, not something Sam was expecting in a slave colony.

Rhia had been watching Sam's scrutiny out of the corner of her eye, but with a small welcoming smile, asked, "Katha says you're not from our planet?"

Sam was startled by the question. To even mention Earth had gained her either fear from the other slaves, or a solid whipping from the Okatans. "I'm from Earth," she hesitantly dared to say.

Katha grinned, saying knowledgably, "It's a world with _only_ slaves, so _no one's_ a slave."

That really wasn't the case, which made Sam want to correct them but when Katha added with a shrug, "Jack doesn't say much about your planet," Sam decided she shouldn't, either.

Looking at Sam with widened eyes, Rhia asked with amazement, "Then you don't know what it means to be a slave?"

Sam wanted to highly disagree with that statement, too. The last several weeks had taught her rather intimately what it _meant_ to be a slave. Her face must have darkened, because Rhia suddenly apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Forcing a smile on her lips, Sam replied, "It's nothing you did. Bethro is just very…different." Far too much for her liking. She looked around as they walked, her eyes taking in the many tapestries that hung from the walls, as well as the rugs that appeared on the floors from time to time. Each of them brightly colored, a sharp contrast to the sterile white of the walls. They passed by several rooms filled with laughter and noise and a glance inside revealed the colony's young children, though none seemed to be older than five or six.

And then they entered a room with four long table and benches low to the floor so kids so young could easily reach. On the other side of the room was a half wall counter that provided a clear view into the kitchen beyond where people worked.

Katha and Rhia went straight to the counter, greeting one of the men on the other side with wide smiles. Sam approached a little more cautiously. As she expected, everyone on the other side of the wall turned to look at her with curious eyes. One girl from Sam's first day practically bounced to the edge of the counter, exclaiming brightly, "Hello again! Remember me? I'm Nyath." Then before Sam could say anything the girl ran her eyes up and down the length of Sam's body and with twinkle in her eyes remarked, "I was right, you did wash up nice!"

Sam felt the flush on her cheeks, but it was more anger than embarrassment. Not sure how to respond, or what was allowed, Sam kept her mouth firmly shut. The only Okatan present was in the kitchen, perched on a stool and watching the exchange just as curiously as the rest of the slaves.

The young man standing next to the far too forward girl openly scolded, "Nyath! Aren't you supposed to be working on the bread?"

"Yes, Lanth," she replied meekly, but didn't look meek at all as she bounced back to her task, continuously looking back over her shoulder with a variety of grins.

To Sam's surprise, the man, Lanth, gave Sam an apologetic smile, and then asked, "So you're Jack's slave?"

Sam had to bite her tongue to keep from saying the first thing that came to mind, and with a furtive glance at the watching Okatan, replied, "Yes, I'm Sam."

"Lanth," he returned, adding to Katha, "Here for the afternoon snacks?" She nodded and he moved off to get them, or so Sam assumed. He returned with several plates of sliced fruits and vegetables. Sam was just about to dare asking for something for herself when their countenance suddenly changed.

Sam turned toward the door to see the Colonel stroll in. His eyes brightened when he spotted her, but then he suddenly stopped, looking around the room with a frown.

"Sir?" Lanth asked, uncertain.

"Has this kitchen always been here?" the Colonel asked, joining them at the wall.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

The Colonel 'uhmed' confusing them all, but with a shrug he turned to Sam and greeted warmly, "It's good to see up. How do you feel?"

"Better," she automatically answered.

He smiled, saying briskly, "Good. Let's go have our talk."

"Yes, sir." But Sam looked longingly at the wall that separated her from food as she followed the Colonel out. Taking one last deep breath of the tantalizing smells, Sam focused instead on where he was taking her.

Food would be a small price to pay to get some clear answers, and while her mind had a hard time dealing with the little she knew, her gut trusted the Colonel, and always would. He led her out of the glaring white halls, between two Okatans standing guard at a doorway and into the marble halls of a palace. It threw her for such a shock she came to a halt.

The Colonel turned, and seeing her shock, stepped back, guiding her forward with a hand on the small of her back as he murmured in her ear, "I know you have a lot of questions, Major, just wait a little longer."

She nodded, finding relief in his touch, and biting her lip in shame because of it. This House was easily the same size as Haken's, but there was a higher quality to it, once again giving her the impression that this House was decades ahead, if not centuries. It was likely because everywhere she looked seemed to have electricity running through it. In Haken's House, only his private rooms were powered.

The slave pens had been messy, degrading, barely livable by any human standards. Everything here was clean, tidy, almost modern. They passed by many slaves as Jack led them through the halls, all of whom made way and looked at the Colonel with deep respect. It was as disturbing as it was reassuring. With another shameful blush, Sam realized as 'Jack's Slave' that these slaves were stepping aside for her as well.

The few Okatans they saw, Jack had them stop and bow till they passed, but it wasn't the stooped bow she'd been forced to do before. It was the smaller, nod of the head type of bow, and a couple even nodded back at the Colonel as they went by. It was almost more than Sam could take.

Thankfully, they passed less Okatans than slaves, which in itself was another conundrum. Then they stepped into a hall filled with shelves and she could see a door leading outside. She yearned to bolt through that door, not that she knew where she would go, or think that her body was up to running, but it was still hard to force herself not to just move towards it.

"Here, put on a pair of sandals. The Fifth should be all out right now, so these should be extra. I don't think they'll mind us borrowing them at any rate," the Colonel stated, looking around for a pair for himself.

She didn't understand what he was talking about, but did as she was told. And as she tied the sandals up, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are we going outside?" The unspoken _alone_ hanging wordlessly in the air.

He looked at her easily reading her weary face. "There's a wall up around the complex." Then he sighed, saying firmly, "I will get you out of her, Sam. I promise."

She didn't respond, she couldn't. _They weren't leaving_.

She followed him out the door, blinking back tears as they stepped into the afternoon sun. They had left a palace and entered a world rich with plants. A vast garden lay on one side with an orchard of various trees on the other. The Colonel led them towards the orchard, but then turned, heading to a field beyond that contained a sizable herd of horses grazing and a row of barns.

By the time they had reached the far end of that field, bypassing the barns and going straight out to another, more empty field, Sam was exhausted. It had felt good to stretch her legs and move around, even better to be outside where she could pretend at least for a moment that there wasn't a collar around her neck, but she was heaving in breaths by the time they finally stopped. She sank down on the grassy field next to the Colonel with relief, wondering if her body would betray her and fall asleep again.

Then she felt his hand on her arm and Sam was just as suddenly wide-awake again. "How are you? Really?" He asked with heavy concern.

She couldn't meet his gaze, plucking a leaf of grass instead and answering as nonchalantly as she could, "I'm okay." But a moment later the emotions threatened to strangle her and she turned to him with a burst of anger, "Sir, why aren't we leaving?"

"You always ask the tough questions first, Carter. Do you know that?" But he sighed, and instead of answering her, asked a question of his own. "Did you ever come across anyone with a gun while you were…you know, out there?"

"What?" She frowned with confusion, trying to put her emotions aside to think. And once she actually managed to get her thoughts to make sense she realized she never had. But at the time, that hadn't seemed so unreasonable. Bethro didn't seem to have much more than the barest grasp of technology. And because of it, she'd automatically reasoned that their bits of working machinery were likely relics or items leftover from a previous technologically advanced race. But that wasn't true, was it. "No." She finally answered, struggling to understand why it mattered.

"That's what I figured," the Colonel replied with thin lips, but she had an idea he was talking more to himself than to her. Then, drawing her gaze, he stated, "This entire complex is built on top of a buried Ancient Ship. Aside from Omila and probably Rakel, no Okatan knows about it. She uses the technological advances the ship has given her family to maintain power on this planet without the other Okatans knowing about it. What I can't figure out is how the Gould figure into this."

"The Goa'uld?" Sam repeated, still shocked from his first revelation. But her mind was rapidly filling in answers to questions that she hadn't even thought of before.

"Ya, we found a book written in Gould by Omila's great great great several times over grandfather, or something like that. He's the guy who first found the buried ship at any rate, but other than that I haven't really seen anything Gouldish."

She had to think about it, and thinking was seriously becoming overrated, but she did remember something. "When I was at Haken's House," and she said the name with great disgust, "there was a room with several artifacts in it. I think I remember seeing a statue that could have been Egyptian, but I'm not sure. I didn't really see much besides the pens or the kitchens." Suddenly she found the blade of grass in her hands interesting again.

The Colonel reassuringly squeezed her arm, telling her gruffly, "You're not there anymore, Sam. No one's going to hurt you here."

But his words only brought her emotions to the surface again like a flood, and she found herself asking the one question that had plagued her most within her twisted dreams. "Are they expecting us to breed?"

"What?!" The Colonel practically exploded next her in shock.

But Sam wasn't comforted by his reaction, and vainly pushing at the overwhelming fears continued, "They call me 'Jack's slave.' And everyone in those…those rooms are pregnant. They're breeding slaves, aren't they?"

"Oh gawd, no, Carter, no," he exclaimed sounding horrified, but she couldn't meet his gaze, tears brimming in her eyes as the fears refused to be refuted. "Sam," he said gently, saying again when she didn't look at him, "Sam. Come on. It's me. I would _never_ do anything like that even if they threatened me."

Sam rubbed at her eyes, wiping her wet hands furiously on her pants. "Yes sir, I know, sir." But after what she'd been forced to do, what she'd been put through, she realized she really wasn't so sure. "It's just…" and once again the tears were flowing. They hadn't come in her entire captivity at Haken's, she hadn't dared, but here, with the false safety of the Colonel being there she couldn't keep them under control.

Then turning to look at him, her face filled with as much anger as it was full of fear and pain, and she bit out, "I don't think I can do this anymore. Not if we're not leaving, not if there's no _plan_."

"I told you-"

She cut him off, "I won't leave without you, sir."

He regarded her silently for a moment, and then sliding closer suddenly put his arms around her, pulling her to him as he murmured, "I know, Sam, I know."

And that was one more thing she just could deal with. Sam didn't even try to hold back the tears, full heartedly sobbing into his chest, her hands gripping his shirt tightly as he held her close. "It's not fair," she cried out. "Why can't we leave? I know I could find a way to break these collars. I almost had it once. I know I can get it. We don't belong here!"

"I know," he murmured, but he didn't release her, holding her tightly.

Sam wasn't sure how long she had cried, only that the emotional drain had made her exhausted and the sun hung low in the sky, as if it were as tired as she.

"Sam?" the Colonel softly questioned and she leaned back, almost too tired to stay upright, but her eyes had run dried and she looked up at him with a mind once again numb.

"Sam, I know it's hard. And I can only imagine what you went through, but this place, it's not like the rest of this planet. Omila," he hesitated, but then confidently told her, "I don't fully understand her yet, but I don't think she wants to actually hurt these people. I just keep thinking if we can figure out what really happened, how the Bethrons became enslaved in the first place, then maybe we can convince her to let them all go…or something."

Her brows furrowed together. "That's at least several hundred people."

"Well over a thousand, actually."

"We can't help everyone," she almost pleaded with him.

He didn't reply and gazing at him she knew he'd made up his mind. As her CO, that made up her mind, too, but it was hard. Pulling away from him, she turned her attention back to the grass, struggling to regain control, to even just think clearly. "What…what do you want me to do?"

He sighed heavily. "I don't know yet. I wish I could take you down into the ship, but it's a restricted area. Hell, I can't even get you to help me with these stupid reports I have to do. I become a slave and they have me do paper work. How uncool is that?"

She was sure he was trying to jest with her, but her mind refused to think. Everything just seemed too confusing at the moment for her to even care.

He put a hand on her shoulder and the Colonel gently asked, "Do you think you might be up for one more stop? Have you eaten?"

Eaten? She had completely forgotten about being hungry, and after crying she wasn't sure if she dared, but she took his offered hand and started the trek back in silence.

_They weren't leaving. _

x.x.x.x.x.x

Daniel stood listlessly in the dinner line. It moved forward, but it took a nudge from Opith behind him to get him to notice. Daniel couldn't help it. He was looking over the heads of those already there…just in case.

He hadn't seen Jack or Sam and while he'd questioned members of the Fourth every night about 'Jack's slave' he knew he wouldn't be reassured until he actually saw Sam for himself.

"Come on, Daniel," Opith complained, nudging him again.

Having finished his scan with no viable results, Daniel finally grabbed a plate and began filling it up. "Sorry Opith," he automatically apologized. "I just wish Jack would drop by with more information." Or with Sam.

And then he saw a flash of black, and stepping quickly back to get a clear view of the door Daniel's heart skipped a beat. Like a wish come true, there they were. Daniel took in Sam's appearance at a glance, noting immediately just how drawn out and exhausted she looked. He ditched his plate on the serving table and bolted straight for the pair. "Sam!"

She turned at the sound of his voice, her face registering surprise before he enveloped her in a huge hug. And then just as quickly he backed off, holding her arms as he anxiously questioned, "Did I hurt you? Are you hurt? They said you were in the White Rooms, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," she quietly replied, but to Daniel she didn't sound fine, and he thought he saw her eyes glistening with tears, but she smiled at him and he smiled back in immense relief. He hugged her again, relief flooding through him, especially when this time she hugged him back.

"Sam, I'm so glad your okay. I've been so worried about you!"

Jack cleared his throat and Daniel finally relinquished his hold on Sam. He looker her over one more time to make sure she was okay, because honestly, she didn't _look_ okay. She was much thinner than he last remembered for one thing, and more worrying that that was the pain in her eyes, even as she smiled.

Then, as soon as he knew for himself that she really was there, and she really was, at least for the most part, _okay_, he turned to Jack and hit him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack cried out, rubbing at his arm and leaning slightly away from Daniel as if he might hit him again.

"Two days!" Daniel exclaimed. "Two days, Jack! In all that time you couldn't even stop by for what, _one minute_, to tell me she was okay?!"

"It's been busy," Jack protested, looking like an injured child. Daniel glared at him, wondering if he _would_ hit the Colonel again. He knew the whole room was watching them, knew he'd get chewed out later for striking a First, and if it were anyone other than Jack he was sure the couple of Overseers present would have long since activated his collar.

But right then, Daniel didn't care, only holding himself back because Jack was giving him such a pitiful look he was too exasperated to do more than exclaim, "Two days!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, really I am," but Jack didn't look sorry, and with a frown, the Colonel suddenly asked him, "Are you working out? That really hurt."

"I might be," he ground out, but then Daniel noticed that Sam was looking around with confusion and even fear and all his frustrations at Jack vanished in a heartbeat. "Sam?"

She didn't answer, and Jack said, "I thought she could eat with you guys tonight." Any trace of his previous petulance gone, replaced by the authority and concern he carried as the head of SG1.

"Yes, yes of course. Sam?" Daniel tried again, reaching out and touching her arm with unveiled worry in his eyes.

She looked back at them, momentarily looking so lost Daniel's heart jerked. "What do you want me to do?"

Daniel wasn't sure why, but Jack almost looked guilty when he told her, "Stay with Daniel and his group till I come get you, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Daniel had never seen Sam like this before, so despondent, so…lifeless. Even after she'd lost the Tok'ra, Jolinar, Sam had been heavily traumatized, but it wasn't anything like this. He realized at once it was a form of depression, but unsure just how he should handle it Daniel looked to Jack. The Colonel's eyes were filled with concern, but he kept his voice light as he told her, "I'll see you in a while, then. You'll like Daniel's friends."

Taking his lead, Daniel added brightly, "There'll be music tonight." But she just nodded, uninterested.

Then Jack was leaving back out the door with a final word of 'later,' and Daniel stood for a moment feeling just as lost as Sam looked. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head so he pulled her to the dinner line. It wasn't very long now and soon Daniel was prompting her to take different foods he personally considered his favorites. He found his plate still on the table where he'd abandoned it and grabbing it, pulled Sam with him to the table where Opith and the others were waiting.

As they passed the rest, conversations dropped down to whispers, but the words 'Jack's slave' were too prominent to miss. Daniel glanced at Sam expecting a reaction, but she looked like she barely heard, and aside from her eyes darting nervously around the room he didn't think she was even fully aware of her surroundings. His face tightened in anger as his imagination wondered at what had happened to her to affect her so much.

As soon as they reached the right table, Opith predictably demanded, "Daniel, tell me you didn't actually _hit_ Jack?"

"He deserved it!" Daniel proclaimed and there were a few gasps of shock from those in hearing range.

"Daniel," Opith reprimanded with full disapproval, but Daniel refused to be cowed on this matter.

Guiding Sam down to sit next to him, he quickly introduced Sam to the group. Sam nodded, and even smiled faintly in greeting, but it wasn't with the usual open friendly curiosity Daniel was used to.

Then Eglish, with his usual lack of tact bluntly asked her, "So you're Jack's slave?"

Bristling with anger, Daniel opened his mouth to correct the young man, but stopped in shock when Sam calmly answered, "Yes."

Daniel sharply looked at Sam, a knot forming in his stomach when she didn't look back. Lips thinning he firmly told Eglish, "Her name is Sam."

Realizing he must have said something wrong but not sure what, Eglish's eyebrows furrowed and the young man looked ready to argue, but Opith quickly stepped in, smoothly saying to Sam, "You'll have to forgive us. We're not used to a lot of changes. And since you people from Earth came here, it seems that's all that keeps happening."

Sam's face took on a perplexed look. Daniel wanted to ask her about it. He wanted to ask her a lot of things, but he was afraid to incase it pushed her further into her depression.

Opith, likely sensing both her displacement and Daniel's stress, kindly chided both of them into eating. "Food does no one any good on the plate."

Sam responded automatically, Daniel a bit slower as he watched his friend closely. She really looked far too thin, and it was a testament to how hungry she must have really been when she cleaned her plate and even glanced back towards the kitchen as if thinking of getting more.

She hadn't said much while she ate, answering only to direct questions, which thankfully weren't many, keeping her answers short. While people around then had continued to stare and whisper, Daniel's group of friends had gratefully refrained from asking Sam about herself, keeping their conversation light and mundane.

After a while, Daniel felt Sam slowly begin to relax beside him. There was even a point he thought he saw her lips twitch in a genuine smile, but it was gone a second later. Then it was time for the group to head to their rooms for the night and all at once she tensed up again.

"It's okay," he quickly reassured her. "Jack said to stick with us. Its just time for us to go to our room."

"And then what happens?"

Her question threw Daniel for a loop. From the expression on her face he didn't think she was concerned about when Jack would show. "Ah, well, most people like to get cleaned up." She tensed even more so he rushed on, "There's some board games, knot working, and we'll have Circle later. Rhyon's trying to teach me some music." There really was nothing for her to worry about so he couldn't understand why she seemed so nervous.

Then Kheta took Sam's hand and said with a kind and understanding smile, "The House of Oketena is not like the other Houses. No slave has the right to force themselves on another. There is no danger here."

Daniel was outraged at the mere suggestion, but seeing the relief flood Sam's face he was too shocked to say anything. Taking Sam's other hand and squeezing it in reassurance he was glad to feel her squeeze back.

And then Eglish blurted out, "And besides, you're Jack's slave."

"Eglish!" Opith immediately chastised, going so far as the rap the man smartly on the head.

"What?"

But Sam didn't seem concerned with Eglish's comment and moved timidly, but willing, with the group as their Overseer guided them out of the dinning room and across the estate to their rooms.

Daniel was still frowning with worry when they went in, the expression falling away only when Sam stopped, her eyes widening slightly as they took in the large common room and the doors leading to their bunk rooms beyond.

"This is where they keep you?" She finally asked, confusion once again lining her eyes.

"Ya. The doors lock electronically so there's no Okatans in here. You can pretty much do what you like," he told her, thinking that was part of her confusion.

But then she whispered, "It's so big in here."

"Well, between the Third and the Fourth there are at least a hundred of us."

She looked at him, blinking in confusion, and then suddenly she laughed. But the laugh only made Daniel that much more worried. It wasn't the good kind of laugh, but one bred from unbelief.

He moved automatically, hugging her tightly and hoping their friendship had survived the traumas she had obviously been through. "Sam, I'm sorry," he apologized, not really sure what he was apologizing for but wishing she had been the one bought with Jack instead of him. "I can't even imagine what you've been through. But you're here now. You're _safe_ here."

She clung to him and he knew her mirthless laugh had turned to tears. Then, in a broken voice she asked him, "Did you know we weren't leaving?"

Daniel's gut clenched, feeling like he'd just received a blow to his stomach. He'd known, but hearing her say it, suddenly he knew why she was so depressed. He had no idea what Jack had told her, or why she would be so convinced they were trapped her indefinitely, and while his own mind had told him much the same thing, Daniel still believed there was a chance they would make it back home one day.

"Come on, Sam, do you really believe that?" She didn't answer and he persisted, "Do you really think Jack would allow that? That he would want us to give up?"

She didn't reply but he felt her move her head in the negative, and holding her even more tightly, he reassured her, "It may take a while but we'll get home. I'm sure of it." He squeezed the growing tears from his own eyes, pleading softly, "Don't give up, Sam, please don't give up."

They stood there for a moment, oblivious to the curiously watching people around them, even Daniel's friends who had knowingly pulled away from the two to give them a semblance of privacy. Then, with a faltering hitch in her voice, Sam quietly promised, "I won't."

She pulled back, and Daniel looked at her, seeing life in her eyes for the first time. It was faint, and she looked ready to collapse, but her looked more like herself, if just that little bit. She even laughed, flushing in embarrassment as she wiped her cheeks dry. "I must look like a mess."

Daniel smiled back, telling her, "No more than the rest of us. The bath are in the back," and seeing the look of alarm on her face quickly retracted, "But who needs a bath. Come on, I'll show you the instrument I'm learning. It's a flute of some sort. They call it a zenfo. I think I've finally mastered 'Mary had a Little Lamb,' too."

She smiled again, a fleeting smile, but at least this time it seemed to reach her eyes.

x.x.x.x.x

Omila moved about her private garden with leisure, taking her time as she pruned one plant than another. She knew she should have the Fifth tend to the sizable garden, but this was her private domain, and she liked the feel of doing something with her own hands from time to time.

She both detested and relished in the solitude the gardens gave her. It'd been just her in the Oketena House for many years now; so long she barely remembered what it had been like before.

Of course, even here, she wasn't _really_ alone. "Rakel, could you fill that sprayer up again," she requested, handing her Chief Guardsman the empty bottle. He wordlessly did as she asked. She watched with an admiring smile that grew even larger when he noticed her gaze. He handed the bottle back and she turned back to her plants.

She didn't mind him being there, which he almost constantly was. By this point in the night the estate would be shut down and only the nightly Guardsmen would be on duty. Sometimes she wondered how much her Guardsmen really understood about the workings of this House. Certainly, they never asked about the technology, the doors that opened or didn't open, and not one ever dared inquire about the Blue Rooms. They had seen enough, she was sure, for them to know the advances her House had were in a large part due to the slaves she kept. But they never asked, and they never pried.

"How is Jack handling his new training?"

"He is working hard," Rakel responded noncommittally and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I am sure he is trained in combat, but he acts as if everything they show him is new."

"And do you think we'll have further problems?"

"No, not since the duel. Hyron is pushing him hard. He believes as I do, that Jack is still hiding his abilities," but Rakel talked with a note of respect in his voice.

Omila frowned, more from curiosity than from displeasure. "And what of Jack? Does this mean he will try to leave again?"

"I don't think so. Especially not since you bought him that slave."

"The only other slave to come from 'Earth,'" Omila remarked, thinking on how strange that felt to her. Like Rakel had said so long ago, these people did not act like slaves. "I noticed he took her beyond the viewer's reach today."

"Should I separate them?" Rakel questioned, a look of concern flashing across his eyes. She knew he still did not trust Jack, not really.

Smiling in amusement, Omila shook her head. "We will wait to see what they do." She moved on to one of her favorite plants, it's small blue flowers only now coming into bloom. She also had much more pressing issues on her mind than to worry about the foreign slaves. "There's been much talk about Okata of late. Rumors of war on our ancient home planet."

"War?" Rakel exclaimed, his face creasing with concern, but Omila had found the news interesting, not worrisome.

"Yes. Apparently three Houses fell just recently. Word is, Okata is talking of burying their gate."

A scoff of disgust pulled Omila away from the blue flowered plant she was tending to look at her Guardsman with raised eyebrows. "They put too much on that prophesy of theirs," Rakel stated with open scorn.

"Do you not believe it, then?"

"If I did, would I be on Bethro? Where there are slaves?"

"True," Omila agreed, and thought that most Okatan who lived on Bethro held no value in the ancient prophesy. She barely understood it herself, but knew from her business through the gate that the Okatans of Okata treated it as a strict religion. She couldn't imagine anything other than business governing one's life.

And business was what would be affected most if the two planets were to be cut off. "I imagine the gate will be the subject of the upcoming House Council."

Surprising her, Rakel suddenly stepped up next to her, catching one of her hands in his. "Omila, I do not think you should have the Council here."

She was both shocked by his forwardness, and touched by his concern. Part of her agreed with him, her mind automatically running back to the tragedy of the last time her House had hosted the Council. But it was the price she had paid for Jack's slave, and she had no intention of going back on her word.

Smiling at him, both in reassurance and because of the warmth of his proximity, Omila confidently replied, "I know you will protect me."

"With my life, but that doesn't mean it's worth the risk," he adamantly answered and she was pleased to find he made no motion to pull away.

"Do you trust your men?"

"All the Guardsmen are loyal to the House Oketena, my Lady."

So formal, he was always so formal. Giving him an impish grin she stated as if that finalized everything, "Then there will be no problems!"

She could almost hear the sigh on his lips. He did pull away this time, and she contemplated pulling him back, but refrained. Behind him her eyes caught on a flicker of movement, and pulling herself up straight questioned with the full command of her authority, "Yes, Jack?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Jack replied, sounding contrite, but leaving off her title as he usually did and flickering a glance at Rakel's now angry face before he continued, "I was wondering if I might request that Sam be allowed in the restricted areas."

Resisting her urge to outright deny the outrageous request, she asked instead, "Why?"

He hesitated, but then blurted out much to her surprise, "Because Sam is the smartest person I've ever met, likely smarter than any of the Seconds, and she's of no use to you if she can't go anywhere."

Omila frowned. Of the little she'd seen of the new slave, the woman had shown no signs of being anything other than an ordinary slave. And if she was as Jack proclaimed, than it would be more dangerous to Omila to let the woman have free reign as the First do.

Pushing his case, Jack added, "Look, I don't know what it is you're looking for down on that ship, but if anyone's going to find it, it's going to be Sam."

She shook her head, but told him, "I'll think about it. Now leave."

He nodded, bowing slightly when Rakel gave him a threatening glare and then disappeared back the way he had come. She waited till she was sure he would be out of hearing range before she really allowed herself to think.

"It's too dangerous," Rakel stated, as if reading her thoughts.

"Dangerous," she murmured, thinking he seemed to be saying that a lot lately. "Everything is dangerous to one who's lived their life behind walls."


	12. What Happened

_Author's note_: These long waits between chapters suck, don't they:P The next one shouldn't be so far out (don't quote me on this), but I have a compy again, something I just suffered a month without. _Cries_. Internet is still sketchy, but that I can live with.

Thanks for hanging in there with me folks:D

x.x.x.x.x

Jack jogged the mostly empty halls of the large estate, letting the motion carry him along as his thoughts brooded. With the new 'training' by Hyron and the Guardsmen, Jack had to up his own physical readiness. Something that he'd allowed slip for far too long. That, and, Daniel's punch the day before really _had_ hurt. But Jack was glad for the physical pain. It was a good reminder for him about their situation.

He couldn't run past any Okatan, so he had to be careful of his route. As it was, he'd already seen one Guardsmen spot him and radio to the others. To be sure he didn't cause them any confusion, Jack decided to keep away from any exits, too.

The look on Sam's face when he'd taken her back to the White Rooms suddenly flashed through his mind almost causing Jack to stop. Instead, he just ran harder, keeping to the halls he knew no one traveled this early in the morning. Yet no matter how hard he ran he couldn't ignore the guilt surging through him.

He thought drift as he ran, trying to reason with himself about why they were still there. They were together now, and Sam was right, they should be leaving, or trying to leave. At the very least they should be _planning_ to leave. But no plan would form in Jack's mind. He knew it wasn't for a lack of options, but rather a lack of desire. He couldn't _just_ leave.

Jack didn't know if Omila knew how smart her choice was to put him in this spot, or if it was simply chance happenstance, but Jack knew in his gut that he couldn't leave. He also knew without a doubt that had he been put in the mines he'd have either died or gotten him and Daniel out by now. He'd like to think that they'd have even found Sam and broken her out, too. Quite possibly even made it back through the gate and in turn back to Earth. They'd certainly been able to get themselves out of much worse situations. And yet, Jack knew he couldn't leave.

It wouldn't be so hard. Carter was right, she could easily find a way to break the collars, especially now that Jack had free reign of the estate, including the ship. A few strategic moves and the three of them could be out, free of restraints and on their way home for dinner. So why couldn't he think about that?

Feeling his breath catching in his throat, Jack slowed to a walk. Images of the slaves he'd seen in the city plagued him. Broken, beaten, a people who'd long since given up on themselves. It was such a contrast to what existed here. Even the Okatans were different. It was like this House was its own little city at times. The difference between the Bethrons here and the rest of the planet was easy to understand. They were used here, not abused. Allowed enough humanity to grow and evolve, if at a rather stunted rate.

Perhaps the answer to his confusion lay in the Okatans. Omila's army of Guardsmen was but a hundred men. Barely enough to call a band. And yet, as Jack understood it, no one dared attack the House. For the size of the estate it was hard to believe. And while most of it existed within a mountain, making it a formable target, Jack figured even the best trained men would be hard pressed to adequately defend the House without help.

Of course, unlike the rest of Bethro, this House had electricity. For a brief moment Jack wondered if the estate was actually some sort of technologically advanced fort. He started jogging again, this time moving slowly and examining the walls and doors as he went.

The front half of the House, the sections that stretched outside the confines of the surrounding mountain rise, or so Jack surmised after taking a few estimated measurements in his mind, were as he expected they'd be. An intricate marble palace fit for a king…or queen in this case. But the closer he looked at things, the more he noticed. The electronic doors were a thicker metal than he thought they should be, and the walls had a gloss coating to make them look like marble but were actually made of something else entirely. He wasn't sure what, but Jack guessed it was something far more structurally sound and likely just as impenetrable.

With an amused thought, he wondered if Daniel might know more of the strange architecture of the House, what with all the cleaning he did. Or maybe Sam could identify it.

This time Jack did stop.

She hadn't wanted to go back into the White Rooms. She hadn't said anything, but he could tell being around so many pregnant women was really affecting her. And yet he figured it was better than the alternative. When she was 'healed' enough to leave the White Rooms she was supposed to bunk down in one of the Guardsmen rooms. And that he knew she definitely wasn't ready for. Then there was the fact that she couldn't follow him around during the day, either.

After this, he was to get another tormenting sword lesson, and even if she came to watch that, she wasn't allowed in the libraries for his daily language lessons. And after that, he was leading an inventory team in the coolers. Apparently they were behind and Neth was concerned they were either overusing supplies or that the crops weren't producing as much as last year. If an order from an outside source had to be made it had to be soon.

Jack shook his head at how much hold these mundane thoughts had in his mind. Even on Earth Jack had never seen himself as the pencil pushing management type. A large part of why he was in the field, he absolutely abhorred paperwork.

Sam would open up once she got to know the people here. He was sure of it. Last night with Daniel had seemed to help. He'd even seen her smile when he picked her up. Maybe she should spend every evening with Daniel and his friends. She'd get to see the archeologist more than Jack did in all their weeks here.

That decided, and hoping it would help her, Jack headed back to his room thinking of taking a dip while no one was using the bathing pool. It was still far too early to go talk to Carter now anyway. Although part of him wondered how much sleep she was really getting.

Probably more than any of the First were.

He walked into the First's room to discover everyone awake and in the middle of a meeting. They looked up as he came in, each with a different emotion etched across their face. Jack frowned both with concern and confusion. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Where have you been?" Thimen expectantly snapped at him.

"I went for a run. What's going on?" Jack repeated, joining them at the end of the room. They didn't usually meet in the mornings so something must have happened. But what confused him were the mixed expressions and looks of both concern and blame aimed in his direction.

Chasken was the first to say, his expression creased the most in concern, "The Lady Omila has announced that the next House Council will be here."

Jack raised his eyebrows and gave them all a look that plainly said…the what? But they just looked at him not understanding, so he slowly voiced, "And that is…?"

With a shake of his head, Thimen impatiently explained, "Once a year the Lords and Ladies of Bethro convene to discuss world issues and major business agreements."

Well, that easily explained the concern, but not the glances of guilt and accusation. "This is a big deal I take it."

"Very."

Inwardly Jack groaned, thinking of all the added paperwork this upcoming event would most likely cause. A moment later thoughts of paperwork vanished as Shella added quietly, "It's more than that, Jack. The last time the Oketena House hosted the House Council there was war and of the Oketena family only Lady Omila survived."

Jack's blood ran cold at even the thought of war. "What happened?" He asked in a suddenly low serious voice.

Everyone automatically turned to look at Neth. The man glanced nervously at Jack, apparently unable to decided on his emotions. Then, with a deep breath, he stated, "It was the House of Retalana. I was too young to remember it, but I remember a lot of people died that day."

Then Chasken spoke up, sounding calm but his eyes were haunted, "The last thing Lady Omila would want is a repeat of that day." The man was the older then Neth by a couple years but obviously unwilling to give details of what he remembered.

Jack frowned, internally agreeing with Chasken's assessment and finding Omila's consequential decision peculiar. "So why is Omila letting everyone come here, then?"

The looks they gave him struck him like a knife to the gut, Thimen saying it out loud driving the point home. "It was the price for your slave."

Jack was suddenly confused, concerned, and angry all at once and he didn't trust himself to speak for a solid minute. He'd always wondered why it was just Omila alone in this oversized estate, why she never seemed to go out to the city except when she absolutely had to. Then he wondered how old she'd been when it had gone down and what had really happened? If Neth had been too young, so had Omila, who couldn't be any older than Neth or Chasken by more than a year at most.

Whatever had happened, it was understandable for her to closet herself and her world behind these walls. So to let her potential enemy in was, well, it was something Jack wouldn't do. But she had, and for Sam. For _him_.

He looked closely at the people around the room. Neth still seemed to be warring with himself, looks of accusation and guilt plaguing his face. Chasken was nothing but gravely concerned, with Shella a mix of that same concern and a healthy dose of fear. Her hand had already sought out her lovers for comfort. Khem, who hadn't yet said anything, was looking at Jack expectantly, although for what, Jack wasn't sure. Thimen was probably the only one with his usual face, but even his normal looks of distaste for Jack were suddenly colored with resentment.

"So," Jack finally said, keeping his voice authoritative as he spoke, "what will having this House Council here entail?"

In his mind, there was no sense in apologizing for Omila's choice, and he damn well wasn't going to let Carter take the blame. Worrying about that wasn't going to do a thing for anyone. Instead, his mind had started thinking about just how unprepared this House was for this, and that if there was a way he could change that, he would.

"Normally the House Council is held at a House in Galeka," Thimen told him, "And Omila is usually gone several days."

"There are twenty-seven Houses on Bethro, Fourteen in Galeka itself," Khem added, still looking at Jack like he was expecting something from the Colonel.

Jack doubted anyone would miss this meeting once they heard it was here, so quickly redoing the math to base ten, he reckoned each of the twenty-three Houses were likely to bring several slaves of their own plus guards that all needed to be housed, entertained, and watched. Omila's viewers would be hard pressed to keep up.

The Colonel's mind worked through several immediate problems, and asked the next most important question in his mind, "How long before they get here?"

"One month."

Which on this planet was three eight day weeks. That wasn't long. Certainly not long enough to implement the ideas Jack's mind was coming up with. And then Thimen added a whole knew aspect to the problem, saying, "Having the House Council here is more than just dangerous to Lady Omila, or us, it could drastically affect business."

"Ya? How so?" Jack still didn't quite understand these people's obsession with 'business,' but he knew it was important to all of them and not just Thimen as he'd often like to believe.

"As you know, much of the success of the House of Oketena has been in large part due to the mysteries found on the…ship…this mountain is built on." He grimaced as if he were still revealing a secret none of them knew. "No other House on Bethro can replicate the items that come from this House with such high quality. If they were to find the Blue Rooms, or learn of what they contain, the other Houses would not stop until this House was destroyed."

"You mean, if they discovered that most of there technological advances were thanks to slaves," Jack rephrased thinking that the Red Rooms and the talented Seconds were in more danger of being discovered than the Blue Rooms. At Thimen's look, Jack shook his head in both disbelief and frustration with the whole situation. "Are you telling me that no one, not even the Okatan's who work here, have realized the Seconds are the real genius behind everything?"

As expected Thimen gave him a derisive look, exclaiming, "Of course they know. But they are loyal to Omila."

"Ya, what about Tyle?" Jack challenged.

The Aid's eyes hardened and much to Jack's surprise he bit back, "If you hadn't been so eager to _prove your worth_ he would have been handled."

"I was doing no such thing!" Jack angrily retorted, half out of his chair in his sudden rise of fury. Thimen could be a real jerk sometimes, but for him to even _think_ Jack had killed Tyle to get recognition was going too far.

"Jack! Thimen!" Chaskin called out in warning while the others stared at the pair in shock.

It was hard for Jack to turn away from the angry Aid, even harder for him to calm down again and think straight, but he did. "We need to make a plan," he finally stated.

"What do you mean?" Neth asked, his conflicting expressions having finally settled on one of deep worry.

"I mean, black out your day, because we need to come up with a plan," Jack told him, receiving only a few confused looks. Sighing heavily, he told them as plainly as he could, "Look, Omila's business is built on a façade, so we're just going to have to make changes to keep the façade going. Not to mention we need to reduce the risk to everyone here."

"Why do you even care?" Thimen griped, having unsuccessfully pushed his own feelings to the side.

Yet for Jack the question hit him as sharply as the knowledge that he had in essence caused this to happen. Suddenly he knew the answer to the question that had been plaguing him while on his run. Of why they weren't leaving. "Because," he finally said, his voice ruff with inexpressible emotion, "you guys are my team."

x.x.x.x.x

Something was going on. As segregated as they were, rumors still had a way of making their way around. Daniel listened for them as eagerly as the next person. The House Council would be held here this year. No one knew what that really meant past the fact that it involved all the Nobility of Bethro.

Practically everyone in the House was too young to remember the last time the Council had come here, but several were old enough to still remember pieces of the aftermath, but the more rumors Daniel heard, the more they conflicted with each other.

The more interesting pieces came from the Overseers and Guardsmen, who seemed more anxious about the upcoming event than the slaves. The House had been invaded, that much Daniel had discerned as truth. The invasion had killed all of Omila's family and devastated all of Bethro. That was one of the parts that had confused Daniel. If the invasion was so successful, how was it that Omila still had full control over the House? How had they managed to repel the attack? One other rumor talked about the House of Retalana, the invading House, completely being destroyed, but even so, it was unlikely another House wouldn't just step in. Certainly other Houses were greedy enough to try.

What Daniel knew of conquests and the changing of power among people, he just couldn't see how this place had survived the attack, let alone managed to continue being the richest House on Bethro.

Then another rumor was added to the mix. The First were unavailable for the day, and as such the rest of the Orders were being put on light duty. Even if it was true, Daniel doubted that would affect the Third Order. They rarely saw or interacted with the First as it was, but when lunch came around, Oniten, Daniel's Overseer for the day, told them they would be there longer than usual.

Much longer. And the room was filled to capacity with people who had nothing to do other than talk. But the more thy talked the more outrageous the rumors became and the higher Daniel's curiosity rose.

When Daniel saw Sam enter the lunch room he practically ran to her in relief. "Hey, Sam. How are you doing?"

"Okay," she answered, her eyes darting about the noisy room in nervous agitation. Unlike last time, no one seemed to care about her presence, too caught up in the excitement of the upcoming Council. Turning back to Daniel she gave him a forced smile and quietly said, "I heard you were over here and thought I'd join you."

Daniel watched with worry as her eyes darted around the crowded room again, knowing by her tone this wasn't just a casual visit. And while he wanted to be careful around her, his curiosity was overpowering. "Have you heard about what's happening?"

"Some." Then a look of guilt creased her face.

Frowning in confusion, Daniel queried, "Sam?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel," she replied, looking away.

Now his concern was overriding his curiosity and Daniel gripped her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Sam, for what? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

She didn't readily reply but she squeezed his hand back and finally gave him a small waning smile.

"So, have you seen Jack?" Daniel asked, his curiosity once again rising to the top.

She shook her head. "He's in some meeting of some sort. I guess all of them are."

"Them, you mean the First? That's a rumor going around, but I thought perhaps you might be there, too," Daniel mused, his mind sorting through the bits of info he'd gleaned.

Again she shook her head, and then hesitantly replied, "I'm not allowed to go many places. I wasn't even sure if I could come here but I couldn't stand being around-" she broke off, her face coloring.

Daniel smiled at her and easily filled in, "so many kids?" Although he didn't think it was the _kids_ that were the problem. He hadn't missed the fear on her face the night before when Jack had told her she'd have to stay there for a while. Then his smile faded as his mind angrily guessed at some of the things Sam must have gone through before coming here.

"Well," he told her, squeezing her hand again, "you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. I'm not sure how long that'll be, we've already been here for a couple hours at least. Not that I'm complaining, my group was scheduled to polish the great hall this afternoon. Far from one of my favorite things to do."

He had hoped his casual griping might elicit another smile but Sam's eyes had taken to wandering around the room in nervous anticipation again. Pursing his lips, Daniel pulled her towards the table he'd left. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I had something earlier," Sam replied, her voice so soft he barely heard her over the crowd.

They maneuvered their way back to the table Daniel had left, but he didn't sit down when he realized its occupants had changed. "Where's Opith?" Daniel asked Kheta who had surprisingly entwined her arm around a fourth who'd come out of the kitchen.

She looked up, her eyes darting from Daniel to Sam to their clasped hands and back again. "He's over there." She motioned to a corner of the room and Daniel turned to see that more of the Fourth had come out of the kitchen to join the throng, including Utha whom Opith and a couple others were crowded around. One from each Order here in fact.

In an instant Daniel recognized them as the unspoken heads of the Orders. It was clear to see they were having their own little meeting. Lips thinning, he wondered how out of line it would be to try and intrude on the meeting. But aside from the pull of his overcurious mind, Utha was the only one in the House aside from the Okatans who was actually old enough to possibly know what had really happened to the House of Oketena.

He was walking towards the little group in the corner before he realized it, Sam hesitantly trailing behind him. Daniel figured the worst they could do was tell him to go away. Even though the entire room was packed, the small group occupied their own table, one they had pulled away from the table line to further separate them from the rest.

They immediately stopped talking as soon as Daniel appeared, Opith looking at him expectantly as if Daniel were just a currier delivering a message. Clearly conveying that Daniel had no business there. The anthropologist internally stumbled, wondering what exactly he should say. It wasn't like he couldn't ask Utha his questions later. They did share common rooms with the Fourth after all.

But before he could say anything Lhona, the only woman in Sixth Order, questioned, looking past Daniel to Sam, "You are Jack's Slave?"

Anger suddenly rising, Daniel snapped back before Sam could reply, "She's not _Jack's_ slave."

Opith shot him a clear look of disapproval, but it was Sam's hand on arm as she stepped forward that made him bite his tongue. "It's okay," she murmured to him, and then said more loudly to the other woman, "That's what they call me. My name is Sam."

Lhona regarded her a moment and then asked in a hard voice, "Is it true hosting the Council was your buying price?"

A chill ran down Daniel's spine. He hadn't heard _that_ rumor, but it would explain Sam's earlier apology if it was true. A moment later she confirmed his fears, acknowledging the accusation with a simple, "Yes."

Lhona shook her head in disgust, saying, "What could Lady Omila possibly gain from such a purchase?"

"Don't be so quick to judge," Serth, the surrogate head of Seventh snapped even while Opith stated, "It is Lady Omila's choice what she does or does not do."

But Lhona refused to back down, stating adamantly, "Nothing is worth having the Council come _here_, especially not for some slave who has no real purpose."

Unable to stay quiet anymore, Daniel immediately rose to his friend's defense, arguing, "What are you talking about? Sam is no different than the rest of us."

"No," Lhona stated sternly, "she is 'Jack's Slave.'" From the looks of the rest, even Opith, they all thought as Lhona did, that calling her that not only set her aside, but made implications Daniel didn't want to think about.

Heat rising up his neck, Daniel adamantly told them, "How many times do I have to say it? She's not _Jack's_ slave. You have no idea who she is or what purpose she could possibly have here. We've had more exposure to alien technology than anyone else on this planet. On top of that, Sam is probably the smartest person in the whole House. She is worth twice what Jack and I are put together." In his anger Daniel had said far more than he had meant to but it clearly gave Lhona pause.

Then Opith quietly stated, "You should go, Daniel."

Daniel felt the pull of Sam's hand in his as she turned to leave, but he stubbornly stood his ground, grasping her hand even tighter to prevent her from walking away. His mind was telling him that coming over here had been a mistake, but he couldn't just leave without finding out more, especially now that he knew this was a direct cause of their involvement.

"What happened the last time the Council came here?"

"Now is not the time for your questions," Opith told him sternly.

"Now is the perfect time," Daniel countered, and then added with frustration, "If this is our fault, then we want to help!" He felt Sam stiffen next to him, but he couldn't look at her without breaking eye contact with the rest.

Unfortunately, it was still five against one. "The First will decided what will be done," Opith stated diplomatically as was his nature, but his tone was hard and his eyes disapproving. "There is nothing for you to help with."

And with that Daniel knew he wasn't going to get any further with them. Part of him wondered if he'd just injured his relationship with Opith but he was too frustrated to care. He sighed, shaking his head in equal disappointment. "Fine."

Turning, he led Sam away from the group but not back to where the rest of Third sat, to a different corner of the room.

"You probably shouldn't have told them that," Sam murmured, her voice so quiet Daniel barely heard her.

Internally, Daniel sighed again, thinking much the same and glad Jack hadn't heard him loose control like that. "Probably not, but hopefully they won't know what _alien_ _technology_ really means." He was just glad he hadn't slipped up on revealing the existence of the ship.

"No, I mean…" Sam hesitated and Daniel turned to see her looking down, her free hand playing with the ends of her hair. "That we can help," she finally finished.

Daniel frowned with confusion, his anger changing to one of exasperation. "But we _can_ help. I don't know how yet, but once we figure out why this Council has put everyone one edge and talk to Jack I'm sure there's something we can do."

When she didn't respond, didn't even look at him, Daniel took her by the shoulders and pulled her over to the wall as far away from prying ears as possible in a crowded room. "Sam," he said, his voice heavy with concern, as much because this was so out of character for her as because his imagination could only come up with one horrible reason after another to explain it. "Sam," he said again his voice firmer. She finally looked up at him, her eyes creased with emotion. "These are good people here. We have to help them. It's what we do."

"Daniel, we're just slaves. What _can_ we do?"

All at once Daniel's anger returned with a vengeance and he emphatically stated, "Sam, we are _not_ slaves. We are members of SG1. You, me, Jack, and Teal'c. We have been in far worse circumstances, faced far greater dangers, and helped saved far more people than this."

She turned her head away from his insistent gaze, but it returned again a moment later, a hesitant smile on her face. "This has got to be the longest mission yet."

Returning her smile, Daniel almost sighed with relief, saying, "Oh, I don't know, it's only been a couple months."

"Is that all? It feels like longer," but her voice cracked slightly so Daniel let the subject drop. They settled down at the end of a table near a group of Fifth and turned their conversation to the mundane. Mostly it was just Daniel taking the time to explain how the House Orders worked and what each of them did. She showed some interest, but didn't ask the questions he knew she normally would have.

A couple hours after that a few of the groups, mostly the Sixth Order, were pulled out of the room. Daniel's group was left behind, in fact, none of the Third were retrieved and it became clear to everyone left that they weren't going to be going anywhere except to their rooms at the end of the night. With that in mind, Daniel and Sam joined the rest in the new serving line to grab dinner while they could. Only, when they got up there Utha motioned them out of line.

Wondering if the man was going to beret them for their earlier intrusion, Daniel approached the Fourth almost as hesitantly as Sam did. The man's face was grave, but he didn't scold them. Instead, he instructed, "Follow me," and turning walked into the kitchen.

Daniel really did hesitate this time. Only Forth were allowed in the kitchens, and unlike the lunch room, there was an Overseer in the large kitchen watching everyone. But Daniel didn't think Utha was the kind of man to purposely get Daniel into trouble. Certainly not _that_ kind of trouble.

When the Forth realized Daniel wasn't following, he turned and motioned to them. That decided things and taking a small breath in anticipation Daniel stepped into the kitchen after Utha with Sam following behind him. He glanced over to the Overseer on the bench in the corner and was surprised to see the Okatan nod at him. Startled, Daniel nodded back, and then hurried after Utha. The man led the pair through the kitchen to a small room that adjoined it. Already sitting at the bench inside was Opith.

Again, Daniel hesitated, thinking now that they had wanted to scold him in private, but Utha just motioned for them to sit. They did. Opith nodded at him, his eyes grave, but the man didn't say anything.

Then Utha asked them, "You wanted to know what happened the last time the House Council was hosted here?"

Daniel blinked in surprise. "Yes, please."

"Very well. I will tell you what I remember, but if details were to get out it would only make things worse."

Nodding, Daniel quickly agreed, "No, I understand." And then he waited with baited breath.

Utha let out a long sigh, his gaze briefly turning to Sam with creases around his eyes. "Most slaves in the House don't know the full extent of what happened. I was still in Eighth myself, perhaps the only thing that saved my life. But of the few here in the House old enough to remember anything about that day remember only that many died. That the House of Retalana had attacked the House of Oketena and killed all of the Oketena family except Lady Omila."

Daniel slowly nodded. He'd half figured something drastic must have happened to leave Omila the sole heir, and had heard as much from the rumor mill already. But this was only the surface truth?

"What happened?" Daniel needlessly questioned.

"You must understand Daniel that things were not as they are now. The Orders were structured much the same, but many more Okatans lived here with us. The Oketena family have always been good masters, taking as much interest in us slaves as in their business. There were thirty-six members of the Oketena family when I was a youngling and many of them were as the Seconds are."

"You mean scholars, scientists," Daniel guessed.

Utha frowned as if the words was foreign, but he nodded anyway, continuing on, "When the Council came I saw an outside slave for the first time and was shocked to see how beaten they were. How much fear they had for their masters. At the time I was too young to understand it. Then, when the fighting broke out, and the Retalana guardsmen invaded the House, I saw salves kill other slaves just to please these masters they hated.

"There were more Houses involved in the attack, but I know not which ones. Nyri, Omila's mother's sister, told me to take as many of the Eighth as possible to the mines. I did, and no sooner had we passed the entrance when the doors had shut."

He stopped, his eyes glazing slightly as he lost himself in the nightmarish past. Then, quietly, he told them, "They did not open again for many days. What we found when we came back into the House was death. Not just in the House, but in all the land surrounding it. Everyone. Slaves and okatans alike just suddenly dead. The House of Oketena, the House of Retalana, several other Houses, everyone.

"Aside from the mines, only those who had been in certain areas of the House were alive, trapped as we were behind doors. Lady Omila herself had been with a group of Seconds, although I understand only half the Seconds survived. What was worse, when the doors opened, those who first left died as the rest did."

"How did they die?" Sam asked, startling Daniel. Her voice was thick with guilt, but her eyes were bright. The familiar brightness he saw when she was eager for knowledge.

"I know not," Utha said, shaking his head. "We found them among the dead, but it was a long time before we dared to risk more to see, and even longer before we had the courage to burn and bury them all."

"Yes, but what did they look like?" Sam insisted.

Utha was taken back and Daniel could see a reprimand on the top of Opith's tongue, but gratefully the man remained quiet. Then, thinking hard, Utha told her, "Their skin was red, as if they were bleeding without bleeding. They had thrown up before they died. I remember thinking it was black, as if they had swallowed oil. And their eyes." He shuddered. "Half of them no longer had eyes, and those that did had eyes of blood."

Sam sucked air threw her teeth. Daniel looked at her in alarm and questioned worriedly, "Sam?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but that sounds like it could have been the cause of a nerve agent of some sort. It's the only thing I can think of that would kill so many so suddenly. It would also explain why more had died just from entering the rooms. With the way this place is built it would be very hard for the gas to dissipate without the proper kind of venting system."

"When you say nerve gas, do you mean the biological warfare kills an entire room with a drop kind of nerve gas?" Daniel asked her in shock.

Sam nodded, her face a new mix of emotions. "I just don't understand how anyone here on Bethron would be able to make it. Perhaps by accident, but then why fight if they had planned to use the gas."

"I don't think they had," Daniel replied, frowning as a theory surfaced. "I think the gas might have come from here, from the House itself."

"Daniel," Opith finally interrupted. "The House of Oketena would never have killed so many of their own House."

"Not on purpose they wouldn't, but what if it was a security measure built into the House? I mean, it makes sense, the House is completely connected to-" he broke off realizing what he had been about to say.

"Connected to what?"

"Ah," Daniel quickly fished around for something else to say, but both Opith and Utha were giving him hard looks. They would recognize a lie in an instant. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I can't tell you."

"This has something to do with the Blue Rooms, doesn't it?" Opith guessed.

And then Utha questioned boldly, "What is in the Blue Rooms?"

Daniel fidgeted. "I really can't tell you."

This just made them angry and Utha retorted, "There is no one here but us, we will not tell. I have told you what you wanted to know, Daniel."

Sighing, Daniel replied, "I know it looks like it's just us here, and I would definitely tell you. I know the both of you wouldn't tell a soul, but I just can't." He scanned the ceiling and spotting the just slightly out of place tile, pointed to it, telling them, "Do you see that? That's what's called a camera, and it allows someone to see and hear everything that's going on in here without actually being here."

Even Sam was frowning up at the near invisible device. "Someone can't be watching all the cameras as once, Daniel," she remarked.

"I don't think someone is, but the-" and again he had to stop short. Daniel very much wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration. "Look. Let's just say that there's something in the Blue Rooms that the Oketena family have sworn to protect and keep secret. If someone from another House had managed to get into the Blue Rooms than it's possible the…_House_ itself…had done what it deemed what it thought necessary to, I don't know, eliminate the threat."

"Like an automated defense system," Sam murmured, adding quietly, "but if that's the case, unless they've found a way to change the parameters of the programming it could happen again."

With those ominous words a chill settled in the room. Utha and Opith clearly didn't understand half of what she had said, but the last part was hard to miss. She sunk down on herself, a flash of guilt creasing her face.

"Sam," Daniel stated turning so he could look at her fully. "You need to tell Jack. Make sure he knows about this before they decided on any definitely plans."

"I can't," she stammered, explaining hesitantly. "He's in an area I'm not allowed."

"That doesn't matter, you have to try, Sam. We only see Jack whenever he stops by, but you can move about." She still looked hesitant, so he suggested, "you could tell the guards you have to deliver a message or see if they'll at least let Jack know you're there. Sam. Please?"

She finally nodded, and then biting her lower lip, Sam got up and silently left. Daniel sighed with relief even while his mind was fraught with worry. And then Utha quietly asked into the chilled air, "Could it really happen again?"

Daniel pursed his lips, saying determinedly, "Not if we can help it."


	13. The Plan

_Author's note_: Little late getting this one up, next week will be better. Thanks to everyone still hanging in there with me on this story. You all rock!

x.x.x.x.x

Sam moved soundlessly through the deserted halls of the estate. It had been bereft of people on her way to find Daniel, too, but regardless, she didn't want to risk encountering anyone, especially being careful to skirt around any Okatan she spotted with caution.

Everyone kept reassuring her that the Okatans here were different, that they wouldn't harm her, but the memories and the pain was too hard to simply forget. Which only made her wonder why she was doing this at all. She agreed with Daniel that they needed to tell the Colonel, but she was sure it could wait. Certainly whatever meeting the Colonel was in already had Okatans, or at the least other slaves, there, who could tell him the same things. It was disturbing information, but they were _slaves_ here, what difference would it really make, no matter what they told this Lady Omila.

That was a completely different matter confusing the Major. The more she learned of the Okatan women who had bought her, the more mixed her own feelings became. Sam was immensely grateful she wasn't part of the Terona House anymore, but was Omila really any different than Haken? This place _was_ different as everyone kept saying, she couldn't deny that, but it was still a house full of slaves run by power hungry Okatans.

Pursing her lips in frustration, Sam finally just pushed her wondering thoughts away. She had promised Daniel she would let the Colonel know what they had learned, so she would. Unfortunately, Sam had no clue where she was going. She had heard the meeting was in a library. She also knew it was in a restricted area, but she didn't know which one. Vaguely, she remembered Daniel mentioning libraries were in an area that hosted a group of slaves. The Seconds.

Everything here had such a simplistic form of designation and organization. A number and a color. Everyone but her. She looked down at the two thin stripes going down the front of her shirt. She was still surprised to find fresh clothes waiting for her each morning. Yes, this House was definitely different.

Fingering the cloth, Sam tried to remember what color the Seconds were. Daniel was part of the Third and wore the color black. The Colonel was part of the First. He also wore black, or maybe his color was really white since his clothes were black. Her stripes were red and black because of the two gems the Colonel had on his collar. The black gem of the Oketena House and a red ruby for something she wasn't sure about. Daniel hadn't covered the significance of the different gems in his earlier lecture.

Then Sam remembered something Shella had said once when Sam first got the new clothes. Red was the color for the Seconds. With that in mind, Sam started looking for the colored doorway that would lead to that restricted area.

Using a classic search pattern Sam mentally mapped out a large portion of the rather large facility before she finally found the right doorway. As seemed to be usual at all the restricted doorways she had passed, two Okatans stood guard. They turned to look at her the moment they saw her and Sam slowed her approach to almost a halt.

She had no idea what she should say, or how she should act. If she had to be honest with herself, and in this matter she did, she feared the pain of the collar. In Haken's estate she had almost grown accustomed to the collar's pain, but now that she had had a reprieve from the torture, she was rather reluctant to feel it again. Not if she could avoid it.

Forcing her hands to unclench from her nervousness agitation, Sam kept her head bowed, furtively glancing up at the watching Okatans. They didn't _seem_ hostile. In fact, they looked more curious than anything else. Then one of them finally said, "You can not come in here," his tone mildly amused.

Again Sam's hands unconsciously clenched and she quickly hid them behind her back. Then, because she didn't know how to cover up that motion she gave them a half bow from the waist. "Yes, sir. I know, sir. But I have a message for a slave named Jack."

Again the amused tone of voice answered. "We know who Jack is. He _is_ in the Red Rooms but you still cannot go in."

Sam bit her lip, keeping her head cautiously bent, but taking a furtive look up. The Okatan's eyes were crinkled with silent laughter. Were they toying with her? Waiting for her to slip up so they could use the collar? She should just leave. She had tried to reach the Colonel like she said she would, but the moment she thought it, she knew it was just an excuse. Keeping a promise to Daniel was worth incurring the Okatans wrath, wasn't it?

Eyes looking down for altogether different reasons than because she didn't want to insult the Okatan, Sam hesitantly asked, "Would it be all right, sir, if I waited for him out here?" It wasn't exactly braking or keeping her promise, but it was the most she seemed able to do.

"Do as you wish."

Startled by the words, Sam glanced fully up at the pair of guards. The humor was still in their eyes, but they seemed sincerely uninterested in what she was doing as long as it didn't entail her going through their door. Ducking her head again, Sam quickly backtracked a bit down the hall but still within clear sight of the doorway. She didn't want to miss seeing the Colonel coming.

In the deathly silent hall she was in earshot as well, listening as one of the guards radioed to the others that 'Jack's slave was currently sitting outside the Red Rooms.' Sam chewed on her lip, surprised that even the Okatans here knew her as 'Jack's slave.' She sighed, and then sank down to the floor hugging her knees as she did.

She hoped the Colonel would surface soon, but she honestly doubted it. She would wait as long as she had to, and since the Okatans seemed willing to ignore her, Sam was more than willing to ignore them, too.

Time passed, enough that her stomach began to feel the effects of having skipped dinner. Still the Colonel didn't come out. No one else did, either. The estate truly had seemed to shut down. Or perhaps people didn't pass through this doorway very often. Sam was just beginning to worry if there was another door that the colonel might have taken when one of the guards said something in response to a message over his radio.

"Yes, she's still here." And a moment later, "Yes, sir."

The guard looked down the hall at her and Sam reflexively ducked her head, but she rose it again a second later feeling foolish. She absolutely abhorred herself for having become so skittish. With a small sigh Sam forced herself to look over at the Okatan, finding that the guards were steadily regarding her with interest. Their expressions were all serious now and Sam wondered what might have been said over the radio. She didn't dare ask, hoping the Colonel would show up before the guard actually acted.

But it wasn't the Colonel who appeared next. It was another Okatan. He came to stand right in front of her and stopped. "You are Sam?"

Who else could she be? She was fairly certain there wasn't more than one 'Jack's slave,' but Sam only nodded, carefully keeping her gaze down. "Yes, sir."

"Come with me."

Sam pushed herself to her feet expecting the Okatan would lead her off to do some chore, or punish her for wasting time sitting around, but instead he led her straight through the restricted red door. The guards snapped to attention as the Okatan passed so Sam was quick to follow him.

The uncertainty that had risen quickly fell away as they passed through a large and expansive library full of slaves and then through a series of workrooms, also full of slaves. Slaves that had designs and all sorts of diagrams up on boards and screens. Diagrams of devices she recognized, and many she didn't.

Sam found herself slowing her pace, even pausing, trying to get a better view of the things as she passed, but quickly jogged ahead when the Okatan gave her an impatient look. And then the Okatan opened the door to a workroom that contained six slaves all dressed in black. One of which was the Colonel who looked both bored and ready to throttle something as only the Colonel could. These were the First, Sam realized in an instant. This was their meeting.

The moment the occupants of the room noticed them enter they stood up, almost at attention as the guards had. All except the Colonel, but his eyes looked from the Okatan to Sam in surprise.

"Chief Rakel, what can we do for you?" Shella, who was closest, politely asked the Okatan.

He nodded toward Sam, saying simply, "I believe she has a message for Jack."

"Carter?" The Colonel questioned in surprise.

Sam looked around the room at the waiting people, but she hesitated, looking at the Okatan. His face darkened with annoyance, but he drolly told her, "I have already heard your conversation from the dinner room. I do not believe your theory is far from the truth."

Daniel had been right. Someone _had_ been watching them. "Carter?" the Colonel asked again, standing as well, but in alarm.

"Sir," Sam began as if she were giving a report, just like she had so many times in the past. "We were talking with some people about what had happened at the last House Council that was hosted here and I think," she paused, once again scanning the room. Unsure who actually knew about the ship and if she was supposed to talk about it.

Looking at the Colonel, she tried to express her worry with her eyes. He nodded, ordering, "Go ahead Carter."

She returned his nod, finishing her thought from before, "I think the ship has an automated self-defense program. One that uses a nerve agent to neutralize any possible threat of incursion."

No one seemed to understand what she had just told them. No one but the Colonel. "Tell me you're joking."

"No, sir. I can't be sure, but it could explain what happened."

Then the Colonel looked at Rakel, asking bluntly, "And you think she could be right?"

The Okatan had a rather severe expression on his face as he answered, "I heard enough to think she is."

The Colonel swore, heavily sitting back down in his chair. The rest looked at him in shock and concern. "I don't understand," Shella finally said in the growing silence.

"We have to change the plan," the Colonel stated grimly.

"What?" One of the other First exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because Khem, I made a mistake," the Colonel growled out shocking the rest with his angry retort, but Sam knew the Colonel was only mad at himself. "I should have asked for more details. It was stupid of me." He turned to Rakel again, asking the Okatan, "Is there any chance Omila knows how to turn it off?"

The Okatan shook his head. "Many things were left unknown with the death of the Oketena family."

The Colonel turned to one of the others. "Thimen?"

"Don't you keep saying you know more about the ship than the rest of us?" The other slave replied bitterly.

Making a face, the Colonel replied sourly, "I'll take that as a no." And then he turned hopeful eyes on Sam. "Carter? If I connected you to the ship's computer, think you could turn it off?"

Sam blinked at him in shock. She hadn't expected that question. Hesitantly, she told him, "Maybe, but I don't know the language, or the systems. If I start messing around I might set it off inadvertently."

"That does not sound encouraging, Carter." The Colonel grumbled.

Sam glanced away. "Sorry, sir."

And then one of the First demanded, "Jack, what has you so worried?"

"It's like this, Chasken. The ship is connected to everything here, the lights, the doors, the entire house. It's how it monitors everyone. Why the doors will open for some, but not for others."

"Not all doors work like that."

"No, but enough do. And that's really all beside the point. If Sam's guess is correct, then when the ship detects an intruder in a high security area, it takes action. _Lethal_ action."

"That is why no one is allowed in the Blue Rooms who's not authorized," Thimen stated, his arms crossing his chest. "But that is normal."

"Ya, okay, and what if it wasn't just the wrong slave going down there, what if an Okatan who didn't belong to the House had managed to get down there?"

"They haven't. It's not possible. Only Lady Omila can go down to the Blue Rooms."

"But what if someone had?" the Colonel insisted. "Just listen for a second. Someone, somewhere, managed to breach security enough for the ship to take action. Keeping this ship secret has been the ship's mandate from the day the Ancients buried it. When Omila's family found it, that mandate transferred to her family. To her gain, mind you, it's been the family secret none the less." He got back up and walked around the table to the board where a large sheet had been pinned up.

"We need to figure out what areas were breached. You're absolutely positive no one made it down into the Blue Rooms?" he asked Thimen, emphasizing the seriousness of the situation with every word.

The man frowned, but stated assuredly, "I'm positive."

"Okay. Where else? Neth, do you remember what rooms did or did not have any bodies in them?"

The slave, Neth, shook his head. "I was just a youngling, still in the White Rooms."

"Well, that's one place knocked off. Where else, Chasken?"

Chasken replied slowly, his voice heavy with concern, "I was in the mines, among the Eighth. I don't remember much. The great hall, most of the living areas, for both Okatans and slaves." He stopped talking, either because it was too painful to remember or because that was all he could recall.

The Colonel marked then on the board anyway. Sam stepped further in to better see what the sheet contained recognizing it at once to be a blue print. Only it wasn't in blue. And it was much much bigger than Sam would have expected. There was so much more to the estate than she had ever realized. Much more than could possibly even be in use.

"We need to find someone older."

Then Shella questioned, confused, "Why does it matter so much where everyone died? There was a lot of fighting going on. We don't even know what really happened."

"That's just it, Shella. If it was nerve gas that killed everyone, then we _do_ know what happened. Nerve gas isn't just some weapon you fight with. And there's almost no defense against it. I can't believe the other Houses would even know how to make it." He sighed with regret, facing them as he explained, "The stuff takes you apart on the cellular level. It works fast and it could kill you with just one breath. Wherever the gas went, people died, that we can say with certainty. If we can figure out _where_ thy died then maybe we can figure out what set off the ship's defenses. And then hopefully we can prevent it from happening again."

The room was dead silent after that, much as things had been when Sam had brought up the same point back in the little lunch room.

It was the Okatan who first broke the silence, saying. "I remember most of it."

"You were here?" the Colonel asked him in surprise.

Rakel nodded, telling him, "Back then the Guardsmen families lived in the House as well. I was with Lady Omila, here, in the Red Rooms, in one of the libraries." He moved over to the board, taking the pen from the Colonel and marking the map. The Colonel backed up a step, leaning against the table as he examined everything. "Half of the Red Rooms were exposed?"

"Yes. But most died after the door opened."

"There wasn't likely enough ventilation for the gas to fully dissipate," Sam automatically put in before she realized it, but no one seemed to act like she had spoken out of turn, not even the Okatan.

The Colonel nodded his head, taking in the added bit of information. And then he frowned, motioning to an area of the map that was marked. "Those are the Black Rooms, aren't they?"

"It was where we found Lady Omila's father," the Okatan replied.

"Ya? Anyone else?"

"Not inside the room itself, but there were many bodies just outside."

The Colonel's face turned somber and Sam realized what he likely just had as well. She remembered what Daniel had told her earlier about the Black Rooms, that they were where the 'business' was conducted. They had a way of connecting with the other Houses through what Daniel guessed had to be some form of wireless communication, as farfetched in this backwards world as that was. They were also in essence an imitation of the ship's control room and was likely the main hub that connected the ship to the systems in the estate.

"I think I might have this all wrong," the Colonel finally admitted. "A breech in security might not have set the gas off at all. He might have done it himself."

In a blink of an eye the Okatan had turned, punching the Colonel in the jaw so hard he almost dropped to the floor, and likely would have if the table hadn't been in the way. Sam took an automatic step forward to help even as the rest took a step back.

The Okatan looked furious, but the Colonel didn't back down, and wiping a hand across his bleeding lip, practically yelled at the Okatan, "Think about it Rakel! What would you do to protect Omila?"

"Whatever I had to," the Okatan growled out.

"And what do you think her _father_ would have done?" The Colonel pushed himself back up, his eyes hot with anger as Sam had only seen on the rare occasion. "The House was falling, everything their family had worked for was about to come to an end. He would have been able to see his daughter was still safe. He might have even tried to get others to safety, but the House was clearly invaded. He probably didn't think he had any choice. Save part of the house for his daughter's sake or let the whole thing go to ruin."

The Okatan was trembling with fury, but he clenched his jaw and stepped back. Everyone else quickly moved out of his way as he headed for the door. "Finish your meeting." He stated coldly and then left.

The room took an unconscious sigh of relief. Sam wasn't sure if she should stay or not, but she wasn't about to follow after the Okatan. Instead, she took the few steps to the Colonel, asking softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled, rubbing at his jaw. "Should have seen it coming. Man, I'm getting old."

"You should have gotten worse," Thimen declared.

The Colonel gave the man a sour look but it was Neth who exclaimed, "Shwez, Thimen! What if Jack is right?"

Then Khem questioned, "Does this mean we go back to our first plan?"

The Colonel nodded. "But with alterations. Too many areas of the House were exposed for us to be keeping people there."

"I'll get another map," Chasken offered and then left.

The rest seemed to be settling back down into their chairs. Once again Sam wondered if she should stay or leave, but the Colonel answered the unspoken question for her by pulling another chair up to the table. She sat down, and then looked around the room as if for the first time.

More than just the one map was pinned up on a wall. And the table was covered in sheets filled to the brim with the odd writing of the Okatan language. Only the Colonel's stack of papers were readable, if only just. Looking past the chicken scratch, even his notes were a mix of English and the odd language. On top of that, most of the margins seemed to be filled with math conversions. Sam blinked in surprise. These people counted in base eight? An effect of working with Ancient technology no doubt.

But the simple technological advances that were bluntly obvious here still confused her. From the brightly lit monitor to the plastic coated pencil they were writing with. If she ignored the fact that they were enslaved with collars, Sam could almost imagine they were in a classroom, part of some modern civilized society. Not so unlike a few worlds they had traveled to. But they had been SG1 on those worlds. Visitors, treated with respect. Not slaves.

With a sigh, Sam leaned back in her chair. Hopefully this meeting would end soon, and then she could go back to her room. She had kept her promise to Daniel, and past that, she really had no interest in the affairs of this House. It was still a prison, just a more modernized one.

Yet even Sam couldn't stop from listening as the group discussed their plans for the upcoming Council.

Aside from coming up with entertainment, housing arrangements, and new technology to showcase, the biggest issues seemed to be focused around restricting exposure to the slaves of the House.

"I still don't think they should be allowed to bring their own slaves," the Colonel stated at one point.

"Their Guardsmen can come, but not their slaves?" Khem drolly questioned.

Even Shella argued, "It's their Guardsmen who are the greater risk to the House."

"You're wrong in that," the Colonel told her. "The Guardsmen are obvious. It's the slaves we have to worry about. If I was someone like Haken, I'd try to sneak one of his slaves in with us. Slaves aren't usually looked at twice when they're walking around the House."

No one could miss the fact that everyone else looked straight at Sam. Sam blinked.

"Not her!" The Colonel exclaimed with exasperation.

Khem sighed, and then reasonably stated, "They'll be in the old Okatan living areas, they're pretty well self-contained."

"Besides, Jack," Thimen added, "The Lords and Ladies _must_ be allowed to bring slaves."

"Ya, did Omila ever take _you_ to these events?" Jack retorted.

"Lady Omila is different. Aside from you no slaves are allowed to leave the House," Thimen replied unfazed. "It is a matter of standing to show your slaves to the other Houses."

"Fine, then we restrict the amount they bring to one, maybe two, and they can't be allowed to wander."

"Who are we to restrict anything the Okatans do?" Neth proclaimed.

"This is Omila's House isn't it? She can put as many restrictions as she wants on them. All we have to do is convince her of what those restrictions need to be."

Almost the entire room groaned.

After that, the conversation quickly turned to the next argument.

"We can't just shut the House down for a week, what about the Orders?" Khem exclaimed at one point. They had pulled a fresh blue print onto the table while they worked on rearranging where everyone would stay that week. Quite a few changes had been laid out already, and Sam could tell the group was only getting more and more frustrated the more changes they made. And since it was usually the Colonel proposing the changes, the arguments often boiled down to them against him.

What kept surprising Sam was that these slaves kept backing down. She was used to seeing that reaction from cadets when pitted against the Colonel, but these slaves were no cadets.

"Jack," Neth protested, his head half resting on his hand, exhaustion lining his face. "We can't just change how the Orders function."

"Why not?"

"Because," Thimen growled out, "that would only cause chaos."

"Well that's why we're doing this now. So it won't!" The Colonel sighed with equal frustration. "Look, there's just too many slaves here. They're too exposed. And you and I both know most of the slaves here wouldn't have a clue how to act around an Okatan from the outside."

The other's wouldn't meet his gaze, and several shot Sam furtive glances. Sam frowned. She would be the first to agree with the Colonel, but at the same time, she didn't. She knew from being in Haken's House that this House had a reputation of mystery and riches. The image of her slaves was a large part of that standing.

Sam internally sighed, wishing the meeting was over already. She really didn't care what they decided to do, or why. This wasn't her world. The Council coming here meant only one thing to her, that she would have to endure Haken again. Avoiding him might be worth staying with the breeding slaves. And for a brief moment Sam wondered how fast she could get pregnant.

Then, realizing where her tired thoughts had taken her, Sam blushed and ducked her head, finding her fingernails suddenly of great interest.

The others didn't even notice, continuing on, "What about the Eighth? If we're taking slaves out of the House, I'd rather not see them there at all." Shella stated protectively.

"And where would we put them? For a week?" Thimen argued.

But then Chasken suggested, "What about in the Mines? The complex there has more than enough room, and it would be a good for the workers to have something else to do. They need a slight change in routine, badly!"

"And who would service the Okatans?"

"They would have their own slaves," Khem reminded.

And then the Colonel added, "We can have the Third help us coordinate between the different parties. They're a smart group. And patient enough that we can teach them the edict they'll need for this."

As the meeting dragged on, Sam paid less and less attention to what they were talking about. Enough time passed for her hunger to fade and her eyes to grow heavy. And every time she thought they couldn't possibly find anything more to argue about she was proven wrong. Finally, she gave up trying to look polite and folded her arms on the table in front of her, resting her chin on top.

Shortly after that Sam knew she must have fallen asleep, but her dreams were filled with images of slaves dressed in black arguing over things like, should they serve croissants, donuts, or queesh to the visiting Okatans.

Even in her dreams the meeting seemed never ending.

x.x.x.x.x

Omila stepped out of her hot wash pool and changed into her night clothes with a great deal of relief. It had been a long time since she had had to work a day by herself. She had gotten far too used to having Thimen around, but the Aid had almost guiltily asked to be excused from his normal duties that morning. Knowing the First would be putting the preparations for the upcoming Council together, she had let him go, only to find herself suddenly swamped with things to do.

Especially now that word had gotten around to the other Houses that she would be hosting the House Council. All but two Houses had personally contacted her, and the two that didn't had likely broken their communication devices again. Lord Tesiler was rather absentminded and more than a little clumsy and Lady Iren had broken her communication device twice before in fits of anger. Neither had made new business with Omila for a while. If they showed up at the Council, Omila figured she should just give them new communication devices free of charge to get things going again.

The rest she would have just as soon as ignore, but couldn't for the same reason they contacted her. They were making a show. Omila personally detested it, but she knew it was important to keep the business going. Early on in her life the other Lords and Ladies had tried to talk her out of her House, to marry her to one of their young, but Omila had only found their act disgraceful. That she had to be a part of it often made her hate herself, but this was her family's legacy. This was all they had left to her and she would guard it as long as she could.

Mixing a hot drink, Omila forced herself to relax, settling into one of the many plush chairs around her rooms. Tomorrow would be another day. By then Thimen would be back to work. She could leave him to finish the mass amounts of paperwork she hadn't. Maybe she could even put him in front of the communication device to answer the obnoxious Lords and Ladies of Bethro who wanted nothing more than a piece of her family's House. That they should even be allowed in here was a privilege, Omila loftily decided with a small grin.

Then, more out of habit than because she needed to, Omila pulled her portable viewer onto her lap and turned it on. She did as she always did and flipped through views of the House. It was late, so all but the night lights were out. The Guardsmen on night duty patrolled the perimeter, the slaves were all safely locked in their rooms, the mines had settled down for the night as well, and even the Blue Rooms had still production. Only the Seconds seemed to still be active.

This wasn't so unusual. For some reason, some of their best ideas seemed to come to them in the middle of the night, so Omila never forced them to keep to any schedule. Consequently, several workrooms were still lit and in use. Then one in particular caused her to almost choke on a sip of her drink.

There were her First, around a table, still in their meeting. This would be their first time hosting the Council, but surely it would not take the First this long to organized it. And then something else caught her attention that made her glare at the screen in anger. There was Jack's slave, in the Red Rooms after she had specifically told Jack no.

Using the viewer, Omila found Rakel patrolling the perimeter with the rest of the guard. He never left the House grounds, but he usually didn't join the night duty, either. She found her radio and ordered him to her rooms. He came at once, walking in to find her pacing off some of her anger, only it wasn't working.

"Rakel, I want you to go to the Red Rooms and bring me Jack and his slave," Omila ordered the moment he appeared. She had allowed Jack grace for much of his behavior, but this was intolerable.

"Yes, my lady," Rakel had answered at once, turning to leave but stopping mid-step. He looked back at her, hesitation in his eyes. "If I may ask, are they still in their meeting?"

"Yes! And on top of that, Jack had the audacity to actually take his slave with him," Omila fumed. "His lack of respect I can handle, but a blatant disobedience of my orders is not something I will tolerate!"

Then, to her shock, Rakel stepped back in room. But her anger was greater than her shock. "Are you disobeying me, too, Rakel?"

Guilt swept across his face. "I do not mean to, but I did, my lady. I am the one who took the girl into the Red Rooms. I am the one you should be angry with."

"Why, Rakel. Why?" Omila demanded, fighting with her sudden sense of betrayal and her love for the man in front of her.

"Because, Omila, I could not bare to see the tragedy that slaughtered your family kill you as well."

Omila shook her head in confusion, but it was hard to ignore the sincere passion in his voice. She fell back into her chair. "Rakel, tell me what is going on, and tell me now."

He bowed his head in submission and then gave her a full report. Of the things he had heard watching the viewers of Jack's slave and the other slave from Earth, to the conversation he had with the First in their meeting.

When he was done Omila was more confused than before. She had been just a youngling when the House had almost fallen, just a youngling when she had taken on the secrets of her family, and the promise to protect the House. But over the years she had been to many House Councils, had found them nothing more than boring pompous events that had to be endured every year.

Apparently everyone else here thought of it as something much much more than that.

When the silence dragged on, Rakel tried to excuse himself, but she refused to let him off so easily. "No Rakel. Stay. Unless an emergency comes up, I want you to stay the entire night."

He didn't question her. He just nodded, standing perfectly still where he was. She wouldn't have refused him a seat, but she didn't offer either. She would never harm Rakel, but he _had_ disobeyed her, and she couldn't ignore that, either, so she left him standing there.

But Omila didn't get much sleep that night, either, having gone back to the viewer and turning the sound on.

Jack's slave was obviously asleep, but the rest were pouring over their notes amid heated discussions. She watched in fascination, noting with pride how her First brought together a plan she had never once even considered. It was obvious that Jack controlled most of the discussions, but they worked as a team to agree on the changes, create the growing lists of things to be done to enable those changes, and divided up the work to be done.

Then, amid many yawns, the group finally agreed to end their meeting. Omila herself was yawning hard, but as she watched the viewer, the more she had wanted to know what they were planning and so had kept watching. The night had to be at least half over before the First finally retired. And, as they collected their papers to leave, Jack questioned the group, "We have a plan now. So who wants to present it to Omila?"

No one answered, and the viewer wasn't clear enough for her to see their reactions, but she chuckled anyway. Then she turned the viewer off and thought about it. She had seen enough to be both appalled by their proposed changes and impressed.

Looking up at Rakel who had not once moved, hadn't shifted from his post, hadn't even given in to a single yawn, Omila asked him, "Do you think their plan is a good one?"

He didn't answer right away, but his eyes were grave when he did. "I do."

"It will mean moving the Guardsmen to the interior of the House," she replied, watching his reactions closely. Rakel generally kept his opinions to himself, but she had always been able to read his emotions anyway. She knew him better than anyone, and it was obvious he did not like the changes as much as he said he did.

But he did tell her with candid honesty, "We do not understand the workings of the House as much as we would like. These people from Earth, do."

It was as close as she would likely ever hear Rakel say he trusted Jack. Not just Jack, but the 'people' from Earth. She knew Rakel didn't think of them of slaves, but it was still hard for her to see them as anything else. She frowned, returning to her silent indecision.

The First would come to her in the morning and present to her their plan. Their plan to change her entire House around. But as much as she didn't like change, she couldn't argue with the reasoning for it. And from a business point of view, it would do much for her House.

She would tell them yes, she finally decided. And then, because she didn't think she could stay awake any longer, Omila went to bed, comforted by the fact that her personal protector would stand vigilant watch the whole night through. Now if only she could get him to follow her to bed.

Omila grinned at the thought. Her House would be ready for the Council, but would the Council be ready for them?


	14. Walls

_Author's Note_: Thanks as always to everyone still reading this. I had a rather difficult time getting this chapter out, rewrote several sections and I'm still not satisfied. Probably because I had to write Sam purposely out of character and that's not the easiest thing to do. Any who, hope you enjoy it. This monster is closing in on 100k which is scary and cool at the same time. Just how long was this fic supposed to be? O.o?

x.x.x.x.x.x

It seemed like every time Jack came into the White Rooms he was discovering someplace new. First the kitchen and now a garden oasis. It was a fairly large room with a marble path that ran in a circle. At its center was an intricate water fountain that fell in layers and was surrounded by an array of flowering ground cover. Almost lining the path were trellises of vines and surrounding the outer edges of the rooms were bushed and short trees alike. Half of them were in pots, but one couldn't tell unless they pushed aside the covering foliage.

Jack could feel his allergies rise just from walking in, but it was a little awe inspiring. Reminded him of a planet he'd once been too. Considering the White Rooms were among the more interior areas of the House, with not a bit of natural light to it, this oasis wasn't a small feat.

Jack slowly moved further into the room. He had come to talk to Carter only to find her room empty. It had taken a while before someone mentioned they had seen her head here. He could understand why, it was rather tranquil, especially while it was still early enough in the day that the kids were still sleeping.

Spotting her on a bench next to another woman Jack didn't recognize, he paused, unconsciously half ducking behind a trellis of flowering vines. It wasn't polite to eavesdrop he knew, but Jack had been worried about Carter. Three days had passed since Rakel had brought her to their big meeting, two since Omila had approved the plan without it even being presented to her, and one since the House had turned to chaos much as Thimen had predicted it would.

Jack would love Carter's help with getting everyone on task so everything got done in time, but even if Omila lifted the restrictions on the Major, Jack didn't think it would matter. Carter just wasn't herself anymore. It filled him with anger and worry and he wished there was a way he could snap her out of it. He needed his Major back, and he wasn't sure how to do it.

So he stood perfectly still and listened in the hopes that maybe Sam might be opening up to someone, even if it wasn't him. The woman Carter sat next to was talking to the Major about things of the mines, and in particular about one young man.

"Just before I came Shen made a flower for me out of metal. It was really very sweet. I wish I could have brought it with me, but of course we can't bring anything to the White Rooms when we come." The woman sighed, a regretful sigh that took on a sort of dreamy slur to it. "He's really very sweet," she repeated. "I guess he'll have moved on to someone else before I get back."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Carter asked. She was leaning back, her hands bracing her as she stared at the flowers in front of them. Jack could only see the side of Carter's face, but she looked distant and while her question was one he might expect to hear form her, there was no emotion in her voice.

"No," the other woman replied in surprise. "Why would it? There are very few young men in the mines. And unlike the others, Shen won't love more than one woman at a time. I was lucky to convince him to make love with me at all."

"Rhia, love shouldn't be something you have to _convince_ anyone to do," the Major replied, and for a moment Jack thought he detected a hint of steal in her voice, or so he hoped, but her demeanor didn't change any.

The woman, Rhia, looked at Sam with a peculiar look on her face, and then asked, "Is this why you and Jack don't make love?"

Jack gave a start, almost giving himself away in his surprise, but at the last moment he managed to keep his mouth shut.

Carter on the other hand didn't react much at all, lazily stretching her feet out in front of her as she replied, "No, that's a different situation." She didn't explain, and she only gave Rhia the briefest of looks.

It was that growing despondency that had Jack worried the most. Sam was shutting herself in, bottling up all her emotions, and Jack knew from keen experience how self destructive that could be. It wasn't really any different from what he had done after he lost Charlie, except without the beer.

He'd seen enough. Stepping back out on the path, Jack approached the women, coughing slightly as he did so as not to startle them. They turned and looked up at him, Rhia blushing slightly in embarrassment, but Sam's eyes were as disinterested as her earlier response had been.

Forcing a wide smile on his face, Jack greeted them warmly, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning, sir," Rhia returned.

"Just call me Jack," he automatically responded. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure?"

She looked at him confused for a second, but then realizing he was asking for her name quickly replied, "I am Rhia…Jack."

Jack broadened his smile, saying, "Well Rhia, do you mind if I take Sam here for a while?"

Again the woman looked at him in confusion. Carter just stood up, saying over her shoulder, "Bye, Rhia."

"Bye, Sam."

Jack hesitated, feeling awkward now for having even come here. It wasn't the same as when he visited Daniel with his friends. Opening his mouth, Jack suddenly wasn't sure what to say. So he said 'bye,' as well, and turned to leave. Carter followed him without question, and they didn't talk until they were completely out of the White Rooms.

"How are you holding up?" Jacked asked, giving her a sidelong glance in worry. He had to drop back to walk next to her. He was used to being in the lead, but only by half a step, not the two step distance she was maintaining.

"I'm fine."

Jack thought that was debatable, but she looked at him with a completely indifferent expression on her face. Trying to get her to open up, he lightly asked, "Made any friends yet?"

"Not really."

"What about Rhia back there?"

Carter shrugged, looking more at the walls they passed then at Jack. "She's nice. They're all nice."

"But?" he drawled out, willing to settle for anything other than indifference, even the anger he knew she must still be harboring.

Shrugging again, Carter avoided the question by turning to him and bluntly asking, "Sir? What did you need me for?"

Jack sighed, disappointed, but then answered honestly, "A lot. Unfortunately, Omila still won't lift your restrictions. I have sword practice and thought maybe if the Guardsmen got used to seeing you around it might go a long way towards convincing Omila you're not a threat."

Irritation briefly flickered across the Major's face, but if Jack hadn't been watching her so closely he would have missed it. And then she turned to face him, blinking in surprise as she queried, "You have _sword_ practice?"

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Jack replied, "Yeah. It's a long story. Basically, I killed an okatan who was beating up Daniel and some of the others, but since no one liked the guy anyway, they made me an honorary member of their miniature army here." He flicked the red jewel at his neck in distaste, but shrugged his own indifference a second later. "Want to take my place?"

But she didn't respond to his joking. She just stared at him in shock. A small frown slowly formed and with furrowed brows she told him rather seriously, "No, sir."

Jack wanted to sigh again. What would it take to get a rise out of her? Or a laugh? He would give anything to hear her laugh. Better yet, she could give him that look that said she knew he knew what she was talking about but tolerated his dumb act because what she was about to tell him _would_ go over his head. He missed those looks. He missed a lot of things about Sam that had seemed to disappear in just a few days.

He had to get his team out of here. But first, he had to get them through this Council. He just knew something was going to happen. "Carter. I know I don't have any right to ask you to care about these people after what you've been through, but my gut's telling me something's going to go seriously wrong at this Council of theirs, and I just don't want to see anyone hurt."

Eyes creasing with pain, a look of guilt filled her face as she murmured in response, "Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't brought me here."

Fear and anger burned hot white through Jack's veins and he immediately stopped walking. Grabbing Carter by the shoulders he forced her to face him. "Don't say that, don't ever say that!" he growled out. She looked at him, obviously struggling with her emotions and just as obviously unwilling to let them out. He wanted to shake her, demand her to snap out of her melancholy and come back to him. To be the strong willed opinionated intelligent Major she really was.

When she still didn't respond, Jack realized he was gripping her arms rather tightly and just as suddenly released her, but when she just tried to turn away he pulled her back around again, saying more calmly but still with force, "Not for one moment do I regret seeing you in that square. The only regret I have is not finding you sooner."

She diverted her eyes from his and Jack internally sighed, then, with perhaps less tact then needed, he stated with the full authority of a Colonel, "You're still a member of SG1. And we still have responsibilities to uphold, Major."

She looked at him as if he'd just hit her, but still she remained silent so Jack let her go. He moved on down the hall, finding it hard to keep his frustration and anger inside. She fell into place behind him, once again two steps back and a glance over his shoulder showed her walking with her head bowed.

He hated it. Hated talking harshly, but she wasn't really this meek person she was hiding behind. _Something_ had to be able to get through to her. They didn't exactly have any shrinks here for her to go to and the longer she remained so impassive the harder it would be for her to return to herself, if ever she could. Not for the first time Jack wondered how he could get her home again. She had said she wouldn't leave without him, and he didn't doubt that, but if there was a way for him to get her home anyway, he would.

They crossed the House to the training rooms for the Guardsmen. Hyron was already there, waiting. He frowned when he saw Carter and Jack quickly asked, "Would it be all right if she was here?"

"As long as she stays out of the way," the okatan stated with reservations. Jack was just glad he was willing. With Hyron's okay, none of the others would object. He turned to tell Carter to hang out along the wall, but it was unnecessary. She had already moved to the side, as out of the way as possible. She also kept her head down, and he could tell from her stance that she wasn't planning on looking up any time soon.

Almost sighing again, Jack hoped that would change if given enough time. Thankfully, the okatan were just as willing to ignore her as she was them. Unfortunately, that couldn't be said for him as Hyron quickly got him going on his lesson.

They used dull blades for practice, but it still hurt like hell every time he was hit. Jack knew Hyron was holding back, but even so it still left bruises, and no one here seemed to ever use padding or armor during practice. Hyron said it was so no one would get soft. Regardless, Jack always felt well tenderized by the end of each lesson.

Jack found learning how to use a sword was more annoying than anything. Worse then sparing with Teal'c. He really did prefer guns. This whole fighting one on one was a far cry from the combat tactics Jack practically grew up on. Sword fighting just wasn't taught much in the military. And the dancing involved was…awkward. He was sure it wasn't really dancing, but that's how he felt sometimes, moving this way and that way to avoid his opponents blade while trying to twist his blade to make contact.

"You're stumbling about like a youngling. Let your movement flow from one to the other," Hyron chastised.

Jack had to bite back his retort. At least it wasn't just him today. Olem was the newest _official_ member of the Guardsmen, and still new to the intricacies of sword fighting as well. Hyron wasn't Olem's trainer, but was filling in today, and so had Jack and Olem sparring each other.

And for a while Jack thought he was actually getting the hang of things, but in three short moves the okatan had struck him sharply on the ribs all three times. Grunting, Jack had to back off to catching his breath, dropping the tip of his sword to signal a time out.

"Are you okay?" Olem politely inquired.

"Peachy," Jack responded through gritted teeth. Olem didn't hold back like Hyron did. His moved the sword to the other hand so he could feel his ribs, his breath catching once again at the touch. They were definitely bruised, maybe even cracked. He really had to learn how to move faster.

Giving him a few minutes, the two okatans had stuck up a conversation, Olem politely asking Hyron, "Your brother will be joining the House soon, won't he?"

"Tomorrow." He chuckled with amusement. "He doesn't care for taking your old job. I had to talk him into it, especially now that new Overseers are required to live in the House for a time."

Olem faintly smiled, "The job was not so bad. Not for the pay. But if he's anything like you, it won't be long before he joins us here."

Hyron just huffed, whether in agreement or disagreement was unclear. Then the Okatan turned to Jack, saying gruffly, "Are you so weak you can't continue?"

Jack wanted to say yes but he didn't dare. Hyron had taunted him like that many times during their training sessions, apparently thinking he needed the reminder of how this crazy situation had come about in the first place.

So, taking a deep breath and glad to find it didn't make the pain any worse, Jack switched the sword back to his right hand and took the fighting stance that said he was ready. He moved a little quicker this time, but Olem still got in several strikes before Hyron finally called an end to the sparing.

Jack wanted badly to just collapse on the ground in relief, only refraining from doing so with some difficulty. More okatans were coming into the room now, and he didn't think it would be good to show them how badly he'd been beaten today. Thankfully, Hyron called an end to practice as well.

"Carter," Jack called out as he made for the door. The Major quickly joined him, glancing at him in worry.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine, Carter," he told her, wondering how true that was. He'd stop by the White Rooms for some pain meds, but he doubted anything was really broken. "So, what did you think?"

"About?"

Jack shook his head, wondering if she'd even looked up enough to watch him fight, not that it was all that impressive. "Never mind." He turned towards the current guardsmen rooms. They were going to be moved to the old living areas they were going to use to house the coming guests, but they weren't even close to ready for that yet.

Behind him, he more felt then saw Sam's step catch when she realized they weren't heading back to the White Rooms. As they got closer, Jack nodded greetings to the okatans they passed, feeling Sam falling further and further behind until he finally had to stop to wait for her to catch up.

"Sir?" she questioned, her voice hesitant, but her eyes downcast.

"From now on you're going to stay here, in one of these rooms." He began searching for an empty room and found the one he himself had occupied when he'd first been brought to the House. "Here, I don't think they use this one much, and it's on the outer hall here."

"Yes, sir."

She sounded so despondent it made him want to shake her.

"Carter. You're going to be okay. They won't hurt you, I promise."

She nodded. "Yes, sir, I'll do my best."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean, do your best? Sam, this is just where you're going to be sleeping at night, that's all." Confusion lined her face and Jack wondered if she had thought he had meant for her to be the okatan's servant or something.

Trying not to let his frustration show, Jack told her, "From a while at least, I want you to come to my morning practice with me. The evening you should spend with Daniel. You'll be able to go in and out of the Third's living rooms without a problem. You just need to be back here at night. The rest of the time is yours to spend however you want."

Her face creased even more with confusion, so Jack added gently, "I'm not going to ask you to help me, Sam. You can't even go half the places I need you to, yet, but I'm hoping in the near future you might _want_ to."

She replied with a "yes, sir," but she looked away as she did. Jack knew that was the best he was going to get, at least for now.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning, 'kay? Say hi to Daniel for me." He gave her a wave and then smartly turned around and walked away. He half expected her to follow him, but she didn't. It was the hardest thing for him to not turn and look back, but he knew the only way she was going to get back to normal was to force her out of her comfort zones, and few as they were in a house full of slaves.

x.x.x.x.x

Sam stared at the wall of her little room. This was her second night staying there, and like the night before, her second night with little to no sleep. She didn't see many okatans, the few that spent the night were on night watch and rarely stayed in the rooms at all, but just knowing they were there was keeping her awake.

They continued to ignore her, and she continued to keep her head down every time they crossed paths, but Sam couldn't stop the anticipation that the next time might be different. That eventually, at least one of them, would harass her. And when that happened, would just just take it? Or would be object, and fight back, like had in the past. They didn't need an excuse to use the collar, or the beat her. They were otakans and she was a slave, and they could do with her as they saw fit and no one would stop it.

It was a lesson learned the hard way and not so easily forgotten no matter how often people kept telling her the okatans here were different. She had seen enough of the people in the city to know that just wasn't true. Not one slave out there wasn't marked.

And yet none of the slaves here seemed that way. Even Rhia, for all that she worked in the mines, had told her that they were not treated badly. Sam was surprised to find herself more angry at the slaves here for their naivety, than at the okatans. They acted like being a slave was a calling, but it wasn't. They knew nothing of what it was like to be someone's slave. To be threatened everyday. To never know if you would be beaten. To be held down by other slaves and abused just because they were ordered to.

Hot tears fell onto her cold hands jerking her out of her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes clear, hating herself for crying even though there was no one to see. But there could be. At any moment an Okatan could come into her room and tell her to do something, anything. And they would expect her to do it.

And she might do it, whatever it was. And that was what she hated most, that she didn't know anymore what she _would_ do. At Haken's she knew her limits, and had decided from the start that she would be difficult for them. And there, it had been worth the pain, the punishment, but here, where everyone was 'safe,' she suddenly wasn't so sure.

But at some point, she would find out. Because she was sure of one thing, all okatans were the same.

Wiping her eyes dry again, Sam curled her legs up, burying her face against them. She was tired, drained, but sleep was still a long ways off. She had done as the Colonel ordered and had joined him in the morning for his practice. And then at night, she had met up with Daniel in the mess hall for dinner. She couldn't deny that if felt good to be around Daniel and his upbeat friends, but it was draining, too.

She didn't want Daniel to worry, so she smiled and openly answered his questions, even joined in a bit with the conversations that moved around the group, but she never felt like she could relax around them. Not like how Daniel obviously was. She wondered if he would be so relaxed if he had been with her at Hakens and not here, with the Colonel.

And then Sam hated herself for even thinking that. She wouldn't want that one anyone, especially not on her friend. With a sigh, she got up, pacing the little bit that her small room allowed. She felt confined within the walls. Her two days of free time she had spent outside, enjoying the open air, but staring at yet another, much higher wall and feeling just as trapped.

But it wasn't really so high to her. Stairs led up to the walkway along the top that the guards watched from. And they watch the outside of the complex, not in, so it wouldn't be so hard to sneak up one such wall and take someone by surprise. The guardsmen were also spaced far enough apart that they wouldn't realize one guard was gone for probably several minutes.

The other side she'd never seen, but imagined the wall was a standard straight drop down. And after watching the gates open for shipments, Sam knew she wouldn't have to worry about a moat, or any other medieval type barricades.

A grappling hook would be easy to make and rope was in abundance in the supply rooms. Overall, the only complication would be the threat of the collar, but even that wouldn't be hard to get off if she could get the right kind of tools. It might even be worth the risk of leaving it there just to get away from this place, and any other okatan establishment.

But for all her staring at the wall, Sam knew she would never actually go over it. Not without the Colonel and Daniel. And they weren't ready to leave. Her chest tightened up in anger, and it was a nice change from her constant worrying.

But it was still draining. She lay down again, trying once more to sleep and finding it impossible. Unable to relax, she soon realized she'd have to venture out of her confining room, if just for a few minutes of air. She remembered seeing a small kitchenette type area one hall over, and hoping no one would mind her getting a glass of water, Sam cautiously wandered out.

The lights of the estate were dimmed for the night, but it was still easy to see and she quickly made her way down the hall and the next to the small break room. It wasn't much different from a modern kitchen. A sink with running water sat imbedded in a counter in the corner. A drying rack full of cups sat on one side, and something that Sam assumed was much like a coffee pot, only full of some sort of sweet smelling liquid, on the other. Cupboards hung above the counter and chairs around a small table sat in the corner.

Gingerly taking one of the cups, Sam filled it with water and gulped the liquid down. It tasted good, clean. Much cleaner than the water at Haken's. And it did a lot to relieve her nerves. But what good it did completely vanished in the next instant.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice demanded behind her.

Sam almost dropped the cup, barely managing to set it down without knocking it over. "Sorry, sir," she immediately stated, half turning around and keeping her head bowed but tensing in anticipation of the pain she was sure would come.

The okatan who had entered the small room looked at her with a deep frown on his face. "I said, what are you doing in here?" he demanded again.

"Getting a drink of water, sir," she quickly told him.

He took another step towards her and she tensed even more, one hand gripping the edge of the counter. "Aren't slaves supposed to be in their rooms at night?" He asked, his voice more perplexed then upset, and then he suddenly added, "Wait, you're that slave that's staying in the room down the hall, aren't you? Some sort of exception to the rule."

She didn't look up and she didn't answer, and after a moment he stated, with derision, "I don't see what's so special. You seem just like any other slave to me." And then, after another minute, "If you're done at the sink I would like to use it."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir." Sam shifted to the side, pressing herself against the wall to be out of the way. He went to the sink and did much as she had, pulling a cup out of the rack but filling it with the liquid from the coffee maker imitator. She kept her head low, but risked glancing at him, trying to judge if he would let her leave without incident.

He was still frowning at her, even as he took a sip of his hot drink. She quickly ducked her head back down and taking a chance took a step to leave. He immediately remarked, his voice dripping with unveil contempt, "Aren't you going to clean your cup?"

Sam bit her lip, trying in vain to keep her hands from clenching and showing her anger. She turned back to the sink. "Yes, sir, sorry, sir." She could feel his eyes watching her the whole time as she first had to find the soap in one of the cupboards and then quickly cleaned her cup, replacing it back in the rack to dry.

With nothing more to do, she turned around, ready to try and excuse herself. She was sure he wouldn't just let her leave, and sure enough he opened his mouth to say something more to her but neither of them got a chance to say anything as another okatan suddenly rushed past the open doorway.

Putting down his cup, the man moved to the door to look out into the dimmed hall, consequentially blocking any chance of Sam being able to just slip out. Another okatan appeared and the man stopped him, asking, "What's going on?"

The okatan, a Guardsman by the uniform he wore, looked first at the man and then past him to Sam. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself with," he stated, and then he was moving on down the hall at a jog.

The man looked back at Sam and frowned as well. Sam tried to divert her eyes back to the floor but it was hard. Something was happening, they both knew it, and as much as Sam had convince herself she didn't care, apparently, she couldn't convince herself not to be curious.

"Come on," he said, startling her and then walked out of the room down the hall after the Guardsmen.

Sam took a step but then hesitated. He had in essence just given her an order, and she should follow him, but he obviously wasn't a Guardsmen and she felt all too much like if she did follow him she would only end up his escape goat for being somewhere they shouldn't. At the same time if she didn't obey him, he'd have the excuse he needed to use the collar.

She stepped out of the little kitchen wondering if it would be better to follow him or go back to her room and await the punishment. In the end, it was her own curiosity that made the decision.

Following the okatan at no small distance, Sam reasoned she could dart back to her room if she didn't get too close, but he soon led her through the training rooms and outside. There she really did stop. He hadn't even looked back, so maybe he really hadn't meant for her to follow him.

Looking up past the field, it was clear even at night to see there was more commotion on the wall than normal. Shortly her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she spotted the okatan making his way across the field towards the wall. She'd been in enough combat to realize he was keeping his movement smooth, almost low, stealthy.

She looked down at her white clothes and knew at once that wouldn't be possible for her. Sam sighed. She wouldn't have a chance going unnoticed out there. She would have to return to her room and wait after all. She definitely wasn't going to get any sleep now.

And then a hand gripped her shoulder. Sam didn't think, she just reacted. In a move she'd repeated a hundred times in her training, Sam grabbed the hand and stepping back twisted it around in a wrist lock. A second later she was releasing the hand in a panic.

It was Hyron, the okatan Guardsman who was teaching the Colonel how to fight with a sword.

Internally cursing herself for being careless to not hear him, for even reacting as she had, Sam backed up, her hair falling into her eyes from bowing so low. "I'm sorry, sir, I did not see you, sir," she stammered. She wouldn't fight the punishment this time. This was completely her mistake.

But the pain didn't come, and a perplexed voice questioned, "Did Jack teach you that?"

Sam wasn't sure what to say. Or do. It'd be easier if he just punished her so she could stop anticipating it. But if it was going to come anyway, she might as well tell him the truth. "No, sir."

"It's Carter, isn't it? Look at me, Carter."

Sam hesitantly looked up, working hard to keep her breathing calm and steady. Hyron was shaking his hand and flexing his fingers, but he regarded her with concern rather than anger.

"Does Jack know how to do what you just did?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes, sir."

"And can you fight like he does, without weapons?"

"A little, sir," she replied, still awaiting the final act that would bring pain. She honestly wasn't sure how she compared to the Colonel on a hand to hand combat level, but she doubted saying that would improve her situation.

His lips thinned and then something else got his attention. He half looked away, but he was staring at a point on the wall and she spotted the glimmer of the ear piece he wore. He was listening to something over his radio. Then, doing much as the okatan from the kitchen had, he motioned to her, saying, "Come on."

Sam once again hesitated, but this was a Guardsman, and she'd already earned one punishment for attacking him. So she followed him out of the training room and across the field towards the wall. She didn't hang back as far this time either. Afraid to get too close, and even more afraid to be so far that another would question why she was there.

She didn't know herself. Perhaps he wanted to report her mistake to another, or make an example of her. She didn't know, and trying not to think about it, Sam diverted her eyes to look for the okatan from the kitchen instead. He was no longer in sight. Then, to her surprise Hyron led her up the steps to the top of the wall.

That almost made the upcoming punishment worthwhile.

There wasn't a whole lot of space to walk along the top, but it was well built, and much thicker than Sam first imagined. And they had to be, because along the top of the wall were mounted what looked like miniature rail guns.

She stared at them in shock, not even noticing the other okatans approaching Hyron until they started talking.

"There are at least fifty of them out there."

"Chief Rakel wants us to wait till we see what they plan to do."

Hyron nodded. "That is wise."

And then they noticed Sam. "Why is she here?"

But Hyron bluntly told them, "She is with me for now."

Sam wasn't sure if that was really good or not, but the rest ignored her and if she was lucky, whatever was happening would keep them occupied enough to forget about her completely.

As they talked, Sam curiosity took over. Inching towards one of the mounted guns, Sam leaned in for a closer look, careful to keep her hands behind her back as she did. It was definitely a gun, the first evidence she had seen that anyone on Bethro even knew what guns were, but it wasn't a typical gun.

She knew at once from its design that it utilized energy, the energy from liquid naquadah most likely. It was less efficient, but the output would be like shooting a grenade instead of a bullet.

She looked over the edge of the wall to see the spout, confirming in her mind that it was an energy gun of some kind, she could see the converters need to actually shoot energy through air. Then, because she was already leaning over the edge of the wall she looked down its sheer length, and then out across the open fields that surrounded the visible edge of complex.

They were close enough to the minding complex that she could see the iron doors that supposedly never opened. They looked like they were inlaid in the side of the mountain itself. It brought up in her the question of what had come first, this complex, or the mountain, but it made little difference. No army could get in there without someone opening the doors from the other side.

Out across the open fields she could see points of movement. People were moving about and they were being careful to avoid clustering. One came right up to the wall and she stared down at him even as he looked up at her. The wall was tall enough that she didn't worry about thrown knives or anything else like that, and he didn't have any arrows on him. After a moment, he moved on down the side the wall, silently following its perimeter.

Sam frowned, and then looked to the distant tree line, sure that there were more in waiting but out of sight. Not enough for an invasion, but enough for an advance strike team. "They're testing your defenses."

She didn't realize she had spoken out loud until someone replied, "Then they'll probably wait to see if we respond."

Turning she looked at the okatan from the kitchen. He was still frowning, but down at the advancing intruders now instead of at her.

Behind her Hyron exclaimed, "Kila, what are you doing up here?"

The okatan half turned to the Guardsman with a grin. "Come on, brother, you let the _slave_ come up here."

"Carter is none of your concern. Kila, you should go back to the rooms. It would not look good if you were to fall asleep on your first day."

Kila made a face in disagreement, and ignoring Hyron's orders motioned over the wall, "So what are you going to do about them?"

Anger colored Hyron's face and he growled out, "It is none of your concern."

And again the other okatan just ignored him. "She has a good point. They're testing your defenses. If you don't do anything they'll probably attack the first shipment that comes in tomorrow to force your hand."

Sam looked from one okatan to the other in alarm. There wasn't anywhere she could go to be out of the way, the wall just wasn't that big, but even the other okatans who had witnessed the brother's argument were moving away. She would have joined them if she could, if it wouldn't get her into more trouble, but she was only here because Hyron had told her to come.

"If I were them," Kila continued, "I'd have twice this many in the trees. Either you'll show them your force or they'll get the chance to ambush at least some of your men when you go to save the shipment."

Hyron's fist clenched and unclenched a couple times as he visibly got control of his anger. But it soon drained away from his face, and he leaned against the wall, asking quietly, "And what would you do about it?"

The okatan's reaction surprised Sam. She dared herself to really look at the brothers, seeing now the resemblance as they stood next to each other looking over the wall. Their noses were the same and they each had soft brown hair that blended well with their coppery skin. She wasn't sure which of them was older, but from the way Hyron had backed down to Kila, she had to guess it was the latter.

Kila thought for a few minutes and then grimly replied, "You can either risk going out or let the shipment fall tomorrow. You'll loose something either way."

"That a House would dare to attack is outrageous. It would be war."

"None of those Guardsmen will be wearing their House colors, brother," Kila told him.

Sam had to agree. If the Colonel was right and there would be an attack at the Council, then this was the prelude, nothing more than a test. They would be there under the guise of robbers, but she bet she'd recognize a few faces if she saw them.

The man who had come up to the wall was almost out of sight now, but he was being watched by another Guardsman. What she wouldn't give for a sniper rifle right now. She would just pick them all off one by one.

She looked at the silent gun next to her in thought, but discarded the idea almost immediately. It was too noisy. They could use them and kill everyone in the field, but she thought as Kila did, that there were more in the trees. And in truth, they were there to see what kind of defenses this House had. Using the guns would just show their hand. They needed to kill them all in quiet, now, while it was dark.

She felt eyes on her and she turned to find Kila frowning at her again. She immediately ducked her head, looking away, but once again, up on this wall, there wasn't really anywhere for her to go.

Then Hyron suddenly said, "I must go. Chief Rakel is ordering a small group to go and take care of this problem. Kila, take Carter back to the rooms."

"Be careful, brother. There's no sense in dying tonight," Kila told him, distaste coloring his voice and his face, but Hyron just grinned at him, and truly feral grin.

"We are the best Guardsmen on Bethro for a reason, Kila." And then he was gone, off down the wall to meet up with others.

Sam stood nervously waiting. It had been worth coming up here, but once again she was wishing the Guardsman had punished her back in the training room. Now she had to worry about what _this_ okatan would do. At least for now, he didn't seem inclined to do anything other than watch what was happening below.

So she watched as well. Admittedly, she was curious to see how they would handle the situation, and was mildly surprised to find them doing exactly as she herself had mentally planned.

It was hard to see in the dark, and unlike others on the wall, they had no telescopes to help them spot the people, but Sam quickly picked out the stealthy movements of the Oketena Guardsmen. They worked in three men teams. One on the wall to radio down their opponent's movements, one to distract the enemy, and the third to kill from behind.

Watching them she realized that they were rather skilled, more so than she had guessed from watching them practice. But they weren't attacking with swords out here. And rifles would still be much easier.

She looked once again at the mounted gun in wonder. Why didn't the okatans use guns? Did these even work? Her fingers itched to pull open the panel and see, but even her curiosity wasn't so strong to overpower her common sense.

She already had one punishment awaiting her later. No need to accrue another.

A long sigh drew her attention back to the okatan. His face was lined with worry, but he finally turned away from the scene below. There wasn't much to see on this side of the complex, anyway. "Come on," he said, giving her a brief glance.

Sam followed him down, staying closer than when she had followed him out. She had learned one very important thing from the trip, the wall had hidden doors, because somehow, the Guardsmen had gone out without being noticed, and they wouldn't have been able to do that through the main gate. She wondered if she'd be able to spot them during the day.

And then they were back at the rooms and Sam anxiously waited to see what the okatan would do next. Thankfully he was preoccupied with thoughts of his brother because he simple motioned for her to go away, saying, "Night, Carter."

"Night, sir," she returned, bowing and making her escape as quickly as possible without giving offense. And then she was back in her room, back to staring at her own little wall. She didn't sleep that night, not even a little bit, and when morning came she was just as wide awake with nervous anticipation as she had been the night before.

She met up with the Colonel for his morning practice with hesitation, but when Hyron began the lesson, the okatan was in high spirits, only a bandage around his arm testifying to the event the night before. Five had received injuries, but not one Oketena Guardsmen had been killed, and when morning had come, those coming in from the city had come forewarned and had swept the lining forest clean of intruders.

Silently hoping his elation meant he'd forget what she had done the night before, Sam made herself as invisible as possible. But she never stopped expecting it, even after practice ended and she left with the Colonel, still as yet unpunished.

"This isn't good," the Colonel said, startling her. She been so consumed by her own worries she hadn't even noticed when he'd started talking, but he wasn't really talking to her, he was just voicing his own concerns.

"Attacking the House so early on. We should probably expect attacks on the shipments, too." He frowned hard. "But to attack now, either they're seeing what the defenses are like or they're trying to discourage Omila from having the Council here. They could just be trying to make her look bad, I suppose. If things aren't ready in time she could lose a lot of her business."

Sam actually shook her head in amazed disbelief. "Does it matter?"

But he gave her that look he'd been giving her a lot, lately. One that said it _did_ matter, and that she should know that. But she didn't, and she couldn't understand why it did for him. She looked away. "Sorry, sir."

He didn't reply, and soon they were going their separate ways. Guiltily, she was glad, and after grabbing a quick breakfast, she made her way outside, to see the wall. She didn't dare get too close, but she walked its entire perimeter, and after careful looking, she thought she found not one, but four hidden doors in the wall. They were hard to find and likely locked with the same electronic locks of most doors here. They were also metal, made to look like stone, and probably just as hard to brake.

Still satisfied with her discovery, Sam found a sunny location out of the way among the fields of horses, and settling down against a tree finally, at long last, fell asleep.

When the time came, she wouldn't have to go over the wall after all. The thought was comforting enough to give her her first peaceful rest in a long long time.


	15. by the gods own hand

_Author's Note_: This scene was _not_ in the original schematics. Oiy! What's worse, it's spawned several other scenes in my head. Tries to herd the plot bunnies back into their cage. 

Thanks for reading! You all rock!

x.x.x.x.x.x

A lot of things had changed in the last week. For Daniel, it was as disturbing as it was exciting. He saw Sam every night now, and while he knew she was making an effort to be sociable, it wasn't the same. _She_ wasn't the same. 

Even the House wasn't the same. Especially once they heard about the incident outside the House walls. That was three nights ago. And then this morning they heard of another incident, much further up the road. One of the shipments had been lost. 

It wouldn't really affect the House itself. This place had enough in storage to last a year long siege if it needed to. But it had put everyone on edge. Daniel and the rest of the Third had spent the better part of the week cleaning out old rooms and moving things around. Rumor was even their living quarters were going to be changed. 

Right now he stood with the rest of his group in front of a wall that wasn't really a wall at the end of the great hall. The hall itself ran through the center of most of the estate, providing a main artery for the many offshoots of the complex. It was perhaps the most ornate room in the entire house with marble pillars lining the walls that extended up to the top of the high ceiling. Daniel had cleaned those pillars several times now. He had cleaned the entire hall several times during his stay here, but he had to admit even he hadn't realized there was a door at the end of it. 

It was the size of the entire wall, and only looking at the placement of the lines would anyone even realize it's wasn't just a wall. 

Like most of the walls in the estate, they were made of a metal specially conditioned to look like marble. As far as Daniel knew, only the pillars here in the great hall actually _were_ marble, but that might change as soon as this door opened. According to Khem this door actually led to an entirely new section of the House, one that had been closed since the Oketena family had died. 

Daniel waited with baited breath. He couldn't wait to see what was there, what might have been left behind by the previous residence. The archeologist in him was so eager to see that he was ready to try opening it himself. He always did hate unopened doors.

"Sir, could you please tell Thimen it's still not working," Khem requested of their Overseer, Kila. He was Tyle's permanent replacement and, or so Daniel hoped, much more civil. 

The okatan gave the First an annoyed glance, but conferred the message over his radio, eventually replying, "They say the screens show the door _is_ open." And then he added rather drolly, "Obviously it's not."

Khem nodded his thanks, and then with a frown placed his ear against the wall. "I can hear it trying to do _something_."

Daniel examined the wall, trying to discern exactly how it worked, and then he too put his ear to the wall to listen. A soft tapping noise could be heard, like a gear out of place, or in severe need of oiling. Rhyon tugged on his sleeve, but Daniel ignored the man and experimentally pushed against the wall as hard as he could. 

The First jumped back startled as the wall shifted ever so slightly. And then he realized what Daniel was doing and quickly ordered, "Everyone push against it."

The group did as they were ordered, but none with as much eagerness as Daniel. At first the door would only budge an inch at a time, but with a loud clank the gears finally connected with each other and the massive door suddenly swung inward, opening wide into a dark hall as tall at the doors themselves before they caught on something and came to a grinding halt. 

At the same time a huge gust of foul air assaulted the group and they fell back coughing hard in an effort to clear their lungs. For one brief moment Daniel belatedly wondered if there might actually be any residual nerve gas still in the sealed off area. The First, Khem, was likely thinking the same thing because his face went white and his eyes grew large in horror. 

"Are you okay?" Daniel quickly asked, siding up next to the man in concern. 

A moment went by before the color returned to Khem's face and with a throaty cough he questioned, "Should air taste so bad?"

Daniel just grinned. He'd been in enough digs and opened enough tombs to know rather intimately the smell of stale air mixed with decay. "Yes. This is normal, we'll be fine." And he gave the First a meaningful look to say he knew about the nerve gas. But the smell wasn't just the smell of stale air, and Daniel turned back to look into the newly opened hall with a grim expression. "I hope you're not squeamish," he murmured.

Khem's eyes just went wide again. "Why?"

Daniel turned back to the First, replying sadly, "We'll have to do some burying I think."

Rhyon joined them along with several others of the Third. "Burying?" Rhyon asked in confusion, but the stricken look on his face as well as many of the others said they really did understand what Daniel was referring to. 

Only their new Overseer didn't seem affected by the news and unlike the rest who were huddling together as far away from the opened hall as possible, the okatan had stepped into the brooding darkness. He had a hand firmly pressed over his nose, but the sudden pained expression on his face confirmed Daniel's suspicions. 

He still had to see for himself and breathing shallowly, he meandered through the open doorway and found almost immediately the remains of the bodies that still adamantly smelled of decay.Within the confines of the sealed rooms they hadn't had the exposure to properly decompose. There were also more than Daniel would have expected. Thirty at least right here at the doors. They had pilled up on top of each other and Daniel could easily imagine the horror they must have felt at seeing the doors close in front of them, sealing their doom. He hoped their deaths had been quick. 

But as disturbing as it was, it wasn't so unexpected. And Daniel was eager to see what lay beyond the hall filled of death. He unconsciously took a step forward before he stoped himself. He needed a flashlight.

Beside him the okatan cursed, and then exclaimed, "What happened here?"

Daniel stared at the man in shock. Not because of the okatan's reaction, but because he had just cursed in an old dialect of goa'uld, the same goa'uld written in the book Jack had found. "What did you just say?"

Shaking his head in mourning, Kila sadly questioned to no one in particular, "How long have these people been trapped here?" 

"Sir," Daniel started, but the okatan wasn't paying any attention to him.

Kila motioned back to the great hall, ordering sternly, "Join the rest, we can't come in here yet."

Daniel followed him back out but before he could asked again about the curse words the okatan had used, Rhyon was grabbing Daniel and pulling him to the side while Khem asked the Overseer to request that Thimen join them. 

"Can't you guys get your own radios?" the okatan griped before he followed through with the request. 

"Daniel," Rhyon earnestly called, pulling the anthropologist's attention back to him. "What is going on? What is down there?"

Daniel looked at Rhyon, and then at the others who were listening as hard to him as to the conversation the okatan and the First were having. "The dead, Rhyon. The dead are what is down there."

"Then we shouldn't go in," Dhago immediately stated. 

"We're not in any danger," Daniel quickly replied, trying to reassure them. They didn't look reassured, so he tried a different tactic. "Is it right to just leave them? To never give them the respect of burial they deserve? Those people who died in those rooms sacrificed their lives to save all of you. To keep what killed them from happening again."

They looked down, some blushing in shame at their own fear, and then Rhyon quietly stated, "No, it's not. It's not right."

Daniel smiled kindly at the man, gripping his arm in reassurance. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Then Dhago dared to ask, "Have you seen so many dead before?"

"More," Daniel honestly replied, and then grimly looked back through the darkened doorway. "This isn't going to be pretty."

A short time later more joined them. Thimen had shown up first, with Chief Rakel and a few guardsmen. No one had gone more than a couple steps past the door before they quickly retreated to the relative safety of the great hall. And then Jack had shown up, and the remaining three Firsts not long after. 

All the Firsts and the Chief had moved away from the rest and even their Overseer was forced to join them to wait for instructions. Daniel desperately wanted to ask Kila about the goa'uld phrase he had used before but knew now was neither the time nor place. So instead he inquired, "What's going on?"

The okatan frowned at him, and then questioned, "What was your name?"

"Daniel, sir."

"Well, Daniel. You will know as soon as I do." And then he added wryly, "Which will be if they decide to tell us anything at all."

Again, Daniel looked at the okatan in surprise. Including himself in their group was unexpected. Rumor was this Overseer was related to one of the Guardsmen, but he was still an okatan, and Daniel had never heard an okatan group themselves in with the slaves for _any_ reason. But then, the man likely wasn't a linguist, and it was more likely an improper use of grammar than any Freudian slip. 

Regardless, it was one more thing about the man that sparked Daniel's curiosity. He considered bringing up the goa'uld anyway, but then another group of Thirds showed up and joined them. 

Daniel slipped back in with the others as Kila turned to converse with the approaching Oniten. Likewise, Daniel sought out Opith and Kheta to catch them up. 

Opith gave Daniel a meaningful look and questioned, "I don't imagine they will just seal the doors again, but will it be safe to go in?"

"I think so," Daniel told him. He really wasn't sure. He looked over to where the Firsts were still clustered. "I'm sure they'll know."

The group followed his gaze and many nodded agreement. The First were considered their keepers, and were to be trusted and obeyed as if they were okatan. But for once, Opith did not look so ready to trust the First as he always did. 

And then Kheta quietly questioned, "What happened? Why are there so many dead in there in the first place?"

Daniel looked at Opith with raised eyebrows. They had to say something, but Opith was the surrogate leader of the Third, it would be up to him to decide how much would be said. With a grim expression, the man finally told them, "These dead are from the last time the Council came to this House. From when the Oketena family was nearly destroyed."

"Is this what will happen again?" Dhego nervously questioned.

"No," Daniel immediately interjected, and then repeated louder so everyone listening could hear. "No. This is why the First had their meeting. This is why we're moving everything around. They will not let it happen again."

"We're just slaves, Daniel," Rhyon reminded him.

Daniel's heart sank, the words reminding him of what Sam had said to him not that long ago. "We've _never_ been just slaves, Rhyon."

And then Opith added firmly for the sake of the others, "The First know what they are doing."

The group waited for instructions with growing tension, but they would be able to handle the grimy work ahead of them, Daniel knew. With a pang of sadness, the anthropologist realized this was the first time any of these people had ever seen death. None of them had never really even known fear, either, and it showed on their faces.

At long last the First split apart, a couple moving off quickly down the hall. Chief Rakel motioned for the Overseers and Guardsmen there to join him. Jack had moved to the side, his head bent as he talked with Khem. 

Daniel just knew Jack was going to be exploring the new section. And with the way Jack avoided looking in their direction Daniel knew he wasn't going with him. Pursing his lips, he had taken a step towards the two First before Rhyon caught his arm. "Daniel, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with them," Daniel stated decisively. Rhyon looked at him completely confused, but Daniel didn't have time to explain, so he pulled himself free and quickly crossed the hall. "Jack."

"Not now, Daniel," Jack automatically replied.

"Jack, I want to go with you," Daniel stated insistently. 

The Colonel looked at him, already shaking his head. "Daniel, no."

"I'm going, Jack."

The Colonel gave him a look that clearly said no, but in the past Jack had always given in anyway, usually with some snarky comment about getting them into trouble. Daniel only hoped his stubborn steadfastness would have an effect here. Then, before he could find out, the Chief's meeting had ended and two okatans headed right for them. 

"Daniel," Kila immediately chastised. "Get back with the others!"

Daniel grit his teeth, weighting in his mind the consequences of telling the Overseer no. It wasn't the same as telling General Hammond no. General Hammond didn't walk around with a torture device in his hand. 

And then Jack suddenly spoke up, saying hesitantly, "Actually sir, I'd like Daniel to come with us."

Daniel shot the Colonel a look of gratitude but the okatan was frowning. With narrowed eyes he asked, "And you're going in there?" he nodded towards the open door.

"Yes, sir."

"Then I will be going with you," Kila stated simply.

The other okatan practically exploded. "You will not! Kila! Your job is to watch the Third!"

"And he is part of the Third," Kila answered, motioning to Daniel. "Oniten and Ritalen can watch the rest. Besides, Hyron, you're going and you should not go alone."

"I can watch myself," the Guardsman growled out. 

Kila just shrugged, replying loosely, "Of coarse you can." But that didn't stop him from turning and saying, "I will notify Chief Rakel." The Guardsman, Hyron, followed hot on the Overseer's heels. 

Daniel just blinked in shock, and then turning to the other two equally surprised men, questioned, "What was that about?"

With a shrug, Jack replied, "You got me."

Khem shook his head in bewilderment, but then said, "This would be easier with more slaves. Removing the dead will put us back at least a day as it is."

Jack nodded in agreement and turning towards the cluster of Thirds called over Opith, Rhyon, and Kheta. They came, shooting Daniel a questioning look before turning to the First. 

"We're going to make sure all the rooms are safe to go in," Jack told them. "Chasken's getting us some face masks and sensers from the mines, but there's no guarantee it won't be dangerous."

"What do you need us to do, Jack?" Opith questioned without hesitation.

"I'll tell you when we go in, but I'm not going to make any of you do this," Jack stated, getting to the heart of the matter. "So tell me now if you don't think you're up to this."

No one spoke up, but in Daniel's opinion, none of them knew better. At the same time, he knew his friends well enough to know they'd still go even if they _did_ know better. 

Much to the Guardsman's dismay, Kila now had even more reason to go with them, and soon the masks and sensors were delivered. Chasken showed them all how to put the masks on, and strapped the sensors to their wrists. 

It was a simple device that registered whether or not the air would be breathable. Hopefully it knew how to detect nerve gas, but it was the best they would get on short notice. Jack and Khem were also handed mics and radios, as were the rest of the First. Apparently, someone had complained. 

Jack just took it in stride, fitting the piece in his ear with the ease of practice. Khem wasn't having the same luck, wincing heavily every minute or so until Jack showed him how to turn the volume down. 

Soon they were ready to go and they moved through the large open doors into the blackness beyond. Their sensors had portable lights attached and following Jack's lead they all turned them on. Beside him, Daniel saw Kheta jump, her hand rising in astonished horror as she looked down at the pile of bodies surrounding them. 

He tried to reassure her but his words came out an incoherent mumble through the mask. He was about to lift the mask to speak when she turned, shaking her head as if to shake away a spell and then meeting his eyes nodded to say she was okay. 

The others were having similar reactions. Khem looked green around the eyes, but the First pressed on down the hall. Even the two okatans while calm, looked a little sick at the sight. Daniel sighed. He doubted it was going to get much better. 

They walked down the hall, finding the occasional body along the way but nothing like the pile at the door. The sensors stayed green, too, and then they found another door. This one wasn't nearly as large as the others, but still rather massive in size, and ornament in design. 

The door was covered in gold and silver vines, with flowers made of black gems much like the little stones on their collars. Daniel wondered if it might be something like a family crest for the Oketena family. 

One of the two doors was parted, a body fallen half out of the room beyond. With a push, Jack opened the parted door the rest of the way and led the group inside. Moving past the body, Daniel eagerly shone his little light around what was apparently a very large room. 

It was so big it was hard to see clearly with their little lights, but Daniel immediately imagined the room to be much like a ballroom or even a throne room. He headed towards the other end to see if there was in fact a raised platform as he suspected when Jack called him back. At least, Daniel assumed that's what Jack's mumbled voice was trying to do. 

Impatient, Daniel turned around again, seeing the bounce of lights moving about, yet still almost none of them reaching the walls. He wondered how a room so large could be supported inside a mountain, and then he almost ran into a pillar. Pillars of marble much like the ones that lined the great hall. 

"Daniel!" Jack called out in annoyance. 

Daniel tried to reply, his voice muffled, before he thought to take the mask off. If Jack had, he could too. He still checked the sensor first, but the reading was green. With relief, Daniel pulled the mask off and almost put it right back on again. The air smelt even worse here then in the hall. 

He coughed once or twice, hearing others doing the same thing, but it was no good. Breathing shallowly, he made his way, more carefully this time, back to the rest. The air didn't get any better, but it wasn't going to kill them, either. 

"Daniel?" Jack questioned although Daniel was sure the Colonel could see it was him.

"I'm fine," he said this time. 

"Good. Don't wander off," he chastised. Daniel gave him a look the Colonel couldn't see, but refrained from commenting. Sometimes Jack really did worry too much. 

Then Jack lifted his arm, forcing Daniel to recoil as the light momentarily blinded him. "Thimen, is there any way you can turn the lights on down here?"

A moment later Khem drolly commented, "That's what he said about the door." 

Daniel wished he had a radio as well, but guessed from the Frist's response that Thimen had said the lights already were on. With a small smile, Daniel questioned, "Anyone think to check the light bulbs?"

Without warning the room was flooded with light. Daniel blinked back tears but ignored the momentary pain to get a good look around. The room was big, as big and as tall as a small warehouse. Six marble pillars acted as support beams and Daniel was glad to see all six looked intact. Then, at the front of the room, just as Daniel guessed, was the raised platform, a line of ornamental chairs sitting at its edge. 

A small breeze brushed his cheeks with the return of power, but it held no relief. "Masks!" the Colonel barked immediately and Daniel reacted automatically, feeling the surge of adrenalin as he did. 

The others were a tad slower, but as Daniel anxiously watched his sensor it turned yellow and then green again. A few minutes later the electricity failed, plunging the room back into darkness. 

It was another minute before his sight adjusted, and several more before he risked taking his mask off again. 

"Did you see the sensor change?" Khem demanded in the darkness. 

"We're fine, Khem. It was just the vents clearing themselves. There wasn't enough to worry about," Jack told him, but it wasn't very reassuring. The vents had stopped when the power had quit. And the sensor had spiked at least a little. 

"Thimen," Jack said, speaking again into his mic. "What happened?" There was a momentary pause and then Jack replied, "Okay, thanks."

Daniel wondered what had been said, but his curiosity lay more with wanting to search out the edges of the room again. Nothing he had seen had looked goa'uld, but clearly there had to be something, somewhere, that might explain how things all tied together. 

He had taken a step away when someone had grabbed his sleeve. He turned to see it had been Rhyon and was about to tell the man to quit doing that when he realized Jack was talking to them all again. "There should have been a break in the hall back there leading into the old okatan living areas. We're going to break up into two man teams to cover more ground. We can't spend a long time in here, they've already started clearing the hall and we need to make sure we take a sensor reading in every single room before they get too far. At the same time I want a head count. Check in every ten minutes."

Daniel was used to hearing Jack give orders, and as a First, his friends obeyed Jack without hesitation, even the okatan, Hyron, didn't seem surprised by the note of authority in Jack's voice. Only the Overseer, Kila, seemed put out, and sarcastically remarked, speaking to the other okatan, "You were right, brother, the slaves here _are_ different. To know of things such as power, and technology, and speak as they do."

"It is how things are done here, Kila," Hyron stated sternly. The Overseer didn't reply. 

There was another short pause, and then Jack led them back out of the gigantic room. Daniel donned his mask with a sigh, reluctantly leaving the room, but then excitedly thought of what they might find next. Jack had said they were the old okatan living areas. If there was any place they would likely find traces of the goa'uld, it would be there. 

It didn't take them long to find the hall conjunction they had missed, bodies had been blocking it. And shortly after that they found the first break in the hall that gave them more than one direction to go. With a look at his wrist, Jack pulled off his mask again and said, "Okay, Daniel, you're with-"

"Kila," Daniel quickly interjected, yanking off his mask as quickly as he could. 

He couldn't see much of Jack's expression, but Daniel knew the Colonel was regarding him with an unspoken question. Daniel just waited, and with a shrug, Jack continued, "Daniel's with Overseer Kila, Rhyon, you're with me, Hyron, take Opith, and Kheta, go with Khem. Keep in touch." Then he put his mask back on and motioned for Khem and Kheta to take the first hall. 

Opith and the okatan Hyron took the next, and then it was Daniel and Kila's turn to venture off on their own. Almost automatically, Daniel felt his side for the camera he used to carry on exactly such missions. It was strange, but suddenly he felt bare. When had he become so accustomed to wearing a tact vest, and why would he miss it so much now? It's not as if they were in any real danger.

They moved down the corridors, checking each room as they went. Daniel stepped over the bodies they found with barely a glance, taking more interest in scanning the rooms with his meager light. Most rooms were like little apartments, with furniture and household items, but nothing in them looked even remotely goa'uld in origin. They radioed in their count of the dead and followed Jack's directions to the next hall branch to be explored. This one was a little more interesting, still laid out like apartments, but holding a higher quality of items. 

One room even had its own small private library. Daniel stopped, a hand tracing the bindings covered in the squiggly language of the okatans. 

"Tell me, Daniel, how long has Jack been a First?"

Daniel turned to look at the okatan in surprise. He was new to the House, so he wouldn't know. Glancing at his sensor, Daniel pulled his mask off and honestly told the okatan, "About two months now, I think."

"He talks boldly for one only just now made First," Kila remarked dryly.

"Well, Jack and I aren't exactly from this House. Or Bethro for that matter." Daniel raised a hand against the light that was suddenly shone in his eyes. 

It lowered again after a moment as Kila exclaimed, "You are the runaway slaves from Okata? You must tell me, what is Okata like? Are the cities larger than those here as they say? Have they technology such as here? Is that why Jack knows of the things here and how they work?"

Daniel was completely taken back by the sudden burst of questions and had no idea where to begin or what to say. "We're not from Okata, we're from Earth. It's a different planet than Okata. We traveled to Okata in the spirit of peaceful exploration."

"But you are a slave." 

Daniel wanted to laugh and drawled out, "Yeah." Then stated rather definitively, "Ah, no. Only since coming here." And then Daniel waited, wondering what kind of reaction this okatan would have to his news. He half expected to be challenged on his proclamation, or simply punished, as he figured any other okatan might do, but as the length of silence grew he wondered if this okatan might perhaps be the first to actually believe him. If there was one thing Daniel had guessed about their new Overseer, Kila, it was that he didn't care for slaves, but he didn't hate them, either. 

And then Kila quietly ordered, "We should check the other rooms." And once again Daniel noticed the inclusion in his use of plural. 

He took a step towards the okatan and taking a chance repeated the goa'uld phrase the Overseer had used. Kila spun around on his heels in an instant, demanding, "Where did you learn that?"

"You said it before. It means 'By the God's Hand.' On Earth, it's a very very old phrase," Daniel told him, wondering at his alarm. 

In the dim light the okatan searched his face, and then in a hard voice stated, "If you do not wish instant death, I suggest you never speak that language to anyone. Ever."

"Why?" But the okatan was putting his mask on again and stepped purposely out of the room. 

Bewildered, Daniel followed. The okatana avoided talking to him after that, saying only what he had to when they radioed in. To Daniel's disappointment he didn't find anything of goa'uld origin in any of the rooms, although they did get fancier and fancier the further in they went. 

But the time they all reconvened and exited the rooms, there was quite an operation going in the hall. With the use of practically every slave and every okatan in the House, the bodies were being loaded onto carts and taken outside to be buried. They learned rather quickly that the Guardsmen had already swept the forest clean of any possible spies and had taken over the task of burial themselves to limit the amount of slaves allowed outside the walls. 

Shipments had been sent back at the road or put on hold. All the horses had been put to pasture as no one would be leaving that night, and even the gardens had been abandoned for the day. Every spare person was working on clearing the dead. Even a small group of Seconds had been brought in to try and fix the power shortage. The only person Daniel didn't see there was Sam. 

He looked through the groups, and then looked for Jack, but she wasn't with him, either. But then, Jack had been in the rooms so perhaps Sam was working outside. Looking at the cluster of Firsts who had converged on Jack and Khem as soon as they had emerged, Daniel knew he wouldn't get a chance to tell him about what he had learned form Kila. And thinking strongly on the okatan's warning, he didn't dare talk about it to Jack where anyone could hear them. 

With a sigh, Daniel joined one of the groups and ventured back into the rooms to retrieve the dead. The rest would have to wait. 


	16. the vents

_Author's Note_: Been a while, I know. Can't fault RL too much. Thanks for reading, eh, you all rock! According to my word doc, this fic just hit 100k in length. I think I estimated it'd be done at 120k. Not so sure that'll be it anymore, but I know we are closing in on the end. Woot!

x.x.x.x.x

Jack pulled the clothes out of the dresser drawers and packed them into the nearby totes. Two days after they had opened the old abandoned section of the house they were _still_ emptying the rooms. They weren't officially behind schedule yet, but they would be. Years of estimating times and coordinating operations told Jack they'd need at least fifty more hands to get this place ready in time.

Thimen was still volleying for abandoning the idea of even using the area, but as many problems as it held, it was still their best option for keeping prying eyes away from the real happenings here at the House. Now if only they could get the vents working properly they might actually have a chance of getting things ready in time.

Having filled the last of the boxes, Jack sent one of the Seventh working with him to get more, and then moved off to check on another group. There were people everywhere, each of them wearing cloths over their mouths to help with the smell, and pulling carts of totes and boxes full of stuff.

At least they weren't working in the dark anymore.

Spotting Khem hovering anxiously over the small group of Seconds, Jack veered towards him and questioned promptly, "Any progress?"

"They've decided to send someone into the vents to see what's plugging them up."

"Makes sense." Jack gave Khem a closer look seeing easily the worry and stress that had taken its toll on the young man's mind. Clapping him reassuringly on the shoulder, Jack told him, "They have a mask on, right? They'll be fine."

But the man wasn't so easily reassured. "What if there's still gas trapped in the vents, what if they get them working and it blows it out here and kills us?"

The nearby's Seconds immediately turned to stare at the First and Jack wanted very much to bop him upside the head for speaking so openly about the nerve gas. Only a few actually knew about it, and Jack hoped to keep it that way. Everyone here was creped out enough from dealing with the gooey skeletons, and now going through the remnants of the dead. The last thing they needed was a panic on their hands.

Khem must have realized his mistake because his cheeks colored brightly, but his lips thinned in challenge as he turned to look at Jack full on.

Jack's slight grin faded and he softly sighed. He was tired. They all were. "It'll be fine, Khem. The sensors haven't spike since that one time. No one's gotten sick, and no one's going to."

"I did," Othwen hesitantly said.

"Because it was your first time seeing a corpse," Jack replied with exasperation. Othwen wasn't the only one to have that reaction, but that was to be expected.

The Second nodded, admitting with a slightly paling face, "That's true."

For a moment Jack wondered if the gentle man might throw up again just from the memory of it, and quickly changed the subject, "So what do you think is wrong with the systems?"

It did the trick. Othwen, like all the scientists Jack knew, could talk about their problems and theories till their throats were hoarse. And thankfully, Jack knew enough scientists to be able to sort out the most important facts from the slew of over analytical details.

This small group of Seconds were the only ones allowed out of Red Rooms, usually to do repairs on the house, but never had they had to take on something of this magnitude. So while they certainly had the intelligence, they just didn't have the hands-on experience to deal with it.

The vents were blocked, the sensors weren't reading correctly, and there was a chance the schematics in the system didn't actually match the equipment.

"It'd be far easier for us to just design a new system and build that then try to repair this one," one of the Seconds told him at the conclusion of their updated report. Most of the others nodded in complete agreement.

"No," Jack told them sternly. "We don't have time to rebuild this entire section of the House before the Council." In truth, they didn't even have a week. The air was getting thinner and while they had installed large fans to try and push air in and out, it wasn't enough. "Two days, guys. If the vents aren't working by then we'll have to forgo the plan altogether, so find a way to get it done."

They ducked their heads in response to his authoritative voice so Jack just turned and left them there. His 'Colonel voice' usually worked on his team, but these people didn't have their lives on the line. They probably hadn't worked under pressure even once in their lives. Perhaps some forceful words would get them thinking quicker.

Apparently it didn't work on everyone. Khem quickly caught up with Jack and stated his opinion rather openly, "Two days isn't long enough. We're just wasting time here. We should seal up this section and set up a different area of the House for the visiting okatans."

"They'll get it fixed, Khem," Jack confidently told him. "We're going ahead with the plan."

"How do you know that?" Khem demanded. "This is just crazy."

But Jack didn't answer. He was looking through all the room he passed, hoping to find the one person he knew wasn't here. There was one person he knew could get those vents working in time, in probably half the time, but Jack wasn't about to break his promise to her.

"Do you think they'd let us bring a group over from the mines for a week?" Jack suddenly mused, thinking again on their other main problem.

"What?" Khem asked in surprise.

"We don't have enough people, Khem, and we can't keep using so many from Fifth and Six over here."

Frowning, the First thoughtfully replied, "I don't know, maybe."

"Go find out. I'll hold the fort."

Khem gave him a puzzled expression but left on the errand anyway, probably just as happy to have an excuse to leave the area. Jack took the opportunity to search the other rooms, checking up on the progress of the various groups as he went.

It was still amazing to him to see just how involved the watching okatans had become. The first day had been the most grueling, with everyone working well through the night to clear out the dead. After that, Jack figured things would go back to normal, with the slaves doing all the work, and the okatans watching them do it. But not just the Overseers had gotten more hands-on, even some of the Guardsmen had joined in with the work here.

But then, these rooms had been the old okatan living quarters. And once they had them properly fixed, they would be again, at least for a while.

And if Carter were here, they might get things fixed a lot quicker, but he never found her. He did however run into Daniel.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," Daniel said, immediately putting down the small table he was carrying and rushing over to the Colonel.

"What is it?" Jack asked, watching over Daniel's shoulder as another Third also carrying a small table identical to the first walked right into the one Daniel had abandoned. He made a grunting noise loud enough to make the anthropologist turn back around, but only briefly.

"Sorry, Benith," Daniel immediately apologized, completely unapologetic, and then turned right back to Jack, repeating, "We have to talk. But not here."

"Daniel," Jack groaned, the lists of things not getting done literally running through his mind, the top of which was finding Carter. "Can't it wait?"

"No," Daniel stated as only Daniel could, but if he was about to tell Jack he had found something connected to the bethron's past, Jack thought he might throttle the man. That was something that _could_ wait. Instead however Daniel emphasized his seriousness by grabbing Jack's arm and pulled around the corner, away from the rest.

"Okay, okay," Jack grumbled, pulling his arm free. "What is it already?"

"The other day, when we were first searching the rooms?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard Kila swear in goa'uld. The enunciation was a bit off, but it was definitely goa'uld."

Jack frowned. "Well we know at least some of them knew gould, it was in the book, written by Omila's great, great, great, who knows how many greats, grandfather."

"Yeah, so, I asked Kila about it and he practically freaked out."

"Freaked out," Jack repeated, his brows dropping to join his frown.

"He told me that any slave caught uttering even one word of goa'uld would be instantly put to death."

Jack's frown deepened even further as he thought of how easy it could have been for them to slip on that, especially since it was all over the book. But the okatan language was nothing like goa'uld, with its Latin grammar it more resembled the language of the Ancients, or perhaps even the early bethrons. "You're only just now telling me this?"

Daniel gave him an exasperated glare, exclaiming, "As if I've had a chance! Things have been so busy here and it's not like I've seen much of you or even Sam in the last three days."

"You haven't seen Sam?" Jack asked, his mood immediately changing.

Now Daniel was frowning. "No. Haven't you? We've been working such long days I figured you had her on something else."

Jack shook his head, but then agreed, "This week has been totally screwed up." The whole morning routine had been bypassed in lue of this operation. Everyone had been working later than normal, especially the Firsts. Seeing the worried expression on Daniel's face, Jack gave him a forced smile, telling him, "Don't worry, I'll find her. Anything else?"

Daniel shook his head, but when Jack turned to leave the anthropologist grabbed his arm again. "Jack, Sam's-"

"I know, Daniel," Jack cut him off, his eyes mirroring Daniel's. Then he grinned, jesting, "It's about time she got a vacation while we fixed the crisis for once, don't you think?"

Daniel huffed, but his lips twitched into a smile and Jack added as he left, "I get dibbs on the next one. Some place with a fishing hole please."

Jack went on, still checking rooms, still hoping to find Carter. As soon as Khem returned he'd go out and look for her for real. Even if he didn't break his promise to her he'd at least check in on her. Something he should have done at least once every day. But when Khem radioed Jack it was to tell him they had gained the needed help from the mines with the restriction that they couldn't leave the area of rooms. All the groups would have to be rearranged.

It took the better part of the afternoon to get everyone resorted and working up to speed, and by the end of the day all Jack could think of was skipping dinner and crashing. He'd find Carter in the morning.

But his day wasn't over yet. They were ending things for the night, the earliest night yet. They all needed a rest. Jack was sweeping through the rooms to make sure everyone was out when he discovered one okatan he hadn't expected to see there.

"Omila?" Jack questioned hesitantly, seeing that the woman was obviously caught up in some kind of memory. She stood in the center of one of the rooms easily identified as previously belonging to the head of the House. They had already emptied half the room, but she didn't care. Her eyes were closed and a hand pressed flat against her chest. Jack knew that even if they hadn't gotten to this room yet it still wouldn't have looked the same as it had to the eyes of child. "Lady Omila?" Jack repeated gently when she didn't respond.

The okatan woman's eyes opened and she let out a long sigh as if she were letting go of the memory she had been reliving. "I had forgotten what we had sealed away in here."

Jack looked around the empty room, half expecting Rakel to appear. He rarely seemed to see the one without the other these days. "We could set aside the items from here for you to go through, if you want?" Jack offered. He knew a bit about what it was like to lose family. Sometimes keeping something from your past could be as much a relief as it was a point of pain.

Indeed, he could see the pain in her eyes now. "No," she stated decisively.

She continued to stand there, and Jack was hesitant to leave her alone in the ghostly empty rooms. Again he looked around for the okatan Chief. "Is Rakel here?"

"I do not need to be protected in my own house, Jack," Omila snapped, giving him a look of deep annoyance.

Apparently, that had been a bad question, but considering this was the first time he'd seen her anywhere near these rooms, he guessed the Chief Guardsman had been trying to dissuade her from coming. And here she was anyway.

He knew he should leave. As she had said, she didn't need protection in her own House. That wasn't the same as emotional protection, and while he wasn't the best candidate, he was all that was here, so he stayed, working hard to keep quiet.

She ignored him, moving from room to room, occasionally picking up one item or another. When the smell got worse, she covered her mouth with her hand but moved on. Jack followed, taking his makeshift bandana off and offering it to her without a word. She took it without so much as a thanks and tied it so it hung over her nose and mouth.

Jack just fell back to the place he had kept when he had followed her through the city. All that was missing were the two sentinel Guardsmen walking behind him. If they showed up, Jack would leave, and go straight to bed. But they didn't, not even Rakel.

After a time Jack did however get a radio message from Thimen asking where he was and if he planned on coming to the meeting. Jack dropped behind and radioed back an obscure, 'he was busy and would get the cliff notes later.'

Thimen's retort was expected, but Jack just ignored it, turning the volume down low.

When he caught back up with Omila, she had meandered back out to what Jack had dubbed the throne room. For the first time she seemed somewhat happy to be there, her hand brushing the edge of a marble pillar. It came away thick with age old dust, but she didn't notice.

"This I remember most," Omila said, not really talking to Jack. "This was once all in blue. With banners hanging from the ceiling."

Jack looked up, but there were no remnants of banners, so he doubted they were there during the attack. It was likely an even earlier memory.

Her cheerfulness faded to seriousness and she turned to Jack, inquiring, "This is where you intend for us to meet?"

"Actually, there's another room better suited for that," Jack told her. "But we were thinking of using this room for the nightly entertainment."

"Entertainment?" She looked around the large room with a frown. "Aside from the evening meal and mingling, the meetings don't usually have _entertainment_." She used the word almost like it was a foreign concept.

Jack shrugged. "You want to make the Council memorable, don't you?"

Omila gave him a shrewd look, but didn't answer. Instead, she asked him, "Why are you so adamant about using these rooms? Thimen thinks you're wasting time, and after looking around, I would agree."

The Colonel had wondered how long it would take for the Aid to voice his opinion to her. He thought about how best to convince her, but he wasn't the negotiating type, that was Daniel's district. Instead, he just told her the truth. "These rooms are the perfect place to regulate the comings and goings of the other okatans. If they're allowed to roam around on their own, even one of them, then I will guarantee you this House will be attacked. Instead, if we can keep them confined we have a strong chance of cutting off any ambition they might have in taking over."

"Even if they dare to attack the House they would not succeed," Omila stated hotly.

"Probably not, but how many would die to ensure that?"

She considered his words, briefly turning away to sweep her eyes around the gigantic underground room. When she turned back her eyes had narrowed in suspicion and she said, "I would think an attack on the House would be the perfect opportunity for you and your friends to leave. Instead, you've convinced the others to make a plan that would not only protect the House but help the Oketena business grow. Why is that?"

Shrugging, once again Jack didn't know what to say, so he told her the truth. "I like these people. I want to help them. Living cooped up inside a mountain isn't really living at all, but it's all they've known, so how would they know differently. One day, I guess I hope I'll get the chance to show them what living is _really_ like." He watched her expression very closely, wondering if Omila realized he included her in that sentiment. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but Jack had found the okatan woman likable. He pitied her. She was as much a prisoner here as the rest of them. These rooms full of death had proved that.

She regarded him silently for several minutes before looking away. "I noticed you haven't been down to the ship in a while."

Jack was a little startled by the sudden change of subject and slowly answered, "It's been busy."

"Do you think there might be something there that could further protect my…these people."

Startled, Jack wondered if perhaps he might be getting through to her, and replied, "I don't know. Maybe. Sam would be a big help if there was."

Omila shook her head letting out an exasperated sigh, but in the next moment she resignedly told him, "I will lift her restrictions. She may have the same access as the First do."

Then, with one last look around, Omila left the throne room, Jack silently following behind her. He couldn't believe the change in luck and refrained from saying anything just in case she changed her mind.

Now he _really_ needed to talk to Carter. In the morning.

x.x.x.x.x

With unemotional eyes Sam had watched the train of dead as they had been taken through the gates to be buried, burned, she didn't know what. For a moment she had envied the dead, wishing she too could be carried outside these walls, but that envy died away as quickly as it had risen. Knowing how these people must have died, Sam knew that while their death had likely been quick, it had in no way been painless.

But she hadn't stopped thinking about it in the two days since. Especially since the whole House seemed to be involved in the operation. Realizing quickly that her meet up with Daniel wasn't going to happen, Sam had made herself scarce. And when the Colonel didn't show the next morning, Sam quickly found something else to do.

And such had been her days. She heard passing comments from both the slaves and the okatans that explained her friend's absences. Long work hours, and a complicated operation to 'clean out' the old okatan living quarters.

Sam wondered if it was driving Daniel crazy. Even on missions he was always trying to prevent them from just 'moving things around,' and she imagined the abandoned rooms might be the closest thing to an archeological site that there was on Bethro.

She almost went there once just to see, but if she went she was sure to be assigned to one of the work groups and she wasn't so ready to 'join them' just yet. If ever.

Wondering if Daniel would be at the dinner tables tonight, Sam went straight to the kitchen instead of stepping in to the mess room. Less people, less stares she had to endure.

"Hi, Sam," Utha greeted as soon as he saw her.

"Hey, Utha."

"We haven't seen any of the Third yet. Looks like they're working late again," he told her.

Sam tried hard not to sigh. She was used to being alone now, but missed the brief illusion of normalcy that hanging out with Daniel provided.

Utha handed Sam a plate and prodded her towards the little room off the side of the kitchen. "I'll let you know when I see him." She hadn't even seen him make up the plate, but she accepted it with gratitude. If this night was like the last than it'd be a while, and she'd already skipped lunch.

The side room was empty, which suited her best, but she still moved to the far corner and sat so she could see the doorway. Back on missions Sam had always noticed that the Colonel did much the same, positioning himself to see the door, but she'd always assumed it was from his long experience in black ops. Now that she had developed much the same habit, and for a very different reason, she wondered if the Colonel had actually started it after his time in an Iraq prison instead. The thought gave her a bit of comfort, and relaxing that little bit more she started into her meal, one eye always watching the door.

She went through phases now of either stuffing herself for fear the food would stop coming, and starving herself because of how foreign it was. Currently in the latter phase, Sam picked at the items on her plate, moving the strange vegetables and mystery meat around in the gravy that reminded her of licorice and root beer. The only thing she made any real conscious effort to finish were the spicy sweet queesh, thinking that if she ate enough of them she might store up their medicinal properties against the effects of the collars.

Sam was on her third attempt to finish the white and orange asparagus look-a-like when she heard something that made her look up. The general noise of the kitchen had paused and Sam heard the clear voice of the Overseer Kila.

"I know it's not protocol but can you make me up something here?" The okatan said. Sam couldn't hear the response, but after a moment he said thanks and suddenly Sam knew her nice private room was about to get some company.

Sure enough, the okatan walked through the door, pausing on slightly when he spotted her before taking a seat at the table directly across from her. He had the whole room, why did he have to pick there? Sam angrily thought, but quickly pushed the irritation away.

She had taken pains to avoid crossing paths with this okatan after their first disastrous meeting, but it was bound to happen at some point. Determinedly staring at her plate, she took knew interest in her asparagus creamsicle and wondered if it would look too rude leaving without finishing her food.

He was a Third Overseer, so it was possible Daniel was back, that was certainly a good reason to leave, she mused. But Utha said he'd notify her when he was back, but would he with the okatan here?

Feeling like she had no choice, Sam chewed as quickly as she could.

"Why are you eating here alone?"

"Why are you?" The okatan's question had startled her into the retort before she could think about it. Glancing up she saw the okatan looking at her in mild shock. Pulling her eyes back down Sam clenched the hand she kept hidden out of sight on her lap. She was such an idiot, just like the way she'd reacted to the Guardman touching her, but after several minutes of silence she glanced back up to see that the okatan had resumed his meal, nothing more than an expression of mild amusement on his face.

Then, actually answering her question, he told her, "To tell you the truth, it's annoying eating with the others. In my family I'm the oldest, but here Hyron's a Guardsman, and I'm just his brother. I guess that's why you're hiding out in here, too, because you're Jack's Slave?"

A surge of emotions rushed through Sam, but the most prevalent was irritation and anger. The okatan's situation might be similar, but it was in no wise the same. Trying not to rise to his gibe, Sam stared at her plate even harder, forcing her hand with the fork to move, spearing yet another piece of mystery meat and putting it in her mouth, but it was a lot harder to chew than she thought it would be.

Hopefully, if she didn't say anything else, neither would the okatan and then she could finish her meal and leave in peace. Unfortunately, he had other plans, saying conversationally, but with a tone tinged with both curiosity and contempt, "Why is it you never look up? The rest of the slaves here look up. Actually, they're a rather odd bunch. This whole House is a little odd, but you know that, don't you? Heard you came from Terona House. Broke you, didn't they?"

Sam had to chew slower, willing herself to not hear his words to prevent herself from reacting. It was what he was wanting, she was sure of it. If she could just ignore his provocation than she could get out of here, but it was getting harder by the second.

"That's why slaves aren't worth saving," he continued on, almost amiably now, as if he were discussing something so casual as the weather. "I honestly don't know why Lady Omila cares so much about them. Entrusting the secrets of the House to slaves and not her own people. I guess she does it to keep control, but imagine what Bethro would be like if technology were allowed to openly progress, like on Okata?"

They'd blow each other up, Sam immediately thought, clenching her teeth to keep from actually saying it out loud. Swallowing hard to clear her mouth, the half chewed mystery meat went down like a lump of coal settling hard in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't going to manage a second bite, but tightly gripped the fork unable to do anything else.

And then he finally said the one thing she couldn't keep from reacting to. "I wonder what it's like on that other planet, Earth I think he called it. A planet full of nothing but slaves would be interesting to see."

"Earth doesn't _have_ slaves," she practically growled out, unable to look down anymore and no longer caring what he did to her. Unable and unwilling to hold back her anger any longer, Sam exclaimed, "Earth has evolved way past the barbarities on Bethro _or_ Okata. We don't treat our people like they're property, something to be toyed with and tossed. We have rights and laws and even our prisons are more humane than anything here. You people disgust me!"

Blood surging through her veins it took a moment before she realized he was smiling. He knew perfectly well that she was from Earth. His goading had worked to rile her up. But that only served to make her even angrier.

"Punish me however you want, but one day I will be free of you," she vowed.

Calmly, he replied, "I see now why you don't look up. I thought perhaps that is was because you were cowed, but that's not the case, is it? You don't look up to keep them from seeing the fire in your eyes."

Startled, Sam frowned, unsure how to take his statement. So was he going to activate the collar or not? She sincerely wished the okatans in this House would stop delaying the issue and just do it.

He leaned back, an arm hanging casually over the back of his chair as he commented, "I don't think they would care here. Your Jack certainly seems to speak his mind on things."

Sam wordlessly shook her head. She had seem how the Colonel took charge here, but it wasn't the real him, not completely. How could this okatan even pretend to know her Colonel? And she told him so. "You don't know what you're talking about."

But misunderstanding, the okatan told her seriously, "No really. I don't think the others would care if you did nothing more than glare at them all day, you certainly don't do much of anything else. They say you spend your days lofting around in the fields, staring at the wall all day."

He leaned forward, intensely watching her face as he stated, "Answer me one thing, Carter. They say you sl…_people_ from Earth know things, things beyond even the technology here."

She frowned again, highly confused by the okatan's question. What did it matter? Why did he care? Her confusion was doing much to still the anger and she cautiously replied, "Not all of us."

"But _you_ do, don't you? It's been rumored that you're smarter than any of the Seconds."

Sam didn't answer, but apparently she didn't need to and the okatan leaned back again, asking her bluntly, "Then why aren't you helping them fix the old rooms?"

"That's none of your business," she immediately snapped, once again finding her hands clenching in increasing irritation. Somewhere along the way she'd put the fork down but she didn't' remember doing it.

He looked at her in surprise, remarking, "If they don't get the vents fixed in two days they're going to have to seal the rooms back up again."

"That's not my problem."

"It is if this House gets attacked during the Council," He retorted, surprisingly matching her anger with his own. "I've seen the plan the Firsts came up with. It's a good plan. It'll protect the House and the people. The other Houses might think twice before attacking if the other Lords and Ladies were in such a secluded area."

"That doesn't matter to me," Sam angrily reiterated. How many times did she have to say it? "Look, I feel sorry for these people, and I hope it goes well, but I will not have anything to do with them."

"Are you really so heartless?" he bit back, his words surprisingly effecting her more than she imagined they would. "I don't really care about Bethro either," he continued, surprising her again with his open admission. "In fact, I despise the Houses almost as much as you do and am only working here to earn enough money to leave Bethro altogether. But my brother is here, and I don't want to see him get hurt if he doesn't need to. You have friends here, do you want to see them hurt?"

"They can take care of themselves," Sam stated, but inside she wavered. She was still part of SG1, still part of the team.

He must have seen her doubt because his eyes narrowed as he prodded, "Even if there's something you can do to help prevent things from even happening?"

No. but she couldn't say it out loud. She couldn't give in to his way of thinking no matter what she felt. As they had argued she had forgotten that he was okatan, and she was a slave here, but the arrogant way he was looking at her now, as if he could read her mind, brought it all back. Jaw working to release her frustration, Sam ground out, "Is there something you want me to do…_sir?"_

The arrogance vanished and he stared at her long and hard as if fighting over a decision of his own. Sam had promised herself not to get involved, but secretly she wanted to help, and not because she cared about the safety of the House, or even her friends, they really did know how to take care of themselves, but because she was still SG1. And right now, SG1 was trying to save a group of slaves from the tyranny of the okatans. It wasn't the way Sam would have gone about it, but the Colonel was still the head of the team, and if he needed her help she would help him.

Only, the Colonel hadn't asked her for help. Maybe this okatan would.

And he finally did, but after much deliberation and not in the way she expected. "I'm not giving you an order," he told her upright, "But I think it'd be a good idea if you helped them fix the vents."

"Okay." Sam stood up and grabbing her plate made to leave.

"What, now?" the okatan replied, hurriedly grabbing his plate as well.

"You don't need to come, _sir_," Sam told him rather abruptly. If she could, she'd fix the vents tonight while no one else was around and be done and out of there by morning. To her misery he wasn't deterred, following after her anyway.

"I'm sick of people calling me sir, call me Kila."

x.x.x.x.x

Daniel was completely worn out. They were the last group out, and while it was earlier than the night before it was still late, and he was still tired. The exhaustion only compounded by his worry over his conversation with Jack.

He was anxious to see Sam. Maybe they were out early enough he might get to see her at dinner. Like an answer to his thoughts, he spotted her coming out of the kitchen just as he was about to pass by, heading for the mess hall doors.

"Sam," he called out, but she didn't look at him, probably didn't even hear him.

Daniel stopped in his tracks, watching with wide eyed worry as Sam practically stormed down the hall. He was about to go after her, but Kila suddenly popped out of the kitchen as well, hot to catch up with Sam.

Anything he was about to say was lost on the edge of his lips as confusion warred with concern.

"Daniel? What's the hold up?"

Daniel glanced to look at the questioning Kheta, unsure what to say, but when he looked back down the hall both Sam and Kila had disappeared. A moment later even Oniten wanted to know what was holding Daniel up.

"Sorry," he murmured to no one in particular and finally followed the rest heading for dinner. But his mind wasn't on anything other than Sam, especially when the next morning only two of their three Overseers showed up to collect them.

"Oniten, sir, where's Kila?" Daniel asked, trying to sound casual.

"He's meeting your group there," Oniten stated and motioned for the rest of the Third to follow him. Like the last several days all the Third were working in the old okatan rooms so for the okatan to meet them there would be unusual but not altogether unreasonable. But not after Daniel had seen him with Sam.

Somewhat anxious, Daniel followed Oniten on his heels, trying hard to not walk out ahead of the man in his hurry to get there. But it would have been for not. The usual work groups along with all of the First except Jack and a couple Guardsmen, were waiting outside the hall.

They were motioned to a corner to wait as well, but Daniel took the chance and stepping away from the group slid up next to the First. "Morning. Where's Jack?"

The closest, Thimen, gave his a hated glare and then waved his hand despairingly towards the opened hall. "Somewhere. In there."

"And, uh, do you know if Sam is with him?"

The First turned to him and frowned. Daniel waited expectantly, but in the end Thimen only shook his head and moved off, mumbling, "I will never understand Earth slaves."

Thankfully, Khem was far more willing to answer Daniel's question. "Jack went in to find her. We got a radio message from your new Overseer to not allow anyone in yet. Apparently he and Jack's…Sam, have been working on the vent system the entire night."

"Jack went to find them?" Daniel asked again, but a rush of relief flooded him and he quickly added, "Did she get it working?"

"Apparently," Khem answered, his face tight with thought.

Daniel smiled. He couldn't help it. After all the nightmares he'd had imaging the worst that could happen to Sam, this was the best. She was helping them, and that had to be a good sign.

Even better was seeing her safe and sound with his own two eyes. She emerged from the hall with Jack and Kila flanking her. Sam and the Overseer were covered head to toe with black and gray dirt and looked exhausted.

Before Khem could say anything, Daniel jumped forward to meet them. "Sam! Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine Daniel," she replied, frowning slightly as her eyes scanned the people behind him.

Jack squeezed her arm and moved past them to talk to the other First. "The vents are working again, but they're full of mold. We'll have to change things up for the day to take care of that first."

Daniel had half followed the Colonel with his eyes but quickly turned back to Sam tuning the rest of the First's conversation out. "You fixed the vents? Never mind, of course you did."

Sam noncommittally shrugged, but Kila remarked, "She certainly knows what she's doing. Too bad you have to get her fired up to do it."

Daniel had no clue what to make of that response, but Sam flushed even under the dirt and he caught the same look of anger he'd seen on her face the night before. A moment later she ducked her head, looking away from anyone.

Worry once again settling in, Daniel did the only thing he could. Ignoring the grim, he gave her a fierce tight hug, saying with full sincerity, "Thanks Sam for helping us."

She reciprocated the hug, telling him sadly, "The mold was growing in the vents right up to the outer shafts. We didn't even notice it until we got the hatches cleared and opened. I'm surprised not one's gotten sick yet."

"We have, but we just figured it was in reaction to, well, you know," Daniel replied, holding her the shoulders so he could look at her again to make sure she was okay. But he was grinning. Sick or not, mold or not, he didn't care. Sam was working with them now, and somehow that made thing a-okay.

Next to them, Kila shook his head, dryly remarking like an echo of Thimen's earlier statement, "I don't think I'll ever understand you people from Earth."


	17. changes

_Author's Note_: It's been a while. Sorry 'bout that. RL and all the usual stuff. This is a transition chapter and the last before we get to the Council. I really hate writing transition chapters, part of why this took so long to come out. Thanks for all the encouragements I've been getting and everyone sticking this out with me. I hope you can be patient a little longer. I doubt I'll have time to write the next chapter till next month, but once I get going on that it should be a clear shot to the end! Woot!

Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x

It had been five days since Sam had gotten the vents working again. What she had done had surprised Jack, and hoping it was a sign that she was willing to work with them, Jack had taken the chance to ask her if she would help the Seconds with the other fixes and technical problems their last minute renovations were having.

She had agreed to help readily enough, but it still felt off to Jack. She was still far too subdued, still too closed off, even to him. Jack had asked Daniel if she was opening up around him, but even Daniel had expressed concern over her continued quiet attitude. The closest Jack saw to seeing the Sam he knew was when she was working with the Seconds. But the moment she knew he was there her behavior would change and she would close down again.

And then there was what happened when Overseer Kila had passed by the group.

"Watch her guys," the okatan cautioned the bewildered Seconds. "If you let her, she'll get you to do all the hard work while she just stands around watching."

"As if!" Sam retorted real anger shining in her eyes.

The okatan just laughed and moved on. Jack had watched the man go with a frown on his face, but by the time he looked back Sam was once again the all too meek person waiting for him to say something.

"You guys good here?" He'd asked, but the answer was always the same, and even the Seconds didn't seem to want to talk to him.

That had been two days ago and while Jack hadn't seen the Overseer talking to Sam again, Jack had learned that Kila lived in one of the Guardsmen rooms, too. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he'd been called to the old okatan rooms by the man only to find him and Sam there together, it had left a disconcerted feeling in Jack's stomach.

Sam herself hadn't wanted to talk about it, shaking off any inquiries he made about that night, saying only that he had asked her to fix the vents.

The _okatan_ had asked her.

He shook his head in mute confusion, pushing the thought to the side as he made his way to his usual morning practice. Something Hyron had insisted on starting again. And as was the routine, Carter joined him.

"Morning, sir," Sam said meeting him just outside the training rooms.

"Morning, Carter. How was your night?"

He asked her every morning, and every morning she would tell him, "It was fine."

One day Jack hoped he'd get more than a simple 'it was fine.' He'd even take an 'it was horrible' if it meant she was willing to talk to him.

They went in and as always, Sam found a spot to wait and watch on the side. But today wouldn't be as it usually was. Only Hyron was in the room waiting for them, and Jack immediately noticed the lack of weapons in the man's hands.

Feeling that something was up, Jack cautiously greeted the Guardsman, "Good morning, Hyron. Slept well I take it?"

"Extremely well," the okatan returned with a friendly smile. And then he got straight to the point. "I was thinking we could do something a little different today. I would like for you to show me some of the things _you_ know, Jack."

"I think I've picked up quite a bit. My lunges are getting smoother, and I seem able to avoid getting hit more." But that wasn't what Hyron meant and Jack knew it.

"Back when you first got here and tried to escape, you broke my wrist, Denito's arm, Ferigon's collarbone as well as dislocating his arm, and knocked out two others. All this without a single weapon. Even Carter knows of these fighting moves, having shown me one the other night."

That was news to Jack. He looked over at Carter to see that her face had gone pale as she stared at the okatan. Then she looked at him, and flushing red, looked down at her feet.

Hyron continued, saying again, "I want you to show me what you know."

"Right," Jack drawled out, unsure what to think of the man's request. It wasn't really a request, coming from an okatan, but it was extremely unexpected. These guys were skilled as it was, and Hyron's punches had enough force to knock a rhino over. He didn't really need to learn more hand to hand techniques. But as Jack had noticed back when he had first dueled with Hyron, these people were great with swords, blades, and using their hands. They just had never thought to use their feet, or even their whole body as a weapon.

"Okay," Jack murmured, trying to decide what to even show the okatan. He wondered what it was Carter had done, and more importantly, why? Doubtful that he'd get a proper answer to the second question, Jack turned to Sam and called her over. "Carter?"

She moved towards the pair but her head was still bent, and she didn't lift it again until she reached them, glancing briefly at Hyron before turning to Jack. The Colonel leaned towards her and quietly questioned, "What did you do?"

It really wasn't so quiet that Hyron couldn't hear, and Sam glanced again at the okatan, uncertainty reflecting off her eyes. Then, in an equally quite voice, "Hand on shoulder, wrist lock."

"Oh." He had an idea now of what he might have done to warrant that, but the why was still an open ended question. "Okay. We can start with that one."

"Sir?" She asked him with sincere surprise.

"It'll be easier to teach him what we're doing if we show him how it's done first."

But she tensed up at the idea and her whole face was pleading with him to not involve her. Jack frowned. She was willing to work with the Seconds but not him? Feeling an irrational rise of anger, Jack told her, "It'll be fine. Just like when you took the training classes."

To his shock her expression changed and he found himself looking at an expression of pure hatred. It was gone a second later, carefully schooled behind her mask of indifference. "Yes, sir."

Jack wanted to yank her to the side and demand that she talk to him. To tell him what that look was really about, but he couldn't, not with Hyron there. The okatan didn't seem to have noticed the look of anger that had contorted Sam's face only a moment before, and Jack was sure the okatan would ask questions if Jack took Sam and suddenly went outside for a few minutes.

But it was hard to push his emotions aside. In the end, he, too, took on a look of indifference, and turned his attention to giving Hyron what the okatan had asked for.

Jack kept it simple, focusing on teaching the okatan the beginning level of hand to hand combat. Covering hand locks, arm locks, hip throws, heel sweeps, and arm bars. Carter never said a word as she repeatedly demonstrated each move at Jack's request, and Hyron watched with acute attention, taking in all of Jack's instruction with keen interest.

It was somewhat surprising how quickly the okatan picked things up. Jack was sure with all the sword training the man would be too ridged, but for all his bulky muscle, the okatan moved with a surprising amount of agility. He did have a problem with flexibility and he kept reverting to the stances he was accustomed to, but that would change with practice.

Jack had never before taught any of the hand to hand classes. Weapons training, aircraft intros, flight tactics, and tactical engagements, but it was always him talking to a group. The one on one instruction was a bit different for him, and he found himself turning to Carter for her opinion, but always stopped himself just in time. She obviously already had issues with him, no need to add fuel to the fire.

But the further the lesson continued, the colder she got until Jack could feel icicles shooting from her eyes. Thankfully their training time came to a close quite pointedly when another group came in and asked Hyron what they were doing.

Jack was just as happy to not have to explain it to the rest and took the dismissal as soon as it was given. For once, Carter was half a step ahead of him in her haste to leave the training room, but he grabbed her arm to pull her to the side as soon as they were in the hall.

He didn't let go, and leading her by the arm practically dragged her towards the next room over. It turned out to be one of the storage coolers. Perfect. While he had been able to put his personal anger aside during the training session, the dismissal had brought it all back and he needed to cool off before he said something he regretted.

He waited until the cooler door shut behind them, and then bluntly questioned, "Do you want to explain to me what happened back there?"

"I don't understand, sir." But from her tone of voice he was sure she did.

"That death glare you gave me when I asked you to help," Jack told her in a dry growl. "Carter, I can't do anything if you don't talk to me!"

"You shouldn't be doing anything at all!" She exclaimed, and then looked away suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

Jack frowned hard, his anger rising despite the chill of the air, but he forced it down. He could only imagine what she had been through, and if he was ever left alone in a room with Haken he'd beat the man senseless for it, but never before had Carter closed herself off so completely from them. When she had first joined SG1 she'd come in with a small attitude, out to prove she was just as tough as one of the boys. But he knew for a fact she was. In fact she was tougher, smarter, and his Second in Command for a reason. It hurt to have her reject his offer to talk so violently.

He didn't know how to respond and the silence stretched between them. Then, with a heavy sigh, Jack told her, "I can't ask you to forgive me, but I am going to ask that you be patient a little longer."

"I don't know if I can do that," Carter murmured, her eyes firmly downcast.

It was the first honest answer she had given him in a long time, but her words shot a pain through Jack's heart. He reached out and rubbed one of her arms, sincerely apologizing, "I'm sorry, Sam."

She stiffened at his touch so he let his hand drop. "Look, I've got a plan," Jack told her. "I'm starting to get an idea about what Omila's after on the ship. If I'm right, then we can trade with her to get you and Daniel back through the gate."

Her head shot up and while she'd been cold as ice before his eyes were nothing but fire now. "_Trade!_" She exclaimed completely appalled by the idea.

"My first concern is getting you and Daniel home. I promise."

But she shook her head even more upset. "I already told you, sir, I'm not leaving without you!"

Now Jack was confused. She couldn't stand him but she wouldn't leave without him? Was military training that ingrained? "You will leave, Carter, even if I have to order you to. I will do whatever I have to do to get you home."

"But that's just it, sir. _Trading_ to get Daniel and me home? That's a horrible plan! Whatever it is Omila wants I'm sure it'll just give her more power. She doesn't need more power. None of these _okatans_ do." And Sam sneered the name with pure contempt.

"She's different than the rest," Jack argued, suddenly wondering how much of her anger was really aimed at him. "They're not all bad here."

"No, they're worse! Pretending like they're decent people because they're keeping slaves in a clean environment. As if what they're doing isn't still wrong. They can pretend all they want, sir, but they're _still_ okatans."

"Sam, I know you had it rough-"

She cut him off, folding her arms with tight fists as she snapped back, "Rough, sir? Being beaten every day, never knowing when next you'd eat, if they'd decided that day to kill you because of a whim. Yea, that was rough, but what was worse were the things they wanted from me. In their eyes I had no rights. To the okatans, I wasn't even _human_, just something to be toyed with and used however they saw fit."

Once again Jack didn't know what to say. His heart broke and his blood boiled at just the thought of what she might have gone through, but he didn't think all okatans were that way. Certainly the slaves here weren't mistreated. And he hoped, one day, he could convince this House to change even more, to allow for Bethrons and Okatans to coexist properly. But he didn't know how to convince Sam of that. Or if it was even possible.

At last, he opened his mouth and simply apologized. "I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes and he reached out to comfort her, but she pulled back, hugging herself even tighter. "I know you think these people are different, but they're not. Okatans are all alike. For all their niceties, the slaves here are nothing more than tools to them. And as long as you do what you're told, it's all nice, but what about when you don't? What happens then? She's using you, sir. They're all just using you, I don't understand why you can't see that!"

Jack sighed, knowing in his mind her words made sense, but he'd developed a connection with the people here he couldn't explain. "You're right. Omila is using me. But there's more to it than that. There's more to these people then them being someone's tool. When you get to know them, you'll see that."

She looked away, her expression alternating between pain and hatred. "I got to know someone before," she told him, "At Hakens. And because of it, they made us fight. I didn't want to, I did everything I could to stop her, but she was more afraid of disobeying _them_ than of _dying_. In the end they made me kill her. All of it, just to prove to me that I couldn't stop them."

Jack stared at Sam in pain filled horror, his heart beating strongly in his chest. Looking back up at him, Sam once again pleaded, "Don't help them. Don't give them any more advantage then they already have. If anything we should be helping the slaves break free, not giving the okatans more power."

"Even if it means being able to trade for their lives?" Jack replied, still trying to get her to see his point of view, but then she said something that would stick with him.

"You can't simply trade for someone's freedom, sir. Every revolution has been paid for and bought in blood. "

The truth of her statement rung in his head, but Jack just wasn't willing to give in like that. "I can't accept that. There's got to be another way."

She nodded, but it wasn't in agreement, in was in the agreement that they disagreed.

"I'll help you, sir, however you need me, but please, don't ask me to help the okatans. Not directly at least."

"Okay, Carter. I can do that," he told her, seeing her eyes brimming once more. This time when he reached out she didn't pull back and he hugged her tightly against him. She didn't release her tears, but she turned her head so her cheek was against his chest and they stood there for several minutes, the cool air of the cooler making their body heat seem so much more potent.

His heart went out to her, wishing every second that their places had been reversed, and regretting every minute that he hadn't tried to get to her before. What if he hadn't seen her in the city? What then? Would he still just be trying to help the Bethrons here? Would he have made a bigger effort to get to Carter? Would he have been too late? His guilt rose to new heights and all he wanted to do was tell her he was sorry again, but that sounded so completely inadequate to him.

There really wasn't anything he could say. And he knew now trying to convince her to really help them wasn't right. She had every reason to hate the okatans, he only wished she wouldn't judge everyone here so readily.

He was about to tell her so when the cooler door opened and one of the Fourth walked in. he stopped short when he saw them there, stammering, "Ah, sorry, sir, I…"

"Its fine," Jack quickly told the Fourth. "We were just leaving."

The perpetually moderate temperature of the House was warm against his skin and Jack shivered once as his body readjusted. "So, are we good?"

But Sam looked away, her actions contrary to her answer, "Yes, sir."

Jack held down his sigh and decided to just move on for now. "Your team's doing a great job restoring the electrical systems."

"Sir?" She asked, frowning at him in confusion.

"You know, you and the other brainiacs. Your team." Sam deeply frowned, looking like she wanted to contradict him. She didn't, so he let that lie, too. "Come on, I've got the new list of bugs to be sorted out back in my room."

They headed towards the First's rooms, neither one talking.

x.x.x.x.x

Everything had changed. In just a week, they had converted the abandon rooms full of mold and decay into rooms that truly belonged in a palace. Each visiting Lord and Lady would have their own 'apartment set' that included private baths, a private kitchen, and various rooms for them, two of their Guardsmen, and the two slaves they were allowed to bring with them. None would be allowed to leave the area without Omila's own Guardsmen as escort.

They were moving the Guardsmen into the rooms that lined the main hall of the old okatan rooms. The Eighth had already been moved to the mines with only the oldest left behind. They along with several of the Seventh had been integrated into Third, who now had all of Eighth duties, as well as their own.

To make things easier, Third had been moved into the now vacant rooms of the Eighth, while the rest of Seventh had moved into Third's old rooms. During the actual Council there would be no incoming or outgoing shipments, so Seventh would combine with Fourth to help.

It was a lot for everyone to coup with.

Daniel looked dubiously down at his new bunk bed wondering just how far his feet would stick over the end.

It had been decided that moving all the furniture would take too long and they'd been unfortunately stuck with beds originally made for kids.

"I don't remember the beds being this small," Eglish remarked, sitting on a top bunk and stretching his arms to reach both ends. The small bunk literally groaned under the muscular man's weight.

"Eglish, I think you should take the bottom bunk," Opith stated.

"Why?" Eglish questioned, baffled, but after a look from the other man sighed and jumped down. The bottom bunk didn't fare much better, but if the man fell through at least he wouldn't be falling on anyone.

Unlike their old room, the Eighth were broken up into small rooms with four bunks per room. Their little group of five had automatically claimed the room for themselves. They would never turn anyone away if they ran short, but Daniel didn't expect anyone else would be joining them.

Movement pulled Daniel attention to the door and he stood up with a smile as Sam came in. "Hey Sam, missed you at dinner."

She gave him a wan smile, saying simply, "It's taking us longer than predicted to rewire the ballroom."

Daniel invited her to join them in their little room, but she hesitated. "Actually, I came to get Opith. The Col- Jack needs to see you," she told the man.

Opith stood at once, but his face was scrunched up in concern. They weren't allowed out of their rooms at night and if Jack wanted to talk then why wasn't he there? Daniel frowned in concern too, and then to 

confuse the situation even more, Sam added, "He's also requested that you pick someone you trust to come, too."

Now Daniel was really concerned and half opened his mouth to ask Sam what was going on but only just stopped himself. This wasn't the place. Unfortunately, most places weren't the place to talk.

To his surprise, Opith turned to Daniel instead of Kheta. "Daniel?" The man requested.

Shaking off his startled reaction, Daniel replied, "Yeah." And quickly followed the pair out. As they left, he heard Eglish ask, "What do you think's going on?"

Kheta was quick to reply, "They'll tell us when we need to know."

The young man sighed, replying, "Ever since she showed up, things have gone crazy."

Sam's step faltered and Daniel grabbed her arm to steady her, but the voices from the other room were still clearly heard.

"Eglish!" Kheta reprimanded.

The young man just continued on, saying, "I just don't get her. She's practically a Second, walks around like a First, and rumor has it she fights like a Guardsman. I know she hangs out with us because she's Daniel's friend, but most of the time I don't think she even likes us."

Sam's face had drained of color and even Opith was looking at her with concern. "I'll talk to him," the man told her, but she shook her head, the color returning.

"No," Sam whispered, forcing herself to continue down the hall. "It's okay."

Daniel didn't think it was okay, but he couldn't stop a part of him from wondering if Eglish was right. Sam was friendly enough when she was with them, but it was a polite friendly. Yet once again, this wasn't the place or time to push the issue.

Whatever was said in the room after that was lost in the noise of the other rooms they passed. The Eighth didn't have much of a common room, so most groups were collecting in the little rooms with only a few people in the halls. Those they passed watched in open curiosity and surprise as the doors leading out opened letting not only Sam pass through but Opith and Daniel as well.

Curiously, Daniel wondered how the computer knew, or if just having Sam open the door was enough and anyone could leave while the door was still open. Then other things quickly grabbed Daniel's attention.

Waiting for them outside in the hall was Serth, another Seventh, as well as Overseer Kila.

Sam led the way and to Daniel's surprise the okatan fell into step beside her. Even more surprising was that Sam didn't seem to mind.

This time Daniel had a real hard time not asking her about it. He'd seen the way Kila usually threw out a comment to her whenever their group and hers crossed paths, but her reaction was always annoyed, even hostile. And around any other okatan she kept her distance. But here, now, they walked at the same pace, shoulder to shoulder. Sam had her head high, not an ounce of hostility on her face. Like the Sam he used to know.

He half reached out to catch her arm, but let it fall a second later, unsure what exactly he would say. Beside him, Serth leaned over to them and quietly questioned, "Do you know what this is about?"

Opith shook his head. "No."

"Neth collected Rhamon and Lhona right after dinner."

The First were personally meeting with the surrogate heads of the Orders then, Daniel surmised. The news made Opith slightly nervous, although it didn't show. If Daniel hadn't learned how to read subtle expressions off of Teal'c, he'd think the slight twitch of the eye was just a twitch, but he knew better.

And yet, this close to the coming Council and with all the changes the House had undergone in preparation, it made sense for the First to meet with the heads of the Orders. Looking ahead he hoped Sam might make a comment, but her walking hadn't paused.

Then he saw Kila lean over to her and make a comment with a slight smile on his face. The overseer had been too quiet to hear, and Daniel couldn't see Sam's face, but from her body language he knew she was chuckling.

Daniel thoughtfully frowned.

They entered a dining area normally used by the okatans. It wasn't set up the same as the rest, forgoing the long tables for shorter ones with proper chairs. Sitting at one of the tables was Jack and Thimen in the middle of a rather heated argument. Rumor was that was a constant these days.

"Trust me, you've never been to one of these, but the seating plan means everything!" Jack stated, sliding a paper back into the man's hands as if he were rejecting a piece of homework as unfinished.

"You've never been to a Council either, Jack," Thimen scathingly retorted.

"Technically, that's true," Jack admitted, but then pushed, "But I've been to enough damn social events to know it's the same. It's all about politics, Thimen."

"What does that even mean?" The First exclaimed in exasperation.

Daniel saw Serth and Opith exchange equally confused expressions and then Sam stepped up to the table, interrupting the two. "Sir?"

"Ah, Sam, thank you," Jack quickly greeted with a wide smile, all too happy to be interrupted. But then he noticed Kila, and for the first time Daniel realized the okatan's presence wasn't expected.

Talking rather formally for Jack, the Colonel slowly stated, "Thank you Overseer Kila for escorting them here. I'll make sure they get back all right."

"Oh, I wasn't escorting them," Kila easily replied, his eyes narrowing while a cunning grin played across his lips. "I was just bored," the man candidly told them, and even added to their surprised, "There's really not much to do around here at night. I'd like to stay, if that's all right?"

Now the First were exchanging concerned looks, although Thimen's was far more visible than Jacks. Once again Daniel found himself thoughtfully frowning. He even opened his mouth to ask the okatan why, but snapped it shut before he could.

Then, far more formally than Jack, Thimen replied, "It would be our honor, Overseer Kila."

"Right, well, sit down guys," Jack said gruffly, visibly shifting tracks. "This might take a while and if I have to look up the whole time I'll get a crick in my neck."

They took seats on the other side of the table, including Sam and Kila who sat with them as if he were simply one of the group. Now Jack was the one with a frown in his face, but after a moment he turned away to address the rest.

"I know everyone's been real anxious lately, what with all the changes the House has undergone, and the Council only being nine days away."

"Nine?" Kila questioned in confusion.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack grumbled and Daniel had to hide a smile as the Colonel visibly recounted in Okatan. "Eleven days away. Okay? Eleven."

"We're meeting with you because all the Orders will have new specific duties during the Council," Thimen interjected with an annoyed glance at Jack. The First tapped his papers at the corners, straightening the pile as he smartly told them, "And yours in particular will be a very sensitive case."

"We need you guys to pick out _fourteen_ from Seventh and _thirteen_ from Third including yourselves to be part of a new temporary Order," Jack emphasized the numbers as if to say he'd counted correctly this time.

And then Thimen added, "This Order will be the personal slaves for the visiting Lords and Ladies."

"Which means," Jack interjected, "that they need to be people who are patient, polite, and under no circumstance will show any anger no matter what happens."

"So, no one like Jack," Thimen stated.

"No one like me," Jack easily agreed, much to Thimen's surprise, but Daniel full heartedly agreed. Jack was a great leader, but a horrible delegate.

Shaking his head with a frown, Thimen told them, "The Lords and Ladies will have two slaves with them, so you'll be working more with them to supply any needs the Lords and Ladies will have, but-"

And Jack cut him off with a hard tone in his voice, "But some of them are more cruel than others."

Daniel glanced at Sam in worry, seeing her face creased with anger. He noticed the okatan was doing the same, and with a voice of caution, Kila told the group, "Most of the nobles take great pleasure in abusing the use of the collars and few here would be able to take it so casually."

Jack pursed his lips in concern. "That _is_ going to be a problem."

"We could just neutralize the collars so they don't work," Sam suddenly suggested, a bitterness in her tone, but her words completely serious.

Everyone just looked at her. Several in shock, Jack with a pained face like he wasn't sure how to respond. Daniel felt much the same, but he also thought her idea had a lot of merit.

After a moment of silence she glanced away from the stares and grumbled, "Or we could change the frequencies so only Omila's people can activate them."

Thimen still looked stunned from the mere suggestion but before the First could avidly protest, Daniel jumped in, saying, "Jack, that could work. I mean think about it. We're Omila's slaves, right? So why should the others be able to abuse us?"

"It's never been done," Thimen stuttered.

"My collar has two frequencies," Daniel pushed. "It can't be that hard to just change one. And besides, aren't we _Omila's property_? If they use the collars on us it'd be the same as if they were damaging her property." He hated saying it like that, but he had to make the First understand. To his shame he saw Sam's face harden again.

"Look, I'm just guessing here, but aren't you putting this group together to create the right image in front of the nobles? Lady Omila's House is the most powerful House on Bethro, and as a part of that House we have to be respectful but we can't bow down to anyone but Lady Omila."

"Daniel's right," Jack stated, as much to Thimen as to the rest of the group. Thimen still visibly struggled, but Daniel could tell the First also agreed with him. And then Jack continued as if the matter were settled, "There's a lot of formalities that will have to be followed, so starting the day after tomorrow Thimen's going to be spending a part of each day teaching your teams what to do and say."

And then Thimen added, back to business, "Many of the Lords and Ladies are short, so avoid picking anyone who's tall. It's considered an insult for a slave to stand higher than an okatan."

Daniel wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the request, but sadly he knew how vital such little things could be in the structure of a society. Ironically, Omila herself was the shortest okatan in the House. Maybe that was why the Eighth were normally her 'personal servants.' For that matter, a lot of cultures used children for their personal slaves.

After that the two First went over in some detail what the special new Order would be faced with. It wasn't just mediating between the slaves of the nobles, but their Guardsmen as well. Some would want 

the Guardsmen to mingle with Omila's and others would insist on keeping their Guardsmen with them at all times. By the end of the meeting, Daniel was seriously wondering if only one of them would be enough, but Jack assured them that another special group of slaves was being assembled to tend to the Guardsmen in general.

For all that they had come in to see Jack and Thimen arguing, the two men were nothing but serious about what their group would be doing. Daniel knew he shouldn't be, but he was rather excited about the job. Being in this group would give him access to a lot of what would happen at the Council and he very much wanted to see the other nobles in the hopes of finding more clues to the planet's history.

It could even be that he might catch others speaking goa'uld the way Kila had. It was entirely possible that goa'uld was considered a royal language of sorts which would explain why slaves weren't allowed to speak it. There were still far too many questions and Daniel was eager to see if he could find a few answers.

That, and it'd be a nice change from scrubbing the floors.

When they finished the lights had already dimmed but Jack asked Sam to escort them back to their rooms. She hadn't said anything more during the meeting and Daniel could see that while her anger had dissipated, her face was still tight with emotion. He was determined to talk to her this time, but like before Kila had fallen in step beside her and once again Daniel realized Sam didn't mind. More than that, he knew his friend well enough to go so far as to say she was actually relaxing around the okatan.

Daniel frowned.

Behind him Opith and Serth were already discussing names. Daniel walked in silence only half listening. They dropped off the two Seventh first, and when they reached the new rooms of the Third, Sam waved her hand in front of the hidden sensor, opening the door. Opith immediately went in, but Daniel stayed outside, even more determined than before to get a chance to really talk to Sam.

"So how are things going?" He casually questioned, purposely turning his back on the open door and grabbing her hand to get her to face him. The door closed a moment later on a silent track.

Sam blinked at him in surprised, finally replying after a moment with a standard, "Things are fine."

"It's just that I haven't seen much of you lately, and it looks like things are about to get a little crazy around her."

"Yeah," she quietly agreed.

And then Daniel asked what he was really worried about. "Do you know where you're going to be during the Council?"

"The Colonel hasn't decided yet. But I suspect I might end up with the Seconds. It's probably best that way."

"He's probably worried you'll kill Haken," Daniel told her with a smile but only half joking. While he didn't condone violence, Daniel didn't think he'd object to seeing the man suffer.

Sam gave him a small grin as she agreed, "Probably." It was but a shadow of her old confident self, but at least it was something. And then she told him, half looking away, "I'm fine, Daniel. Honest."

"I know, Sam." Although Daniel wasn't so sure. None of them would be really fine until they were home again. "I just miss seeing you. I miss the SGC, and Teal'c, and oh man, coffee, I really miss _coffee_."

Her grin widened even as the homesickness was reflected in her own eyes. "Yeah, me too."

Daniel pulled Sam into a tight hug, happy to feel it reciprocated. He looked over her shoulder at the okatan who'd hung back, his thumbs tucked in his belt as he waited. The man gave them a strange look but didn't say anything and had even shifted a little a ways from them to give them a bit of privacy. Ending the hug Daniel really smiled, saying by way of parting, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

She waved her hand in front of the door and it slid open, but before Daniel went in, he told her with a grin, "It's nice to know you've finally made a friend here, Sam."

Her eyebrows came down in a frown, but Daniel's smile only widened and with a wave he left her there, confident she'd realize it eventually.

x.x.x.x.x

Sam sat on the grass just outside of the herb garden. With all the double shipments coming in, and the extra Guardsmen pouring in from the city, things were a bit chaotic. According to Kila, Omila actually had a few small militia groups that worked for her, usually to help guard her city storehouses or other offices. Those coming in now would be used on the road to and from Galeka to keep the rising amount of bandits down. None stayed in the House, but they came in and out with the shipments and to trade for fresh horses. All the Guardsmen that normally worked at the House were now permanently there until after the Council.

Four days had passed since the Colonel had her running around to fetch the different heads of the Orders for their special assignments. Now he had her coming up with 'party favors.' How did he put it? They had to be small, difficult to reproduce, hold little real purpose, oh, and they had to 'wow' them.

Considering they only had five days left, she also added easy to make to the list of requirements, but the Colonel had convinced her that if they could get the designs finished than those in the ship could build it. The more Sam learned about the technology this House possessed the more Sam was curious to see what was in the ship itself. They had the use of computers, but their grasp of micro processors was…strange. At the same time, the things _her team_, as the Colonel insisted on calling them, had shown her on crystal technology was still something she was only just discovering. And then there was the significant lack of understanding they had of lasers and optics in general.

It was odd and rather fascinating to see how they had developed in their sciences. The inability to really experiment with things first hand and trying to understand Ancient technology had pushed them in ways that baffled her. It felt so backwards.

She considered some of the leaps they'd made back home because of recent technological acquisitions. She would certainly love to take what she'd learned about the crystals back with her.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Sam gazed down at her latest schematic. It was for a camera slash holographic photo projector. Photography was an undeveloped technology here, so while this would work on a digital scale it would be extremely limited. One picture at a time which when turned on would holographically project it above the device.

She'd gotten the idea from a Tok'ra device her father had once used in a meeting to holographically display the Goa'uld family tree. Sam had taken it apart and put it back together at least half a dozen times figuring out how it worked. This little device operated on much the same concepts. It was possibly a little too complex for her team to get working in time so she was trying to come up with an alternative, but so far the only thing coming to mind were laser pointers.

A shadow fell over her papers and Sam looked up to see Kila standing over her. For once he wasn't in his usual Overseer uniform. "What's all that?" He asked, motioning to her papers.

"Party favors," Sam said with a sigh. He frowned in confusion but before he could say anything else she asked in annoyance, "Is there something I can do for you, Overseer Kila?"

"I'm just Kila today," he stated, and suddenly sat down on the grass beside her.

Sam wanted to sigh again. She wasn't going to get any further on this project with him there. She didn't get why the okatan liked to bug her so much, but lately he seemed to be everywhere. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Daniel and his friends?"

"It's my day off," Kila replied with a grin, and then stated smugly, "Unlike you, we actually get those from time to time."

Thank goodness it wasn't often, Sam internally grumbled, wondering what kind of excuse she could make to leave. Before she could think of something, he stated, "Tell me something about Earth."

This wasn't the first time he'd requested that, and putting her clipboard and pencil aside to stretch out her legs, she asked him, "What do you want to know today?"

"You told me before you were a…pilot…in a…plane?" he slowly sounded out the foreign words, his pronunciation only slightly off.

Sam was surprised. She had to think hard to remember when she might have even said that. Ah, yes, their argument from six nights ago. He'd been accusing her of knowing too much science and not knowing the 'real world.' It had reminded her so much of the prejudices she'd faced as a female scientist in the Air Force that she'd spat back much the same speech she had way back when the Colonel had fist met her and accused her of the same thing.

"Well," she said slowly, wondering how to explain planes let alone fighter jets. "On Earth we travel great distances in machines we call planes that fly through the air."

"Fly, like a bird?" he questioned with disbelief.

"Yes. Like a bird, only much higher and a lot faster than birds." He just gave her a look so she tried to explain. "Aero dynamics really aren't that hard to figure out once you understand the relationship between inertia and lift, it's-"

"Okay, okay," he quickly cut her off. "Don't go into another of your science talks. Let's just say I believe you and these planes really do _fly_ in the air like birds. Why would you do that?"

"How long would it take you to ride from here to the furthest city on Bethro?"

Kila shrugged. "A week, and that's without stopping for the night."

Bethro must be a really small planet, Sam realized, her mind doing a few calculations to guess the likely distance that would make it from the sun, assuming the sun here was a similar size to Earth's yellow sun. But to Kila she said, "In a plane you could get there in a hour, and that's assuming you're not in a fighter plane or doing anything faster than mach one."

"Mach one?"

"It how we measure the speed of sound compared to the pressure against the plane." She turned to face him, a grin spread across her face as she stated, just daring him to contradict her, "I've flown planes so fast it would take fifteen seconds for the sound of my passing to catch up to you."

Kila's mouth opened but no words came out, and then finally, "Why?"

She chucked, wondering if kids were as persistent as this okatan. "Because I could."

"Which is more than enough reason to fly, if you ask me," the Colonel stated from behind them, making Sam jump. Then he greeted with an odd look on his face. "Sam, Overseer Kila."

"Jack," Kila returned.

"Sir, I've had a couple ideas for souvenirs, but nothing concrete yet," Sam quickly told him, grabbing her clipboard and getting to her feet.

"We're going to have to put that on the backburner for today. I've got a problem I need your help with."

"Is the electricity shorting again in the new rooms?"

"No, it's nothing technological. I really hate to ask this of you, but would you mind babysitting for a while?"

"Babysitting?" Sam asked in surprise. Babysit who?

"Yeah, Shella just radioed to say one of the women went into labor and we were rearranging the White Rooms to accommodate their kitchen staff so we can seal the rooms off during the Council, and other than the First only women are allowed in, and we're already stretched so thin, I thought, well, I was more _hoping_ you wouldn't mind helping them out today."

Sam had rarely, if ever, heard the Colonel ramble, but it sure sounded like he was rambling. Then he ran a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for her answer.

"Ah, sure. Just let me put my notes back in my room."

"I can do that," Kila offered, getting to his feet now that it was obvious she wasn't going to be sitting back down.

"Thanks," Sam told him, handing him the clipboard. She turned back to the Colonel ready to follow him back into the House but his expression had turned from the nervous worry to concern.

He shook it off a second later. "Great. Thanks so much, Sam. I owe you big time for this."

With a sudden thought on her conversation with Daniel several nights ago, Sam stated with a grin, "Find me a pound of chocolate and we'll call it even."

"Yasureyoubetchya!"

But as Sam followed the Colonel in, she wondered about his earlier look. She supposed it was because he didn't trust the okatan, but she doubted Kila would understand the schematics of the little device. And he had the room right next to hers, not to mention, as he'd thrown in her face, he had the day off, so he had the time to run it back.

Something more clearly demonstrated when the Colonel got called away for something else not two steps into the House. It could just be an illusion, but to Sam, it seemed that ever since the First got the radios they were three times as busy.

She made her way to the White Rooms on her own, passing through the guarded doors and stepping into the sterile white walled halls. It was like stepping into a set of repressed memories.

This was where she had first woken up here, completely expecting to be used as a breeding slave, just like she'd first been in Haken's House. Sam didn't realize until that very moment just how much she still detested the place and how much she'd forced herself to forget.

"Sam," a familiar voice called out to her.

It was like a soft glow in a black room and forcing a smile on her face for fear of tainting that glow, Sam turned to the quickly approaching woman. "Hey Rhia."

"Sam," the young woman repeated with an exuberant smile. She still didn't look the slightest bit pregnant. "It's so good to see you, it's been so long. Will you be staying here again?"

"No," Sam said perhaps a bit too quickly, but the other woman didn't seem to notice. "I'm just here to help out for the day."

"Oh, do we ever need it! Half the women have been changing the rooms around, and Sethra's just gone into labor. The whole place is in chaos!" The woman had grabbed Sam's hand and was pulling her down the hall as she talked. Helpless, Sam realized she couldn't change her mind now. For better or for worse 

she was there for the day. She was a Major in the US Air Force, she had battled and won against more than one goa'uld, she could face her fears. She could do this.

But as they entered the room full of noise, confusion, and kids, Sam really had to wonder.

Shella seemed just as ecstatic to see Sam there as Rhia had been, quickly putting the two of them to work to maintain some sort of semblance of order over the kids. Ten minutes later Sam vowed she was never having kids, being an aunt would be good enough. An hour after that she was ready to lock them in a room and just let them do whatever they wanted. Five hours later Sam was exhausted, starving, and reconsidering her vow.

It was nap time and Rhia had found blankets and pillows and a still empty room for their ten little charges to cozy down in. Two had snuggled up on either side of Sam who was sitting on the floor relishing in the sudden peace. She didn't even mind that the little girl on her right was drooling in her sleep.

Rhia just grinned at Sam, and then beamed, looking around at the sleeping toddlers. The Major knew the young woman couldn't wait to have a child of her own, but the very idea seemed so unfair to Sam, so cruel. To bring a child into the life of a slave? And here they didn't even get to really raise them. They had half of the oldest kids in here. Not even old enough for kindergarten.

The thought ruined Sam's momentary peace, but regardless, she kept her smile in place, especially when Rhia came and crouched by her, saying, "The younglings should sleep for a while. If you're fine on your own for a bit, I'm going to go see about getting everyone snacks."

"Sure," Sam agreed, feeling far too hungry to care if the kids all woke up the moment Rhia left. Thankfully they didn't, and Sam found herself once again lost in her thoughts.

Thoughts so dark she almost didn't notice the door open again. Expecting Rhia, Sam was surprised when Khem stepped in. He nodded at Sam, but his eyes were scanning the sleeping kids.

"Do you need anything, sir?" Sam asked, trying to keep her voice low to keep from waking anyone.

"I need to talk to Mitch. Someone said he was in here?"

It wasn't hard for Sam to remember which one was Mitch. The little blond was the ring leader for most of the antics. She nodded to her left. He was at the end of the line in the corner of the room.

The First gingerly stepped over kids until he'd reached the right one and crouching down he gently shook the little boy awake.

"Jack?" Mitch drowsily questioned, blinking up with unfocused eyes.

"No," Khem sadly answered.

The boy rubbed at his eyes, stating simply, "You dress like him."

The First softly chuckled, replying, "Yes, I do. My name is Khem."

"Hello," Mitch politely greeted before he put his head down again.

Shaking him, Khem pulled the boy up to his feet, forcing him to wake up. "Mitch, this is important, you need to pay attention."

"Okay," the boy grumbled, looking at the man.

Sam watched in equal confusion, but the more she looked at them the more she realized they were related. Their features were both extremely fair and far too similar to not be the same. They talked quietly, but amidst the snores and heavy breathing, they were easy to hear.

"Tethlia wanted me to check on you. I meant to come sooner but it's been busy."

At the mention of the woman's name the little boy brightened considerably. "How is she? Will she come back again?"

"No, she can't. But she's well, and she misses you," Khem told him.

"I'll be five soon, and then I will see her again."

Khem hesitated, but then softly said, "Mitch, that may not be the case."

"Yes," the little boy insisted. "She is part of the House, and when I am five I will be part of the House."

Again the First didn't reply right away, but with a sudden affectionate hand on the boy's head, Khem stated, "You are a very intelligent boy, Mitch. You might even become a Second." But the slight tremor in his voice betrayed his confidence.

Confused, Sam frowned, wondering why this boy would be any different from the rest for Khem to be so worried. It couldn't just be because Mitch was his son. These people had lived in this prison all their lives. And like the rest here, when Mitch was five he would join the Eighth Order, wouldn't he?

And then surprising her even further, Khem suddenly pulled the little boy to him in a tight hug. After, and holding the boy by the shoulders, Khem promised him, "No matter what happens I will always come to check on you."

Clearly confused by everything the little boy could only nod his head. And then Khem was ushering him back to bed, something which Mitch did gladly. When he was settled again, Khem got up and made his way back to the door.

"Khem," Sam called out before he could leave. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to say or ask of the man. The whole affair had left her baffled and confused. But when he turned to her she saw the tears on his face and suddenly she couldn't bring herself to say anything at all.

"I promised Tethlia I would watch over him," Khem murmured, answering her unspoken question. And then he left, leaving Sam once again alone with her thoughts and ten sleeping toddlers.

By the time Rhia returned Sam was unable to give the woman her usual happy facade, but instead the smallest of genuine smiles ghosted on her lips.


	18. the Council Begins

Author's Note: First and above all, thanks for all the review and clicks and I'm always still amazed people are so patient with me. And second, a very special thank you to Curuchamion for offering to beta for me. Something that is always needed! :D You're the best!

Other than that, we've entered the final lap. Only a few more chapters to go! (How many times have I said that?)

x.x.x.x.x

Omila looked at herself in the mirror with pursed lips. She hated having to wear so much clothing. It was so uncomfortable, and shwez, it was heavy! She only wore such outlandish clothes during the Council. Yet another reason why she hated the yearly event, but even she couldn't deny they made her look stunning.

Turning her head as far as the gown and jewelry would allow, Omila looked over at her constant protector and flashed him a smile. To her pleasure she saw the okatan's cheeks color. Then he returned her smile, telling her, "I have no doubt you will impress the other Lords and Ladies today with your beauty."

"Thank you, Rakel. For the amount of pain it costs to wear this unnatural contraption, it better be worth it." She saw him covering a laugh, but rising to her full height, which wasn't easy under the weight of the dress, she questioned, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my Lady. All restricted areas have been sealed and preparations are in place. My men also tell me Lord Haken will be arriving shortly."

"He would be the first to show up, wouldn't he?" Omila grumbled, and then said with a sigh, "I suppose we had better begin this show."

"Yes, my lady," the okatan replied, but as she walked past him she saw him once again sizing her up in a rather pleasant manner.

To Omila, her House felt more empty than normal. Even though her full complement of Guardsmen were now within her walls, the significant lack of slaves roaming the halls made the House larger, almost hollow. She allowed herself a small frown, wondering how it was she could suddenly feel so uncomfortable in her own House, but she could not allow any such emotions to linger for long.

As they reached the front doors she was met by Jack and Thimen, who would be acting as her personal slaves throughout the Council. They fell into place behind her and Rakel, along with two other Guardsmen. It was far too much protection within her own home, but it was necessary. As they walked out into the sun and met the first of many Lords and Ladies, in Omila's mind, the Council had begun.

Descending the steps into the outer court, Omila forced a smile onto her face, being careful to let none of her true feelings show. "Lord Haken, welcome to the Oketena House."

"Lady Omila," the pompous man greeted, nodding his head as was the custom. "I'm so glad you accepted my request for the Oketena House to host the Council. I feared the Lords and Ladies might never have the privilege of seeing such an amazing House." From the tone of his voice, he made it sound like he had been the one to grant the special service and not Omila.

Omila was hard pressed not to grind her teeth, saying loftily, "This might very well be a Council no one forgets."

He just grinned, a slimy grin that put her hair on end. "Indeed."

Behind him Haken's own entourage was unloading his coach and she immediately noticed the additional members. Already he was pushing her, seeing how much he could get away with. But she had expected no less of the manipulating Lord and with a stern voice reminded him, "Lord Haken, I believe I strictly expressed to everyone that only two Guardsmen and two slaves would be allowed within my House."

He paused, looking at her in such a way that she knew he was deciding how to best push his case, so before he could argue the point, she stated simply, "I assume they will be leaving with your coach?"

"Yes, yes, of course." And then turning to his third slave, ordered harshly, "Hurry up and finish so that you can be on your way."

Behind her, Omila heard Rakel instructing a Guardsman to ensure Lord Haken's extra personnel safely made it off House grounds.

"Shall we?" Haken said, turning back to her as if nothing were amiss. "I'm eager to see how much of the House has changed."

There was no doubt about it, Haken would be trouble.

x.x.x.x.x

Sam carefully explored the catacombs of the mines. It was hard to believe anyone actually lived down here, let alone over three hundred people, and most of them over forty.

It had been a last minute change of plans that had landed her here, and much to her surprise, one based on Chasken's request. She didn't know what the First would want with her, but after seeing this dim world she felt she would have preferred the bright life of the Seconds and the libraries. At least there she could have lost herself in learning the technological advances the Seconds had made.

An echo of footsteps turned Sam about and she shone her wrist light back the way she'd come. Chasken appeared, saying with a smile, "There you are."

She lowered the light, stumbling a bit as her eyes adjusted. The sandals they had to wear were little protection in these tunnels but everyone here seemed to move with deft feet. Half of them didn't even use extra light for navigating, having long since grown accustomed to the dim lights strung along the tunnels.

"I want you to see something," Chasken told her, turning back around. She silently followed, assuming he was leading her back to the hub of the miner's living space, but it was hard to tell. She knew it'd be easy to get lost down here.

As if reading her mind, the First told her, "You really shouldn't wander around too much. The tunnels are extensive and it's easy to get turned around."

"I'm good at finding my way back," she replied and then looked away, her eyes trying to pick out the patterns in the wall. Just as the House was more advanced than the rest of Bethro, these tunnels were also well ahead of any standard mining procedure she would have expected. Rivets lined the walls, a sign of some sort of machinery that had literally carved into the rock. And instead of support beams the roof and walls had been coated with a clear material that she could only guess was strong enough to prevent cave-ins.

Then they passed by a much larger hall that rose up almost two stories. "Where does that lead?"

"To the Blue Rooms. We take materials directly to them instead of going through the House," Chasken answered. "It's why I wanted you here."

"I'm sorry?" she asked in confusion.

"When we take supplies to the Blue Rooms we have to leave them in a room that's sealed off before any in the Blue Rooms are able to retrieve it. No one is allowed to cross over. No one but you and me."

"I'm sorry?" Sam repeated, really confused. The Colonel had talked about what was in the Blue Rooms but not once had he mentioned she could go there.

Chasken just continued as if he hadn't heard her. "While I hope the Council goes as planned, I suspect as Jack does that that won't be the case. I know how smart you people of Earth are. If something does happen to endanger the House this is the best place for you to be."

When she made a sound of disagreement, he stopped, and turning to face her, he searched her eyes, saying, "Sam. I told Jack in the beginning that if he needed help in leaving I would help him. I offer that same help to you, but right now I only want to protect my people. Not Lady Omila. _My_ people. These people down _here_ that I'm responsible for."

A little taken aback by his sincerity, Sam found herself regretting her antagonistic thoughts. And then, finally, she quietly told him, "I think I can understand that."

He smiled. And then he turned, leading her once again down the tunnel. "Good. Now, this is my biggest worry."

They reached the end of the massive tunnel to see two very tall, very large, steel doors set into the mountain wall. They were smooth on this side, leaving no room for leverage to get them open, and under a substantial layer of rust, Sam spotted the joints that told her the door had long since been welded shut.

"A long time ago, before anyone here was born, these doors were sealed. As far as I can tell, they're not connected to the House, so if somehow they were opened again no one inside the House would know."

Sam immediately thought of what Chasken was saying in terms of escape, but quickly realized he was more concerned that the doors being opened would lead to an invasion. But if they hadn't been breached in the last invasion attempt, could they be breached now?

Sam once again found herself warring with herself. She had helped them prepare for the Council. Had even helped them regain control over lost and eroded systems. It always felt good to fix things, but the Council had started and she had been locked away in the depths of these mines till it was over. Even if she didn't want to 'help' these people, could she really sit here and do nothing for an entire week?

She didn't know what Chasken thought she could do if the House was attacked, but she could at least do _something_ while she was there. She knocked on the metal doors. They sounded thick. _Really_ thick. "The doors are too thick to easily cut through. They'd have to blow them open with explosives. Might even be easier to tunnel through the rock itself. What kind of equipment do you use here?"

"I'll show you," Chasken told her, once again leading her back into the catacombs of the mines. They bypassed the main living areas, and took several lifts down. The further down they went the hotter it got and Sam was soon sweating profusely. The only relief was the breath of cool air being pumped through the tunnels. Eventually they got to the current area being worked. Chasken moved to the slave that was watching over the little operation, but Sam moved slowly to catch up, her eyes watching the procedure itself.

A vehicle that looked something like a pill bug with claws was shooting some kind of energy wave that seemed to breakup and even half melt the rock. As soon as it had a nice depression in the rock face, the machine backed up and two slaves with packs moved in to spray a clear substance on the ceiling of the cavity before others would move in with shovels, scooping up the quickly cooling rock and placing it in waiting carts to be taken up top and sorted out.

"Sam!" Chasken called and she finally joined the First. She noticed for the first time that the other slave was holding a dimly lit portable computer in his hands. Chasken showed it to Sam. "We use the tunnelers to follow the different veins of metal." The diagram on the screen showed the area in layers, depicting the path of the different elements.

"Do the other mines on Bethro have this capability?"

"I don't think so. Lady Omila owns a gem mine on the other side of Galeka, but the tunnelers would destroy any gems.

"What else does this computer show?"

"All sorts of things," Chasken replied. He changed screens and soon an image of the mining tunnels appeared like a multilayered map. Inside the tunnels were multiple white dots. Life signs. "This was how I found you. I figured you'd be the only one off on your own."

Sam was mystified. There weren't any signs of cameras or scanners here except within the living areas. So where was this information coming from? "Can this give us an image of the people in the House, or outside?"

Chasken shook his head. "It only seems to work underground."

"The ship must be sending out some kind of sonar. I've never seen sensors this good before," Sam mused.

"Sam," Chasken chided, and she realized her slip.

"Sorry," she immediately apologized, looking down, and then up again at the machine busy tunneling away at the next section. It didn't take long. Perhaps a foot every ten minutes. If she could get inside one, she could tunnel her way outside.

Sam shook her head to dispel the thought. She wouldn't leave even if she could. It was just hard not to keep looking for ways out. This would be one very long week. "I wonder how the Colonel's doing?" she murmured, wishing she was there instead.

x.x.x.x.x

Jack fidgeted.

It was hard to stand around and _do nothing_. Especially for him. The actual meeting part of the Council wouldn't begin till the next day, but throughout the day Omila had personally greeted all the Lords and Ladies as they had arrived, taking them in small groups around the House and leaving them in the ballroom to mingle. It was a lot of nonsensical back and forth that left Jack eager to be anywhere other than there.

"Jack," Thimen hissed when Jack unconsciously started rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Jack stopped, but just as quietly hissed back, "I'm _bored_."

Thimen looked horrified, but quickly schooled his features back to normal. Thankfully no one else noticed their exchange. Omila and a Lady named Arisa were discussing the latest in fashion to come through the gate from Okata. Jack had no idea Omila would even know of such things. Before today the only time he'd seen her in anything fancy were the couple times she'd gone into the city, and even then she seemed to prefer sensible clothing over the ostentatious clothes the rest always seemed to wear.

They were making their fifteenth trip back to the rest when movement out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. It had been but a brief flash of white, the same white as the clothes slaves wore here. He didn't see which color stripe it had been, and would normally have put it out of his mind, but a cautionary feeling in the pit of his stomach gave him pause.

They passed the hall and he knew if he didn't do something now he'd completely lose track of whoever it had been. He looked first at Thimen, but knew the First wasn't going to understand and so half turned to look at Hyron walking behind them, nodding meaningfully back toward the other hall.

Hyron frowned but it was more in confusion than worry and Jack knew he wouldn't be able to explain in time. So, taking a chance and breaking a few rules, he stepped up his pace and bowing his head murmured in Omila's ear, "Lady Omila. My apologies, but there is a matter that I need to deal with."

She stopped walking, the other Lady stopping as well in surprise. As a result, the whole progression came to a halt and Jack could feel Thimen's eyes burrowing a hole in his back, but he tried as hard as he could to convey to Omila just how much she needed to let him leave.

Thankfully she seemed to get the message and stated curtly, "Go."

"Yes, my Lady," he immediately replied, backing away from the group with his head bowed before he turned and took off back towards the hall as fast as he could without running. He really hated all these formalities, but if it got him what he needed faster he was willing to play the part.

Jack could tell Hyron had wanted to follow after him, but if there _was_ a problem, the okatan didn't dare leave Omila unprotected. Instead, Jack heard the okatan's voice whisper over the mic, "Jack, what is it?"

"A hunch, hold on." Jack quickly responded, looking carefully around the corner before taking off down the hall at a full out run. There was no sign of the slave yet, but the feeling in Jack's gut was getting stronger and he trusted that more than any of his senses.

As expected, Rakel immediately spoke up over the line. "Is there a problem?"

Jack passed a group of Third, barely nodding to the Overseer as he went. It could have been one of them that he'd seen, but he was fairly certain that that wasn't the case. Then, moving down another hall, one heading towards the Guardsmen's training rooms, he once again spotted the slave.

"Jack?" Rakel questioned impatiently over the mic.

"Ah, yeah, hold on," Jack whispered, and then edged closer. The slave was dressed like an Eighth, and while he could have been one of the teenagers, he didn't move like a teenager. And then the man turned to look behind him and one look at his face confirmed that he wasn't supposed to be in this House at all. Jack recognized him at once. It was the extra slave Haken had 'unintentionally' brought with him.

Unfortunately, the slave recognized Jack as well and raised a hand as if to force Jack to stop. And it might have worked. In the man's palm was a collar restrainer, but unlike every other time one of the restrainers had been used on him, Jack didn't even feel a twitch of pain. Probably because they had gone with Sam's plan and changed the frequency of the collars.

"Oops! Guess that isn't going to work, is it?" Jack remarked with a smirk as he approached the startled man.

With a look of panic, the slave turned and fled. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack loudly exclaimed, and then with a groan he took off after the man.

Fingering his radio Jack called out, "Rakel, we have an intruder, dressed as an Eighth and heading for the training rooms." Then he pushed himself into a sprint, much to the protest of his knees, but Jack was determined to overtake the man. He caught up to the intruder halfway across the training room, taking him down in a tackle.

The two rolled around on the ground until the other man managed to get a leg up between them and pushed Jack back. Rolling to his feet, Jack took a moment to catch his breath. The other guy wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you really think you could run?" Jack complained. "Where did you think you were going to go? For that matter, what exactly did you think you'd get away with here?"

But the man smiled that kind of creepy smile that set off every ounce of a sixth sense a person might posses.

"Jack!" Rakel called out and without turning Jack knew the Chief and several of the Guardsmen had entered the room.

Their intruder glanced over at the descending okatans, but his smile only altered and with a flash of steel Jack knew what the man planned. "No!" he yelled jumping forward. But he was too late. The slave had plunged the knife into his own chest, ending his life.

Fuming, Jack cursed, pacing away from the body before finally turning to the surprised okatans and demanding, "Why didn't you use the collar on him?"

"We did," Rakel replied tightly, "It didn't work."

_Damn it!_ Jack should have realized the guy's collar would probably be rigged, too. He had committed himself to a suicide mission. He had probably never even intended on escaping. He just couldn't let himself get caught.

Rakel stepped up to the body, kicking it over to see the face. "It's one of Lord Haken's slaves," he growled out in anger.

Jack nodded, remarking, "The third one that was supposed to go back to the city. And that was hours ago. We'll have to check the viewers to find out what he did in all that time." Because if there was one thing Jack was sure of, it was that the guy succeeded in doing _something_ before he died.

"Not before I take care of Lord Haken," Rakel darkly stated, looking ready to murder the man. And the rest looked just as ready to help, but Jack quickly protested in an effort to stop them.

"Look, I'll be the first to say we should kill the bastard, but you can't!" Rakel turned murderous eyes on Jack and he quickly explained, "Whatever this guy did for Haken is done. We don't know what or even if the conspiracy ends with Haken. If you kill him now it's going to tip our hand and we'll lose the advantage."

For a long silent moment Jack wondered if he was going to get punished for talking out of line. Or simply beaten to a pulp in the face of their overprotective anger. And then Rakel visibly seemed to gain control of himself. Unclenching curled fists, the Chief Guardsman finally stated, "We will handle this quietly. Go back to your post, Jack."

It was the best Jack was going to get from them. He knew it, but he didn't like it. Unable to do anything else, Jack left the training rooms. He'd keep tabs on what was going on, and he sincerely hoped the Guardsmen could keep their cool. At least until they knew more about what Haken was planning. The pompous Lord was nothing less than highly ambitious.

x.x.x.x.x

By the end of the day all the Lords and Ladies had arrived but one. Daniel had been assigned to a Lady Rita who had more to say about everyone else than herself. The day had progressed nicely, with all the House owners mingling among themselves, more to show off to the other Houses than to really socialize, but in Daniel's opinion, thus far it had been a rather peaceful day.

The dinner had been more than adequately elegant, the little holographic camera displays had been fussed over, and even now, in the ballroom there was much talk about the changing light display on the ceiling and the quality of music played even though there was no live band as had been expected. Lady Rita thought it was in poor taste to not have live musicians, but later remarked on the remarkable zenfo solo. Internally Daniel smiled, wondering what these fancy Lords and Ladies would think if they knew half the music they were listening to were recordings of the nightly circles in the various Orders. It was even rumored that Neth was that very impressive solo.

One of Lady Rita's slaves quietly asked Daniel where she could get a glass of water for her master. Daniel just as quietly told her he would fetch it and took off for the newly opened kitchen. That was how it was done. The slaves of the various Lords and Ladies serviced their masters, but Daniel and his friends serviced them.

Daniel had just gotten the requested water, when Opith pulled him aside. "Daniel, Zashta's going to take over for you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Daniel replied. "Ah, okay. Here," he handed Zashta the glass and told him, "it's for Lady Rita. She talks a lot."

Zashta grinned. "Thanks." And then disappeared off down the hall.

"So what's going on?" Daniel asked as soon as they were alone.

"Lord Tesiler finally arrived. Instead of Zashta, you and Rhyon are going to be his attending slaves."

"Why the change?" Daniel questioned, trying to remember what he'd been told about the Lord. Absentminded, clumsy, the smallest House on Bethro. He hadn't officially replied to the Council invite so they hadn't even been sure if he would show.

"It was Overseer Kila's suggestion. He said Lord Tesiler might have something you were looking for?" He ended with a questioning note, but Daniel only shook his head in confusion so Opith continued, "Ah, and word from the front is that Lord Tesiler didn't bother with any slaves and only one Guardsman."

"This should be interesting," Daniel remarked. He parted ways with Opith and headed for the front gates. Rhyon was already there, working at unloading several odd shaped pieces of luggage under the critical eye of the man Daniel assumed was Lord Tesiler. Out of all the Lords and Ladies Daniel had seen today, this old man was probably the most commonly dressed among them. A simple blue tunic over blue pants with a medallion around his neck that likely represented his House and glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Now be very careful with that piece, it's several hundred years old after all. Although surprisingly durable. At any rate there's no sense in risking damage," the aged man rambled on with a bemused smile.

Daniel jumped forward to help as he and Rhyon lifted the deceptively thin but heavy box down from the back of the carriage. If Daniel had to guess, the box contained a painting, but he had to wonder what the frame was made of. It felt as heavy as stone.

They had everything unloaded onto a cart by the time Omila and her entourage appeared. "Lord Tesiler, I'm so pleased that you could make it," Omila greeted the old man with a smile. And then in a rather surprising gesture of affection, she stepped up to the Lord and clasped his hands in hers, saying warmly, "It has been so very very long since you've been here."

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" The old man beamed with pleasure, telling her, "You outshine both your parents, Lady Omila."

She was silent for a moment, and then softly replied, "Thank you, Lord Tesiler."

The old man smiled, projecting the image of a kind old grandfather. The image quickly changed to that of a kooky old grandfather as he began to ramble, "I brought some things to show you. Have you heard about the war on Okata? Strange fellows over there. And _rude_. They all but kicked me through the gate. And right when things were getting interesting. You know how strict they are with that prophecy." He continued on, telling her about his time on Okata and how surprised he'd been when he got back to hear that the Council would be at the Oketena House.

Daniel wished he could go with the group as they turned to enter the estate, but with all of Tesiler's things Rhyon would be hard pressed to get everything put away before the night ended. With just the two of them and no help, it'd be an interesting week to say the least.

With the little they'd heard the Lord say, Daniel had no doubt he would learn a lot from being assigned to the aging man, but how did Kila know that?

The party was heading in when Daniel noticed that the Colonel was scanning the grounds with a tight face. Daniel had seen that expression often enough to know there was trouble, but nothing was apparent, and when Jack looked at him, he nodded once, and then turned to follow the rest of the group inside. Having already been through the routine with Lady Rita, Daniel realized Omila's Guardsmen had changed. And Chief Rakel wasn't present anymore.

While the group disappeared inside acting as if nothing were amiss, Daniel couldn't get that feeling out of his gut that something had already happened. And it was only the first day. He scanned the grounds just as Jack had. There were a few Guardsmen patrolling by the wall, the gates had extra people, and in the distance by the barns he could see several of the Sixth, but nothing out of the ordinary.

A hand touched his arm and Daniel jumped. Rhyon looked at him with concern. "Daniel? What's wrong?"

Daniel gave the man a brief smile, telling him, "It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." He only had his bad feeling to go off of, one instigated by the Colonel's. He could just be overreacting. Daniel couldn't count how many times he thought Jack tended to overreact. Daniel just wished he could convince his gut it was overreacting, too. "Come on. We'll need to get everything to Lord Tesiler's room as fast as we can."

It took them longer than planned to get the cart to the room. It was much heavier than either of them thought it would be. But soon enough they had the cases unloaded and the clothes hung. The only thing left was the 'painting.'

"Maybe we can put it on this wall?" Rhyon suggested, pulling down the painting that already hung there.

"I'm not sure the nails would hold it," Daniel mused. "Well, I guess we should open the box and see. Maybe it comes with its own hooks."

But when they pulled the box covering off, to their astonishment, they discovered it hadn't been a painting at all. Instead, it was a large slab of rock. "That would explain why it was so heavy," Rhyon dryly remarked, but Daniel barely heard the man.

On the rock were etchings of a very familiar design. "Do you know what this is?" Daniel asked, breathless.

Rhyon frowned. "No. Should I?"

A smile blossomed across Daniel's face and he reached out, his hand running across the face of the rock without actually touching it. Covering the rock slab was a ring depicting the stargate. Inside it were various panels of pictographs and hieroglyphs. The writing was unmistakably goa'uld.

"This," Daniel finally answered, "is exactly what I've been looking for."


	19. Complications

Author's Note: Been forever, I know, I'm the slowest fanfic writer there is…blah. Life always seems to get complicated, and fanfic the first to get pushed aside. Sorry. But here we are, and the next chapter is now at the beta's. Speaking of betas, I would be nowhere without the wonderful help of my beta, Curuchamion. All other mistakes are mine. Thanks also to you devoted readers for sticking around. We'll reach the end sooner or later. Sooner being a relative interpretation of time.

x.x.x.x.x

Seeing the brief spot of light ahead, Sam reached for it. It was a tight squeeze, any normal person wouldn't even try, but she was desperate. She'd been living in the dim world of the mining slaves for three days now with barely a word from the Colonel. Chasken gave her what snippets of information were passed on to him through his radio, but it wasn't much. She was cut off here. Trapped. And it was starting to get to her.

Sam wiggled her body a few inches further along the collapsed vent tunnel, the light growing in size as rubble rained down on her face. Unlike the vents she had fixed in the House, this one had been crushed and bent by the growth of roots. It wouldn't be a simple case of rewiring or manually opening the plates. She could see the slatted plates above her now. Two hung dangerously by their bolts, but it was through the small opening they created that the tantalizing sunlight shone.

Sam took a firm grip on the roots that had snuck their way down the vent and pulled. A few broke off, but enough held to give her ample grip and the area was so tight that she didn't really fear falling. More loose dirt came down as well, causing Sam to cough, but the light beckoned and so she pulled herself up, bracing against the mangled wall and ignoring the protruding edges of bent metal and rocks that jabbed painfully into her back.

Grabbing one of the broken slats, Sam wiggled it around to test its strength. It was bent in, but the bolt stubbornly held tight. She tried the other one, and then shifted in the hopes of getting a better grip. It took a lot of work but the second plate finally came free. There wasn't enough room to just let it drop down so Sam shoved it up through the little opening and then reached up to yank on the third plate still fully attached. It didn't even budge. Sam went back to trying to loosen the first one.

She had known this vent would be unfixable before she had even started up this tunnel, but it had held the most promise of escape. And while she knew she wasn't really planning on going anywhere, her need to see the sun again had driven her here. It would be impossibly tight, but if she could just get two of the plates off then she knew she stood a chance.

Her efforts cramped her hand and Sam was sure the metal was cutting into her palms, but she was too close to turn back now. Shifting again to get up just another few inches, Sam reached back out to grab the plate she'd already broken off. Then, bracing herself with her back hunched over, Sam placed the disjointed metal behind the stubborn plate and pulled, trying to break it free with the added strength of leverage.

With one last determined surge of strength fueled on by a cry of frustration, the metal plate slowly bent and tore. The bolt remained sealed to the vent's wall, but the weaker join of the plate had finally snapped and with a jerk Sam lost her grip.

She slid down two feet before she got stuck against the area when the vent had concaved and split open. The sharp jagged edge of metal cut into her knee and Sam heavily grimaced. The loose plate clanged it way down the vent's tunnel, but the other one hung now, only a thin strip of disjointed metal keeping it in place.

Grunting, Sam reached once again for the roots to help pull her up. It didn't take long this time for her to wear the metal back and forth enough for the plate to come free.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Sam pushed the offending piece of metal out through the blinding hole of light and then reached through herself to find a good grip. It took a lot of wriggling, but like any spelunker she knew once she had her head and arm cleared, the rest of her was bound to follow.

The metal remains of the broken plate caught on her shirt and then tore sharply into her left shoulder blade. Sam tried to shift the other way, but there wasn't any room to maneuver. Unwilling to go back down now that she was practically out she braced her feet against the vent's wall and with a strong push pulled herself free with a cry of pain. After that, getting out was easy. Sam soon found herself rolling away from the raised vent and into the overgrown grass surrounding it.

Her body was laced with stinging pain, her shoulder throbbing in time to her quickened pulse. Breathing hard, Sam blinked back tears as she looked around at the encroaching forest of trees. Then, as the thrill of success surged through her, Sam grinned and climbed to her feet, having to grab a tree for support against the pull of gravity.

It was several more minutes before she really felt able to move about. A quick inspection of her body proved that while she was rather scratched up, she had no serious injuries aside from her shoulder. And even that didn't seem too deep. The pain was tolerable at any rate. But then, after living at the Terona House, Sam imagined her pain tolerance had risen several levels.

Moving carefully through the thick foliage, Sam wandered down the mountainside a little until she found an edge in the forest that could give her a good view. The sun was still high in the sky, sitting as if on top of the mountain itself, making it sometime shortly after the midday. It also was at the perfect point to light up the entire valley below.

Tall cliffs rose above the House of Oketena, the House's wall stretching out from the sides like a coral. The valley itself was bare and flat, the more distant forests stretching across the road and around the valley until they climbed up the foothills of the mountain.

Sam strained her eyes towards the forest. Word was there had been an attempted raid on the walls of the House almost every night, but nothing big. She could see small trickles of smoke in the distant trees from camp fires and wished desperately that she had a pair of binoculars.

Sitting down, Sam relaxed against a tree along the open edge. The sun felt so good, she was loath to leave it. Part of her wasn't even sure why she should. Tracing the curvature of her collar, her mind once again went over all the possible ways of removing it. Trinium was hard to brake, but it wasn't impossible.

And yet she knew she couldn't leave the team. Like so many times before, the frustration of being stuck here filled her with anger. For whatever reason she still couldn't understand, the Colonel had his heart set on helping these people. People who neither wanted nor deserved their help. But a moment later the anger faded and Sam heaved out a long and tired sigh.

It'd be different if the Colonel was planning on started a revolution on this planet. A way to overthrow the rule of the okatans, but he seemed far more content to just live among them. She didn't want to live here at all. At the same time, the more she learned about this House, the more she had to agree that it was different than the rest, and not just technologically. There were some days she actually found herself thinking about the people here as people and not just as slaves. Especially here in the mines.

There wasn't a single okatan watching over the group, and yet they worked and lived as if happy to be confined to the darkened tunnels. It confused her. Chasken said there had been times in the past when they had okatan Overseers, when they didn't make their quota, but it had been a couple years.

With the doors sealed, the group could easily tunnel their way to freedom, but while Sam had jumped at the chance to see the outside world she doubted a single one of them would go. "Stupid."

Rubbing her eyes, Sam pushed her disconcerting thoughts away and contented herself with just enjoying the fresh breath of air and warmth on her face. After a while her eyes strayed back to those wisps of smoke. They were stretched out across the length of the forest, giving hints of where the raiding parties were. And yet, Sam wonder, why attack at all? Especially with such small groups? If she were planning on attacking the House during the Council she would conserve her people, gather a large army, and attack at all once. Attempt to overwhelm the House with sheer numbers. Of course that was what happened in the last attack on this House, and nearly everyone died both inside and out.

So if she was _really_ thinking of attacking, and had access to all the equipment she was used to having, she'd try a tactical strike, entering the House and taking control of the main computer system, the Black Rooms as they were called here. Maybe even use a diversion from the front while entering from the back down the face of those cliffs.

Sam frowned, and then slowly sitting forward, she stared again at the wisps of smoke that were far too few and spread apart. And didn't Chasken tell her the other day that they had caught one of Haken's slaves hiding something in the House? A bomb, or so Sam had assumed when Chasken described the device the Guardsmen had found. A bomb could have made a dent in the protective wall, or it could have made a great distraction.

Sam twisted around to look up the side of the mountain. It looked quiet and peaceful, but she had to be sure. Stiffly climbing to her feet, she pushed herself back into the trees and then worked her way up the mountainside to where it rose above the cliffs.

The sun was starting to drop down by the time she got anywhere significant, and still there was no sign of anyone else. She'd have to turn back or spend the night out in the cold. The latter sounded the best, but she knew she'd already been gone too long as it was.

Then, just as she was enjoying one last breeze on her face, a sound carried its way across the wind to her. Sam instinctually took cover, and then calculating the direction and approximate distance, she edged closer.

Just as she had suspected, a man stepped through the trees and into view. With how dense the forest was here, he was a lot closer than Sam would have liked and she froze, hoping he'd just pass her by. It was a good thing her white clothes were so dirty or she'd have been spotted for sure.

The Okatan, one of Haken's Guardsmen from the emblem on his leather armor, moved slowly and cautiously. From the way he was scouring the forest Sam was sure he was searching for something, probably expecting to encounter Omila's Guardsmen at any moment.

For once, Sam actually wished one of them would show. She didn't think her position would remain undiscovered for long. She wouldn't get far running, and surrendering was completely out of the question. No, she'd much rather kill the okatan or die trying.

Anger hardening her resolution, Sam took the few seconds she had to plan her attack. The element of surprise was the only thing going for her. She had to use it to get one of his weapons, preferably the dagger on his belt.

Then, as he turned towards her, she knew she was out of time and in a sudden burst of movement she charged the man. She'd never had much experience with tackling, but her instincts kept her head down and her shoulders hunched. When she hit him in the chest her injured shoulder flared to life with pain she'd completely forgotten about. It was almost enough to make her drop, but she knew if she did she would be dead.

Sam heard the sharp ring of steel as the okatan drew his sword even as her fingers found the hilt of the dagger at his belt. Then, with an air of desperation, she rolled away from the man. Panting heavily, she came to her feet, the dagger now gripped tightly in one hand.

The okatan looked at her in surprise only to have a sneer crease his face as he laughed. "What's this? A _slave?_ Is the Oketena House so weak they would think to use slaves to defend it?"

Sam didn't bother to reply. Ignoring the burning in her shoulder, she crouched down into a loose stance. This wouldn't be the first time she'd gone up against a sword with only a knife, but then she'd been in top form. One way or the other, the fight wouldn't last long.

But then to her surprise he lowered his sword, finding her no threat at all. His other hand came up and while Sam couldn't see the device under the glove she knew what was coming next. Even while she felt the beginning pain of the collar, Sam took the only chance she had and threw her dagger.

The pain continued for almost a minute, blinding her as it seemed to amplify the injuries she already had. Feeling the bitterness of failure, Sam dropped to her knees with a cry. And then the pain stopped. She breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath even as her mind reeled with rage and grief. She would _not_ go back to Haken's. She would find a way to kill herself before she let that happen.

Sam expected to hear the leering voice of the okatan mocking her for her vain attempt to kill him, but after several minutes of listening only to her own panting breath, Sam finally looked up. All the emotions that had suffused her only moments before fled and she laughed, he shoulders sagging in unexpected relief.

The okatan lay dead on the forest floor, the dagger protruding from his neck.

When she found the energy again, Sam shuffled over to the man's side, her eyes searching for anything useful. The first was his water, which she drank in haste. The next had her choking on that water in shock.

With a frown, Sam pulled open the holster on the man's leg and pulled out the zat'ni'katel. The zat gun opened at her touch, its familiar sensation flowing through her hand like an electrical charge.

"But this is goa'uld. Where did _you_ get it?" She demanded of the dead body. As expected, he didn't respond. She sat back examining the zat. It didn't look damaged. And when she tested it the electrical burst spider webbed around the tree just as it was supposed to. With worry, she wondered if all of Haken's Guardsmen carried zats now.

She had never seen one during her time at his House, and the way this man hadn't even thought to use it suggested it was an unfamiliar weapon. Even the holster wasn't a good fit for the alien device. Well, it was hers now. And she wasn't about to give it up.

She quickly searched the rest of the okatan's pockets. He had no radio like Omila's Guardsmen, but she found a rough map of the cliffs with three marks on it. Places for the strike teams, she supposed.

But the more she thought about it the more that didn't sit right. She was injured, her head felt ready to burst open from the assault of the collar, and the only weapon she had was a zat. The last thing she should be doing was investigating the marked spots.

Sam got her bearings and then headed for the nearest location. It wasn't far. This time she took her time creeping closer to the noises. From the sound of the voices, there were at least four. A fair amount of grunts filled the air, and one voice in particular constantly urged the rest to 'hurry up.'

At last Sam was close enough to see. Five okatans were laboring to lower something heavy into a rather sizable hole that they must have dug. Judging by the amount of dirt it had to be at least six feet deep.

"Come on, this is the last one. Once we're done here we can get off this blasted mountain," one of the men urged, the one that seemed to be more watching than working.

"Then stop talking and help! Shwez! Where did Numin get to?"

"He said he thought he heard something."

Again Sam knew the smartest thing would be to wait till they all left, but her instincts were telling her she didn't have that kind of time. Besides, with them clustered together around the hole she wouldn't get a better opportunity. So, throwing caution to the wind, Sam lined up the zat and started firing.

Normally one shot from a zat would knock a person out while two in succession killed. With the electrical charge spreading itself among so many bodies Sam just kept firing until she was sure no one else was moving. A couple had managed to get as far as pulling their swords, and one had disintegrated from being hit so many times. As always happened anytime they used a zat to disintegrate their target, a smell saturated the area. In the case of biomaterial, the smell was nauseating. Like the rancid smell of decay. It made Sam gag.

She listened for several minutes to make sure no one else was around, and then checking the bodies shot anyone who still had a pulse. As an Air Force pilot she'd been involved in battle but never anything so personal. As part of SG1 all she saw was the front lines and had learned to put her emotions aside. After being forced to kill or be killed at Haken's, all Sam had been left with were her emotions. Now, sitting in the middle of the carnage she had just caused, she realized she had been wrong.

These were Haken's men, okatans she hated more than anything. She always thought if she'd had the chance to kill them she'd revel in her vengeance, but right now she didn't feel anything of the sort. She should be glad that they were dead. Glad that there were several less okatans on Bethro to terrorize innocent people. But she wasn't. She didn't regret what she had done, but she wasn't exstatic about it, either.

Frowning with confusion, Sam pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the task at hand. Finding out just what it was they had been doing here. A quick search of the bodies revealed that none of them had zats, making hers an oddity, but they all had the same map. Then she looked down the hole. It was deep, deeper than she was tall. A tug at one of the ropes proved why it had taken five men to lower the device. But she still had to know what it was.

Tying off one of the ropes to a tree, Sam climbed down into the hole. At the bottom she found a large metal ball with a small display on top. The display was counting down.

With a rush of cold fear, Sam instantly knew what the device was. A bomb. She'd been wrong in thinking they had planned to attack the House from above. Dead wrong. And apparently they knew enough about explosives to know burying them was the only way to do any significant damage. She didn't know what kind of bomb it was, but she could feel the familiar sensation of naquadah and knew that alone meant the explosion would be immense. Quite likely enough to bring the entire cliff face crashing down.

Bending down, Sam switch on her wrist light and watched the pattern of the numbers. Six hours and thirty-eight minutes. It didn't leave much time. Certainly not enough to go back to the mines for help. "I'm just going to have to disarm it myself," Sam stated with a sigh.

Climbing out of the hole with difficulty, Sam searched for anything that might help, but in the end all she really had was the daggers. Zatting it was out of the question, the electrical charge would set it off prematurely, and Sam didn't want to be anywhere near one of these when they blew.

Sliding back down, she gingerly stepped around the face of the display. There was literally no other room than to stand on the bomb itself, but it couldn't be helped. The metal ball seemed sturdy enough. Then, carefully prying at the panel next to the display she finally got it free, taking a breath in relief when the world didn't end. Once she could see inside she knew how it worked. The ball was filled to the brim with black powder she was sure was similar to gun powder and chunks of raw naquadah. The timer was connected to an igniter. One spark was all that would be needed. Sam had to be careful not to inadvertently make a spark herself, but the wiring was crude and simple and in a relatively short amount of time she had the timer deactivated and the igniter detached. Taking it with her, Sam climbed back out and then sat for several minutes to catch her breath and relax in relief.

But this was just one of three, and she had a feeling the other two would be much harder to reach. The sun was now fully behind the mountains. Her wrist light cast shadows that set Sam on edge. But like before, Sam knew she didn't have much choice. She only hoped she had enough time. Collecting a roll of rope and a shovel, Sam carefully began making her way to the second mark.

It took her longer to find it than she would have wished, and it'd take her even longer to get down to it. Exhausted and weary, Sam dug her shovel into the freshly turned earth. Even if she could just get rid of one more bomb that would minimize the danger to the House and everyone in it. Taking a moment's break, Sam looked up at the starry sky with a wry grin. It looked like she was spending the night out here after all.

x.x.x.x.x

It was getting late. Jack had expected the latest session of bickering to have gone into recess for the night long ago, but Omila had yet to call a break and until she did they were all stuck there. He wasn't the only one who was antsy. In particular Haken's slaves seemed a bit more restless than normal. And that made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck rise in warning. Lord Haken himself sat completely as ease, a faint smug smile occasionally turning his lips. Jack had a hard time not glaring at the man. Something wasn't right. Jack could feel it in his gut.

None of the other Lords or Ladies showed any signs of being in on Haken's secret. Most looked tired and just as ready for the night to end as Jack was. Only one Lord seemed to still be really animated. The rather odd, and somewhat wordy, Lord Tesiler. He was talking now, about the history of farming, or something to that effect. Behind him stood Daniel and Rhyon. Since the Lord didn't have his own slaves in attendance the two were admitted into the Council room as substitutes.

Jack watched Daniel for a few minutes, wondering how the archeologist could still be so excited. He hadn't been able to actually talk with his teammate since the Council really began, but it was hard to ignore the way Daniel's face had been practically glowing these last three days. Seriously, did Daniel _like_ doing this _that much?_

"Lord Tesiler," Omila gently interrupted the rambling man, "I'm sure we all appreciate the great history of our land, but it is fairly late, I think it's time we stopped for the night and resumed matters tomorrow."

"Of course, of course," Tesiler readily agreed with a smile that crinkled his eyes.

Half the table sighed with relief, but before Omila could officially dismiss the meeting, Haken suddenly spoke up, leaning forward to gaze directly at Omila, "If I may, I think there is one matter this Council should address before we close for the night."

Omila hesitated, and Jack's instincts went on full alert. But the man was too smooth and either highly respected or highly feared by the rest of the nobles. After a moment, Omila finally told him, "Go ahead."

He nodded his head graciously, although his smile was anything but. He turned to address the bulk of the council. "As we know, recently there's been war on our homeland, Okata. An invasion of slaves from the planet _Earth_."

Jack stiffened. The SGC had attempted a rescue? Then he felt Haken's eyes on him, watching him and so Jack schooled his features to show nothing.

"We know this, but the intruders were repelled," one of the other Lord's injected into the momentary pause.

"Yes," Haken told him, "But the damage was done. Okata is in unrest. I was there not a week ago and war has broken out again. This time among our _own_ people." There were a few gasps and several looks of disbelief. Then as if he were delivering a death sentence, he grimly told them, "They say the prophecy is upon them and the only way to stop it is to bury the gate."

His words had the desired effect, throwing the room into chaos as they all openly argued.

"The prophecy has nothing to do with us!" "If the gate is closed I'll lose half my business!" "I thought they were just rumors."

"Quiet!" Omila loudly commanded. The table slowly stilled. "Please, Lords and Ladies, let's discuss this."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't _have_ business with Okata," one of them protested.

And then, before she could respond, Haken spoke up again, telling them, "There is something we might be able to do to prevent Okata from closing the gate." The rest waited expectantly and Jack once again felt the man's eyes on his. His smile was practically dripping with oil as he calmly stated, "It was the slaves from Earth that started it all. If we kill them or send them back, then Okata will have nothing to fear."

Jack ground his teeth to keep his mouth shut, but he could see Daniel fidgeting so hard he didn't think his friend would be able to contain himself. With the way the rest of the council was now looking at him, Jack wasn't sure it would matter.

"A slave is a slave no matter where they come from," Omila stated, anger coloring her voice.

But one of the Ladies quickly retorted, "Then kill them. Better that than the gate closing!"

"Lady Ula," Omila sternly chastised, "when were you one to believe in such superstitious nonsense? Any of you!"

"Lady Omila," Haken said, his voice way too silky, as if comforting an upset child, "we have no wish to impose ourselves on you, but those slaves are a curse to us all."

Several of the nobles nodded their heads in agreement. Jack actually wondered if their death sentence would be carried out right then and there, but after a moment, Omila told them, "I will consider it." And then she dismissed the meeting till morning.

Looking across the room to Daniel, Jack caught the man's eyes, seeing the same worry he had back on their first day of captivity. Daniel took a step towards him but stopped, his eyes turning to Tesiler, who, for his part was still sitting, a hand rubbing his chin perplexed.

And then Omila was leaving and Jack had no choice but to follow. Rakel, who normally walked next to Omila now fell in behind Jack while Thimen kept glancing at him with nervous eyes. Jack just remained silent, his face as stony as it had been during the meeting.

Omila didn't say a word until they had entered her private rooms, and then she practically exploded with outrage. "That man! How dare he come here and demand such a thing! He's doing this just to humiliate me, I know it!" And then she turned to Jack, and with sincere regret told him, "If Haken succeeds in putting this to a council vote I may not be able to save you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Jack told her more calmly than he felt.

She regarded him in silence for several minutes, and then, "Jack. Do whatever you want tonight."

Behind him Rakel stiffened but Jack appreciated the gesture. She was as good as telling him to take his friends and escape, but Jack wasn't so sure that was the best idea. He still nodded his thanks, and then turned, taking her words as a dismissal. Thimen was close on his heels, but the First didn't say anything for almost five minutes. Then at last, he asked, "What are you going to do?"

Jack ignored him. He really didn't know. Instead, he reached up to his mic and setting the channel to the one the Firsts shared, he radioed, "Chasken, I need to talk to Sam."

It was several seconds before he got any reply, "Now's not the best time, Jack." Chasken's voice sounded strained and choppy with interference.

"Now's the _only_ time, Chasken. It's important. Put her on the line."

"I can't, she's not here."

"Then _find_ her," Jack grated out. The anger he'd managed to keep at bay was finally breaking through his self control.

"No, you don't understand," Chasken stated, the interference getting worse. "I mean," he hesitated, and then rather significantly told him, "_she's not here_. And if she was going to come back, I think she would have by now."

"What do mean she's not there?!" A new voice demanded. It was Kila. Figures that guy would be listening in on their channel.

Jack stopped short in shock. Sam had found a way out. He couldn't help but smile in pride.

Then Thimen grumbled, "I guess that solves part of your problem."

"No," Jack told him. "She would never just leave." Then, into the radio he demanded, "Chasken, where do you think she got out?" As he did he headed at a run for the front of the House. He had to get outside, he had to see.

"Through one of the broken vents," Chasken told him. "It should come out halfway up the mountain, south of the House."

Jack suddenly had an idea what was causing the interference. Chasken was trying to cut his way out. They reached the front door and he immediately headed straight for the wall, ascending the steps past the startled Guardsman without so much as a nod of acknowledgement. Behind him he could hear Thimen apologizing to the okatan before he clambered up after Jack.

At the top Jack turned and looked up the face of the cliff but the angle was too severe to see anything. He headed for the furthest end of the wall, Kila and Hyron joining him along the way.

"What does she think she's doing?" Kila demanded of Jack while Hyron equally demanded, "What's going on?"

Jack didn't slow to talk, telling them, "I've got a hunch." When he was far enough out he turned again and looked up, scanning the dark tops for any sign of his wayward Major. "Damn it! There's too much light down here to see. Any chance we can douse them?"

"Not until you tell me what this is about," Hyron stated, crossing his arms. Other Guardsmen had drawn near the group but with a glare from Hyron they turned their attention back to their vigilant watch against raiders.

"Haken's up to something. He's going to do something. _Tonight_," Jack told them, giving voice to the warning in his gut.

Sourly, Thimen remarked, "He already has."

"What do you mean?" Hyron demanded.

With thin lips, Thimen told him, "Sir, he's asked the Council for their execution." He motioned to Jack, but they all knew who that entailed.

"They can't do that!" Kila objected a little stronger than an okatan normally would.

Jack gave the man a thoughtful look, but then with irritation told them, "That doesn't matter right now. I'm telling you, Haken's up to something." He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to convince them so he turned his radio to the Guardsmen channel and directly requested into his mic, "Chief Rakel, there's something going on up on the mountain, we need to douse the lights to see what it is."

"Jack," Hyron warned.

He reached out to stop Jack, but the Colonel stepped away, adding into the mic, "Lady Omila said I could do what I want, and I want, I _need_ those lights off!"

There was a moment's pause, and then Rakel's voice answered, "Do it." It was an order to the rest and within minutes the whole place went black.

He looked back up, searching for anything that might tell him where his Major was. It was Kila who first spotted it. "There! There's a bit of light moving up there." It was faint, but without any other light interference it was clearly man made.

"I don't understand you," Thimen grumbled. "Wouldn't it be better to just let her leave?"

But Jack was certain that wasn't what Sam was trying to do. He switched his mic back. "Chasken, how long till you're through?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chasken's voice nervously replied.

"Just hurry it up. She's about center with the cliff face. You need to get to her as soon as possible. I have a feeling time is not on our side."

Chasken didn't reply until twenty minutes later when he calmly reported, "We're out." Not long after that a few more lights appeared on the mountainside. It was an hour before they got anywhere close to the first, by which time it had become clear to everyone on the wall what was going on.

A lot of murmuring rose among the Guardsmen about slaves running free, but Jack ignored them, his eyes glued to the bits of moving light. And then Chief Rakel finally showed up, ordering his men back to their posts as he drew near. Jack spared a glance at the furious man, but he refused to be cowed. Not about this.

"Don't think this won't go unpunished!" The man grated out between clenched teeth.

Jack openly scowled at the man. "Do you really think I care about that? My head's already on the chopping block." Jack took the hit to his jaw, but he simply got back to his feet, replacing the mic in his ear and turning his eyes back to the mountain.

"Don't look away from me, _slave_," Rakel growled out.

Jack had never thought Rakel hated him, he even grudgingly respected the man, but he knew in an instant that he had overstepped his authority and Rakel needed to reassert his position the only way possible. At the same time, with the immediate threat to his team, Jack really didn't care if he _was_ stepping on toes.

He knew his best course would be to bow down to the man and apologize, but instead he turned heated eyes on the okatan and stated boldly, "This House is in danger! I'm trying to stop it, what are _you_ doing?"

Jack knew he was putting Rakel into an impossible position, but unrepentant he faced the man, ready for anything. Rakel would have to either force him into submission or see him as an equal, him, a _slave_.

As much as Jack wanted to think better of the man, he already knew what Rakel's choice would be, but even as the pain erupted from the collar, Jack heard Chasken's voice through the mic.

"Jack, we found her."

The pain let up, but Jack was already on his knees struggling to pull air through his lungs. A moment later Sam's voice came on the line. "Sir, we have a serious problem."

_Tell me about it_, Jack internally griped, but with a struggle activated the radio. "Go ahead."

"Haken's men planted three bombs in the mountain. I've already disarmed one and we're almost down to the second, but they're buried ten feet deep." She sounded exhausted and in pain.

Ignoring his own pain, Jack questioned, "How powerful are they?"

"It's your standard black powder but it's mixed with naquadah, and there's a lot of it."

Jack swore. Then he struggled to his feet. No one helped. They were all listening on the First's channel now. "How long, Major?"

"I don't know. Four hours, maybe? There was six and a half hours on the timer of the last one, and the sun was still up then."

"We need to get up there," Kila urgently stated out loud.

Rakel shook his head, telling him, "There isn't time."

Then the Chief looked at Jack, his face hard and unrelenting. Jack gazed back just as stubborn. "Sam, listen to me. You have to get to all three."

"Sir, I don't think-"

But he cut her off. "Chasken's there to help you now. We can't allow any of these bombs to go off, and only you can stop that from happening. Understand Major?"

"Yes, sir."

The silence that followed was tense. Jack refused to back down or act submissive, not anymore. He half expected Rakel to put him down for the count, but the okatan didn't. Instead he turned his attention to his men. After a while Jack let himself relax a little, leaning against the wall as he watched the small bits of light. Wow, was his head pounding. He'd almost forgotten just what the pain of the collars felt like. Definitely much worse than a goa'uld ribbon device!

Kila leaned again the wall next to him and after a moment quietly remarked, "You are one very dangerous man, Jack."

On the other side Thimen grumbled, "He's an idiot is what he is."

Jack huffed out a smile, actually agreeing with Thimen, but he noticed the First was shaking with unspent tension.

The night was a long one. None of the Guardsmen talked to him, not even Hyron. After his showdown with the Chief, they probably didn't know how to act around him, but they were all anxious for the results. Chasken and Sam successfully deactivated the second bomb, giving them a more accurate timeline of only three hours.

Three hours that were spent with bated breath. Then, as the time was drawing near, the raiders attacked. It was the biggest raid they'd had yet, but as the time came and went for the bombs with no explosion, the raiders lost heart and finally retreated.

Several of Omila's Guardsmen had been killed or injured in the fight, but it could have been much worse. When Sam sent word that they'd been successful he told her to come back and then turned his attention to the outcome of the raid.

Kila was just as interested. Having the lights off made that battle easier to watch as well. "What I don't understand is if Haken wanted to collapse the mountain on the House, why would he stay here?"

"I don't think that's what he wanted. This planet doesn't have a lot of naquadah and it's easy to underestimate just how explosive the element is. I think he meant for the explosions to do nothing more than rain a bit of rock down and upset the nobles. He's trying to embarrass Omila and undermine her power. A minor earthquake would have only proved his case that I'm _bad luck_."

"So instead of leaving and saving yourself, you save us all, is that it?" Thimen sourly remarked.

Jack gave the man a smirk. "Something like that."

In spite of how much Thimen never seemed to agree with him, the First had stayed by his side the entire night. And a little uncharacteristic for the Aide, Thimen turned to him with concern in his eyes, asking, "So, what are you going to do?"

But Jack had no more answer for that now than he did the first time Thimen had asked.

x.x.x.x.x

Author's Note2: Something my beta brought up was the probability of a gun powder bomb getting hot enough to ignite naquadah. Who knows, maybe, maybe not. I really hadn't thought about it when I was writing this, and to say I can't would change more than I was willing to rewrite. So let's just say it does, shall we? All's fair in love and war and fanfic!


	20. the Prophecy

Author's Note: I think I spend more time apologizing for being so slow to post than anything in these AN's. Well, anywho, a huge thanks for my patient beta, Curuchamion, and an even bigger thanks to all you _extremely_ patient readers out there. You people rock!

x.x.x.x.x

It was early still, but like most of her House, Omila hadn't slept a bit. She'd had both channels on to listen as things progressed. At one point Rakel had insisted she take refuge in the Blue Rooms, but she told him that was nonsense. Besides, that might have been Haken's plan all along. From the reports of the watching Guardsmen, the Lord hadn't even attempted to stray from his rooms. Pompous man! She hated him even more.

And then there was the whole matter of the slaves. It didn't go unnoticed that the one to save them was the very one who she knew hated them the most. When Omila had first bought the woman for Jack she thought little of it, but time and time again this woman from Earth had proven there was more to her, to all three of them, that wasn't readily apparent.

Omila had heard Jack call her 'Major' over the radio, and the way the woman always responded to Jack always reminded Omila of the way Guardsmen responded to their Chief. She didn't know what 'Major' meant, but she suspected it was a rank of sorts. That still seemed so odd to Omila. It was absurd to think of slaves as having rank. But these slaves weren't really slaves, were they?

She hated the idea of losing them, but she hated even more the idea of Haken asserting any kind of control over her. He was the cause of all this, and yet, without substantial proof she dared not accuse him.

When things had settled down again, Omila called her Chief to her. Rakel appeared a few minutes later, his hand bound in a bloody rag and a small gash across his cheek. "My Lady, you should be resting. Things are well under control."

"I know," she simply stated, and then motioned for him to take a seat as she went to wet a towel. In silence, she took the bandage off his hand and cleaned his wound. It didn't look too deep, but he'd have a hard time gripping anything with that hand for a while.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Rakel suddenly said, regret and shame filling his voice. "But I do not deserve to be your Chief Guardsman."

She looked up at him and frowned. "Nonsense. You fought well tonight. You are a great leader and you protected this House." But he turned his eyes away. Having listened to everything, she had an idea of what was bothering him. "What do you think I should do with the slaves from Earth?"

"I think you should kill them." His response had been instantaneous but his eyes downcast.

She wasn't surprised, and mildly rebuked, "Even after what they have done for us tonight?"

Omila watched as his jaw tightened and then with pain filled eyes he told her, "If you oppose the will of the Council it will only put you in more danger."

She smiled. Rakel had such a one track mind. Which generally worked in her favor. "Well then, it's a good thing the mind of the Council has not yet been made up."

x.x.x.x.x

It was hard to gauge time without actually looking at the clock, but Daniel figured it had to be getting close to morning. Giving up on sleeping, he sat up and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"You should rest," a soft voice automatically told him.

Daniel looked over to Rhyon who occupied the other bed in their little room and dryly told him, "Hard to sleep when it might be my last night." From the way Rhyon returned his gaze, Daniel knew the other man hadn't slept a wink all night, either.

Sitting up as well, Rhyon confidently told him, "You're not going to die today, Daniel." But the worry in the man's eyes spoke louder than the words. As if knowing this, the quiet man quickly added, "Jack will think of something."

Daniel chuckled. Logically, he knew that if the Council ordered their executions then even Jack wouldn't be able to stop it. And if Jack was going to bust them out of here, he'd have done it already.

Feeling the strain of worrying all night, Daniel rubbed at the bridge of his nose before he reached for his glasses. No sense delaying the inevitable. Getting up, he smiled, bemused at the amount of lights still on in the other rooms. "Do you think Tesiler fell asleep reading a book again?"

"Probably," Rhyon replied, getting up as well.

Daniel quickly washed up, letting the cold water revive him as best it could. If there was a plan, he needed to be ready, and if there wasn't, he didn't want to appear weak. He wasn't about to give the nobles that kind of satisfaction. But he couldn't help feeling sorry for them. In many ways, they were a lot like the goa'uld, enslaving people to gain power. And unlike the goa'uld, these people were more controlled by their fears and traditions than by their greed.

And then there were exceptions, like Tesiler, who seemed to have no interest in power at all. He was a historian, a scholar. He reminded Daniel strongly of one of his old professors.

When they entered the main room he completely expected to find the old man asleep with an opened book on his chest, just as they had the other morning. To his surprise the Lord was still awake and poring over several books that he had spread out over a little table, some sitting precariously on the edge. Tesiler hummed softly to himself as he made small notes on a sheet of paper with a pen Omila had given him personally.

"Good morning, sir," Daniel greeted the man, but the old Lord was so consumed in his work he didn't even notice them. Then, trying not to startle the man, Daniel gently touched him on the shoulder to get his attention. Tesiler still jumped before blinking up at Daniel in momentary confusion. "Would you like something to drink, sir?" Daniel asked, trying to hide his grin. Tesiler _really_ reminded him of his old professor.

"Ah, yes, yes, that would be wonderful," Tesiler agreed, returning Daniel's smile, and then realizing he had an audience, he turned back to the book telling them, "It's really very fascinating how much we still don't know. This for instance, it's a log of sorts, found in a gold mine on Okata. Quite old, quite old, and written in the Holy Language, but while we know much of the Holy Language, so much is yet a mystery. These for instance, I am sure that these markings are a counting system, but they don't make much sense."

The book Tesiler was referring to wasn't the log book itself, but a book with pages of the foreign writing transcribed. Of course, the writing wasn't foreign to Daniel. It was goa'uld, the same goa'uld that had been written in the margins of the book Jack had which contained a copy of the Ancient tablets.

From Tesiler, Daniel had learned why Kila had reacted so violently to him speaking goa'uld. Tesiler was actually a mine of information who loved to talk. So while Daniel hadn't said much, he had taken the opportunity to ask many questions. It turned out that goa'uld was considered a Holy Language. It was also a dead language to these people and over the last thousand years much had been lost. Now, only those who studied or followed 'The Prophecy' knew any part of it.

Daniel looked to the large stone carving they had propped up on the arms of a chair against a wall. It all revolved around that. Tesiler followed his gaze and with a bemused smile, remarked lightly, "I'm probably the only okatan on Bethro who truly believes in the Prophecy. That," he said, motioning to the stone slab, "was a copy made over three hundred years ago by the first Lord of Ginitina. He carved it himself and brought it with him to Bethro to always remind our family of where we came from."

Rhyon showed up with a mug of hot tea which Tesiler took with many thanks. After, he motioned to Daniel and then motioned with his head towards the little kitchen as if to say he had made them some, too. They weren't allowed to eat with the Lord, but most of the time Tesiler was so preoccupied it was easy to slip away.

Daniel looked at Rhyon, anxious for a drink himself, but his eyes strayed back to the stone slab and he suddenly changed his mind. If he was going to die today, then there was at least one thing he could do. "Lord Tesiler, just what exactly is it the Prophecy says?"

"Um?" Tesiler blinked up at him and then frowned, taking a sip of his tea before he replied, "It's not very wise for a slave to ask such things. Not that I mind, but it's dangerous."

Giving the man his best smile, his eyes anxious while his whole body radiated innocence, Daniel put a hand on the Lord's aged arm and pleaded, "Please tell me? I really want to know."

Daniel could see Rhyon stiffen in alarm, but Tesiler completely succumbed to Daniel's charms and patting his hand told him, "All right, all right. But you're a kind slave, it'd be a shame to see you killed, understand?"

He nodded, and then sending a reassuring smile to Rhyon listened as Tesiler naturally fell into the lecture.

"Many many hundreds of years ago, back when Okata and Bethro were young, a great temple was built on Okata. A large pyramid. It still stands today, so great was its structure. Very few writings of the Holy Language have ever been found, but inside the temple carved on a wall is the Prophecy." He motioned with pride to his own copy.

"Many of the details are still debated over, but in short, it reads, 'In the time when the land shall be dry, strangers shall appear through the stargate and lead the slaves in a rebellion. They will call down the fury of the sun. When that happens, the only way to prevent the destruction of the world will be to bury the stargate.' This is why Okata permits no slave on our home world, and why every slave is forbidden to utter any word of the Holy Language." But then he chuckled, saying, "If Lord Haken is right, and the Prophecy is upon us than all of Okata's attempts to avoid it were for nothing. If these slaves from Earth are the strangers spoken of, then they will call forth the power of the sun, and whether on Okata or Bethro there isn't much we can do to stop it."

Rhyon nervously met Daniel's eyes, but Daniel only chuckled. The Lord looked at him, perplexed and perhaps a bit irritated. Giving the man a kind smile, Daniel calmly stepped up to the stone slab and simply told him, "This isn't a prophecy, it's a history record." Then, before the Lord could object, Daniel ran his finger along the transcription, first reading it in Goa'uld and then translating into English.

"'In the year the mines ran dry, travelers appeared through the stargate, bringing with them magic of the gods. New mines were opened, but to the displeasure of our great God of the Sun. Ra destroyed our cities, and threatened with our destruction we rose up against our god and buried the stargate.'"

Daniel moved down to the second inscription that sat below the gate symbols he assumed were for Bethro, saying, "This part's actually written in a dialect of Ancient, but it reads, 'The stargate is reopened. Peace unto all who want peace.'"

Turning to the Lord, Daniel wasn't surprised to see the old man visibly upset, and after a few sputtering words, the Lord finally demanded, "You cannot know such things!"

Before Daniel could reply, Rhyon surprisingly spoke up in Daniel's defense, "He is a slave of Earth. It may be hard to believe, but he does know things no other slave can possibly know! They are good people who don't deserve to die!"

Tesiler looked from Rhyon to Daniel in shock. Daniel found himself smiling at his visibly upset friend, grateful for the sudden show of passionate support. And then Tesiler slumped back in his chair and murmured, "Truly? You are a slave from Earth?" Daniel nodded. The man sighed. "Then it seems Lord Haken was right after all. The end has come."

Daniel frowned, stepping to the table and crouching down by Tesiler to better address the man on his level. "My friends and I have not come here to start a war."

"And yet war did come. I, too, have recently been to Okata and I know of the stories, of the great destruction your people caused to Okata. It is a wonder they left at all."

"They were only trying to get us back, I doubt they meant to really hurt anyone," Daniel told them, but he wondered just how bad the rescue attempt had gone. Of what he remembered of their short time on Okata, the okatans didn't give you much chance for talk, and knowing what he knew now, he imagined it would be like fighting against a bunch of religious fanatics. It was no wonder the SGC had had to back down.

And trying to reiterate now what he had tried with no success then, Daniel firmly told him, "We're peaceful explorers."

"Like the travelers you mentioned. And do you, too, control the God of the Sun?"

"No, Ra is not…" Daniel broke off suddenly flustered, not sure what to say or how to make the man believe him. Then he quietly asked Tesiler, "Would you like the truth? The _actual_ truth?"

The old Lord regarded him solemnly, and then after much thought, he nodded, "Yes. Although I do not guarantee that I will like it, I do want to hear it."

And so Daniel told him. He told him about the goa'uld, the worlds that they had enslaved, and why. He told him about Earth, and how it had been a world once ruled by Ra, and the rebellion that was so similar to the one recorded on Okata, and then how it had been lost, and their discovery of the stargate and through it the other worlds. He told him about the war they were fighting, and their efforts to free other worlds of the goa'uld plague. Then he told him about the Ancients, and how they had settled many worlds, including Bethro, and how they had disappeared from the galaxy.

It was just as easy for Daniel to slip into the mode of giving lectures as it had been for Tesiler, and through it all the Lord listened with rapt attention. Then, in a moment when Daniel had paused, the old man asked, "If these goa'uld used slaves on their worlds, and this Ra had enslaved Okata, then you are telling me that okatans were not from Okata, but were rather the travelers that had come through the stargate."

"Actually," he hesitantly told him, "the people you call slaves are the descendants of the travelers, it's okatans who were originally the slaves."

"Nonsense," Tesiler said with a wave of his hand. "Everyone knows the white race are slaves."

Daniel knew this would be the biggest stumbling block. It was one thing to learn new things, but to change the core of a society's beliefs didn't happen in a day. "It's really easy for history to become reversed, especially when it's been lost for a time. On my own planet, we treated all blacks as slaves once."

"Blacks?" Tesiler frowned deeply.

"Humans like you and me, only with extremely dark skin."

Tesiler was quiet and Daniel wondered if he'd told the man more than he could handle. But if he died today, it didn't really matter, did it? After a few minutes, Tesiler stated briskly, "Daniel of Earth, you have given me much to think about. But it is late, it is. And I think I would like to join the others for the morning meal today."

Daniel nodded, immediately standing to give the man some space. "As you wish, sir."

While Tesiler readied himself for the day, Rhyon and Daniel quickly grabbed a bit to eat from their little kitchen. "Do you think it was wise, telling him all that?" Rhyon quietly asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. But I had to tell someone." And it wasn't like he'd had a chance to tell Jack what he'd discovered. With their current situation, he might never get that chance.

Rhyon looked at him with worry, so Daniel gave the man another reassuring smile. "It'll be okay, Rhyon. I'm sure Jack's got a plan." He just wished he knew what it was.

But Rhyon seemed to be troubled by more than the threat to Daniel's life. This had been Rhyon's first time hearing anything that contradicted the beliefs he'd been raised on. Daniel guessed his friend was having an even harder time digesting the information than Tesiler and wisely left the quiet man to his thoughts.

The morning moved on just like the previous ones had. Lord Tesiler's only Guardsman, an okatan by the name of Wesimer, joined them as they left the Lord's rooms and they escorted the Lord to the dining rooms where the rest of the Lords and Ladies were gathering for the morning meal.

Lord Tesiler greeted the other nobles, making light conversation as Daniel and the other slaves served them breakfast. It was only a small relief when Daniel realized the old okatan had no intention of sharing their morning conversation with anyone else. He scanned the room and found Jack standing by Lady Omila, just as he usually did. The Colonel caught his gaze and gave him the briefest of grins before his features schooled themselves back to nothing. Daniel frowned, not really sure what the message was supposed to mean.

He headed for the serving areas to refill Tesiler's tea and hoped Jack might do the same, but the Colonel remained perfectly still.

"Whatever happens today," a voice quietly remarked and Daniel turned to see Thimen who was adding sweetener to a cup of tea. The First looked at him, an odd mix of emotions reflected in his eyes, but his words came out just as sternly as they usually did. "No matter what, do not do anything without being told to." And then before Daniel could reply the First moved off back towards Omila who gave him nothing more than a brief glance.

Daniel met the Colonel's gaze again, but Jack wasn't giving anything away so Daniel turned back to his own task with a faint smile. Rhyon had been right, Jack had a plan.

Not surprisingly, the nobles were quite chatty that morning. Judging from the snippets of conversation Daniel heard his prospects weren't good. But it was also evident that the nobles were far more concerned with the prospect of the gate closing than with the prophecy.

Long past the point when people's meals were finished and they normally moved on to the Council room, Omila stood and the room fell silent. "Before we begin discussions for the day, I have arranged for some demonstrations of my newest products."

"Lady Omila," Lord Haken dryly remarked, "This isn't some ploy to delay the Council's decision regarding-"

"Come, Lord Haken," Omila interrupted with a sly smile, "This week is full of the tedious business we must discuss. It is an absolutely beautiful day out. It would be a shame not to enjoy it while it's here." And then she turned to a couple of the ladies, "Lady Marisema, my gardens are a pale splendor compared to yours, but the Arilaps are in bloom and their fragrance is strong this year." Lady Marisema's face lit up in delight, and a few excited whispers ran through the others. Then Omila turned to one of the Lords, telling him, "Lord Beniv, if you will permit me, I believe I have found a solution to those troublesome tibbles that plague our lands."

"I would love nothing more than to see that," Lord Beniv replied with a smile.

"Good, then let us venture outside where I will share with you some of my wonders. And of course, as I am the host this year, I will be extending these items to you free of charge."

There was an excited murmur around the tables. Daniel knew the demonstration of the new farming equipment had originally been scheduled for the end of the Council, so doing it now was obviously a delaying tactic, but the anthropologist didn't think she had intended on giving them away.

Even more surprising was when Omila turned back to Haken and sweetly requested, "Lord Haken, if you would lend me your arm?" Behind her, Jack didn't even bat an eye.

Unlike the rest of the nobles, Haken looked angry, but with some control he stood, and then offered his arm as an escort. "Of course, Lady Omila." The rest followed suit, several Lords offering the Ladies their arms as well as most everyone left with high spirits.

The conversations were no longer so strained, and worry about Okata's situation was soon forgotten as the group first wandered the gardens. Several gardens in fact. The main garden that only the Fifth ever seemed to enter, and then Omila's personal garden, and then a garden Daniel didn't know existed until he realized they were actually in the restricted Red Rooms. The rooms themselves had been sealed off for the week, but the gardens had been opened to the house through a door Daniel hadn't noticed before.

This was where the more colorful and intricate flowers grew, including the brightly colorful Arilaps. Their sweet fragrance permeated half the garden. If Daniel had to guess, he'd say the flower was some kind of orchid, but he wasn't much of a botanist and this was an alien planet. Then a couple of Thirds appeared and the Ladies all gushed when they were each handed a bottle of perfume made from the Arilaps' oil.

Next Omila took them around the long way to the training fields where the various farming devices were already waiting to be demonstrated. The entire time she kept a firm grip around Haken's arm and a constant smile on her youthful face.

Having played the diplomat several times in his life, Daniel had an idea of her strategy. Keeping the Lord next to her enabled her to control his actions and keep him from stirring up more trouble against her. Just as this display of power and generosity would turn many of the nobles back in her favor, but Daniel wasn't so sure this alone would turn them against their fears when the time came.

And for Daniel it came far too soon. After the demonstration they had returned to the dining room for lunch, but after that Omila didn't even try to delay the group further and took the nobles straight to the Council room as if that had been the planned schedule the entire time.

With a small sigh of resignation, Daniel settled into his place behind Lord Tesiler, helping the old okatan to sit while Rhyon poured him a glass of water. Then Omila stood and officially opened the meeting.

Haken immediately jumped at his chance, boldly telling the group, "While it has been a treat to see the wonders of this House, even this House would suffer if the gate were buried. It is far too important a matter to delay any longer."

There were several murmurs of agreement, but Omila only smiled, replying, "I quite agree, Lord Haken. In fact, I could not sleep last night, my concern for our home world was so great. So I contacted the Okemina House and offered them my assistance in the matter."

There were several gasps around the table and one Lord asked, "How is it you can do that?"

Omila smiled sweetly at the man, "Why, the same way we talk to each other when conducting business, only through the stargate. Have I never shown you that option on your viewer?" He looked a little put out but others looked impressed. Omila pushed on. "Lord Welan was quite interested when I told him I could make him a shield for the stargate that would prevent all but our own people from entering. In fact, he told me himself he would call the Lords and Ladies of Okata today to discuss it."

There were many mixed emotions from everyone in the room, Guardsmen and slaves included. Daniel was shocked. She was talking about an iris, like the one at the SGC. He quickly looked to Jack, but he was as quiet and stoic as ever. Had Jack actually promised such a thing? But the only sign the Colonel gave that he was even paying attention came from the twitch of an eye when Haken angrily spoke up, "This doesn't resolve the problem of the slaves of Earth. They are a curse to us all if they remain."

Omila turned cold eyes on the man, saying far too sweetly, "It does not surprise me you would say such a thing. After all, you yourself had one and failed to realize their potential."

"She brought nothing but trouble," he boldly stated. "They will for you, too, for us all if they are not killed before it's too late."

"Lady Omila," Lady Arisa said, leaning forward in her seat, "tell us now. Are these slaves dangerous?"

Omila sat back and simply told them, "Yes."

The room erupted with murmurs, a few demanding that the slaves be killed. But then Omila told them, "That would be a mistake." And the room quieted, surprised by her words. Even Haken held his tongue, a deep scowl on his face.

Omila's smile never faltered. "It is true, the slaves of Earth are dangerous, but only if they are not utilized properly." And she shot a scolding look to Haken. The man opened his mouth to snap back, but before he could, she continued on, telling them rather boldly, "They have many abilities no other slave possesses. Mysterious abilities that I do not wish to let go of."

"It's true," Lord Tesiler suddenly spoke up. Shivers of alarm suddenly ran up Daniel's spine, but it was too late now. For a brief second he thought he saw Jack glare at him, but then the old okatan was talking to his most tentative audience yet, "I believe these slaves of Earth are the visitors spoken of in the prophecy. I've heard there was much fire in the battle on Okata. Fire that seemed to rain down from the sky. I fear if we anger these visitors more, than they will bring down the fury of the sun on on Okata and on us as well."

Daniel was surprised. He had really thought that the okatan had believed at least _some_ of what he'd told him, but now the old Lord was acting like they had some sort of magic. Tesiler's words set the group on edge, but Omila quickly reassured them, "There is nothing to fear, my Lords and Ladies, these slaves, these _visitors_," and she nodded to Tesiler as if confirming his extraordinary proclamation. "They are loyal to the House of Oketena, and therefore loyal to Bethro."

Haken sneered, "You don't really expect us to believe they are the prophesied visitors. Slaves are slaves, and these slaves are nothing more than trouble."

But Lord Welan nervously asked, "Lady Omila, they can't really control the sun, can they?"

Omila smiled, one that reflected ultimate confidence and power, not even a glimmer of innocence on her young face. "And more," she murmured sweetly, "Some of them can control the very planet itself."And then she commanded over her shoulder with an almost carefree wave of her hand, "Jack?"

Daniel watched Jack with as much fascination and shock as everyone else. The Colonel bowed, inclining his head so solemnly Daniel thought Teal'c would be proud. "As you wish, Lady Omila." And a brief smile graced his lips before he straightened. Then he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as if going into some sort of trance. At his sides his arms slowly rose and everyone held their breaths in nervous anticipation.

Eyebrows reaching his hairline, Daniel wondered if Jack might have lost it, but to his surprise the ground began to shake. Everyone in the room grabbed onto something. Daniel had to fight instinct to not move towards the doorway, but thankfully the shaking soon subsided.

Jack's arms lowered and clasping his hands behind his back he went right back to the stoic posture he'd been sporting all morning.

"Daniel?" Rhyon nervously whispered in Daniel's ear. Daniel quickly gave the man a reassuring smile, but internally he felt much like the rest of room, and more than a little disturbed. Daniel knew it was an act. He'd even seen Thimen tapping the hidden mic in his sleeve when Jack had started his performance. And Daniel was sure if Jack really _had_ caused the earthquake the Aide wouldn't be _nearly_ so calm.

Trying to do the same, Daniel again sent Rhyon a smile in encouragement and then gently touching the old Lord's arm, questioned softly, "Lord Tesiler?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied, and then with a nervous laugh, added, "That was rather impressive."

"It was a trick!" Haken cried in outrage, but few of the shaken up nobles were inclined to side with him. "House Oketena has held its secrets for far too long! This was nothing more than an act to save her precious slaves. If they are as powerful as she says, that's even more reason for them to be killed!"

"Lord Haken," Omila questioned, her voice dangerously low, "Is it the visitors you would be rid of, or my House?"

"I would never presume-" He began, an oily smile turning his lips, but she cut him off.

"Have I ever cheated anyone in business?" And this she demanded of the entire group. No one spoke, so she continued, her voice getting harder as she talked. "In fact, I have been rather generous in my business, but if you would prefer that to change. Perhaps I should stop doing business here altogether and take my House back to Okata. I'll even give all of you my slaves, since you all seem to believe they are yours to own anyway."

"No, Lady Omila," Lord Regulis quickly spoke up, "Bethro would suffer greatly if you were to leave. I'm sure Lord Haken just misspoke. But none of us follow the Prophecy, and having the visitors here is…disturbing."

The rest nodded their heads, but Daniel noticed that none of them were even questioning if Jack was or wasn't responsible for their little earthquake. Haken's face was tight with rage, but he didn't dare speak. It was subtle, but Daniel knew enough about negotiations and politics to know that the Lord had backed himself into a corner. None of the other nobles would stand with him now if he openly opposed Omila and his small outburst had already ostracized him from the group.

Daniel wondered if this had been Omila's plan from the beginning. Neither she, nor anyone standing behind her was breaking character. "Then I ask all of you, now," Omila replied, her eyes holding all of them, "House Oketena has never wronged anyone, even after it was ravaged by war." Several nobles murmured sounds of regret for the 'incident.' "Do you think I would now wrong you? Or even risk putting Bethro in danger?"

Several shook their heads no, but it was Tesiler who gave her a resounding, "No. House Oketena will never betray Bethro." And now everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Then this matter is settled," Omila declared. She boldly glared around the table daring anyone to contradict her. Then her eyes turned to Haken and while he looked furious, he finally nodded in agreement.

After that everyone was more than glad to turn to other business, although they didn't continue for long before Omila called an early end to the day, inviting the Lords and Ladies to openly tour her House again before dinner and a music concert. Most nights the music had been kept to recordings, but the live performance would be those in Third and Fourth who normally performed in circle each night. Again, Daniel thought that had originally been scheduled for the end of the week, but after all this he supposed it really didn't matter.

"Lady Omila," Tesiler called out before she could leave. Daniel unconsciously tensed, wondering if the old Lord would turn him in for all that he had confessed to this morning. Especially since it seemed the man hadn't believed him. If Omila found out Daniel had told the man about the goa'uld she might very well kill him after all. For that matter, if Jack knew, the Colonel was _sure_ to kill him.

Avoiding Jack's questioning gaze, Daniel held his breath as the two groups met by the door while everyone else filed out.

Omila gave the old Lord a warm smile, telling him, "Lord Tesiler, I want to thank you personally for your support."

He returned the smile, but waited until the room was empty before he told her, "I don't know how you made the room shake. I'm not sure I want to know. No, no, indeed not."

"It is as you said-" but he cut her off with a kind hand on her arm.

"Lady Omila, it is all right. I know the truth now, and while it is hard for this stubborn fool to accept, I think it is for the best." She looked at him in confusion, but he just patted her arm, telling her, "It would have been a horrible crime if those who came to us from Earth had had to die this day. It is good, good, that that disaster has been averted. Now, let me have the honor of escorting you."

"Gladly," Omila replied, taking his arm.

Falling into his place in the cluster following the two, Daniel found himself smiling in surprise. Apparently the old Lord really _had_ believed him. And then he jumped as he was suddenly pinched hard in the arm. He shot a look of annoyance to Jack who had fallen in beside him, but the Colonel was practically giving him a death glare.

"He knows the _truth?"_ Jack fiercely whispered.

Daniel shrugged, unapologetic, but then seriously whispered back, "Jack, I've _really_ got to talk to you."

x.x.x.x.x

Sam collapsed back into the chair with exhaustion. Word had finally come back that their little insane plan had worked.

"Sam?" Chasken questioned with worry.

The Major looked up at the First. He looked just as worn out as she felt. Neither had had a chance for a break after the long night of digging up bombs. The moment they had gotten back into the mines Jack had radioed to explain the full situation and the craziest scheme she'd ever heard of. Omila wanted to have them pose as magical beings with awesome amounts of power. In Sam's mind it sounded far too similar to the way the Goa'uld posed as gods with 'magic.' But it wasn't so dissimilar to what Haken had been trying to do with the bombs, only, if they were going to convince the Council they weren't just bad luck, they'd need a way to control it.

Coming up with a way to make the Council room shake wasn't really so difficult, finding the time to make it happen took several miracles. The first being her introduction to the Blue Rooms.

She'd been told it was an Ancient space ship, not that they really knew what one looked like, and she knew that this was where the real location where all the different items the House produced came from, but it wasn't until she'd seen how it worked for herself that she could grasp just how incredible it was.

Chasken had had to get special authorization to open up one of the computers for Sam to work off of. Normally the only thing the computers did in the Blue Rooms was take the designs the Seconds sent and process the request. The raw materials needed were placed into special containers, and a few minutes later the finished product would literally materialize before you.

Sam had seen Asgard technology materialize things from nothing, but she'd always just assumed it was merely being transported from elsewhere on the ship. Her mind was too tired to do much more than be amazed.

And then they made a new floor for the Council room, one that would move and shake and hopefully simulate an earthquake. The next problem came with getting them out into the House, but with Kila's help on the other side, Sam had soon found a way to override the timed lock on the door out of the mines.

Then, while Omila had the Council distracted elsewhere, they installed the new floor in record time.

Sam and Chasken were back in the Blue Rooms now. Thimen had sent the signal over the radio and they had activated their false earthquake. It had been a long tense wait for Sam, but now that she knew they were in the clear she finally let herself relax.

"Sam?" Chasken asked again and she smiled up at him.

"I'm fine."

"That is good to hear," an elderly man told her. Sam frowned, trying to remember his name, but her mind was too tired to think clearly anymore. With the adrenalin gone her energy was quickly fading. She looked around at those curiously watching her.

Very few people lived down in the Blue Rooms. A couple of them still young children, with a few well past their prime. They all seemed like rather pleasant people, and each had been more than eager to help when she and Chasken had shown up, but Sam knew the look of longing in their eyes. Of all the slaves Sam had met at this House, this was the group who suffered the greatest. Not from being tortured or hurt like those she'd met at Haken's, but because they were completely cut off from the world. The loneliness in their eyes reached out to her and now that the crisis was over Sam couldn't hide from it. Anger burned in her. Did the Colonel know these people were down here? Had he seen how horrible it was for them?

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Chasken asked again.

Her mind swam with emotion and exhaustion and Sam rubbed at her face, surprised to find tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, the movement had reminded her just how much her body hurt. Pain that could no longer be ignored flared through her shoulder blade. At the same time Sam felt the blood drain from her face as she suddenly became lightheaded. Going numb, her vision went black at the edges and she fell forward.

Hands caught her, but as one gripped her shoulder, Sam couldn't keep the cry of pain from her throat.

"Sam!" Chasken cried out in alarm and she clutched at his arm, trying in vain to keep the pain at bay. Hands pried at her shirt and she heard Chasken sigh.

"That wound is infected I think," the old man said.

"Yes," Chasken agreed, and then gently chided, "Sam, you should have said something." But Sam couldn't reply. Her vision was going completely black now and while the pain was receding Sam knew it wasn't because it was getting any better. All too soon unconsciousness took her.


	21. turning Five

Author's Note: So, a huge thanks to everyone recently poking me about this. Sorry for the long wait. What can I say except life is rarely what we expect…and I haven't given up on trying to finish this. Thanks everyone for hanging in with me. This chapter is actually unbeta'd. I'll get the edited version up when I can, but I figured everyone would be happy just to have a new chapter. :)

x.x.x.x.x

Jack was not at all sad to see the nobles go, especially Haken. Then he could finally drop the act and go and check on Carter. Well, almost. Lord Tesiler was still hanging around trying to broker a personal deal with Omila in exchange for access to her libraries. To Jack, it sounded more like blackmail.

"Most of the others are too young to remember when the libraries of Oketena were open to all, but I know you have not lost your father's books as you claim, not lost them at all," the old Lord confidently stated.

"Lord Tesiler," Omila tried again with a patient smile, "The war on my House was tragic-"

"Yes, yes it was. In more ways than one," he told her with sincerity, but he wasn't about to be misled.

Omila tried a different tactic, asking with a mischievous grin, "Would you have me give up all my House secrets?"

He chuckled, telling her, "I am but a crazy old man, my dear Lady. But, but, if Bethro knew who our visitors really were…" he trailed off, but Jack didn't think the old man actually meant to threaten Omila. Unfortunately Rakel didn't see it that way and stepped up next to Omila. Tesiler's one and only Guardsman did the same, his hand on his sword hilt, his face clearly saying just how loyal he really was to the aged Lord.

Tesiler blinked owlishly, startled by the sudden movement around him, still not fully realizing the threat that his words had implied.

Thankfully Omila quickly diffused the situation, gently telling Rakel to back down with just a motion of her hand. Then, taking the hand of the old Lord in hers, Omila told him, "Lord Tesiler. For you alone will I open my libraries, but not today. It has been a long week."

"Yes, yes it has." And he nodded with much gratitude. They escorted the Lord out to his carriage. Daniel and Rhyon were there waiting, having finished loading all of the Lord's items, including the troublesome stone slab.

Jack had had a chance to see it when he and Daniel had finally found a moment to have their 'talk.' It had filled in all the missing pieces about how Okata and Bethro had come to be and how they could be so opposite from each other or even how their societies must have developed over the years. Jack just wasn't sure what to do with that information. The old Lord had made many side comments to Omila over the last four days that had obviously confused the woman, but she didn't seem as interested in sorting out the truth as Teslier obviously was.

Jack watched as the man stopped to quietly talk to Daniel. He even shook the anthropologist's hand before getting into the carriage. Beside him, Jack heard Thimen hiss in disapproval, but Jack knew it was impossible for Daniel to not make new friends, no matter who they were.

And then, finally, the last noble of the Council was gone.

"I've always liked that man," Omila remarked with a fond smile. "Odd though. He's probably the only one on Bethro to believe in the Prophesy, and now suddenly he's the only one who doesn't." And expectantly, she crisply called out, "Daniel!"

The anthropologist lightly made his way over, only glancing briefly at Jack, but Jack had no words of wisdom for the man and so he just fidgeted in place, feeling more than a little impatient to go. The Council was over, they had done everything she had asked of them, and with his little display of 'power' Jack had no doubt her 'business' would go up in the coming weeks. If she was really going to punish them because Daniel talked to Tesiler, then so be it. This was a screwed up world anyway.

Looking at Daniel with shrewd eyes, she demanded, "Just what exactly did you tell Lord Tesiler to change his mind about the Prophesy?"

Daniel crossed his arms, his face taking on a rather stubborn expression as he told her, "The truth, Lady Omila. Just the truth."

Again Thimen softly hissed his disapproval, and Jack knew Daniel was close to earning himself one of Rakel's nasty punches. He tensed, intending to step in if he had to, but after a moment of strained silence, Omila finally ordered, "Go join the rest of Third with cleaning up."

Daniel nodded, and then left, Rhyon slipping out from the shadows to join him as they made their way back into the House.

Jack slowly let himself relax, but when he turned to Omila, intending to request a dismissal her gaze made him hold his tongue.

"Jack, you and your friends have done a lot this week. You've saved my House from shame and from possible disaster. You are a slave, but I know I owe you much. If you and your friends wish to leave no one will stop you."

Jack itched to take her up on her offer, but he knew he couldn't just leave, not now. Without committing one way or the other, he asked her instead, "Omila, what is it you want from us?"

"To stay of course, you are valuable assets to this House."

"That's not what I mean," he cut in impatiently. He was tired of being careful. He needed to know her real intentions. "What do you _want_ from us? Power? You seem to have it in spades. So what, control? You have an entire house of slaves, what's three more. Tell me Omila, what is it you _really_ want?"

Jack noticed Rackel's fist curl, but he didn't dare break eye contact with Omila. She regarded him solemnly, and then, in a quiet voice she answered, "I've lived most of my life as the sole heir of the most powerful House on Bethro. Everyone has wanted to take it away from me. _Everyone_. But my family gave up everything to ensure I lived to keep their secrets. I honestly don't know what I want, but what I _don't_ want is for my House to ever be threatened again."

Jack considered her answer for a minute and then with a small shrug he told her, "I'll see what I can do about that." Not waiting for a dismissal, he turned and walked away as if he intended to go and do exactly that.

The Colonel already had some ideas about how to ensure the safety of the House, but somehow he didn't think they were ideas the okatan was ready to listen to.

x.x.x.x.x

It took two days for everyone to get everything back to the way it had been. At least for the most part. Daniel had quickly found himself more ostracized than he had when he'd first arrived. No one talked to him more than they had to, treating him much the same way they treated the First, only with fear instead of respect. Even the people he called his friends were shying away from him.

Now back in their old bunk rooms, Daniel sat down on his usual bed but wondered if he should pick a different one. With a sigh he wandered out to the common room to stare at the shelves of items.

"Want to play a game of Took?" Rhyon quietly asked coming to stand next to him.

Grateful that at least one person was still talking to him, Daniel readily agreed. But even Rhyon looked at Daniel with nervous apprehension. They found a corner of the room and settled in to play. Everyone else found corners as far away as possible.

Daniel tried to ignore their stares as much as possible, focusing solely on the game. Eventually Opith, Kheta, and Eglish wandered over, but they did so cautiously, as if he might suddenly set them on fire. Unable to take the estrangement any longer Daniel exclaimed, "This is crazy!" And then talking to the entire room loudly stated, "I am the same guy I was before. Nothing has changed!"

"Except you can control the ground," Kheta argued. Whoever had been there had long since told everyone else.

"No, I can't," Daniel refuted.

"So," Eglish asked, scrunching his face up in wonder, "only Jack can?"

Daniel wanted to groan. "Jack can't either! It was a trick, nothing more." But the rest weren't convinced. "Look, no one outside of the Council room felt the ground move, so the ground really didn't move. Omila just made it _seem_ like Jack could make the ground shake."

He had no idea whether this farce was something they were supposed to keep up for the Okatans' sake. No one had told him one way or the other, but there was no way he was going to let these guys think he was some sort of mystical being.

"Is making the ground shake such an easy thing on Earth?" Rhyon quietly asked.

Exasperated Daniel told him, "Rhyon you know I didn't do that. You know-" but he broke off, and not just because he was about to blurt out something he _did_ know he wasn't allowed to talk about, but because of the expression on the quiet man's face. Having heard everything Daniel had told Tesiler, Rhyon was the only one who knew the truth about Okata and Bethro…and them.

"I know," Rhyon affirmed, but then added, "Jack didn't make the ground move with his mind, but he _did_ make it move."

"Actually, my guess is that was Sam," Daniel replied with a small frown. The worry in Rhyon's eyes had subdued the anthropologist. The two of them hadn't really talked about things. Rhyon hadn't seemed to want to, and Daniel realized his friend wasn't disturbed because he believed what the others believed, but because he was starting to believe what he had learned. He was starting to understand the truth.

As if to confirm this, Rhyon told him, "Daniel. I don't want to be a slave anymore."

Frowning in confusion, Opith questioned, "Rhyon, what are you talking about? We are who we are, we can't change that."

Daniel looked up at the man, automatically asking, "And if your mother had been Okatan? What then?"

Opith frowned even harder and Daniel felt the sting from the look of betrayal in the man's eyes. He shouldn't have said that. Looking around at everyone watching them Daniel suddenly realized just how much he shouldn't have said. It would be so easy to start a revolution, especially when in spite of his words to the contrary, Daniel was sure they still believed he possessed some great unseen power.

His current emotions a sharp contrast to his strong sense of justice, Daniel felt torn. He had the full truth now. He could tell them everything about who they were and where they came from, and they would believe him. But what good would it do?

Looking at Rhyon's pleading eyes Daniel wanted to do it. His mind automatically told him the cost would be worth it, but Jack had told him not to. It wasn't as if Daniel had never gone against Jack's orders before, but something held the anthropologist back. They'd been here for quite some time now. This was perhaps the longest mission SG1 had been on, but Daniel somehow knew Jack was still searching for something. Something that would help all of them.

"Rhyon," Daniel quietly asked, "do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say Jack has a plan."

The man searched his face for the truth, and finding it nodded, smiling softly as his shoulders sagged in relief. Daniel returned that smile, and then looked apologetically at Opith, but the man was regarding them both with intelligent and thoughtful eyes.

Typically, Eglish questioned confused, "A plan for what?"

But before Daniel could come up with an answer, Opith told him, "Eglish, forget about it." The order was as much for the young man as it was for everyone else and just as usual they all seemed inclined to follow Opith's advice.

After that, people still avoided Daniel, all but his close friends, but the anthropologist didn't mind so much. He only hoped he was right in thinking that the Colonel _did_ have a plan, and if possible, that it would happen soon.

x.x.x.x.x

When Sam woke up it was all too reminiscent of her first time waking up in the White Rooms. She was right back in the same room she'd been in before. The only thing missing was the pregnant woman watching over her. Sam didn't even remember how she got there, or when. And just like before, there wasn't a single clue to tell her so much as the time of day.

She was in clean clothes this time, and feeling around there was a bandage taped to her back, another over her knee, and her left wrist was wrapped tight. From the dryness in her throat she knew some time must have past. The very fact that she was in the White Rooms meant it'd been several days.

Sam drained half the cup on the side table before she realized it wasn't water, but a clear juice way too sweet. And then she finished it anyway, already feeling some of her energy returning. She was extremely stiff and sore, and the injury along her back pulled sharply at her chest any time she moved her arm, but overall Sam didn't think she was in bad shape.

Cautiously getting up, Sam used the wall to make her way to the door. She was about to open it when Rhia came in. The woman lit up with excitement the moment she saw her. "Sam! I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling? Do you need to rest?"

"Rhia, I just got up," Sam replied with a faint smile, although with how quickly her energy levels were dropping that might not remain the case for long.

"Right, yes, of course. We were all so worried about you when Jack brought you here."

"And when exactly was that?" Sam asked, hoping to get a time line.

"The day the Council ended," Rhia promptly replied, and then held the door open for Sam since she hadn't turned back to her bed.

Sam looked at the woman, a pointed look silently asking for more details.

"Oh, um, three days ago. Shella said they had done what they could in the mines, but your infection had spread. Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

Yes, and no. And then coming up with an excuse to remain conscious, Sam told her, "Not until I get something to eat."

The woman was only too willing to help her, talking excitedly along the way about the latest events, telling her everything she had heard, namely what had taken place the day Sam had collapsed. Rhia didn't ask Sam about any of it, obviously assuming that Sam hadn't had anything to do with the mysterious earthquake. And Sam wasn't inclined to add any details. But the stories were either extremely lacking in facts, or grossly misleading.

"But no one will tell me what happened to you in the mines," Rhia finally added, helping Sam sit at one of the tables and going to the counter to get them something from the kitchen. Only two women were there with a small group of three year olds. The young kids were keeping them too busy to come over to Sam's table, but they smiled and waved and called out that 'it was good to see her again.'

Mostly, Sam was just as happy not to have to make conversation and she worried briefly about what she would tell Rhia. Maybe the woman would forget her question?

But as food was placed down in front of her the woman repeated, "So, Sam, what happened?"

"Ah, well," Sam stalled by shoving several chunks of white meat into her mouth. Realizing that she was starving, she quickly followed it up with several pieces of some sort of asparagus looking vegetable. But she couldn't stall forever and cautious about what she should actually say, Sam finally told her, "I was investigating a broken vent in one of the mine shafts. It wasn't very stable."

Rhia nodded as if she totally understood. Since she came from the mines she very well might and Sam let her come to her own conclusions about what could have gone wrong. "Those shafts can be very dangerous," the young woman stated sagely and then with a bright smile asked, "Did you get a chance to meet Shen?"

"No, sorry," Sam told her but the woman was only disappointed for a moment before she went on to fill Sam in on all the more boring gossip from the House.

She was just starting to really relax when the Colonel caught up to them. "Major! What are you doing out of bed?" He immediately demanded.

Sam automatically straightened, but then tartly replied, "Eating, sir."

The Colonel gave her an odd look, and then with a scowl remarked, "And I can see that you're done now. Come on. We need to talk."

Sam got to her feet, glad to find that the food had given her another surge of energy. Not sure how long it would last, she gave Rhia a brief wave and followed slowly after the Colonel, but at least it was on her own two feet. When they were alone in the hall he turned to her, his face a mix of emotions that startled her. "Sam, seriously, you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"I'm fine."

But he rounded on her, anger bred from worry shining in his eyes. "Sam, you are _not_ fine, or you wouldn't be recovering from blood poisoning right now!"

"Blood poisoning?" Sam asked, startled. She had to think hard to remember all the events before her collapse. She'd assumed she'd passed out from dehydration, exhaustion, or even blood loss. Rhia had mentioned an infection, but not blood poisoning. Did these people even have such things like penicillin or tetanus shots?

"I let Chasken talk me into letting you sit the Council out in the mines because you were supposed to be _safe_ there. Not to say that I'm not extremely grateful for your timely step outside to find the bombs-"

"I wasn't-"

But he just kept talking right over her, "There's no denying you saved our collective butts, but when I found out…damn it Sam! You're not supposed to do it at the risk to yourself!"

"Then what are we risking our lives for?" She suddenly bit back in frustration. He had ordered her to find the last bomb when they were practically out of time. Wasn't that a huge risk? It was a far bigger risk than getting cut from some rusted metal.

He didn't say anything, his face once again tight with emotion. Abruptly he turned away, continuing back down the hall. Sam followed, her own mind confused, and suddenly just as tired as her body felt.

Before they reached her room they were passed by another visitor to the White Rooms. Khem was being led down the hall by the hand of his son. The fair haired little boy lit up even brighter when he saw them and quickly greeted, "Hi Jack. I'm showing Khem my game. I'm the fastest there is!"

"Good for you, Mitch," Jack replied encouragingly, but the look he exchanged with Khem as they passed wasn't so enthused.

With a sigh, Khem told the boy, "Mitch, you don't need to drag me there, I can just follow behind."

"But you said you wanted to see?" The boy replied with pleading eyes.

"And I will," Khem quickly returned, but Sam noticed the First didn't make any effort to remove his hand from the boy's.

All too soon they had disappeared down the hall and the Colonel was pointedly holding the door to her room open. Sam entered the white gilded prison with a sigh. Then she noticed the Colonel was gazing down the hall after the other two with a disconcerted expression. "Sir?"

"Mitch turns five in a few days."

"He'll join Eighth then."

"Hopefully."

Sam frowned in confusion. She thought she understood how the groups here were managed. "Sir?"

He sighed, motioning her to get back into bed before he finally replied, "Mitch has an extremely high intelligence, which would normally put him on the route to become a Second, but he also has the ability to work the Ancient technology, and as Khem's kid to avoid favoritism there's a strong chance Omila will want to send him downstairs."

The news sent cold shivers down Sam's spine. "You mean to the Blue Rooms," she stated with no small amount of anger. "Colonel, have you been down there? Have you met those people? It's inhumane!"

"Is there _anything_ humane about keeping slaves, Carter?"

She didn't respond and he gave her a knowing look, asking steadily, "Major, what would you do? You've seen it all now. Would you rise up a rebellion on Bethro? Free the slaves here? If we did, for it to really work we'd have to kill the okatans, _these_ okatans."

"They're not all-" She immediately protested and then stopped short as she realized her words were the same he'd once spoken to her. Again, he gave her that knowing smile and she bit down on her anger. "There has to be another way."

He grinned, saying lightly, "Glad to hear you say it, because I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help."

x.x.x.x.x

"It looks like everything's back on schedule," Thimen told the group of Firsts during their evening meeting. "Business has gone up, of course, but we should be able to handle it."

One week had passed since the Council ended and the House had returned to its old pattern just as if nothing had changed. Jack wondered if anything really had. For the first few days everyone had been nervous around him. Most because of the rumors about his 'powers,' and the First because they knew Omila had offered him freedom. But when he didn't seem inclined to act on the offer, the rest eventually relaxed.

But too much had happened for things to really go right back to normal.

"Thimen, has Lady Omila made her decision?" Khem suddenly demanded of the Aide. The young man had been growing antsy as the night had progressed.

Thimen hedged. They all knew what Khem was referring to. Was Khem's son going to be sentence to a life of solitude in the Blue Rooms or not? "She has until tomorrow," Thimen finally replied. "And with the increase in business things have been-"

"Thimen!" Khem cut him off, his face tight with emotion. "What way is she going to decide?"

For a moment the Aide looked like he was going to snap back, but then his shoulders sagged and he honestly told him, "Probably with the Blue rooms. With the increase in business, they're short three people."

Grief washed over his face. Everyone there felt it. Chasken put a hand of comfort on the man's arm even while his other hand sought out Shella's for personal reassurance. With the way things had been going between the couple Jack wouldn't be surprised if they didn't worry about facing a similar situation.

Then Neth cried out in outrage, "This isn't right! You would think as First we would be able to at least keep out own younglings from the worst!"

"Most don't even get to know their younglings, Neth. That's just how it goes!" Thimen retorted.

Suddenly getting up, Khem stated, his voice thick with emotion, "I've got to tell Tethlia."

Shella called after him but Jack immediately ordered, "Let him go."

Now that was something that _had_ changed. While Thimen was still the Aide, not even he questioned Jack. They had come to know him as the Colonel he was and Jack had no intention of going back to just being a slave here. It left him free to move about the House as he needed.

Movement at the door pulled his eye and he saw Sam standing there. She didn't come in, but waited. Jack looked back to the rest, asking, "Are we done here?"

Thimen nodded, but as Jack got up to leave, Neth stood as well, stopping him. "Jack, before the Council you said you would help us. I know you've been down in the ship a lot. Are you…" But he trailed off unsure.

Jack looked at the rest, seeing a mix of emotions on their faces, the most telling being the pensive expression Thimen held. He grinned. "Don't worry, Neth. Everything is going to work out. Trust me."

"But you can leave now, you don't have to-"

Jack cut him off, firmly telling him, "I told you once before, I won't leave my team behind." And then he left.

"Sir, what if it doesn't work?" Sam quietly questioned once they were out into the hall.

"Of course it'll work!" He happily replied, but her look lacked confidence. Then he asked more seriously, "Did he get them?"

"Yes. He's waiting in my room."

Jack frowned, trying to ignore the sudden feelings of suspicion as he questioned, "In your _room_, Carter?"

Sam's cheeks colored briefly as she stammered out, "We thought…it's not what you think…yes, sir."

"Relax Carter," Jack told her with a smile. "Good thinking. No one will think twice seeing us go into your room." Again her cheeks colored, but this time it only made him smile harder. They passed two Guardsmen before entering Sam's quarters. The Colonel nodded respectfully to each, and in turn they nodded back.

That was something else that had changed. Hyron still insisted on giving Jack sword lessons in the morning, but the attitude among the Guardsmen had changed towards Jack. There were even several who were now requesting that Jack show them some of the hand to hand combat techniques he'd been showing Hyron. In their eyes, Jack wasn't just an honorary Guardsman anymore, he was one of them.

But Jack knew he was anything but. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jack curtly greeted the okatan waiting for them. "Overseer Kila."

"Just call me Kila," the man replied.

"Sure, okay. Thanks for getting the layouts for us," Jack told him, but instead of handing the rolled documents over Kila knelt down on the floor and spread them out. Jack rolled his eyes. He'd been hoping to do this with as little help from the man as possible. Then, groaning from the cracking of his knees, Jack got down too, Sam quickly joining them.

"There's always city Guardsmen on duty here and here," Kila stated, pointing to two sections of the non-blue blueprints of the building that housed the Stargate. "Possibly more since war on Okata broke out, but generally no one's ever tried to go through the gate unauthorized before."

Jack hummed, looking the map over. Unauthorized gate activity was something of his specialty. He was more interested in other things.

"Jack. I'm sure Omila would be willing to help you all get through the gate if you asked her." And then when Jack didn't respond, he asked, "That is what this is about, isn't it? Finding a way to get your people back to Earth?"

Again he didn't reply, asking instead, "Do you have a map of Galeka?"

"And Bethro." Kila pulled both of them out.

Jack was glad to see the map of Galeka was extensively detailed. Just what he needed. Then, looking at the whole of Bethro, he murmured, "This is really a very small planet, isn't it?"

Beside him Sam remarked with a faint smile, "Told you."

He turned back to studying the layout of Galeka, looking for the best route possible to the gate. Idly he wondered if it might be easier to just move the gate, but he'd already brought that up with Carter earlier and she'd given him so much science mumbo jumbo about the practicality of moving a gate and a DHD that he'd quickly abandoned the idea. Still, it _might_ be easier.

Then Kila suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts with a jerk. "Jack. When the three of you go, I want you to take me with you."

"What?" Jack quickly looked at Sam, but she shook her head as if to say she'd had nothing to do with it. He glared at the man, once again full of suspicion, but the okatan was serious. "Why?"

"I'm tired of living on a world that rejects change. I had planned on going to Okata, but even they seem to be stuck in the past. I want to go to Earth. Take me with you."

Jack had expected the request from the bethrons, but not from an okatan. He wasn't even sure they would be able to get back to Earth yet. But he couldn't out right say no to Kila, either, if just to ensure the okatan didn't give their plan away. Glowering, Jack grumbled, "I'll think about it."

The man grinned as if Jack's answer had been a guarantee and with another glower Jack turned back to the maps. Since the man was already there, Jack took the opportunity to ask him as many questions about the city Guardsmen, the buildings, the general curfew of the people, and anything else he could think of.

By the time he left Jack was feeling only slightly more confident in his plan. It was doable. It had to be. They left the plans hidden in Sam's bed and then once Jack was sure Kila had gone off to his own room, Jack had said goodnight to the Major and left for his own bed. Jack was somehow sure Omila was keeping tabs on him and probably knew everything that had gone on that night, but Jack wasn't worried. She probably thought much like Kila had, that it was all about getting his team home safely. Even if she suspected the truth, she hadn't said anything, or done anything to stop him.

Walking back towards the First's room, Jack suddenly caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. It was late enough that the House's interior lights had dimmed for the night, making it hard to see, but all the hairs on the back of Jack's neck suddenly rose in alarm. Quickly changing course, Jack followed his instincts, hurrying until he was close enough to make out the person down the hall.

It was Khem. The man was walking steadfastly towards the other end of the House. Jack relaxed, his heart automatically reaching out to the obviously visibly upset man. He knew what it was like to lose a son. Jack was about to call out to the man when a glint of light bounced off something at Khem's side.

His blood running cold Jack knew at once exactly what it was.

Jogging, Jack quickly caught up to the man, but not wanting to upset him further he didn't try to stop him but rather walked up beside him. "Khem, what are you doing?"

"I can't let Mitch go down there. I promised Tethlia I'd look after him," Khem tightly replied, refusing to look at Jack. Tears were streaming down the man's cheeks unnoticed as his grief hardened his resolve.

"And you will," Jack calmly told him, "But this isn't the answer. It'll only make things worse."

"No," Khem objected, his pace quickening. "No. It won't. I'll make her see reason or I'll…"

"You'll what, you'll kill her?"

At last Khem looked at him, but there was only pain and anger in his eyes. And he quietly stated, "If I have to."

It was suicide is what it was. Grimly, Jack stepped in front of the man forcibly halting him. "I can't let you do it."

As he expected, Khem immediately raised the knife to threaten Jack. He was gripping the hilt so tightly his knuckles were white. In a voice thick with emotion, he ordered, "Get out of my way, Jack."

"Khem, listen to me. This isn't the way. You'll just get yourself killed and Mitch will _still_ end up in the Blue Rooms," Jack emphatically stated, trying to reason with the man.

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he growled out, "Get out of my way! I'm not standing by and losing him! I can't!"

"And you won't. But if you go through with this you'll lose everything and solve nothing. Are you really ready to abandon Tethlia?"

"I'm doing this _for_ Tethlia!" Khem cried out and fueled by his rage he lunged forward bringing the knife up. Jack was ready for it. It didn't take much for him to block the attack and gripping Khem's wrist he swept the man to the ground, twisting his arm behind as he did. He effortlessly pulled the knife from Khem's fingers and tossed it across the floor before he released the man.

Khem slowly pulled himself to his knees but then suddenly broke down, his body shaking with grief, bitter tears streaming down his face. "Why, Jack? Why won't you help me?"

Because he couldn't. Not yet. It was too soon. Unable to reassure the man, Jack knelt down and pulling the devastated young man to him, Jack softly apologized, "I'm sorry." He meant it. His plan wasn't ready yet, and that might very well cost Khem his life. He wanted to tell the man it'd be okay, that no matter what Jack would make sure Mitch knew freedom, but he couldn't. He didn't dare breathe even a word of hope. So instead he hugged the young man as tightly as possible, trying to convey his assurance in whatever manner he could.

Khem clung to him, sobbing into Jack's chest as he let all his grief out. They both knew that even though Jack had stopped him before he actually did anything, if Omila followed the rules, than the chances of Khem living to see the morning were slim. Even now Jack could see Rakel with a group of Guardsmen coming down the hall.

His expression going tight with emotion, Jack met the stern gaze of the Chief, silently asking him to wait just a few more minutes. To his surprise the okatan stopped at the edge of the hall, motioning for his men to stop as well.

After several minutes Khem's shaking finally stilled and he went quiet. As if sensing his doom waiting behind him, the man slowly pulled back from Jack, silently wiping the tears from his face. Then, with pleading eyes he quietly requested, "Jack, will you check in on Mitch for me?"

His throat thick with emotion Jack promised, "I'll watch over him as if he were my own son." And he meant it. No matter what, he would ensure that kid made it out safely.

Nodding, Khem shakily got to his feet, and then glancing at the waiting Guardsmen he made one last request, "Jack, tell Tethlia that I love her. And that I tried." Jack couldn't answer, but he nodded, and then he watched as the young man turned and left, willingly letting the Guardsmen lead him away.

Rakel turned to Jack, his face hard but his voice mild as he said, "You did good-"

But Jack angrily cut him off. "Don't! Just _don't_." And without waiting to be dismissed he left. Hyron followed behind him, likely ordered to make sure he went back to his room, but gratefully the okatan didn't say anything, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

Things just weren't ready yet. He just needed a little more time, but after tonight Jack didn't think he could afford to wait much longer. Not anymore. It was going to be tougher to do what he needed to do now, too. He'd be expected to fill in for Khem and he was sure he'd be watched closely. They all would.

Jack wasn't as all surprised to find two guards posted outside the First's rooms when he got there, or to find that the rest were still awake and visibly upset.

"Jack, what's going on?" Shella asked as soon as he came in.

Thimen out right demanded, "What did you do?"

There was no easy way to say it, so Jack somberly told them, "Khem will not be coming back."

Shella gasped, seeking out her lover as they embraced for comfort. A pained expression creased Thimen's face and the Aide sat down as if he'd suddenly lost the energy to stand. "Why would he…?"

But Neth answered for Jack, practically growling out with heightened anger, "His son was being sent to the Blue Rooms! If it was your son, could you really stand by and do nothing?"

"But he could-" Thimen began to object, trying to justify the rules they had all grown up on.

"Enough!" Jack loudly barked out, making them all jump in the face of his anger. "It doesn't matter what Khem did, or why. Only that he did, and because he made that choice he isn't coming back."

All four, even Thimen looked surprised by Jack's words, even a little scared. Neth in particular looked like Jack had just sucker punched him in the gut. "But Jack-"

"I said enough!" He wasn't as loud, but he kept his voice commanding and stern. "I mean it. I don't want to hear another word about this matter." And when he was sure he had them all cowed into submission he told them, "I'll be taking over Khem's responsibilities until Omila picks a replacement. Now, go to bed. All of you." And to emphasize his point he turned his back on them and laid down on his bed purposely refusing to look at them.

No one dared to utter a word and soon after all the other lights went out, plunging the room into darkness. As soon as he was sure no one could see him Jack finally let himself relax, keenly feeling the regret wash over him for everything he had just done and said. But he hadn't had a choice. Omila would be watching.

This far into the plan he couldn't chance letting even one thing slip.


End file.
